Mrs Edward Cullen
by Zosie
Summary: Edward Cullen, British actor needs  to move to America . Bella Swan, student, needs a cash injection of funds or her college days are over. What could be simpler,an arranged marriage, he gets his green card, nobody gets hurt. Right? 435  Reviews on KR. M
1. Chapter 1

**Moving this here from my other user, you know why, yes, maybe I am incapable of writing any other ending!**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 1

To Have And To Hold

"Alice, it doesn't matter what I wear, this is not a real wedding."

"Isabella Swan, of course this is a real wedding. If it were not a real wedding you would be breaking the law and going to jail. And a real wedding may not mean you have to wear a big, fluffy dress but you do have to wear A dress, not a pair of raggy jeans. While we are at it, those are going in the trash and we will buy you some up to date, stylish jeans. You want to look nice for your husband, don't you?"

"I don't care how I look to my husband. This is a marriage of convenience, nothing more and you know it. I need the money to afford to stay in college and I can't fit in any more lowly paid shifts at pizza joints and coffee shops. I need a big cash injection and that is the only reason I am about to become..." I looked at the file I had been sent."Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Bella, for goodness sake, at least learn his name. I can see me visiting you in The Big House before today is out."

"I can't believe I have to marry a Brit. He had better be better looking than most of the Brit actors on television. I have seen some pretty ugly English men apart from Hugh Grant."

"Well, you can't marry Hugh Grant because he doesn't need a green card. So shut up and be glad they matched you with a guy near your own age at least. Tammy got lumbered with a fifty year old. I mean, just NO."

I wondered if I would be better off just giving up and going home to Forks with my tail between my legs and facing the ridicule and worse still, sympathy of the locals at my failure to even finish college.

I had three part time jobs, I missed classes sometimes when one of them called me into do an extra shift. It wasn't working. I couldn't ask my dad, Charlie, for more money, he barely kept his head above water as it is, and my mom had long since abandoned ship and remarried an equally broke guy.

There was no money in the Swan coffers. Simple fact.

I never intended getting married so when Tammy confided she had married a foreigner just to allow him to be able to stay in this country, and she made enough money to cover all her fees and books and lodgings,it seemed like a good idea. Just a business arrangement, nobody would get hurt. Just say the vows and sign on the dotted line, what could go wrong?

I looked through the rack of dresses and sighed. They were all too girly and frilly and I didn't want to pay for something I would never wear again.

"This is it!" squealed Alice, coming over with a pretty pale blue knee length frock.

It did look nice, I held it up in front of myself and noticed it gave my pale skin quite a pretty glow.

And I had my pale blue shoes to match already, from the last shopping spree Alice dragged me onto. I had loved the shoes, rare for me, usually if they fit and are on sale, and I need them, I buy them. But this pair were adorable, even I felt something when I tried them on, and Alice had jumped around like the demented pixie she is, insisting they were 'me' and I had to have them.

"Try it on" she growled, getting tired of my reluctance to shop.

I slipped the dress over my head and felt the silkiness of the fabric as it draped and settled. I almost fancied myself as I twirled from side to side and watched the flow of the fabric in the dressing room mirror. It reminded me of gentle seas and the blue was the color of a nice Summer sky.

"Okay, I love it. You were right."

Nothing warms the pixies heart like knowing I conceded she is right about anything.

"You have those shoes.."

"I know. Finally I have something to wear with them."

I was picking up on her excitement.

"The photos are going to be amazing. You will look like a princess."

"Alice, I need to calm down. He is bound to be ugly, his file says he is brilliant and talented, plays the piano at concert level, plays guitar, sings, so he has to have missed out on the looks. We can't get carried away."

"Da dum da dum, da dum da dum" she chanted, walking backwards as I approached her, trying to slap her.

"Bella, this is going to be one of the happiest days of your life. What cover story did you give Charlie?"

"I kind of fudged the truth and told him I had talked online to Edward for over a year and was in love and he tried to talk 'some sense' into me but I was strong, Alice. I stood up to him and told him it was my life and my choice. He gave the marriage two years. I had to bite my tongue and not admit all I have to agree to is two years."

In fact, I had 'talked' to Edward for a few months. He was coming to the States to try his hand at acting, as he was a small time actor in the UK and just couldn't get work there. He hoped he would have better luck here and hey, if he does, I will be the first wife of Edward Cullen. How about that. Maybe I will have a famous ex husband one day.

The spa treatment Alice was giving me as my wedding gift was so relaxing and as the hairdresser trimmed and layered my long hair, I started to get into the spirit of things.

Tomorrow I would wake up single, Miss Isabella Marie Swan, and go to bed married, Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Our apartment, paid for my his parents who felt real estate was still good value, was far more stylish than any place I have ever lived, and I walked Alice through it, and laughed as she squealed at each new room. The complex was close to campus and brand new, the paint barely dry on the walls. We were on the top floor and had the entire level to ourselves., including a rooftop garden area.

The master bedroom had large picture windows across the back and his and her bathrooms. Mine was all soft pastel blue with white trim, his was a darker blue with cream trim.

I had washed and dried the new towels and hung them in each room and checked everything was ready. Edward would be tired after the flight and I had the bed made and my clothes hung in my walk in closet. His was almost bare, I knew his sizes so had picked out a few button up shirts and two pairs of nice dark jeans and some pajamas. The latter were to ensure he had something on in bed, I was not about to share a bed with a naked stranger, bad enough a stranger in pajamas.

Alice sat on the bed beside me.

"So."

"So?"

"So, does the deal include..you know." she made a crude action, putting one finger in and out her circled thumb and forefinger on her other hand.

"No, I guess we have to share a bed, but that's strictly for show, Alice. There will be no sex involved."

"Aw" she moaned. "I thought maybe you would finally get that cherry of yours popped."

"My cherry will be staying unpopped, thank you very much. I like it like that."

"You have no idea what you are missing, Missy."

"I dare say I am missing a lot, all the drama and tantrums and jealousy and misunderstandings that accompanies sex. No thank you. Watching you suffer through each tragic relationship is quite sufficient for me."

"Bella, one day you will come out of that shell of yours and live. Really live. I hope I am here to see it,and not in some Old Folks Home by then."

"Ha ha, very funny. The day I meet a man worthy of cherry popping, I am sure I will be happy I waited and didn't just lose it to the first loser I met."

"Harrison was not a loser, I will have you know."

"Did he call you, Alice? Did he see you again, bring you roses, send a card, even acknowledge you the next time we saw him in the bar? No, to all of the above. He was a loser and a user."

"We just weren't right for each other."

"It's a pity you only discovered that after you slept with him. I hope you are going to follow my advice and try talking to the next contender. Before you sleep with them?"

"Fine, though why I am listening to advice from a virgin, I do not know."

"Come see the kitchen. I think I moaned out loud when the agent showed me through it. I would have been embarrassed had it not been love at first sight and totally moan worthy."

I excitedly showed Alice the pantry and store cupboards and appliances, the Cullens had spared no expense buying the best of everything. I wondered if Edward cooked, because cooking is my first love and I couldn't wait to start using the oven.

"Alice, let's bake a wedding cake. I have filled the pantry, we must have everything we need."

Alice followed my orders and we assembled the ingredients and soon the new paint smell was overtaken by the delicious aroma of chocolate mudcake.

I whipped up a batch of snowy white frosting, nice and weddingy, and waited for the cake to cool. The smell was overwhelmingly mouthwatering.

"Aw, I want it, I want it." moaned Alice.

"Tomorrow. It's my wedding cake and it had better be here whole and intact when we get back from the registry office."

"I am your bridesmaid, how can I be eating it?"

"You are my witness, I am not having a bridesmaid."

"Tomayto, tomarto. Whatever, I don't care how you name it, I will be there beside you."

"I am grateful, Alice. I am a little nervous, even if it isn't real."

"Stop saying that, how can you convince the authorities it is real if you don't believe it yourself?"

"I know it's a charade, how do I convince myself something this fake is real? He is the actor, not me."

"What time does his plane get in tonight?"

"7 pm, so we had better get to the airport or we will miss it."

My cellphone buzzed and I opened the text.

"Cancel that. He missed his flight and will be here tomorrow, just before the wedding. He says to meet him at the registry office."

"How unromantic. You have been short changed, I thought you had one night to at least talk to the guy, and do a runner if he turned out to be too disgusting. Sucks to be you."

"Thanks, Alice. You are getting a cab tomorrow with Jasper?"

"I would like to get more than a cab with him, if you know what I mean. That boy is damn fine and I want a piece of him."

"Then be sensible and give him some time. That Maria really did a number on him, I hope he doesn't burst into tears at the wedding, it would have been his wedding this week, you know, if he hadn't caught Maria with that bastard James."

"What is it with James? How does he attract women at all? If his wife ever catches him, he will have to change his name to Jaymee-Ann and wear a frock. He is taking a hell of a risk each times he plays away. Victoria will catch him one of these days then it will be a pile of ashes where James once stood."

"Good riddance, I never liked him. I am glad you rejected him, Alice. He was always a creep. You know, the type you tend to go for."

Alice swiped at me and laughed.

I finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on and Alice and I sat down and had a coffee and ordered in some takeaway for dinner.

"You could stay the night. Watch a movie with me." I suggested.

"Are you scared to sleep alone here?"

"I should have moved in last week like Edward suggested and gotten used to the place. I haven't ever slept anywhere but in my bedroom at Forks and in our dorm. I am going to miss you."

"I will miss you, too. We have had some fun times in that dorm."

"If by fun times, you mean me wearing ear plugs, listening to my iPod , hiding under the covers while you got hot and heavy with various boys in the bed beside mine, a whole five foot away, then yes, we did."

Alice thumped me with a cushion of the couch and I laughed. She had not been allowed any freedom at home with her parents while she was in High School so she had gone a little crazy overboard when we moved here three years ago. She is a lot better now, and I feel in my bones she and Jasper will be something, someday. She would be perfect for him. Jasper and I have been friends forever, we grew up in houses that sat side by side, he was the first boy I ever played with in my sandbox and we had always been friends. I had watched him date many girls but Maria was the one he thought was the real thing, and he had fallen hard for her.

I had doubted her sincerity from the start. There was something about her. I don't know. I just didn't trust her but I was sorry to be proved right. I care for Jasper a lot and seeing his heart be broken was not fun.

"Let's invite Jasper over. There is plenty of food coming and we can always eat the wedding cake." said Alice, brightly.

"Don't touch the cake and it's a deal. But I mean it, Alice. Don't rush things. He needs friends right now, not a new girlfriend. If you sleep with him you will be the rebound girl."

"If that is all that's on offer, I am tempted to take it. I haven't had any action in weeks, some meaningless, going nowhere sex with a stud like him would be just fine with me."

"So long as you know what you are doing. Want me to make up the guest bed?"

"I'll help. You call him and see if he wants to join us and I will dig out some of those new heavenly sheets. Do you think the Cullens would adopt me? I love rich people."

"Jaz? want to come and have dinner here? No, he missed his flight, he will be in tomorrow now, just in time for the wedding. Oh, Alice Brandon is here, too, by the way. I have warned her you are not girlfriend hunting. Sure, see you in ten."

Alice and I made the bed up and opened the window to air the paint smell that still clung faintly to everything. I put two towels in the guest bathroom and soap on the vanity. And in the shower, if Jaz and Alice have sex tonight, I bet it will include shower sex, because Alice is very partial to it.

I dug out my iPod in anticipation and sat it on 'my' side of the bed. I wondered if Edward had a side, or if I would get to choose. I lay on the bed and faced the door, then tried lying on the opposite side. Definitely the right hand side. I opened that side and slid in to test it out.

Alice answered the door and I grabbed my purse to pay for the fast food, but Jasper was standing inside the door, not the delivery boy.

Alice was standing facing him and neither were speaking, just gazing at each other in some silent conversation I was loathe to interrupt.

Luckily the delivery boy arrived just then and saved me the bother and he stepped between them and placed our order on the table.

"$21 even."

I handed over $25 and told him to keep the change and he thanked me and rolled his eyes at Jaz and Alice and I laughed with him.

"Ah, young love. How long have they been a couple?" he asked.

"About three minutes" I answered.

He looked shocked.

"I guess sometimes that is all it takes. Lucky them."

He shut the door and I opened the bag and took out the containers and helped myself to the sweet and sour chicken, fried rice and prawn balls.

"Food, if anyone is interested." I announced.

Reluctantly Alice dropped her eyes and waved towards the table and Jasper walked over and served two plates and handed one to Alice.

They sat with their knees touching and I felt like I could spontaneously combust and they wouldn't even notice.

The movie was quite exciting but I doubt they watched any of it. I gave up commenting on the hunkiness of the leading man and how ridiculous the holes in the plot were. They were off in their own bubble. I excused myself and flopped into bed, and listened to my iPod so I wouldn't have to listen to any moaning and screaming tonight.

I need my beauty sleep, I want to be all fresh and rested for my very first wedding tomorrow. May it be the first of many, or two, at least. Seeing Jasper and Alice bond instantly like that gives me hope maybe there is someone for me out there, once I do my time and finish being Mrs Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooh, thanks for the reviews, I love it when you people like a story enough to review. Good news is, I am up to the middle of Chapter 14 so will update every 15 or so reviews for current chapter. Bad News...of course I am going to fuck with them, I even lost a reader when it was on my other user. Remember this..I OWE JAKE...not that I am very nice to him in this either! All I promise at Kismetian is the HEA for you know who.**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 2

Nuptials

I was starting to panic and think Edward was not going to make it when two tall, good looking guys ran up the steps and into the building where I stood. Alice and Jasper where sitting side by side inside on a bench, gazing into each others besotted eyes. Alice was holding my bouquet and the two men ran in past me, not even sparing me a glance and I was sorry one of those two was not Edward Cullen. One was tall, well built in a really rugged way, with black curls and a smile that could steal a girls heart before she realized. The other was tall and more slightly built, fit and strong looking all the same, with a mass of out of control copper hair and sparkling green eyes.

He looked around and his friend pointed out several girls and both shook their heads and dismissed them one by one, then they saw Alice and grinned. The copper haired one walked up and spoke to her in a voice that sounded like velvet, with a pronounced British middle class accent.

"Isabella?" he asked,hopefully.

Alice tore her eyes away from Jasper and gasped at the handsome man in front of her.

"Isabella? She is here somewhere. I am her bridesmaid, Alice. You are Edward?"

His face dropped at the news she wasn't me then he smiled warmly at her and shook the hand she offered.

"So very nice to meet you, Alice. I don't even dare hope your friend is as pretty as you."

Alice blushed and looked around hurriedly.

"Bella, come here, this is Edward!" she almost swooned.

Edward stood up straight and caught his friends eye and his friend did a thumbs up and laughed, and Edward turned to look me over. His eyes travelled up and down me again, then settled on my eyes.

"Isabella, sweetheart,sorry I am late. This is my friend Emmett McCarty, he is going to be a witness as well."

I was confused until I noticed the clerk had walked over. Of course he would call the woman he was about to marry 'sweetheart'.

"Are you the Swan/Cullen party? Follow me please."

Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles and led me behind the clerk.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous and he smiled at me as I gazed at his face, shocked I was about to marry a Greek God. His suit was dark and fitted him like a glove, clearly tailor made and expensive.

He pulled my chair out for me and sat beside me, holding my hand and kissing me on the cheek, and the fingers. He knew how to play the besotted fiance, he should do well in any romantic role.

We had barely spoken yet onlookers were smiling at us and his display of true love and devotion.

We answered the questions, smiled and laughed together, filled in the forms and finally stood before the celebrant and repeated our vows.

That was it.

Married.

No fuss, no frills, just a few questions and I do's and it was done.

Edward continued holding my hand and he pulled me in close as Jasper took some photos then Emmett took some with Jasper in them, and then a woman watching offered to take some of us all.

I smiled until my face ached, and hoped we would be home in time for lunch and for me to change clothes and get to class. I had the morning clear but it was business as usual after lunch. Alice and I had prepared the food and everything was ready to heat and serve.

Emmett proved to be very entertaining and I sat quietly in the cab and listened to his stories of the adventures he and Edward had gotten up to in their last holiday together.

Once we got home, Edward and Emmett checked out every room of the apartment and then came and sat down to lunch. Edward had changed out of his suit and was wearing the jeans and black shirt I had bought him.

He sat beside me and leaned in and spoke quietly in my ear.

"Thanks for these. Rosalie is bringing my luggage, I had to dash from the airport straight away once we landed or we would have been late. I barely had time to change into my suit Emmett brought for me, in the restrooms at the airport. It was very close."

"Well, you made it and that is the important thing." I wondered if Rosalie was his sister, or a friend helping out. He had never mentioned her in our talks online and he had mentioned a lot of friends to me.

"Yes, it is. Thanks so much for doing this. It is kind of you to take pity on a poor Brit and tie yourself to me for two years. I hope we won't have any jealous scenes from your boyfriend."

"No, that won't be happening." I assured him.

"Good. He is the understanding type, then?"

"I'm sure he would be if he existed." I answered. "I need to serve lunch, I have a class at 2."

"Sure, can I help?"

Edward moved around me in the kitchen like we did this every day and we joked around, he told me about his parents Carlisle and Esme and how they were hoping to visit soon. I was looking forward to meeting them, and listened as he described the love they had shared for nearly thirty years. Edward was 25 years old, and he loved music and even wondered if he might end up fronting a band if the whole acting thing didn't pan out for him.

He had a small dog that he adored and was sorry to have had to leave behind, and he showed me a photo out of his wallet. It looked like a small terrier cross and his eyes lit up when he told me how tiny the dog had been when he bought it as a pup, and how it had always slept on the end of his bed but would inch up during the night until , when he woke up in the morning, Paddy would be beside his face and if he didn't get out of bed quick enough, the dog would lick him.

"The lips, sometimes she slurps right across my lips, and I mean, I love her but who wants to wake up to a dog kiss?"

I smiled at the thought of waking him up with a wife kiss, maybe one day.

He stopped and held me still and looked into my eyes.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for this. I wanted it so badly, I couldn't put it off any longer. I was stagnating in London, not getting anywhere and I hated living off my parents and having them pay all my bills. I know they paid for all this but I will pay them back someday. If I do achieve success here, it will be all thanks to you. I really owe you, Bella. Anything you want, just ask. I mean it."

I had a few ideas but they could wait. Maybe tonight, maybe later in the week when we got to know each other better.

I had never experienced the connection we seemed to share and when he touched me in any way, I felt like I had been touched by an electric spark. I wasn't sure if he felt it to, surely he had to. It was powerful and shocking and had to mean something,

I generally take a long time to warm up to any men I meet and often I discover too many things I don't like by the time we have shared a single meeting, so Edward was definitely different. The more we spoke, the closer I felt. I wished I didn't have class this afternoon, I wanted to stay and talk more with Edward.

We soon had everyone eating and had both joined in laughing at Emmett.

"Then we walked up to them and I asked the blond,'Did you get hurt at all?' and she says 'What do you mean?' and I said' When you fell from Heaven'. Oh, it was my best line ever. She was one hot chick. Edward was stuck with the brunette but then, he prefers brunettes." finished Emmett, winking at me.

"Sorry, Emmett has no sense of decency or what is appropriate to talk about at the table." Edward said quietly.

"Edward, I don't believe virginity was a requirement for this arrangement, I am aware men hook up with random women."

He looked a little shocked and maybe even hurt but I grinned and stood up.

"Alice, you know your way around the dishwasher, would you mind stacking it when you are all finished. I have to change and head for Professor Banner's lecture."

I left the room and hung my pretty blue frock in the closet and took the matching shoes off and sat them beneath it.

Jeans, still new and in the bag, chosen by Alice, seemed the easiest so I pulled them on and grabbed the tags and wrestled them off, and pulled on a vintage t and my leather jacket and grabbed my book bag.

"Bye all, be home in time to prepare dinner. Have fun."

Edward smiled and waved at me and I hurried out and jumped into the elevator as it opened.

A perfectly stunning blond stood inside and she grumbled and tried to get the two large suitcases off before the door closed. I hit the Door Open button and helped her wrestle them into the lobby.

"Is Edward's apartment up here?"

"Just through that door. It's the only one on this floor" I explained.

"Good, then they can stay here and he can drag them in himself. Thanks for your help. Rosalie Hale."

"Bella Swan..Cullen."

"Thanks for helping him stay here. I couldn't marry him myself, my divorce is not through yet and the boy wouldn't wait another year until it was final."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. Royce is an ass, I am pleased to be free of him. And Edward is gorgeous and a real man, right? Thanks so much, we owe you big time."

She headed towards the door and I let the elevator door close.

I was more than a little disappointed, where did I sleep if Rosalie was staying here tonight? Was it just tonight or was he moving her in as well? I suppose she could be staying in the guest room.

I thought about her magnificent body and movie star face and decided, it would be me in the guestroom. No way could I compete with her, even if I had his ring on my finger.

My stomach dropped and I chastised myself.

"Bella, you knew what you were getting into. You should have known anyone that beautiful would have a beautiful girl in his bed."

Shit. I had unpacked my clothes in the master bedroom. How embarrassing. Now I had to go and move them out again.

I blushed at my blunder and hoped Prof Banner had a really long lecture because I was not looking forward to coming home.

Rosalie met me at the door when I got back and I opened my mouth to explain about my clothes.

"Bella, he didn't tell you I was part of the deal, did he?"

"No, he didn't mention you at all, to be honest, but it's fine. I can just pack my stuff up."

"I already moved everything before Edward saw. He would be embarrassed to know he put you in that position. I have unpacked my clothes into the main closet. Yours are in the guestroom although we appear to have some guests staying over? Alice and Jasper?"

"Don't worry, I will kick them out and send them to his place. Jasper has an apartment off campus, Alice still lives in our dorm. Not for long, I am guessing."

"Yes, they seem pretty tight. Emmett was hoping to stay tonight. He can take the couch."

"No, I will. I doubt he would even fit on the couch." I put in.

"Good point. And I think his little 'friend' will turn up, anyway. Believe me, you will be glad you gave him the bedroom. They can be very noisy. Thanks, Bella."

I went past the sitting room where the men were watching a movie and drinking cans of beer and opened the guestroom door, my eyes tightly shut.

"We need this bedroom tonight. Can you two go to your place, Jaz?" I asked, standing there blind."Could you change the sheets, Alice?"

"Sure, no problem. We should go get your stuff and move you in tonight, baby" he said to Alice.

I shut the door and walked to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. I felt kind of homeless.

I didn't want to sleep on the couch and have to wait for them to go to bed before I could lie down.

I pulled out a couple of my frozen lasagnas and put them in the oven and quickly threw a salad together.

Jasper and Alice appeared, and I had an idea.

"Can I come back with you? I will sleep in the dorm. There's kind of a full house here tonight."

"Okay" said Alice, looking a little upset, and I knew it was because of the whole situation. I think she hoped my sham marriage would turn into the real thing. I admit, when I laid eyes on Edward, and he proved to be such a nice man, holding my hand and talking to me like he had, I kind of hoped the same thing myself. Or at least that he would be the one to pop my cherry for me. I had never wanted that before, but I guess he had kind of dazzled me and I had forgotten it was an arrangement, a business deal.

I set the timer and went to find Rose.

She was sitting in the bedroom and Edward had gone in and was lying on the bed beside her but luckily she was sitting upright so nothing made me have to avert my eyes.

He was stroking her back and talking to her in a quiet and intimate way so I waited and knocked on the open door. His wedding ring was discarded on the bedside table.

I avoided looking at him and faced Rosalie.

"I put two lasagnas in the oven and put the timer on. In theory, they each feed four but looking at Emmett, I think you need two. There's garlic bread in the freezer if you want it. It needs about ten minutes to heat through. And there's a mudcake for dessert."

"Thanks, aren't you eating with us?"

"No, I am going with Alice and Jaz, helping her move in with him."

"Shall I keep your dinner warm?"

"No, it's fine, I will sleep in the dorm."

"Bella, I am sorry, I should have told Emmett to go sleep at her place but she lives way over the other side of the city and she never remembers her cellphone. I feel bad, forcing you out of your own home tonight. "

"It's fine, Rosalie, it's Edward's house, not mine. Enjoy."

I turned and hurried away before any hint of a tear appeared. I was being so stupid. Someone like Edward was never meant to be with someone like me.

It took us hours to pack up Alice's clothes and shoes alone, not to mention her knick knacks, and cd's and dvd collection. We had used Alice's flat screen so it was going, as was the dvd player. I would miss our movie nights together.

Jasper made three trips in his car and finally after hugs and kisses and promises to keep in touch , (dramatic at all, Alice?) and assurances she would see me in class tomorrow, she had gone, and I sat alone in the stripped almost bare dorm and wondered about how much weirder my life could get.

This morning I woke up in the master suite I assumed I was to share with my new fake husband, in a beautiful apartment, tonight I huddled under an old, inadequate blanket and tried to sleep, having not eaten since lunch.

My dreams were as fucked up as my life. I was getting married to Edward again but this time I was surrounded by family and friends and wore a long white dress and he kissed me on the lips, something he had not done today, and I was laughing and smiling and I felt twice as bad when I woke up and faced the reality.

There was no food in the place, Alice had been going to shop today, and I guess she had assumed she would be the one sleeping in the guestroom at the new place.

I ate an orange I found in the bottom of the fridge and drank the last of a open bottle of flat soda, and grabbed my book bag and walked across to class.

My life had changed but certainly not for the better.

After class I went to the apartment and collected some clothes and my books that were still there. Emmett was asleep on the couch with a semi naked redhead lying across him, under my patchwork quilt my Mom had made me, but I was not about to drag that off them.

His clothes and hers were on the bed and floor in the guestroom so I suppose they are staying longer.

Maybe I should take everything and move back permanently in the dorm? It would be easier than living with Edward and Rosalie.

I didn't understand why I felt so..betrayed. It was an arrangement.

I quickly packed up everything I owned from the bedroom and bathroom and went back to the dorm. I was glad we had not notified anyone we were moving out, only because we assumed Alice would stay there officially for a while.

I grabbed an envelope off the door where someone had stuck it and inside found a note written in the neatest copperplate writing I had ever seen.

"I put the money into your account. Thanks for everything. Edward Cullen ."

Somehow just seeing he had written his surname, our surname, like there might be some doubt I would know who just 'Edward' was, hurt me further and I screwed the note up and lay on my bed and let the tears flow. Pity party, anyone?

I had spent a mere few hours with the man, what was my problem?

Although I now had no reason to work, I kept one of my part time jobs, just to have something to do and somewhere to go after classes were over for the day. I saw Alice but she was inevitably wrapped in Jasper's arms and her attention was fully on him and his every word.

My life sucked.

Last week I had Alice and all her attention when she was boyfriendless, which was most of the time. They never lasted long and she always kept time for me as well, before Jasper. If she was busy with her latest crush, I had Jasper to hang with.

Today I had to carry on the charade and have all my records changed to Mrs Edward Cullen, as agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep reviewing, I'm going to keep posting..I'm just saying! I have 14 chapters written, I don't mind how fast you want them.**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 3

Father Of The Bride

The buzzing of my cellphone woke me up after a mere two hours sleep, I had lain here awake all night and finally drifted off in the early hours, dreaming that damn dream again. I woke smiling then it hit me and I growled and grabbed my phone.

"What?" I grumpily asked.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward. We have a little situation here, could you come over, possibly?"

I sat up straighter.

"Is it the authorities checking up?"

"No, far more frightening. Your father and his friends are here."

"Shit. Sorry, I will come straight over."

I threw on yesterday's clothes and ran to my car. It was only a short walk to the apartment but every second counted today. Charlie's blue truck sat in the driveway and I parked beside it and ran in, scared of what was awaiting me.

Rose opened the door and smiled weakly at me.

"Sorry, Rose. He had to think it was real. He's a cop."

She blanched and I pushed past her.

Edward sat on a chair, facing the couch, where my father, Billy Black and Jacob, his son and my friend, all sat glaring at him. The men all had gaily wrapped gifts on their laps and all eyes turned to me as I rushed in.

"Dad, let me explain.."

"It's a con, an arranged marriage so he can stay in this country." Charlie stated coldly.

"I had no choice. I needed the money, or else I would have had to leave halfway through my course. Please, dad, understand my position."

He looked at the gift on his lap and stood and handed it to Rosalie.

"I guess this is for you two. Bella, I cannot believe you would do this."

"I had no choice."

"Everyone has choices, and you made the wrong one. Get an annulment, I assume this wasn't consummated seeing he shares his bed with her? Come home, get a job in Forks. This is beyond wrong."

"I can't do that. I agreed to stay married to Edward for two years and I will do that. By the time my course is finished, I will have filed for divorce and come out of this with no student loan debt hanging around my neck. It was the only way, Charlie. Please just go and let me do what I agreed to, what I have to do. It's my life."

"You would rather start your life with a divorce instead of a loan? Does Renee know about this little deal?"

"No. I didn't see the point, I probably won't see her until I finish college, I didn't think she needed to know anything."

"Okay, so you lie to me, hide what you have done from your mother, and pretend to be in a marriage that is all for show. Great choices you have made, Bella. I guess we will be going, then. Call me when the divorce is final. I may have forgiven you by then. This is from the ladies in your reading group at home, enjoy laying beneath it, in your dorm bedroom."

He took the largest gift from Billy's lap and dropped it at my feet. I grimaced and shifted from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry, dad. I just did what I had to do to stay here and finish my education. I didn't think you would ever come here, or meet Edward."

Dad glared and his fingers flexed like he was missing the service revolver he usually wore strapped to his side.

"Don't ever bring him home. I don't want anyone to know this is a sham. Just...stay away until I get to break the news your wonderful marriage didn't work out after all, and the divorce is underway. I will have to cover for you, I expect. I will simply say I don't hear a lot from you, too wrapped up in your new husband. They will think they understand. Old Ma Porter is knitting for your firstborn."

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry in front of him. I had simply not thought through the impact news of my 'marriage' would have on the residents of Forks. I had lived there my entire life before I came away to college. Everyone knew me, if not personally, they all knew the Police Chief's daughter. They would be raising a glass to me and wishing me well and hoping to get to meet my husband soon, when we visited in break. I would have to stay away now, until college and my ill fated first marriage was over. And worse still, Charlie would have to lie and accept the congratulations and put up with being asked if he had a wedding photo to show around. They would all want to see me in my dress. That's just the way it is in a small community. They would all be sad when they heard about the divorce.

I looked at my dad's face and reached out my hands to him.

"I'm truly sorry, Dad."

"If you are, fix it. Undo it, it's not too late. Why didn't he marry her?" he thumbed at Rosalie.

"I'm midway through a divorce and Edward wanted to move here now. He couldn't wait. Didn't want us to be apart any longer. I met him on a trip to London and we fell in love. This seemed like a harmless way, your daughter knew upfront what the deal was." Rosalie answered.

Charlie shook his head and walked to the door, ignoring my arms.

"I hope to hear from you soon, Bella, if you need support when your new husband runs off with his secret lover. Come home, the people there will support you and understand, don't keep this going."

"I have to Dad. I started this, I will stick to my word until the end of the deal."

"Oh, integrity. What a twisted set of morals I have given you."

He pushed Billy's wheelchair towards the elevator.

Jacob approached and pulled me into a hug that I desperately needed.

"Sorry, Bells, I will talk to him. Hey, I am happy you aren't really married. Still hope for me then? See you soon, I will come visit you in your dorm next break. We can hang out, keep Alice's bed for me. Cheer up, he will calm down."

"He will never forgive me for this." I stated.

Jake rubbed my arm and handed me his gift and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"You do this, Bells. You need to finish your course, in ten years time this will be something he teases you about when we are married. I love you. Bye."

"Love you, Jacob. Thanks."

He walked into the elevator and the doors closed and I still stood there, frozen and shaking.

Edward breathed out noisily and stood up, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that was awkward."

"God, I hope your parents take it better than he did." said Rosalie and Edward looked stricken.

"Shit. I am hoping I can delay any visit until we get divorced, I don't need Esme meeting Bella and harping on about how perfect she is for me."

He put his arms around Rosalie and she grimaced.

"They really hate me, don't they?"

"They don't know you well enough, Sugar. They have the whole sanctity of marriage thing in their heads, just because it would take more than an earthquake and a tsunami to part them, they assume it is like that for everyone. You did the right thing, you left Royce once we fell in love. They will accept you eventually. They don't have a choice."

He kissed her cheek so tenderly it hurt to watch and I turned and ran for the elevator and shook as it took me down to the lobby of the building. I placed Jake's present in the passenger seat and sat with my head on the steering wheel until I felt okay to drive.

Breathe, Bella, breathe I reminded myself. The worst was over.

I started my car and drove carefully to the dorm, aware my emotions were clouding my driving skills.

Inside, I made a coffee and sat on my bed and opened Jacob's gift.

I chuckled at the stuffed toy wolf , a fake fur and stuffing copy of his own dog at the Res, Seth. We had spent many hours walking and throwing sticks for Seth and it was sweet of Jake to give me this reminder of those days.

I noticed it had a collar on and laughed at the nametag.

"Jacob".

I opened the card attached to the collar.

"Now you can sleep with Jacob every night in bed. Come on, you know you want to."

I guess if I had a real husband, this dog would be consigned to the trash can. I cuddled the furry beast to my aching chest and tried to forget the words my father had said. I could see his point of view. What I had done made a mockery of marriage and that was one thing my father held close to his heart. Even though Renee left him years ago, and divorced him when she wanted to remarry, he still considered himself married to her and he had never looked at another woman, let alone dated one.

I made my bed and took a shower and dressed for the day. I had classes until lunch then a couple of hours free, so I could catch up on a few things I had let slip lately, then I had a shift at the bar tonight.

Plenty to keep me occupied.

I twirled the ring on my finger and thought about my husband.

I don't know why, I know he never thinks about me. Damn my dreams, I hate the other alternative way things could have gone showing in my brain at night.

x x x x x x x

"Bella, this is our new barmaid, Rose. Bella will show you the ropes, when it quietens down a bit."

Great. I get to work beside Edward's girlfriend. How much more fun can my life be?

"Hi Bella. I hope this is okay? I really need the money, Royce has cancelled all my cards and I refuse to let Edward pay for everything. I need some tiny last pieces of my pride. Just need a few dollars of my own so he isn't giving me spending money, that would be too weird."

"I can understand that. Have you worked in a bar before?"

"Many times, that's where I met Edward. I was backpacking around Europe and it was to be my last week in London when he walked in one night, and that was it for me. He was so sexy and hot and i couldn't help myself."

"Was your husband with you?"

"No, Royce's family are kind of upperclass snooty, no backpacking for them or their son. He refused to go with me so I went with some friends from college."

"You have graduated, right?"

"Yes, Edward and I both graduated last year. He worked on a couple of small, low budget movies in his school breaks and did a couple of made for television films and he is still virtually ignored. He was never going to make it in England. You would think he would be popular on his looks, alone."

"Well, he came to the right country if he wants to get by on his looks. Hollywood eats up pretty boys like him, but he also has that dark, broody thing going. I think he will do well, go far. I may be the ex wife of a movie star one day."

She laughed at that.

"Rose, it doesn't make sense to me, by Edward marrying me instead of waiting out the extra year it will take for you to divorce Royce, it will mean you then have to wait for our marriage to end, that will take another year, then we have to have the divorce. Wouldn't you and he be able to marry faster if he had waited?"

"A piece of paper means nothing when you are in love, Bella. I just want to be with him, I don't care if we never marry. It's the commitment you feel in your heart that counts. Even with the paper, it doesn't keep you inside a marriage if your heart changes. I wish I had never married Royce, then I could be Mrs Edward Cullen right now, to ensure he can live here. You must feel the same, you married a man you had never even seen a photo of."

"What was that all about, anyway? I did offer to exchange photos but he didn't want to. Was he that afraid I was so homely he would barf when we met?"

"No, he just wanted to keep everything completely impersonal. He didn't want to see your image when he thought of you, this way you have always just been a name. I am glad he did it that way, now you have seen him, I bet you are cursing on missing out on being his real wife, aren't you?"

I blushed at her perception.

"Don't be embarrassed, he is beautiful. Any woman would want to be with him, you would not be normal if you didn't."

"I have never been normal anyway." I answered.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you are really pretty you know. I was a little scared when I saw how beautiful you were. I was counting on some overweight wallflower who had no other way to ever be married. It shocked me that someone with your good looks would do this."

"Well, Edward is stunning and he did this."

"Yes, but he had no other options. He wasn't interested in finding someone to fall in love with and marry, he wants me. He is so romantic. Royce was always a pig, a real selfish bastard. How I ended up with him, I will never know.."

I stacked the used glasses onto the conveyor belt as we talked and they slipped through the dishwasher and Rose stacked them out on the shelf when they were clean.

"How did you and Royce meet?"

"His family is a big deal, old money, well respected family name. My father is high up in the banking industry and he gave Royce his first job when he finished college. My father was determined I should snag myself a wealthy husband and he knew everything about Royce so he pushed it, had me going into the office on flimsy reasons, and sure enough, Royce was attracted and so we dated. Then he proposed and I was really unsure if I wanted to marry him but the idea of being in the society pages, of being photographed and written about, it was more than I could resist so I went along with it and Royce changed the day we got married. Suddenly I was his handbag trophy wife and he made it clear, once my looks faded or I put on any weight, he would be divorcing me and moving on to a newer model.

I want kids, I want to grow old and gray with my man, I didn't get married to be today's wife, tomorrow's divorcee."

I blushed, that was exactly what lay in store for me.

Edward came in and sat at the bar and he and Rose chatted between rushes of drinkers so I left her to it and stocked the shelves with new bottles of the spirits that were going fast and furious tonight. Rose was an excellent barmaid and knew her stuff and she slotted in like she had always been here, there was little to show or explain to her. I was glad when my shift was over and I said goodnight to the staff who were staying to do the close, and headed for the door.

Edward caught me outside.

"Bella, sorry about not joining in this morning, I didn't know whether it would make things worse if I tried defending what we did, but I am equally responsible so I am sorry."

"It's fine, Edward. Charlie may forgive me some day, if he wants me around when I do marry for real and give him a grandson. He would have loved raising a son so I will get him back in the future, once this is all over and done with. Never forgotten, but maybe forgiven. I hope so, anyway."

"So, I guess when you do 'marry for real' it will be to the boy that was there today? Jacob?"

I grimaced.

"It's kind of a sore point. Jacob wants that, Charlie and Billy expect that, but Jake is just my friend. I have never had any romantic feelings for him. He is convinced I am lying to myself but truly, I don't see myself as Mrs Jacob Black. It would be a marriage of convenience."

"And you have been there, done that." he added.

"Yeah." I answered quietly.

"Can I give you a ride home? I have your gift from your readers in the car. What exactly are your readers?"

"I write short stories and have had one full length novel published. It's no big deal, just a little boy meets girl, falls in love, splits up, gets back together, the usual tried and true formula. The women in Forks are disproportionately proud of my little efforts. They asked me to hold meetings once a month and read them what I have written before it gets published, or rejected, as the case may be. So, I had my group of dedicated followers and they all send me cards and I hold readings when I visit. Though that won't be happening seeing I am now persona non grata at Forks these days."

"That's harsh. I wish I could fix it for you. I feel terrible that this has had such a big impact on your life whereas it is all working out great for me. I get to live in this country and I get to live with Rose and it's all good, all moving forward."

"Yeah, well, I went into this for one reason and I have achieved that, I paid my tuition to the end of my course and my book fees and it doesn't cost me much to live in the dorm, I can cover that with my job at the bar."

"I feel bad about that,too. You say the word and I will kick Emmett and his fuckbuddy out and you can have the guest room. I wanted you to live in it, Rose pointed out you might not feel comfortable now, with her living with me. I should have explained that beforehand but to be honest, I thought if you knew, you would back out."

"Why would I do that? I knew there was nothing between you and I from the start. I guess I do resent not getting to live in such a nice place a bit, seeing I expected to be living there."

"Bella, tell me the truth, were you expecting to share my room with me? I hope I never said anything to make you think that was part of the deal."

"I just thought there would be people checking on us, I thought we would have to appear to be married thus living and sleeping together. I had no idea it was just a ceremony then that's it, all over. Why don't more people do it if it's this easy?"

"You call this morning easy?"

"I guess not."

"You did expect to live in the same bedroom as me, didn't you? I am such a douche, I should have explained everything really clearly. I never expected you to assume that. I planned on living with Rose but having you live with us, in case anyone checked. Maybe you should move back? I will tell Emmett to go tomorrow."

"If that's what you think is best. I really hate this dorm now Alice is gone."

I unlocked the door and Edward carried my gaily wrapped gift in. He dropped it on my bed and picked up the Jake dog.

I opened the wrapping paper and almost cried out loud. My readers had made me a patchwork quilt and clearly they had been up in our attic at home, grabbing leftover scraps of cotton fabrics that Renee had made my frocks from when she lived with us. I recognized many of the fabrics. Then there were other fabrics with printed wedding motifs on them, and worse, little scraps of baby prints, and even a scrap of the fabric my Forks High uniform had been made of.

At the corners were intertwined wedding rings, a baby's basket with frilly coverings, a mortarboard cap and diploma, and a house with a white picket fence.

This was a lifetime quilt, meant to represent all stages of my life. I was a fraud, I couldn't accept this. But I couldn't send it back, either.

I sat on the bed and dropped my head into my hands, letting the tears fall.

Knowing they had made this with their best wishes and the best intentions made me feel dirty and like I had let them all down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward, alarmed.

I explained the meanings behind the scraps used and the symbols on the corners and he put his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

He smelt amazing.

Even in my grief, I was inhaling pure Edward aroma, he smelt so good.

"I wish I knew what to say and do to make things better for you. Rose and I will come around tomorrow and help you pack again and move you home with us. Okay?"

He let me go as I stepped away when he mentioned Rose and reminded me I should not be in his embrace at all.

I sat down again and he rewrapped the quilt and took it with him.

"Maybe I should store this for you and give it back when this is all done and you marry your wolf boy or whoever and the quilt has meaning for you?"

I nodded a tearful thanks.

My mom had made me a quilt, the one Emmett had used, but it was just made of the many shirts she collected everytime I went on holiday with her and Phil over the years when I stayed with them in breaks. I felt like I earned that quilt but this one just made me feel ashamed and unworthy.

I was glad to see it go, and I curled up in bed and waited for sleep to hopefully overtake me. No dreams tonight, please, I silently begged.

Naturally the universe ignored me and the dreams were vivid and so real I felt like i was living in them, not here in the fucked up real world.

I had just had our first baby and Edward was beyond thrilled, he was holding her in her little pink blanket and kissing me, thanking me for our baby.

Then it morphed and it was Rose he was kissing, their baby not ours. I sat up with a start.

I don't want to go back and live with them, really but what choice do I have? I agreed to appear to be his wife, we have to share the sane address at least or the whole ruse will be over before it begins. I guess this is the point where I start paying my penance, this will be hard but I have to endure it. There is no way I want to watch the only guy who has ever interested me like this, living happy families right in front of me 24/7.

Can't do it.

Have to, no choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N..Lots of questions so here's my answers. **

**1) Yes, all my stories here end happily and no, I don't ever kill Edward and Bella.**

**2) Yes, it's true, my stories are not for wimps. You will get a certificate for bravery if you read this one to the end. Or maybe a medal.**

**3) If my stories don't make you feel something..and hate and wanting to slap me are acceptable emotions...then I consider I failed.**

**4) No, Bella will never be a victim by the end of any of my stories, women are the stronger sex. Yes, she will have sex with Jake. Hellz Yeah, she will sleep with Edward!**

**5) Things will get worse before they get better. It was a business transaction, Edward paid Bella to marry him and that was his ONLY obligation!**

**On a serious note, I was depressed over the funeral etc for a while and music pulled me out of it. I would like to thank The Baseballs for giving me joy and snapping me back in to life. You cannot be sad when you listen to these 3 guys, they are so awesome.**

**Cheers, you all rock! Lynz**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 4

There's No Place Like Home

I was up bright and early and quickly packed everything that wasn't already packed. Edward came over and stacked some of my boxes in his new car, a silver Volvo, and I stacked the rest in my small red car that Charlie had bought for me to use at college. It was old and rusty and would look quite the poor relation beside his car.

"Rose has headed back to her apartment to bring more of her things over. I don't know where everything will fit, she had a massive house when she lived with Royce and she seems determined to take as much as he lets her."

"Did you meet Royce?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah, not in the best of circumstances. He was supposed to be away and I had come to tell Rose I couldn't do this, now I knew she was married, and she worked her magic on me and I ended up staying the night in their bed, and Royce surprised us by coming home early in the morning and finding me there."

"Ouch." I replied.

"Yeah, he is a fairly big man and he beat the crap out of me but I deserved it. I don't know what it is about Rose, any other married woman has always been of no interest to me, if they had married and divorced already, fine but I never wanted to be the 'other man'.

It still doesn't sit well with me. Rose just expects me to get over myself but if it had been my wife and I found some punk asleep in my bed with her...

Well, I don't think I would have left him just with a broken leg and black eyes, put it that way."

"He broke your leg?"

Edward laughed.

"Yeah, he broke my leg. And I had to fly home but I got an extension on that visa until the cast was gone. Airlines don't risk the lawsuit of allowing you to fly in a leg cast. Too risky, blood clots and all."

"Oh, right. So, that was kind of inconvenient for you."

"You could say that. It outed me to my parents, I had to explain the circumstances and I feared my Mom was going to break my other leg for a while. They were pretty shocked."

"How do you know Emmett? He lives here, in this country, right?"

"He is a friend of a friend. I met him back home on one of his many trips to the UK. He and I just clicked, it is like we have always been friends. He has dual residency seeing his Mom is British so he can live or stay any length of time in either country. He has girlfriends in each .

Tanya, the redhead, here and Siobhan, an Irish girl, over there. He splits his time between them."

"Do they know about each other?"

"Probably not. They are continents apart. I don't imagine Emmett has told either of them. They stay in their countries and he visits them. It seems to work for him."

I raised my eyebrows. None of this was my idea of relationships.

"Hey, don't judge him too harshly. He is a nice guy. He just hasn't met the one he is meant to be with yet. So, do we hand over the keys to this place or what?"

"Alice and I have paid for the rest of the term, we may as well keep it, in case things don't work out for me at yours or for her at Jasper's. And Jake needs a place to stay when he visits."

"Bella, you are welcome to have him sleep in your room. I want you to consider the apartment your home for the next two years. I married you, it's my responsibility to put a roof over your head."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I got things switched around. It was all clear before we met, a simple arrangement. It was just being blown away when I met you, my mind kind of hoped for more than it is, you know? I am pretty inexperienced with men, I am kind of hoping you would be having friends visit, of the unattached variety. Maybe give me a chance to look a few of them over."

"I will do my best. Rose has a brother, he is considered pretty hot, I believe."

"Good. I hope he drops in then."

"Let's do this, and then you can settle in and unpack before lunch."

We drove back and Edward brought my boxes in while I packed everything I owned into the guest bedroom. It had an enormous closet so soon I had everything sorted. I had left a lot behind when I moved in here before but now there was nothing of mine left in the dorm.

xXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXx

I made lunch, Rose had cooked a couple of free range chickens and they were in the fridge so I made chicken and salad sandwiches, and Edward and I sat together at the dining table.

It was nice, relaxed, I don't think things will get weird now. I had a moment of madness, and the misunderstanding about sleeping arrangements was all my fault. I should have asked, not assumed. I think I have watched too many telemovies where the government or whoever spy on anyone they suspect taking on a phony marriage for a green card.

"So, any plans tonight? I guess it will be kind of hard for you, to date and such. Rose and I will be discrete, if we eat in restaurants and such, we will be strictly friends, any time in public I promise, no PDA's, nothing that would embarrass you. I don't want any of your well meaning friends thinking I am cheating on you. I suspect they probably at least suspect our marriage is a farce anyway."

"I'm sure they do. The Edward Cullen's of this world do not marry the Bella Swans."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean, the obvious. Look at you, look in a mirror, and look at me. Not quite a match, movie star versus girl next door. You are totally gorgeous, I am totally ordinary."

Edward dropped his sandwich on his plate and choked, coughing loudly, and I feared I should have paid more attention in class at High School to the CPR and Heimlich Maneuver but he managed to not die in front of my eyes.

"Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly, do you? When I saw you at the registry office.."

"You hoped Alice was me." I stated.

"Absolutely. I definitely did hope she was Bella Swan. I don't deny that for a minute."

"You barely glanced at me, you didn't even consider I could be the girl. So enough with the faux shocked face."

"May I explain? Alice was with Jasper and the look on her face while she watched and listened to him speaking, I really hoped she was you. I could see they loved and adored each other, and she is nothing like my type, so I knew, if she were the one I was about to marry, there would be no problems at all. She loves him, I am just a contract, she will spend her life in the guest room in bed with him and I can be with Rosalie, and there will never be any kind of problem between us."

"Oh, makes sense." I admitted.

"You. I glanced at you and dismissed you immediately because someone as beautiful as you would have no reason to be doing this. She would have so many devoted guys lining up at her door , she could simply marry a rich one and solve any financial problems she had that way, if she were really desperate. She wouldn't even try to pretend to be with me."

I snorted and laughed, he was such a funny man.

"Bella, you are not taking me seriously. I mean it, I cannot understand why you would need to do this when you must have other options. And I was glad when you went to the dorm last night, at least this damn buzz was gone once you left. I am so aware of your presence, it's like a force field or something. The closer you get to me, the more I can feel it. My skin prickles, my hair feels like it's on end. How am I supposed to cope with that? Don't worry, I will find a way. I owe you a home at least. But I am warning you, stay away from me, keep your distance, I greatly fear you and I together would be a disaster. Too intense, too much, too everything. I don't even want to explore what it means. Emmett was not affected this way, so it's an us thing. I am happy with Rose, I like the safety I feel with her, nothing too overwhelming."

I shook my head. Now he was looking so deadly serious I didn't know how to react.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked him , afraid he was about to laugh and tell me I was so easy to tease.

He stood angrily and pushed his chair back and strode to the front of my chair and grabbed me onto my feet, then pulled me in like some boneless ragdoll and I watched, fascinated and helpless as his lips almost grazed mine.

He pulled back, breathed in deeply, and looked me in the eye.

"Okay, I will show you what I mean. Don't move, don't kiss me back, just feel the chemistry or whatever the hell it is. Then tell me it's not dangerous."

His face neared mine and he almost looked in pain as he moved in. Boy, this kiss better be good after that build up.

His lips grazed mine and I stood still and just let his mouth assault mine at first, but he was right. The electricity between us shook me from head to foot and I saw colors and stars and forgot to breathe and next thing I had thrown my entire body at his, and was grabbing my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer, and his hands cupped my backside and pulled me as tight as possible, unless part of him melted into part of me and believe me, that was likely to happen if he didn't throw me away any second. I think our clothing had evaporated from the heat we generated and his tongue was inside my mouth and the things it was doing, and I was doing back with my own, made me blush a thousand shades of red.

My nipples were hard enough to cut glass and felt painfully erect against my lace bra.

My ladies bits were on fire and I shifted and squirmed, oh my God, was he going to make me come by a kiss? My sex tensed and exploded and I suddenly didn't care about the moans filling the room. Oh, they were coming out of my mouth. They grew louder when I managed to detach my lips from his as I finally jerked away and narrowly escaped blacking out, as I gasped in air, bending at the waist now he had stood back and let me fall, so my hands hit my knees and I managed not to fall down in a heap. My breath rushed in and out like I had run a marathon.

He stood still, pale shaking, leaning back against the table for support, his eyes shut, his mouth open and I feared he would faint on me. He had clenched his hands into tight fists and the rock hard bulge in his pants that had pressed into me seconds ago showed he was not unaffected.

"Holy Fuck" came out of my mouth, and I tried standing upright. My head was dizzy, my eyes refused to properly focus and my panties were drenched, so much so I was acutely aware of the scent of my own satisfied arousal.

I backed towards the couch and flopped, lying on my side. This is the recovery position, right? I need to slow my heartbeat before it pounds out of my chest and kills me.

I lay there in a haze of post orgasmic bliss and cared about nothing at all. If the house had been on fire, I would not have felt it's heat anyway.

I heard him walk and stand right in front of me and opened an eye.

He was glaring and his eyes were black with anger.

"Believe me now? I don't know if you and I should be friends even. This is dangerous, I should leave."

"Edward" I mumbled lazily."It's your house. If anyone leaves it should be me. Tomorrow."

I shut my eye again and fell into the best sleep I had experienced in a very long time.

My last thought was, Alice would not believe this. I wasn't going to tell anyone.

XxxXoOOoxXXxoOOoxXXx

When I next opened my eyes, I was in my own bed, covers pulled over me, up to my chin and my skin felt like it had been too close to the fire. Amazingly my clothes were still on my body, I expected there to be merely a few smouldering scraps of fabric left. My shoes were gone, maybe they disintegrated, but otherwise I was fully clothed and my jeans were digging into my waist so I undid them and wriggled out. Voices were coming through the wall.

Rose.

And someone. Male. I knew the voice. Someone I had heard speak but not like this. He had been happy, laughing, not hissing and angry.

"Don't tell me to shut up, I wish he was still here to hear this. Deny it all you like , Rose. But it will happen again and you will choose me over him. You can feel it, baby."

His voice softened.

Rose answered but sounded like she was bordering on hysteria.

"Leave Me Alone, Emmett. I left my husband for him, I am not about to leave him for you. It was a mistake. Go away. Go home and fuck your little friend. I am not some whore who moves from a husband to a lover to his best fucking friend."

Her sobs filled the apartment and I heard her run to the main bedroom and the door slam.

I could hear Emmett stamping around, hitting the wall with his fists.

A very fiery and tense night all round then.

Suddenly my door flew open and Emmett turned the light on then stopped in shock as he saw me there in the bed.

"Bella. Shit. We didn't know you were here. Shit."

My door banged as he stomped out of the front door, then it banged shut too.

I rolled over and decided I was maybe drunk, dreaming or simply gone insane from The Kiss.

My eyes closed and it was mercifully black, cool and quiet.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Morning was strange. If I hadn't woken almost fully dressed, and with panties stiff with the aftermath of that 'occurrance', I would have assumed it had all been a dream.

Maybe it had.

I stumbled into the bathroom and stood under the shower and relived yesterday in my mind, slowing the memory tape when it got to The Kiss. I rubbed my thighs together in memory. Shit. That kiss was awesome. I am sure if we had gone further, we would be nothing but a few charred remains, so it was good we had the strength to stop.

Good.

Lucky.

Safe.

I doubt I will ever feel safe again. Shit, I have to go out there and look Rose in the eye and pretend I didn't have an orgasmic kissfest with her man. What was knocking at my brain? It was so overtaxed not a lot was coming through.

Rose arguing, Emmett yelling, doors banging.

Fuck. What happened between Emmett and Rose? She had been denying it and ran to her bedroom but Edward was supposed to go to some audition yesterday. Some place far away, where he would have to stay overnight and come back tomorrow. Today tomorrow. I assume he did go, and didn't fall asleep like I had.

My body was stiff and sore from oversleep and curling up into a smugly happy little ball.

I envy Rose, if it's like that between Edward and her, just wow.

No wonder she left her husband, I fear I would have walked out on a husband and a dozen kids if I kissed him under those circumstances, because nothing would be enough to hold me back from him.

Fuck, I married a Sex God.

I hurried out and grabbed the coffee pot off the stand and poured a coffee and hoped Rose didn't hear me and come out and want a girl to girl chat. I added cream and sugar and turned, as she walked in behind me.

"Bella, I am so sorry about last night. I forgot you were moving in yesterday. I hope you can forget everything you overheard. It was stupid, a moment of madness, I really am not a whore though it must seem that way to you."

I handed her the coffee and made myself another.

I was not game to speak as the words on my lips, struggling to get out, were 'leave Edward and run away with Emmett. You two are soulmates and you will unbalance the universe and cause massive national disasters if you don't. You are causing global warming and melting the ice caps...no, wait, that was The Kiss that melted the ice caps... maybe best I shut the fuck up.'

Yeah, I wanted her out.

Out of the apartment, out of Edward's bed.

I sat opposite her, amazed there was a new supply of oxygen in the room again, since we sucked it all out yesterday.

Rose's mouth was moving and she was crying but I had no idea what she was saying. Maybe I should listen.

"...so ,so sorry and it will never happen again. Please believe me. I am just asking you not to tell Edward, I will tell him when the time is right but I love Edward, truly I do. I just don't want to hurt him, Bella. Can we forget it ever happened if I swear to never so much as speak to Emmett again?"

I realized an answer was required and I wished I had listened to the first part, where she had confessed her sins with Emmett. Had they fucked or just kissed?

Just kissed...I will never say 'just' and 'kissed' together again.

I have had a lot of nothing kisses, you know, the ones where your mind drifts off and starts wondering if you washed that blouse you want to wear tomorrow and do we need bread and how is that term paper coming along, I should be finishing it...then you remember, oh, kissing,that's right, I hope it's over soon.

So, it is possible that Rose and Emmett just shared a nothing kiss.

"Rose, you are the only one who knows the truth. What happened, what it meant. I think if it meant nothing, maybe just keep it to yourself and don't do it again. If it meant something, then you have a problem. In that case, you have to decide what you really, truly want to do. Forget labelling yourself, just dig deep into your heart and listen to what you want and take whatever steps you must to achieve it. Nobody's a whore unless they think they are themselves."

I should know, Bella Whore Swan.

I would have gone on and done anything at all he started.

I would still have been on the floor fucking him when Rose got home if he had wanted that.

I can't seriously judge Rose, or Emmett or anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I owe Jake because of what I did to him in Forevermore, in answer to the readers who asked.**

**Broken by Seether and Amy Lee is the song if you wanna youtube it.**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 5

Breaking Edward

I was glad Rose was avoiding eye contact with me the rest of the day, as I really didn't want her looking in my eyes either. Two people with secrets. She was embarrassed, I was mortified, and when the door opened and Edward walked in, instantly wary as he took in the atmosphere, I simply walked away and sat down. I switched the dvd player on and watched some movie but I have no idea what it was. It was simply something to do, so I could see what would happen next but be an observer and not an active participant.

Edward lay his bag on the table and walked to Rose, grabbing her into his embrace and kissing her.

I pretended not to care but I was taking special interest...no shaking, no obvious sparking, in fact Rose was barely kissing him back. Both had their eyes open and his had sought out mine, so he was nowhere as involved in this kiss as That Kiss.

It almost looked automatic and boring.

Ha!

Take that, Edward.

Rose pulled away and became busy, wiping the benches I had just finished cleaning thoroughly. She was looking everywhere but at Edward, and was babbling about coffee and the cinnamon rolls I had baked, and the dry cleaning she had to go collect and I half expected her to start on the weather.

It was avoidance talk, not real conversation.

Edward looked puzzled and perturbed and he leaned against the counter and his eyes flicked from her to me, as he tried to work out, had I blabbed? Did she know about the Atomic kiss?

Naturally, I refused to give him any hints, I did think about mouthing the words in a really exaggerated way,'no Rose doesn't know what we did', that would be funny except she wasn't looking at me, either.

"So, Bella, didn't you mention something about moving out again today?" he asked.

"What? NO. Why would I do that, Edward?" I asked, clearly having NO idea what he was talking about.

"I thought, yesterday..."

"Not me, you must have me confused with somebody else." I said brightly, that was it, he was mixing me up with someone else who lived here who intended moving out and hiding his dirty little secret.

Ooh, two dirty little secrets and, huh, he kissed me...I didn't kiss him. I am the innocent victim.

For all she knows, I fought him off, struggled, resisted his advances, refused to kiss him back, stood as still as a statue and waited for him to give up and go away.

What? It could have happened that way.

"Um, I thought you said things could get kind of tense and embarrassing if we all shared the apartment. That you wouldn't enjoy living here?"

"Oh, I think I am going to love it, I have never had so much fun in my life." I replied, wishing I had a bucket of popcorn, so I could nonchalantly toss pieces in the air and catch them in my mouth.

I hadn't, to be honest. Hot sexy kissing in the dining area, hot loud arguments between his girlfriend and her...whatever.

Fun. Entertainment, I could not afford to pay enough to see this happen elsewhere.

"How did the audition go?" I asked, me, the housemate, the roomie, just a friend.

"I don't think I will be hearing back, there were a lot of actors better known than I am. Did you and Rose have a nice evening?"

"I did. I was all tired out and snug in my bed until Emmett came over." I answered.

"Emmett came over?"

"Yeah, I think he was after something...maybe a loan. I think he wanted to borrow something of yours. Something he didn't want to give back afterwards. Or maybe he had borrowed it already? I was tired, I can't remember."

Poor Rose looked like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor but that bench had never been so freaking clean, she was polishing that cloth around like it could remove the stains on her conscience.

I really, really wish I knew what she and Emmett had done. I am being so mean and lame if it was merely a kiss. Edward kissed me, for experimental purposes only, maybe she had just as good an excuse for kissing Emmett. Maybe she was looking for the fireworks guy whose kisses made her combust in her panties. I was sorry to be doing this to her, but, all's fair in love and war, and this is both.

"Did he stay long?" Edward asked, frowning.

"No, and someone needs to teach that man how to shut a door, not slam them, especially at 3am in the morning. Other people were trying to sleep."

Edward stood up quickly and looked at Rose.

"What was Emmett doing here at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

Ah, I see my work here is done.

I grabbed my jacket and car keys and beat a hasty exit, before the fireworks this time.

What we need is a supply of ice cream, girls like eating ice cream when things are going bad. I wondered what flavors Rose liked, and gathered a selection of tubs and tossed them in the basket.

When I got back, I hardly needed to even put them into the freezer, the atmosphere was so frosty in the apartment.

Hmm, cookie dough, my fav. I grabbed a spoon and lay on my bed and listened to the rumbling voice of Edward from behind their closed bedroom door. Now and then I heard Rose cry out and beg him to forgive her.

Hmm,I like a floor show with my snack, I wish they would leave the door open, my ears will get strained trying to hear the good bits.

Ooops, another man who needs to learn you don't have to slam a door to shut it. His bedroom door copped it, then the front door a few minutes later.

I could hear Rose sobbing and felt bad. I am such a bitch but, hey, he is my husband.

And she is someone else's wife and if she left a husband to be with a lover, like she said, she should not be doing things with his best friend.

I ventured out eventually, and found her sitting on the couch, her bags packed and sitting in front of her on the floor.

"Are you leaving, Rose?" I asked.

"I have nowhere to go." she replied, and cried again.

A loud knock got me a reprieve and I opened the door.

"Furniture delivery for Rosalie Hale. Shall we bring it in? Sign here."

I turned to Rose.

"What do you want them to do with your stuff? No point having it here if you aren't going to live here any more." I pointed out.

Anything to be helpful.

"Put it in the street, I have no home now." she said.

"Hey, do you want to stay at the dorm until you can find a place?" I asked, not wanting her homeless for my own reasons.

"Could I?" she asked. "I don't know if I can afford it, I only have a few shifts at the bar."

"Actually it's all paid for this term, so no problem. Hey, could you add these suitcases to your load and drop them here?"

I wrote down the building name and room number.

He shrugged and looked at Rose.

"This is going to cost an extra $50."

I grabbed my purse, cheap at half the price.

I handed the money over and he took the cases and boxes and went downstairs.

"It's kind of small, I don't know how much you will be able to cram in it." I told her.

"It's a roof over my head. Thank you, Bella."

Yes, but it is student housing, they will probably kick you out as soon as they realize a non student is living there.

Now I felt really small. I am such a bitch, who knew? I have never fought over any male, if someone else ever wanted the boy I liked from afar, I just pulled my head in and let her have him.

Not this time.

I wanted more of those kisses and was willing to do whatever it took.

Rose left with the van driver, and I shut the door, quietly, see, works just as well, door closes with very little effort.

It was boring after she went and I wandered around, tiding bits of nothing, washing my clothes in the awesome washer/dryer in the utility room, touching the keys on his piano he had gotten in the short time I was gone.

It was gorgeous, all new and shiny white paint.

I sat down and did the scales my music tutor had hammered into my head for years.

Then I started playing a soft and gentle song, Suteki Da Ne, an easy beginner type tune. I never got very far with my lessons, I don't think I have any musical ability.

I had to concentrate hard and I didn't even notice Edward standing there until I hit a wrong note and stopped playing.

"I just have one request." he said. "Next time a girlfriend of mine cheats on me, could you just tell me and not stir things up and make us both say things we don't mean? That was spiteful."

He turned and walked to his bedroom and I sat there and felt my face redden in chagrin.

Wasn't my fault his girlfriend was a skank. I thought I was doing him a favor.

Okay, I was doing me a favor. And that may have backfired a little. His 'next girlfriend'? That wasn't what I was hoping to hear, unless my name was added to that statement.

I went to the kitchen and started cooking, my automatic stress reliever and soon the place was filled with the aroma's of freshly baked bread and seafood marinara and chocolate banana cookies.

I knocked on Edward's door and asked him if he wanted lunch.

No answer.

I guess it will be a table for one.

I was sitting down to eat when he walked out, and paused, holding onto the back of a chair.

"Bella, did you do that because of the kiss?"

I squirmed. What is the right answer?

"Tell me, did you deliberately stir things up so Rose would confess because you thought if she was out of the picture, you could fill her shoes? Or her side of the bed?"

"I just thought you should know." I replied, playing with the pasta on my fork.

"No, you didn't. If you thought I should know, you would have just told me, quietly, in private. Like any reasonable person would."

"Sorry." I muttered. I was sorry but mainly because the aftermath was not going the way I had hoped.

"We cannot be together. I told you that, I showed you why. Do you know how I am feeling right now? Like the best thing to ever happen to me just ended. I came here to be with her, more than to be in movies, whatever. I love Rose and what she did, hell, it was lousy and crappy but, you know what, she was sleeping with Royce when I met her, and for a while after, while we were new and she was undecided. They were married, she couldn't just cut him off . I have had to share her before and if this thing with Emmett was a one night thing, I may even forgive her because it would be better than having done all this for nothing. She is my future, I hope."

"You love her yet you are willing to share her? Great relationship. Good one, Edward. Good luck with the future, seeing you two started in deceit, I guess this is nothing new for you. I can't imagine considering a relationship with someone who is sleeping with someone else at the same time, but, to each his own."

He sat down on the couch and dropped his head into his hands, the hands with the lovely long fingers that affected me in ways naked movie stars even failed to do. He jerked them through his hair and made it stick up all over his head, making his distress all the worse and I felt suddenly bad.

I was being nasty and thoughtless, and this was not the way. If I ever wanted those lips to touch mine again, I had to back off and hope he chose me because I was the better choice, not the only choice.

"I didn't know I was sharing her." he said in a voice that was almost a whisper. "I didn't know she was married and when I did, and she admitted she was still sleeping with him, as well, I broke it off between us, but I went back. I always go back. I will take her back this time, I already know that. She is like a drug to me."

"I'm sorry, I was being a bitch. I have never been affected by a kiss like that, hell, I have never been kissed like that before, I think I lost my mind, and definitely my manners and sense of decency. You are right, we are dangerous. Can I do anything to help? Should I go talk to Rose?"

"Would you? She has nobody here. She will be freaking out. I just need some time."

I shoved my lunch into the fridge with the leftovers and walked down to the dorm.

Emmett was carrying in her furniture, which the removalists had left on the edge of the curb.

"Bella" he greeted me, warily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rose needs someone on her side and I am the man for the job." he answered. "She was drinking, we were just snogging and got carried away. Tell me you never fucked someone under the influence."

Well, I could, but it's none of your business.

"So it was just a once off thing?"

He sat down in the armchair he had been carrying and looked at me.

"I don't know, to be honest. I want it to be more but I like her enough to back off, if that's what she wants. She is a really nice person, she is just impulsive and confused. I won't even ask your number but Rose's is three. She isn't some skank, she saved herself for marriage and Royce was her first, on her honeymoon. She was completely faithful to him until she was travelling around the UK with her friends and met Edward. She fell for him, shit, he is kinda beautiful, even I can see that. Then she was torn between the two. Now she has him, she is panicking she moved on too quickly and never gave herself time in between. I would give her all the time she wants if she chooses me."

"What about your girlfriends?"

"Tanya? Gone, history. And I have no plans to go back to London for years maybe, I dunno, so Siobhan will move on. I don't care about either of them now. Rose is the girl for me, the one I want."

"She is the one Edward wants, too. He has pretty much decided to overlook what you two did. If it was a one off."

" I wouldn't let her go, either. She is a special lady, Bella."

"Yeah." I sighed, wishing I had kept my damn mouth shut altogether now.

Maybe without my interference, she would have chosen Emmett and left Edward, now I had them both actively fighting for her.

"I'm just going to see how she is, is she inside?"

"Yeah" he said, lifting the chair above his head like it was a feather. His muscles bulged in his arms and I ogled a bit. A lot. Very nice. I don't go for over muscled guys myself but I am starting to see why some girls do.

Rose was laughing as Emmett placed the chair down inside.

"I have no idea how to move around all this furniture. This was a stupid idea but I really need a place to live and clear my brain. Try shoving it up further, right against the couch. That's better. Would you like to go and grab some lunch? There must be some places students eat around here."

Her face fell when she saw me.

"Bella. Happy now? Come to gloat? He told me, and don't think I believe it stopped at a single kiss."

"It did, truly." I replied.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding kind of pissed off with me. Join the club, Rose, I am pissed off at me as well. I handled this so badly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Edward asked me to check on you."

"Oh, so you are his spy now."

"No, I meant, make sure you were alright."

"I am fine, he doesn't need to bother himself. Maybe this all happened for the best. It would only be a matter of time before he was sneaking into your bed. Don't pretend you don't know that."

I looked at her, shocked.

"Hey, leave me out of this. I may have let him kiss me but nothing else would have happened while he was with you."

"Well, he isn't with me now, so go ahead and leave your door unlocked, I bet he is crawling into your bed within the week."

"He wants you back." I blurted out, unthinkingly.

"No, not happening. I need some space and distance from him. Ask him to stay away for a while, please, and don't come down and check on me for him, okay?"

"What will I tell him?" I asked in a panic. Nothing was turning out right today.

"Just tell him I will contact him when I am ready, and not to call or visit me. Thank you, Bella."

She held the door open wide and I slipped out and waved at Emmett who grinned and waved back.

"See ya, Bella. Have fun with Eddie boy."

There seemed little point arguing with Emmett and trying to convince him Edward would not be getting any sexual relief from me, after all, would I be able to inject any sincerity into that statement? Seriously if he tried to kiss me again, I would be right into that.

Probably.

Definitely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked back really slowly, trying to think what to say to Edward. Do I mention Emmett was there? Would that make me more of a bitch? I didn't know how to fix any of this and Rose was not exactly helping. I expected her to fall to her knees and beg Edward to take her back, and I think maybe he is expecting that as well. Shit, let's hope he doesn't shoot the messenger.

He was sitting where he had been when I left so I sat opposite and tried to make the right words appear in my brain. The words that would soften the blow and leave him without further damage.

His eyes were hungry for news and I knew what he wanted me to say but I couldn't say it for him.

"Rose says she is fine, and she will call you, after she has some space and time to think about what she wants."

There, that was as good as it gets.

"She is not coming back to me, is she?"

"I don't think so, not yet, anyway. She asked that you not call her or visit for a few days."

"Was Emmett there?" he asked me, straight out.

I didn't want to answer that.

"Bella, was Emmett there?"

"Yes, but he was just moving her furniture in for her."

"She is choosing him, isn't she?"

"I don't know. Honestly."

"Was she upset, crying?"

"Edward..."

"So, no."

He stood and went into his bedroom and for ages I heard nothing. Later that night I heard the sound of him strumming his guitar and singing quietly to himself.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

I knew the song so I sang along from my own room.

I felt so bad, I broke Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews, don't hold back on the Hateward, oh you aren't! LOL!**

**(See, by the time Jakey steps in you are gonna love him for once!)**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 6

Paying The Piper

To say things were tense from that point onwards is a gross understatement, I was glad to escape to school and my shifts were great, it was a real pleasure to work with the woman who hated me as much as my room mate did.

At home, Edward scowled, sulked, and played emo songs on his guitar. He wouldn't touch the piano, and I stayed far away from it as well.

I cooked and cleaned and listened to happy music on my iPod, and pretended I lived alone, I may as well have.

Sometimes food was gone out of the fridge so I knew he was eating something, but he looked drawn and pale and way too thin. Rose, on the other hand, looked quite fucking radiant and made me want to punch her.

Emmett was in the bar whenever she was, and they chatted together and he always walked or drove her home.

I wondered where he was sleeping now, seeing he had given Tanya the flick, he must be kind of homeless. Unless of course, Rose was sharing that pretty white metal bed I saw sitting outside that day as Emmett carried her stuff in.

I couldn't ask, but in a matter of a few weeks, things changed.

Rose turned up at work with an enormous grin on her face and a diamond on her finger. Emmett had such a wide smile his dimples pitted his cheeks dangerously.

I see, a happy ending.

Not so much for Edward.

I dreaded telling him. I had overheard him leaving messages on her phone, most nights he drank himself into a stupor and he wasn't even going to the few auditions his agent booked for him.

I assume his parents were paying his bills as nothing happened, we had electricity and water and everything, phone even.

I had to consider moving out, but to where? I had no place to go.

Walking home from class, I noticed a moving van outside my old dorm block and saw the muscled Emmett once again packing up Rose's furniture. So, she was moving out. That solved one problem, I guess I should go live there again.

I decided to force Edward to have one conversation with me, he usually simply left the room when I got home and went into his bedroom.

So, when I opened the door and he stood up, guitar in hand, eyes as red as a demon from the drinking, I grabbed his arm.

He shook me off impatiently.

"Edward, clearly this is not going to work. You need your space and I need to be somewhere that isn't filled with such a tense and hateful atmosphere. I am sorry for what I did, but she is the one who cheated on you. Don't forget that. She chose to sleep with Emmett and now they are engaged, there's no point waiting for her any longer."

He looked stricken, and I really just wanted to give the poor man a hug, but I was poison to him now.

"I think I should move back into the dorm. Okay?"

He looked at me like I wasn't there and left for his bedroom.

Shit.

If I left, he would be truly alone and nobody would even know if he was eating.

I wish he would answer me just once and tell me what he wanted me to do.

I started dinner, nowadays I cooked anything reheatable, knowing he wouldn't eat when I first cooked.

He surprised me by coming out and sitting at the table, bottle clasped in one hand. He put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"So, the rat is deserting the sinking ship. How predictable."

"You don't want me here, you never speak, you don't even say 'Hi' to me."

"Hi" he laughed harshly."I keep forgetting my manners, how do you thank someone for fucking up your entire life again? I haven't read that book of what to do in that situation."

"I wish none of this had ever happened. Maybe we should get an annulment, maybe someone else would marry you."

"I don't think I ever want to associate with the type of girl who marries for money. It's kind of whorish, don't you think?"

He drank from the bottle and eyed me off.

"Maybe you should give me something more for my money, now I have nobody to fuck. Maybe you owe me."

"Okay, definitely moving out. I will be gone tomorrow, I will drop in and cook for you if you will go out each day or stay in your bedroom, I don't particularly like you at present."

"Oh sorry, I realize I should be thanking you for taking away my reason for living."

"Well, you didn't exactly chase after her. Did you send her flowers or try and talk to her at all, other than the voicemails. She probably just deleted them. She isn't married yet, go talk to her."

"Do you really think she would talk to me?" he slurred.

"Not if you stay lame assed drunk all the time and never wash. You stink, Edward, go have a shower, shave that animal off your chin and wash your hair. It looks like you wash it in dirt, for Heaven's sake."

"She wouldn't want me anyway. She has Emmett now."

"Oh boo hoo, you managed to steal her from Royce and she was married to him, go steal her from Emmett. What's he got to offer her that you haven't?"

"Nothing, that's why I hate it. He hasn't even got family money. He has nothing, his lame job at the gym, he doesn't even have an apartment, he just stayed at Tanya's. I should go visit Tanya, see if she needs someone to fuck."

"I still say the same thing, shower first. She wouldn't let you in the door like you are at the moment."

I walked around the table and held my hand out for his bottle.

"This is stupid, drinking won't solve anything. I am going to pour this down the sink, okay?"

He didn't protest and I fetched three clean towels and put them in his bathroom, then took them to mine instead. Nobody using that bathroom of his could come out clean.

He let me lead him in and he attempted to shave but it looked like things might get bloody and I cannot stand it when other people bleed, I tend to fall to the ground or throw up.

I took the razor and sat him on the closed toilet lid, and very carefully shaved the thick, spiky hair off his chin.

I cleaned his bathroom while he showered in mine, and took his washing out and got it going in the washer. So this must be what it's like to have a teenage son, I thought as I stripped the sheets off his bed and wondered whether burning them was more appropriate. He hadn't changed them since Rose left, they had been her pretty, rose pink sheets, now they were grungy and stunk.

I stuck them in the laundry sink and tipped half a packet of stain removal soaker onto them and swished the water around. They may be salvagable, he probably wants them saved. I put fresh white sheets on his bed, and tidied the bedroom.

His hair was way too long but after his shower, and shampoo, he came out wrapped in a towel and I combed it back.

"How about this, you eat dinner, go to bed and sleep it off, and tomorrow go see Rose. Tell her how much you miss her and remind her how you did all this for her, the marriage, the apartment."

"Where does she live now?" he asked.

Shit.

I had no idea and I doubted she would tell me.

"I will check at work , I have the late shift tonight, and I will see if she has updated her personal info there."

"Bella, do you think there is any chance she will want me back?"

I had to be honest, she looked pretty damned ecstatic over Emmett popping the question.

"You won't know unless you ask. She seems pretty tight with Emmett but then, she was pretty tight with you. Anyway, think about it first, will you regret trying, or regret not trying? If you go on the understanding she has probably chosen him over you, then there won't be any surprises if that's the way things work out. If she chooses you, bonus. Just decide if you would rather put yourself in that position or give up now, because giving up now doesn't seem to be working out that well for you."

"I'm sorry I have been such a pig."

"I understand. Sort of. I have never been in love but if I were, I would fight tooth and nail to get my lover back. It's up to you. I don't want you going thinking this will make her come back. Just talk to her and find out what she wants, whether she wants you to be an option for her. At worst she will say no and you will be no worse off. At least she will know you still love her, that's got to mean something, right?"

Sheesh, I pray that little talk encouraged him but didn't give him unrealistic expectations.

I really need to try and make up for what I did before I can leave. I need to know he isn't going to top himself if I leave him here alone and he may never consider that, I hope, but I would hate myself if that happened. I couldn't live with that on my conscience.

I served him a plate of food and rushed off to work, leaving him looking only marginally better, still pale and gaunt but clean, at least.

Work was quiet for once so I managed to sneak in and look through the personnel files, I really am not allowed to access anyone's personal info but this is still included in the love and war thing, right?

I scribbled down her address, noted she had listed Emmett as her emergency contact, and took the information home to a sleeping soundly Edward. His door was open so I left the note on his bedside cabinet and shut his door silently behind me.

Next day I had lectures all day and I kept wondering if I should text and see if he had visited her yet? She had the lunch shift at the bar so she would be home around six. I doubted he would visit in the morning, so maybe he will go to the club and see her at work, nah, maybe not.

He will want privacy and a place to consummate their reunion if it works out how he hopes.

I looked in on her after school, and she was stacking clean glasses and laughing with Emmett.

Okay.

So, Edward hasn't seen her yet, or she chose Emm.

I opened the door with trepidation but I could hear Edward in the shower, and he was singing

"Baby Come back" so I hoped he wasn't getting over confident.

He had been and had his hair cut, it looked good, I kinda like it wild and messy myself but knew this was for Rose and she liked him clean shaven and pretty.

His color was better already, and the purple bags under his eyes were gone. He was in a great mood, it was good to see but the higher he climbs the further he may fall.

I tidied his collar and brushed some imaginary fluff off his jacket and waved him off, out the door, roses in one hand, heart in the other.

Then I paced the floor and bit my nails to the quick.

I put the television on and saw the chef make four different celebration dinner menu's and he still hadn't returned.

Shit.

Good?

Not good?

Maybe he was sleeping over?

I should have asked him to text me.

Finally, around 1 am, I had no other choice but to go to bed, I had class and work tomorrow, and I had to try and sleep. After an hour's tossing and turning, I finally slid into a deep sleep.

I awoke suddenly.

Hands were on my breasts, lips were kissing my neck, and I shoved at whoever was in my bed with shock.

Edward.

A drunken, crying Edward.

Shit.

"She doesn't want me, Bella. She is divorced already, and she hadn't told me. She is marrying Emmett."

To be honest, I didn't think it took 2 years to divorce nowadays when she told me it would, but what would I know. It did when my parents divorced but that was a long time ago, now everyone demands everything instantly, we are a generation demanding instant gratification.

"Edward" I warned, trying to slip out of his embrace.

He looked up, and the tears streaked down his face.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I wish I was. Jasper only let me have two drinks."

"You have been with Jasper?"

"Yeah, Rose called him and told him to come get me when I refused to leave. Emmett put me into his car."

Nice, rejection with a side dish of humiliation.

"I shouldn't have gone, I wish I hadn't gone."

Score a second major fuck up for Bella Swan, I should have stayed the fuck out of it. Will I ever learn?

I let him lay beside me but took his hands away and just let him put his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair.

Poor Edward.

I guess I broke him again.

He gradually calmed down and slept and I watched his chest rise and fall as I lay beside him, my hands on his arm, stroking him as he shuddered in his sleep.

I must have drifted off too, because I awoke to him nuzzling my neck, and his hands were stroking down my sides.

"We could be together, it will be fine, I don't need Rose."

His voice was manic and desperate.

"Edward, that's not what you want."

"I need you, Bella. I like you, I married you, please don't leave me."

"Okay. We can talk about it." I assured him.

"Please, Bella, let me love you, let us try and be a couple."

I knew he was just grasping at straws and I sincerely wished my damned ladies parts were listening. This is just reaction, not love, maybe a little desire. He had been without sex for weeks.

I opened my mouth to firmly announce what he had in mind would not be happening, and we would not be trying to be a couple, but his lips sealed my mouth and I moaned loudly as his tongue did that thing again.

Damn it, the man was freaking good.

I couldn't help responding, I did try. Let the record show, I almost tried to break the kiss.

Almost.

His hands cupped my ass and pulled me on top of him and his erection grazed me just where I wanted to feel it and my stupid, badly behaved body ground onto him.

"Oh, Bella, Yes" he moaned and rocked into me, right...there.

My head was swimming and my eyes closed and I felt that buzz, that thing we do, all over, from the inside out.

My mother may live in Phoenix but she also lives inside my head and she started warning me this was not a good idea.

Shut up, Mother.

Don't do this, you stupid girl, she hollered.

I would have answered but Edward was sucking on my nipple and I couldn't quite remember my mother's name right then.

His other hand was stroking my very excited clit and I was bucking into it, and moaning louder than ever.

Shit.

I will stop him.

I am not going to fuck him.

He moved the fabric of my panties aside and I felt him push against me, skin to skin.

This is where you stand up, slap his face, and run screaming for the hills, advised Mom.

Stand up.

I told my legs to obey but they were falling open, whore legs, they wanted him inside.

He flipped us and hovered above me, looking into my eyes that were panting, I am sure, if eyes can pant because every other inch of my body was.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, keeping his tip just outside my sex, which was writing a very nice invitation and posting it to him.

"No, God No" somebody moaned and made me arch my back so he was a little bit inside me.

He pushed in suddenly, completely and I stopped moving, shocked at the sudden pain.

Edward kept pushing in, nuzzling my neck, working my clit.

"It's been a while for you too, I can tell." he murmured, working me harder, sliding back out halfway then right inside.

Yeah, a while. Like not since my last lifetime.

I was getting a little clear headed when his mouth descended on mine and, yep, gone, reason, sense, outa here, only desire and lust left.

He pulled out and then pushed back in and the pain faded.

Then again, not so bad this time.

Then again.

Good, definitely good.

Oooh better, better.

More, more.

I was lost, I could no more stop this than fly away.

He held me tightly and kept up the dance, pushing in, pulling out, and I arched and met him halfway and moaned.

Alice was right, this was good, so good.

No wonder she had slept with all those boys, I had no idea what I had been missing out on.

My body started shaking and I bit my lip. Darn, it's going to be over any minute.

I felt myself stiffen and shudder and close in on him inside me, and I screamed his name as the pain met the ecstasy.

He didn't stop , he pushed in and out faster and then pumped inside, falling to lie on top of me.

The electricity was so powerful I couldn't see straight, and it was not ending.

My body was pulsing and he nipped my ear, moaning as I moaned back.

"I told you, dangerous, dangerous" he cried and started again.

Well, what's done is done, right, it would be silly to stop now because we had already jumped off the cliff.

There was no going back.

xXxoOoxXxoOoxXx

Morning rudely woke me and I felt like I had slept maybe an hour.

I tried to wriggle out from under Edward's arms but he woke and immediately took my moving as a sign I wanted more.

He kissed me in one of Those Kisses that completely disarm me and disconnect my brain and we repeated the sins of the night before.

I liked it, shit, the buzz, the sensation of him coming inside me, the thrill of the chase to reach my peak before he reached his, it was amazing and intoxicating.

Finally we were two sweaty, panting, sated souls and we had to stop before we combusted.

"That was the most fucking amazing night of my entire life." Edward announced.

"I hate to say this, but I have a class to attend, and I really have to get up" I answered.

He smiled and rubbed his hands down my arms.

"Go. Thank you, Bella. I really needed that last night, I was really close to the edge. Thank you for saving me."

I smiled and headed for the shower.

I had no idea what one said to that.

'You're welcome' seemed kind of inadequate and crass.

Edward was in his shower when I emerged,my long hair still damp, so I twisted it up and shoved a couple of chopsticks through it to hold it there.

Do I go in and say goodbye? What's the post fucking rules?

I have no experience.

"Bye Edward." I called out and left before he had to answer.

Class was brutal, we were trying to cram so much extra work in before the first break, so my mind had to leave my bed, like my body had been forced to.

Finally, the day was done and I walked home, no work tonight, maybe we would be in for a repeat performance?

Edward was lying on the couch, talking on his phone, to his Mother.

I didn't try to listen in but I needed coffee and couldn't just go hide in my bedroom.

"No, Mom, I am not running away, there's just no reason for me to stay now. Yes, I will ring you when the plane lands. No, I have enough money left. Thanks though. See you soon. Yes, I got the email, they start the pre film stuff next week, I just need a few days rest when I get home, that plane trip wipes me out. Bye. Bye. Mom. I am hanging up, we can talk when I get there, Bye."

He shut the phone and stood up.

"Yeah, well I got a role. In London. I did a telemovie for them before and this one looks decent. Better than nothing and maybe it's better if Rose and I are continents apart. I have packed."

"Right" I said, nodding, looking at his suitcases which I hadn't even seen earlier.

He had made no promises.

Last night was last night.

I knew he wasn't trying to start a relationship, it was just a comfort fuck.

Alice had explained the various names of differently motivated sex.

"Are you coming back?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't honestly know. Maybe not. You can live here though. Carlisle doesn't need any income from the place. You can have my bedroom if you want."

It did have the better view, more room and two bathrooms. Though why I need two bathrooms...

"Thanks. I will stay for a while and let you know. So, annulment?"

"Yeah, seems easiest. I will get you a lawyer. I think it's pretty simple, we don't co-own anything."

"Good, good."

This was probably sensible.

Back to our old lives.

Charlie would be pleased it was done.

I would miss him, though.

Even moody, emo Edward had been company.

I never got my chance to be a real wife to him, and I guess I regret that, but we did have sex. He did pop that damned cherry for me.

"Well, I have a cab coming. Here." he handed me his car keys.

"That rust bucket of yours needs to be allowed to die. I want you to have my car. I will sign it over. Thanks, Bella. For everything."

He kissed my forehead and brushed his fingers through my hair.

I smiled and hoped I wouldn't cry.

Hs mouth descended and I got my last Atomic kiss and gasped as he released me.

"Dangerous." he laughed.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." he said, sounding surprised.

"I'll miss your miserable emo ass." I answered.

"Yeah, sorry I was such a douche."

"Sorry for my part.."

"Forget it. New life for both of us now."

"Yeah, or back to the old for me."

He hugged me tightly and then kissed my head again.

"Bye Bella. It has been a blast. You have been amazing."

"Bye Edward." I answered, wishing he would leave now, or stay forever.

He walked out and closed the door quietly.

See, still closes just as well quietly.

I was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story was at my other user until it became obvious how it would end so I put it here, thank you for reading it, I was a little nervous. I think the reader I lost on the other user was because of this chapter, so,as my daughter says, eat a spoonful of cement and harden up,lol! (Truly, she is 16 and she said that to a boy at school after she insulted him and he got upset!**

**Please remember, the reason this story is here and not on my Kismetian user, is because I want to take Bella other places, and not all Edward/Bella 4eva until the end of the story...US spellcheck says bludging is not a word but I dont know what to replace it with. It means living off someone else who would not normally support you, not paying your own way.**

**This is why this is my experimental user.**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 7

Inside My Heart

After Edward walked out that door, something changed. The air, the atmosphere, the ambiance, he took something with him that day.

The apartment didn't feel like home anymore. I was tempted to just pack up and leave but commonsense said, wait, think, don't rush into anything.

The apartment looked the same and for a few days it smelt the same and I was happy just sitting and thinking and remembering and saying goodbye in my own way.

Another chapter closed in the Book Of Bella.

A tortured chapter, a sad chapter, a chapter that showed me what I was capable of, I had never known Bitch Bella before.

But also I was like the phoenix rising from the ashes.

I was no longer Virgin Bella.

I had experienced a man inside me, a beautiful man who would have a little piece of my heart forever.

He didn't want it and he would never know, but I knew, and that was enough.

I gradually forgot the bad stuff and only remembered the good. His hands as they stroked me, his lips on mine, the feel of his body laying on top of me after sex, his body wrapped around mine as we slept.

They almost brought a tear to my eye sometimes, especially if I was in a mood.

Alice took one look at me three weeks after Edward left and clapped her hands with glee.

She had been so absorbed with Jasper-loving I had barely seen her, just a quick wave across the quad and such. This was our first close encounter of the non virgin kind.

"Oh, yes, he took your cherry! Bella has been broken in. And how was it, was I right? Did you love it? Was it awesome? I know it's pretty crap the first time but did he do it again and was it better?"

"Alice. Three words, then we never go there again. You were right."

"Oh Bella, I am so happy. Now, what we need is a boyfriend for you. Let's see, Marcus just broke up with his skank of a girlfriend, he needs a nice warm shoulder to cry on, comfort sex can be so sweet, you need to try that next."

Comfort sex was all I had tried but I wasn't telling her that.

"Are you sad he left?" she paused her manic planning, and suddenly asked, her grin fading.

"You didn't..love him or anything ridiculous like that, right? It was just sex? It's better if it's just sex the first time, I always think. Gives you a chance to absorb what happened and how it felt and if you want it again, and who with, and look at it this way, next time you will know what to do and what he is doing, and how things will go. It's like training wheels on your first bike, I am so happy it was Edward. Under different circumstances, in another life, you two would be perfect together. Are you going to Rose's wedding, because she and Emmett want to invite you but they are not sure if you will want to go and what would you wear, you have nothing suitable and we have to go to the mall..."

Her voice went on forever and my mind was stuck on one thing. In another life, we would have been perfect together.

She was right.

I sighed.

Not love, not close to love but affection, attraction, and it made me feel in a tiny way I gave him something back after what I took away from him. I feel so bad about what I did to him and Rose but then my inner bitch says"Yeah but he never would have come to your bed if she took him back." and that would have been a tragedy.

"You need a date for the wedding, now if not Marcus..I don't see any smiles when I mention his name..oh, there's your phone. You should get that."

"Hello?"

Not a number I know.

"Bella? It's Edward."

My heart thumped.

Stupid heart.

"Hi, Edward" I said, noticing the warmth in my own voice.

"I got everything sorted, the car is in your name, I have sent the papers, the annulment is ready to sign off on. I have hired you a man, Jay Jenks, he will call and arrange for a visit to get you to sign your part, and that's it. So, how's life?"

"Fine, it's nice to hear your voice. How is the part? Is it working out?"

"I just met the director, he seems to love that telemovie I did when I was 17, who knew, and he predicts I may get more work here after this one, so let's hope that's true."

"I'm happy for you. I want everyone to know, I was the first Mrs Edward Cullen when you are famous."

"Sure, it's a deal. When GQ and Vanity Fair come knocking, I will make sure I mention I was once married to a beautiful, mysterious girl named Bella."

"You do that. I want all the fans to know, I had you first."

I blushed when I realized how that may have sounded.

"Okay, no problem. How's living alone? It has to be a million times better than having an emo ass in the other room."

"I actually miss you." I admitted. "Emo ass and all."

"I kinda miss you too, Swan. Hey, I have to go, say Hi to Alice and Jazz for me, see you."

"Bye, Edward."

"Fuck Bella, you do love him!"

Alice took the phone and tossed it somewhere, I hope it had a soft landing.

"I don't love him. It's just , well, you never got over Harrison for ages after he popped your cherry, I think it's just the first time thing. I don't love him at all."

"Of course you don't." she said, looking at me shrewdly.

"So, Marcus? Yes? No? Oh, answer that damned thing then turn it off."

I grabbed my phone and hoped to hear the velvety voice again. Alice dialled her phone and walked away but the endearments told me she was calling Jasper.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"So, I am packed, and halfway there, you got a bed for me, or even just a side of the bed?"

"Sure, I have the whole apartment now."

"Edward has moved out?"

"Edward has gone back to England and I am a free woman." My heart contracted again at the words.

Foolish heart.

This was the way it was always going to be.

"Well that's the first piece of good news I have heard in a while. So, I am assuming Charlie doesn't know yet because I went to tell him where I was headed and he cut me off real quick and shoved me out of his office with a lecture on keeping to the speed limits and obeying the road rules."

"So, my name is still mud?"

"I think we can safely say that."

"Great. I will tell him, maybe get a photocopy of the annulment and send it in his birthday card next month. That ought to make his day."

"I think it would. So, anything you need me to bring?"

"Your arms, I need them around me soon. I feel a little lost, to be honest."

"You got it, Bells. Love you, see you soon."

"See you . I will be waiting."

"So, Jacob Black? Hmm, very good looking, tall, muscle bound, gorgeous hair and eyes, teeth that are so white they dazzle, and you have known him all your life, and he loves you already. See where I am going? I think we may have a new boyfriend for you."

"Edward was never my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend,fuckbuddy, sometimes it's the same thing. So, will Jake be sleeping in this room " she swept her hand towards my old room, "Or this room?"

"I have no idea but I don't plan to have sex with him."

"Bella! Bite your tongue. This is what we do when we get our cherry popped and said popper leaves the country thus making further encounters impossible."

"Yeah. I guess I need to move on and not wallow or this will become some big dramatic tragedy, and it isn't. It was one night."

One night. One night like no other night. He touched my body but it feels like he touched my heart too, and that is not allowed. I will never see him again, and I am not buying cats and living alone forever just because I can't have him. I don't even want him. He was nothing like my ideal man. I want a man who is faithful, doesn't screw around, doesn't steal other men's wives, doesn't seek comfort sex from virgins and then leave the next day.

I am being ridiculous.

We didn't even pretend to like each other, let alone fake any feelings of love. It was sex. It can just be sex, everyone has just sex sometime, Alice told me enough times.

I clearly am PMS'ing or something. I always get teary and romantic and nostalgic this time of the month. I will be glad when it just shows up and leaves me in peace.

My emotions seem to bleed out with the blood loss and I feel chirpy and normal once it's over.

Alice was looking at me in such a perceptive way I swear she was reading my mind.

Her phone buzzed and she frowned and went to turn it off, but then smiled brilliantly so I knew who was calling.

"Jasper" she purred into her pink shiny cellphone.

It appears they phone each other constantly when apart, how sweet.

"Oh, really, he rang Bella as well. What did he have to say?"

She was looking at me, then suddenly she turned and walked out of the room, and out the front door, pulling it closed behind her.

I walked over and switched on the intercom from the front buzzer and listened in. You know eavesdroppers never hear what they want to. Guess what, it's true.

"He is back with his ex-girlfriend Nina that he left Rose for? That was quick. She looked really pretty in the photos he showed us that night. And he sounded sorry he ever left her, seeing Rose turned out to be... not as faithful as one would like. Oh, she is an artist, that's right. Are they living together? Really, he moves on fast. Probably for the best. What, never? Is he selling the apartment then? No, I am glad you told me, she is already coming to terms with it just being a fuck. And Jacob Black is on his way here, if he fucks her, she will get over any Edward feelings faster. Yeah, well, I love you too, and I have a surprise for you tonight. I will be home soon, see you. I love you. No, I love you more. Jasper, I win, I love you the most."

Her phone clicked shut and I raced back to the bedroom and sat on my bed again.

I was filing my nails and looking bored and hoped nothing showed on my face.

"Jasper okay?"

"Yes. Bella, Edward rang him."

"Mmm?" I nonchalantly answered.

"He got back with his old girlfriend, she forgave him for the Rose thing, and he is living with her. They are serious."

"Good. He needed someone. He fell apart over Rose. I hope she is nice to him."

"You are okay with this?"

"Of course. Now, what color are we painting my nails? Not Hooker Red."

"Bella."

"What?"

"There's more. She wants him to demonstrate his commitment. They are engaged."

I sat really still. What the heck difference does it make to me, he is never coming back and I don't even want him to. My chest feels strange and I grasp at it, it feels like a hole has appeared but no. Normal. Breathing. Maybe a virus, pneumonia.

"Oh, nice. So he and Rose both got their happy endings."

Alice looked at me for the next hour, wary, disbelieving as I chatted and moved about and talked fashion, not my best idea, she knows I know nothing about what the latest styles are.

Jake arrived and I may have greeted him a lot more warmly than I would have, in any other circumstances.

"Bells!" he said in surprise as I ran into his arms and didn't just stand in front of him, like I usually do.

"Hey, this is nice, you missed me?"

"I did. I am so glad you are here, Jacob. "

"Hi Alice." he turned, still holding me.

"Jacob, nice to see you again. I have to go, Jasper awaits..hopefully naked. Bye."

Jake laughed and turned back to me.

"So, Bells, I wasn't expecting this."

"Jake, shut up and kiss me."

He grinned and complied and it was...great. Not Atomic, but I didn't think about chores or homework, I just thought about how sensible and safe Jake was, he had loved me for years and it was a softer, more dependable type of love. It was what a girl next door needs, a white picket fence type of love.

I let my hand roam downwards and shushed my Mom as she called me dirty names and told me I was behaving like a hooker.

I wasn't, I just need Jake to take away those uneasy feelings Edward left behind, I need to know I can move on, I need Jake to fuck him out of my body and my head.

I knew what I was doing, and the responsibility I was taking on but I was ready for it. Sex would never be just sex to Jacob, he would expect at least part of my heart as well, and I was willing to risk the smaller half of my heart with him.

He would never do to me what Edward had, he would keep me safe and protect me and love me and I would be choosing the best solution. My dad would welcome me back into the fold, Forks would celebrate when my new book got published and nobody would ever refer to my first, short, disastrous marriage. They would respect Jacob and I too much for that.

I took Jake's hand and led him to the bedroom, pausing to grab my life quilt and toss it on the bed we would share tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EPOV

"Dad, I want you to sign the apartment over to Bella Swan. Sort of alimony payment."

"Why? Edward,tell me you didn't leave her pregnant or anything that foolish."

"No, I just feel ...protective of her. Her family has no money, she won't keep living there much longer, she will feel like she is bludging off you by not paying rent. I know her, dad, she will go back to that miserable dorm and work three jobs again. Please do this for me."

"Okay, Edward. Consider it your Christmas present and expect a bag of coal under Esme's tree this year."

"Fine. There's nothing I need anyway. Nina and I have our new apartment, we are set for life. Thanks for that, by the way. She loves it, she always wanted to live right on the river."

"Well, you are lucky to be our only child and we can indulge you. Money may not buy you happiness but you can at least be comfortable while you look for it, and we are glad about you and Nina, son. She was always a nice girl, and a way better match for you than that Rose creature."

I hung my head. Rose had bewitched me somehow. Nina and I had been friends for years, then more than friends, we had lived together but in a free and open, non committed way, not sure we both wanted the same things. Now she knows what she wants and luckily for me, it is me.

But I can't just accept my happiness and shiny new future and forget Bella. She deserves to get more than her fees paid and her car after the abysmal way I treated her, and the way I slept with her and left.

We never even discussed her former lovers, or mine. We should have done that, I didn't even know if she did one night stands. I knew I had to get away the next morning, I was glad when I read the email from Brian at the BBC, and the job offer, it gave me a real reason to come home.

It wasn't that I didn't like Bella, I did, way too much, but she was not want I needed. And I was certainly not what she needed. I know she didn't approve of the fuckfest Rose and I were, and she seemed a nice, conventional girl who would like the white picket fence and dog, and I didn't have those to offer her.

Nina knows me, she accepts my lack of regular income, my friends, my tendency to sit on the roof and play guitar at night, she knows me. It's easier this way.

And far less dangerous. I love Nina and she loves me but she has not got the ability to tear my soul to shreds like Bella would have if I let her inside my heart. She is an all consuming siren, I would not come out of it alive if she chose me then changed her mind. She would leave me a heap of smouldering ashes, or to walk this earth for eternity alone, if that happened and I am sure not ever risking it.

I am not a masochist. I need to be the one in charge of my heart, Rose proved that to me, if I let Bella have my heart it would be entirely at her mercy and she could do whatever she wanted to it.

Break it, stomp on it, rip it to shreds.

Some relationships are never meant to be, on earth, but I know without a shred of doubt, when I do go to Heaven she will be the one waiting for me. We will be together when it's safe to be two souls merged back into the one. They don't call couples like us Twin Flames for nothing, we had the ability to experience the greatest passion and we did that, I will never have another night like that one, I know that. I know I turned my back on what may have been the best girl I will ever meet, but I could hurt her as deeply as she could hurt me, and I mean, destroy, we would destroy each other completely.

I don't want that for her, she deserves a nice, long , happy life with a nice, safe, loving Jacob Black type. Someone who will just love her and put her first.

It may not seem like it, but I gave Bella a gift far more meaningful than the car when I left.

I gave her the chance of a happy, normal life.

I saved her from a Richard Burton/Elizabeth Taylor lifelong love affair that would tear and rip us to pieces if we let it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BPOV

I opened the mail and smiled as I saw the car registered in my name, and the ownership papers backed them up.

I have my very own shiny silver, almost new Volvo.

There were several other unimportant letters and then a large buff colored envelope.

I opened it, wondering if Jay Jenks had sent me a copy of the annulment already. The meeting had been quick and simple, sign here, initial there, and done, no longer Mrs Edward Cullen.

Just in time, too.

Jake appears to be quite the stud, my monthlies never showed, and as it had been too early in my cycle the night I spent with Edward, it meant Jake had knocked me up first time. Don't think he isn't crowing about it, every chance he gets. We aren't sure what to do, staying in Edward's house seems a little rude now Jake and I are a couple, and expecting our own baby together.

Charlie took it amazingly well. I think hearing the annulment had gone through, and seeing it was Jake, it was okay with my Dad. Any other boy would have faced the shotgun, but Jake has always been like a son to Charlie, and he has always hoped we would end up together, so, chalk up another happy ending.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the stack of legal papers.

I own this apartment now?

That's a bit over the top, I had almost refused to accept the car except it would have been a hassle for Edward to sell after he left the country and my old bomb was dying rapidly, and he wanted me to have it.

But the apartment?

That seems like overkill.

The title had been transferred from Carlisle and Esme Cullen to Isabella Marie Swan.

He had waited until the annulment so it would not be jointly owned, or anything a lawyer could argue Edward deserved to co own.

It was mine and I knew the gift had not come from Carlisle Cullen, therefore it came from Edward.

I sat down and wondered if this was the right thing to do.

It would make life with Jacob so much easier, I could quit my jobs and he could support us all easily if we had no bond to save and no future mortgage to pay off.

Jake worked in a mechanics shop down town and while he was excellent at what he did, he did not get paid a whole lot.

I decided to do something I had never done.

I rang Edward.

'Yeah, Edward Cullen" he answered, sounding a little harassed.

"Is this a bad time? I can call back."

"Bella? My God, Bella? How are you, love?"

"I'm good. Pregnant, living with Jacob, we are expecting a baby next Spring."

"Wow, congratulations, that's great news."

"Are you marred yet? Alice told me about the engagement."

"No, no rush. Nina is happy with just the one ring on her finger for now. You?"

"Edward, I don't do marriage. It never held my parents together. I prefer to know Jake is choosing to stay, not obligated."

"Oh, same old Bella. It's just amazing to hear your voice. Makes me realize how much I miss you."

"I miss you too, but, hey, we have our significant others. We all got our happy ever afters. Oh, Rose's wedding ..eek. Sorry, shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, go on, tell me, I honestly hope she and Emmett are happy together. Honestly, Bella, I have not missed Rose at all. Not her."

"Well, it was amazing. Emmett was his usual self, he had HE and LP on the soles of his shoes so when they knelt at the altar, everyone chuckled. So Emmett."

"Yeah. I miss him. So, did you call just to chat? I don't mind, I just have a new movie about to start and I have a meeting in, uh, seven minutes, I can call you back later."

"No, no, It's just ...I got the papers for the apartment. I don't know.."

"Bella. Do me one last favor. Take it. Accept it in the spirit it was given. I want you to be secure and always have a roof over your head and I just need to be the one who put it there. Please. First wife and all? Alimony? Present for the baby?"

"Oh, sneaky. I do want security now, and we do live pretty much paycheck to paycheck."

"You will have to quit work and stay home with the baby, it's the best gift you can give a child, so let me give it this gift. See, it's for the baby, not you, so only it can refuse it. And would you really make your own infant homeless? Just tell Jake it's the property settlement from our marriage. Nobody has to know any different. Okay? Sorry, but I really have to go, talk to you soon? Great to hear from you. Cheers."

And he was gone.

I own an apartment.

Cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 8

Mrs Jacob Black?

BPOV

I knew the moment I walked into the restaurant Edward was right, something was up. Alice had come over to my apartment, and helped me dress, and by that, I mean she chose my dress, my shoes, my underwear, she did my make up and hair, and she prattled on about nothing the whole time.

"Wear the black dress, you can't even notice the baby bump in it. Hmm, now, I would go with the black rhinestone heels,seeing you have never worn them...Bella, at least take them out of the box and pretend you wore them...now, flats. I don't want to be responsible for any face plants tonight. Lovely, now do you think you could muster up a smile? No, a smile. That is a grimace."

I was tired, I had mild nausea still, Jake was being weird, and now I have to go out to dinner just when I counted on dropping into bed.

I cannot wait to graduate, in two months time. I am cutting my course short and deferring , I do intend doing the last year sometime in the future but Jake and I both think this is the best option, there's no way I could cope with school right until delivery, and managing a small baby, and Edward gave me the apartment so I would spend my time with the newborn, not toss it into a creche.

Jay Jenks turned up yesterday and asked me to sign an amendment to the Title and to sign so the apartment can be mine. He explained the change is, Edward wants to retain a 1% ownership, which seems strange, it is hardly worth much. I asked Jay what he would gain by the change and he said all it meant was, if I wanted to sell or transfer the title into extra names, I would need his permission and agreement to do so. Just as he would need mine to add another name himself.

I haven't given it much thought, owning 99% of this wonderful place is more than a dream come true.

After Alice left, to rush home to her precious Jasper who apparently may just disappear in a puff of smoke if she is gone too long, my phone rang.

"Bella Swan."

"Hi Love, it's Edward."

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"I just wanted to explain the change of ownership. Don't take this the wrong way, I am sure Jake is your ideal man and you two will live happily ever after, but if not, I need you to own the apartment. I am not giving to the two of you as such, just to you. That's why I have retained a 1% interest. This way, it cannot be part of any assets that have to be shared if you two split up. I am sure you won't, but it's your house, Bella, not his or any future anything's. I want you and any children you may have to always have a home. That being said, if you want to sell and move back to Forks or anywhere else, I will agree to the sale of course, I just want the same agreement in whatever you buy next. Does this sound controlling? I am only thinking of you."

"No, Edward, I would be on the streets if not for you, I am happy with whatever you want me to agree to. I signed."

"Yeah, Jenks told me. So, how are you? Big as a whale yet?"

"Don't be rude. I have a petite bundle, in fact, Alice says I could get away with claiming I simply ate too much last night , that's how tiny my bundle is, thanks very much."

He laughed.

"I am only joking."

"So, you and Nina, any baby plans?"

"Oh, we have years yet. It's not high on either of our priorities at the moment. Just surviving this filming would be good."

"How's it going?"

"I haven't ever done a full film for the cinema before, it's hectic and hard and I have a few problems getting into character, so I arrive about 2 hours before anyone else and get into costume and hang around being all dark and mysterious."

"I can't believe I was once married to Mr Darcy!"

"I knew that, when they offered me the role, the first thing I thought was ' oh Bella would be so impressed to have been Mrs Darcy'. I knew I had to take it."

"So, have you done the pond scene yet? I can't wait to see you in the cinema, all broody and wet and walking out of the water."

"Hmm, maybe I should have tried that earlier. I know the whole cast is looking forward to us filming that, especially the young girls who play the sisters and friends."

"I bet they are, you will be so hot!"

"Yeah."

He went quiet.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Nina is just...having a few problems with my rising popularity here. We get photographed randomly in the street sometimes and if we eat out, there is always a bit of attention, she doesn't like it."

"Doesn't like sharing you with your fans. It will get worse, I imagine, once the film hits the cinema's."

"I know, I hope she will have come to terms with it by then."

"She will have to. Wait until girls start screaming your name and wanting Mr Darcy to marry them or...other things."

"Yeah, that won't be happening. if I don't feel the need to marry Nina, I don't think I will ever feel the need to marry a random fan. No, I was married, remember. I think I am a one wife man."

He chuckled, and I blushed for no known reason.

"Hey, Edward, thanks for the apartment and the car and everything. Really."

"No problem, I just need to know you will always be okay, Bella."

"Yes, you are very overprotective for an ex pretend husband."

"I was your husband. Never forget that, I never will."

He seems kind of strange and nostalgic and he is not remembering the truth, how it really was. We were never man and wife as such.

"Well, I have to go, Jake is meeting me at the restaurant, and I am ten minutes late. I have to go, he sent Alice to dress me and do my hair and stuff, it's some fancy restaurant we have never been inside before. I wish we are just staying home, watching a dvd to be honest. I am so tired."

"What's the occasion? His birthday?"

"No, nothing. Not a six month anniversary yet, that's in like ten days, I haven't figured out what it is."

"Bella, really? Think. Why does your significant other want to meet you at a fancy restaurant that demands Alice dress you?"

"Shit no. He wouldn't...he knows I am not the marrying kind."

"Well, think about it, because I will bet you that is what is happening. Go with your heart, you will know what is the right thing to do. Have a great night, anyway and let me know if I have to call you Mrs Jacob Black in future. Bye, Bella."

He sounded a little sad but maybe I imagined it.

Shit, shit, shit.

I do not want to spoil things but Jake better not be proposing, especially in a crowded restaurant.

It only got worse, I got there and not only was Jake there, but Alice and Jasper, plus the newly weds.

"Hey Bella" yelled Emmett, rushing over and literally sweeping me off my feet.

"How would you like to marry me?" he whispered in my ear.

"Emmett, you have to live in Utah to do that, now put me down."

Rose looked amused, she knew Emmett saw me as his sister.

"Hi everyone." I said, brightly and sat down on the chair Jake was holding out.

Jake grinned and kissed me and Alice looked like she was going to take off and fly, she was jumping about so much in her chair.

The menu had nothing plain enough for my touchy digestive system so I pleaded with the waiter to ask the chef for a small, well cooked steak and some plain vegetables or salad.

I ate slowly, but the tension proved Edward was right on the money, they were all waiting, and the girls were dewy eyed and smiling and clutching their partners hands, and the men just looked cocky.

Please, please don't do this, Jake.

Please.

Dessert was almost painful and I wanted to run. I wished I had believed Edward, and stayed home, pleading morning sickness in the evening, or a headache, because that bit was true.

My head was thumping from the tension.

I don't want him to do this.

I tried to send Jake a telepathic message but he was smiling nervously and restlessly wriggling about in his chair.

I escaped to the Ladies and took a deep breath. I can't embarrass him here, but I can't marry him. I just don't want to. It's that simple.

I never wanted a proper marriage and that's why marrying Edward had been such an easy decision. Now it's the Real Thing, and I don't want it.

As I walked back, I knew it was about to happen, all eyes were on me.

I felt light headed and was almost pleased when the room spun and I fell to the floor, slowly, like in a slow motion scene in a movie.

When I woke, I was on a bed in a back room, Jake was rubbing my hand and everyone else was grouped around me, looking worried.

"I really need to go home to bed. I have a killer headache." I mumbled, and saw all their faces drop.

Not happening.

Jake looked upset and undecided but I threw Alice a look and she knew what I wanted.

"Come on, pregnant lady, needs to get home to bed. Fainting is not good, we are crowding her. Jake, there's nothing happening here tonight that can't be done at home, right?" she said, looking at him sternly.

"No, you are right. Maybe better in private, not so nerve wracking" he laughed, but with no humor.

The trip home was tense and full of anxiety on both our parts.

How do I stop him?

I don't want to hurt or humiliate him but I don't want to marry him.

Jake insisted on carrying me inside and he lay me gently on the couch. He turned and shut the door and walked back, and dropped to one knee.

"Bells.."

"No, please."

"What?"

"You know I don't do marriage. It's never been part of my life plan."

"You married Cullen."

"That wasn't real. That was a way to finish college."

"Yet being with me forever is not as important?"

"Jake, don't.."

"Bella, you married a man you didn't know, for money, and you won't marry me, for love? And I am supposed to be okay with that?"

"Don't be like that. You have known me all your life. Have I ever expressed the slightest desire to get married? Have I ever envied any of my friends when they tied the knot, or have I said how pointless and meaningless marriage is? You have heard me talk that way for years, don't act like you never knew."

"Oh I knew, but I figured if you could change your mind for Cullen, you could change your mind for me. The groom who does love you."

"Jake, I'm sorry. This is not what I want. I don't see what's wrong with us as we are now. Why the urgency to get a ring on me?"

"Because one day that fucker will be back, and I want him to know you are mine, taken, out of fucking bounds."

"What are you talking about? Edward? He isn't coming back, and he isn't interested in me. He has a fiancee, Jake. You are being paranoid."

"No, you are being your usual innocent, oblivious self. He slept with Rose when she was married, Bella. A fiancee, big deal. Rules don't apply to Edward Cullen. I know you slept with him first and I know you fucking wish he was here, not me."

"Oh, you know this, do you? How the hell do you know this, Mr Know It All? I have never mentioned his name."

"Oh yes you have. Every single fucking night!"

"When? We never talk about Edward."

"No, WE don't, you do. In your sleep. I make love to you and you go to sleep afterwards and lie in MY arms and say his name! Like he was one the inside you. I need a commitment from you, Bella. What you say when you are awake is a million miles apart from what you say when your guard is down and you are asleep. Then it's all 'Edward, I love you' , 'Edward, I need you.' , 'Edward, I wish this baby was yours.' Do you really, Bella? Do you wish our baby was Edward's? Tell me the truth for once."

"I was not even aware I thought of him any more." I answered, truthfully.

"Okay, three questions, three honest to God answers."

"Okay" I agreed, but my stomach dropped.

"Did he sleep with you?"

"Yes"

"Did you love him?"

"No, I swear."

"Is this his baby?"

"Jake! Do you honestly think I would saddle you with his child? Honestly? It was way too early in the month, I had just finished bleeding, I was no way fertile. When you made love to me, it was three weeks later, I must have ovulated late that month. It's your baby."

"You were with him the same month? The month I slept with you? Out of his bed into mine?"

"Well, technically he slept with me in my bed and you slept with me in his bed." I retorted, sick of this whole conversation.

"Okay, fine, now we know what happened to Bella Swan, she moved away from Forks and became a slapper. Two men in the same month. How many before that? How many in January? Do you keep a calender and write that month's score on it?"

"Jake, stop it now."

"No, you stop it now. I can't believe I wanted to marry you."

"Can't we forget tonight and just go back to being us? Please, Jake."

"What, me be the patsy who gets saddled with the kid, and he gets the fucking girl?"

"He didn't 'get' me. I am not with him, I am with you."

"Did he offer to stay?"

"No." I admitted.

"What would you have said if he had?"

"I...don't know. It was never a possibility."

"Do you miss him? Do you wish he was back?"

"I miss him. I haven't thought.."

"You have. You do. Every night."

"Jacob, you cannot hold my stupid sleep talking against me. I have no control over what I say in my sleep."

"That's right, Bella. That's when the truth emerges. Face it."

He marched to the door and slammed it shut behind him. What is it with men and doors?

Jacob didn't come home all night and I was surprisingly okay with that. I was mad he was acting like a child, but also mystified about the whole sleeptalking thing. I don't love Edward. How ridiculous.

I made a cup of tea and ate a slice of toast and sat in the sitting room, unsure what to do.

My phone rang and I was about to ignore it, thinking it must be Jake but I saw 'Edward' flash in the screen and I jumped to grab it.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

"Well? I have to know. Did he propose? Did you accept?" he asked.

"I managed to pass out in the restaurant so it never happened. He tried when we got home but I cut him off."

"You fainted? Are you okay?"

"I am sure I am. But no, I won't be Mrs Jacob Black, you can cancel the monogrammed towel set. No wedding."

"Is he there?"

"No, he walked out. Been gone all night. No word at all."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, Edward, ouch. I feel really crappy, talk to you later." I hung up.

Why the fuck did I grab the phone like Johnny Depp was on the other end?

I can't consider Jake could be right. How fucking pointless would it be to be in love with Edward Cullen?

He lives in another country and he is NEVER coming back. The whole fiancee thing is just another reason why nothing would happen even if he did.

I packed my bookbag and headed for the library to get some study in before class. Roll on graduation, I need to get away or something. I need to sort my head out and decide what to do.

xXx0o0xXx0o0xXx0o0xXx

Jake came home three days later, packed his bag and left, ignoring my pleas to talk about it.

I guess I can close another chapter of Bella's Book.

EPOV

"What's this, Edward?"

"What it looks like, Carlisle. I am paying you back for Bella's apartment."

"You don't need to do that. Keep your money."

"No, it was a gift from me, and I need to pay you what it cost you. I was never meant to be a gift from you. I am the one who owes Bella."

"You seem to have some obsession with this girl. Is this what is going on between you and Nina?"

"No, she thinks I am having an affair with my co star because all the gossip magazines say I am."

"Are you?"

"Gee, thanks, dad. No, I am not. We eat together, we go to dinner of we end late, we talk between takes. It can be hellishly boring on set if you haven't got a scene to do. We are friends and that is all. Hell, I talk to the men as much, nobody comments on that."

"Just as well or it would be 'Edward Cullen Gay' on every tabloid."

"Yes, well, that would probably suit Nina better."

"Can you fix things with her?'

"Possibly, but I am starting to wonder if it is even worth the effort. Maybe I should have left us as done when I came home. It was kind of desperate, I guess I was trying to prove Rose hadn't hurt me and I was moving on. It was stupid. I think I need some time alone, to sort out where my head is."

"That sounds like a good idea, son. Very well, if you insist I accept this check, good on you, Edward. I am proud of you for that."

"Yeah, well it is about time I did something somebody could be proud of."

"You are doing fine, son. You have worked non stop since you came back. What's next?"

"I have been asked to do a couple of cameo's, and an advertising campaign is starting on Today's Man, they are using various up and coming faces, and they asked me if I wanted to be one of the men in the first series of advertisements."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I dunno. I have another film in December, but I have about a three month gap after this movie is finished. I could do it then. But.."

"But?"

"They are both being shot in America."

"And you don't want to go back?'

"To be honest, Carlisle, if I go back, I may never have the strength to come home again."

"Bella Swan?"

"I know, I am a complete tool, I should have stayed. I should have given us a chance, now she is with Jacob and having his kid. I missed the boat but I fear if I see her again, I will just want to live on the fringe of her life and just watch over her, like some guardian angel or something. I know I can't have her , God, she and I together? That would be a recipe for disaster on a massive scale. But I need to know she is okay."

"So, guardian angel can slip into stalker, son. You be sure."

"Yeah. Oh, excuse me, it's Nina. Maybe all is forgiven."

"Hey.

"No, I am at my parents place."

"Seriously? You want me to put Carlisle on the phone to prove it? Fine...dad, please tell Nina I am here, alone and what time I arrived."

I handed my phone over and sighed.

Fame, even the tiny, new, local fame I was starting to attract, was a two edged sword.

Was it worth it if it cost me Nina?

I had better head home, roses in hand and grovel and make tonight a proper effort to get us back on track, or end it now, before things got nasty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, loving them**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 9

Alone Again, Naturally

EPOV

Bella's name flashed on my phone and I stopped talking to the director and grabbed it.

"Hello, Bella Love, I was just thinking about you."

"You call Bella 'Love'? How sweet. Alice here, I borrowed her phone seeing she is the only one with your number."

"Hey, Alice, is Bella okay?"

"Define okay. That damned Jake could have waited a couple of months before throwing his hissy fit. She needs him, or someone."

"Jake had a fit, over...? '

" Bella won't say much but I am somewhat practised at the guessing game. I know she refused to marry him but it's more than that. I think he knows you and Bella..."

"Oh. Um. I really don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't know if she was okay with one off's, I should have asked. I didn't know she was sexually involved with Jake at the time. Now I feel worse. Why didn't she say something?"

"Edward, she wasn't sexually active with Jake at the time. She wasn't sexually active with anyone."

"I kind of figured it had been a while for her."

"Edward, seriously? You pop a girl's cherry and you don't even notice?"

"What? Alice, no. Tell me this is not true."

"Edward, it was her first time. She was virgo intacto until the night she spent with you."

"Oh shit Alice. Her first time was with me, having fucking comfort sex? She did that for me?"

"Comfort sex?"

"I was, you know how I was. I was depressed over the whole Rosalie fuckfest...I was feeling pretty desperate and ..I went into her bed and she let me...Fuck, I am such a bastard."

"She didn't tell you? That was a bit mean. Didn't you notice? Didn't she bleed?"

"No, there was nothing to indicate...she did seem a little shocked when I first...I just thought, maybe I was bigger than what she was used to."

"Yeah, well, bigger than nothing at all, yes, you were bigger."

I tore at my hair, tugging on a handful.

"I fucking did that to her, to Bella? I used her and left. I was going to come back next week but now.."

"Come back. Edward, she has nobody there for her. She needs a friend, she needs you."

"I don't think Jacob will react well if I turn up, Alice."

"Jacob's gone. Back to Forks. He left her weeks ago, didn't you know?"

"She hardly tells me anything. I ring her every week but she just tells me how she is physically. He will come back for the birth? Right? He will be there to see his own kid born? He can't be that big a jackass to miss this."

"He..doubts it's parentage."

"What the fuck? He thinks Bella slept around on him when they were together?"

"Edward, do you know when this baby is due?"

"Spring."

"Spring is three months long. Do you know a date?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. So, when will you be back? Bella will be so excited, she has been pretty down lately."

"Okay, I think maybe I better come soon as I can. I will book a ticket and let you know. Everything's tied up here and I was coming over anyway, to do a couple of small things. I have to be back in three months, I have another movie starting."

"Three months? Good, three months sounds ...you aren't bringing Nina, are you?"

"Nina and I are on a break. May be a very long break. She couldn't cope with the crap that goes along with my job."

"Where are you living?"

"I moved back with my folks for the moment. I was living in the apartment Carlisle gave Nina and I as an engagement present,but we both moved out, it's for sale."

"That sounds pretty permanent. Like you don't think you will ever be back together."

"I don't know, Alice. I have fucked up so much this last year, I swear I am not touching another woman until I sort my stupid brain out."

"Does that include Bella?"

"Alice! She isn't expecting me to.."

"She doesn't think you are ever coming back so she has no expectations, but Edward, please don't use her again. Sort yourself out first, don't leave her thinking you came back for her."

"I won't, shit, I think I have used her enough for one lifetime. The wedding, that night...shit, suddenly I see myself as you must see me. Douche extraordinaire. Maybe I shouldn't come, I don't want her assuming I am ready for anything to happen between us. I am such bad news for her, Alice. I just move through her life like a wrecking ball and destroy her in my wake. I should stay away, we shouldn't be friends. She deserves so much better, so much more than I have to offer."

"I agree, Edward but if you take it slow and be there for her, help her out now ...Jacob has flown the coop, you can give her something back. I figured the car and the apartment...guilty conscience?"

"Absolutely."

"I don't think she needs material things nearly as much as she needs emotional support. She has closed herself off from everyone and is being Big Brave Bella but it's an act, a mask. She has lost direction. Be very careful, Edward. She is ripe for falling in love with anyone who shows her any kindness at the moment. If you don't love her 100% and want to commit yourself to her forever, then stay back and make sure she knows you are there as a friend. In fact, call her and tell her you have to come over for work, don't even tell her you are worried about her, and want to be there for her. Just let her think she is doing you the favor, letting you use her guest bedroom. And, Edward, make sure that is all you use."

"Got it, Alice, loud and clear. Thanks for calling me, I never would have known. Bella would probably tell me when the kid was graduating himself, that she had raised him alone."

"If even then. See you soon, I will text you my number, save it and let me know when you get here. I can collect you from the airport if I know in advance."

"Thanks, Alice. Will do. Bye."

So, I am needed by Bella at least. I want to be there for her but there's no way I am ready to take on another romance at this point, this will be strictly friends taking care of friends.

My phone rang again as I hung up from booking my ticket.

"Nina, hey."

"No, sorry, I am taking those two jobs in the States, I fly out tonight in fact."

"No, don't do this. Ultimatums are never good."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

"No, keep the ring, sell it, I don't want it back."

"Yeah, we should have waited, should have paced ourselves, it was too much, too soon. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, maybe it is for the best. Good luck, Nina, I hope your gallery opening goes well, I hope you meet someone capable of being what you need. Sorry it's not me. You are right, it never was. But we can be friends, hey? I don't want to ever lose you completely. Yeah, I'll call you the day after the showing, see how things went. Bye, Nina. Thanks."

I shut my phone.

I guess that's it. We drew a line under whatever it was we had and now we are both free.

I feel relieved, scared, maybe I am incapable of proper, mature love and commitment, I am certainly just jumping from one mess to another, I need some time and space.

Nina will always be my friend, I hope. She understands me, maybe too well.

I hurried back to finish talking with the director, he doesn't think we will have to reshoot anything, Mr Darcy will be on the screen in about a year. It's a new look at an old story, told from his point of view only. I enjoyed making it, and I know I let some of Bella's love of the Pride and Prejudice Fitzwilliam sneak into his character. He had to be more lovable, for her to feel so passionate about him.

Everyone was of the opinion I had pulled it off, and had given him a new aspect to his personality, and it seemed the early reviewers were loving him.

I admit, the only opinion I cared about was Bella's, if she loved what I had done, I would be thrilled. If she hated it, I would be crushed.

I have to keep myself strictly in check around her, the last thing she needs is to be crushing on me, and looking for me to save her. I can't even save myself at present.

But I can be her friend and be her support system, along with Alice.

The flight was okay, I slept through most of it, and shook myself awake as I approached the gate and the enthusiastic Alice, who dropped Jasper's arm to run and grab me as I emerged through customs.

"Edward, I have never been so glad to see anyone walk through those gates before. Welcome back."

"Thank you. How is she?"

"I haven't told her a word. I asked her to let a friend of mine stay with her for a while, she didn't even ask me who it is. She just made up the guestroom and went to stock the fridge with groceries and got baking. I think cooking keeps her sane at the moment so be prepared to be fed, Edward, she is in chef mode."

I already knew what an amazing cook she was, so I was looking forward to this craze. Jasper fetched my suitcase while Alice filled me in on every day that I had missed. I was curious how I would feel when I saw Bella, I seem to have felt more strongly for her every day since I left, so I realize it could just be some illusion. My feelings will out themselves and show me if my brain has made a mountain out of a molehill.

Jasper and Alice dropped me at the apartment, I still had my keys, and they promised we would all meet for lunch the next day, and off they went, leaving me to face her alone.

I grabbed my bag and case and entered the lift, and wondered how she would react to me knocking on her door.

I guess I am about to find out.

BPOV

I looked over what I had made. Chicken and mushroom pie, steak and kidney pie, vegetable quiche in case Alice's friend is a vegetarian. Shit, I hope she isn't a vegan. Cookies, vanilla crunch, chocolate chip, caramel delight. A chocolate mud cake, a plain sponge now groaning with strawberry jam, whipped cream and fresh strawberries both sliced onto the top and inside between the two layers.

I can cook all day and not feel sick, it's just when I eat it all becomes too much. I expected the nausea to be gone by now, it almost was, then Jake left and suddenly everything seemed worse. It's weird, it's not Jake I specifically miss, it's more just the whole emptiness of the apartment and absence of everyone who ever lived here.

It's not an Edward thing, I told myself, sadly aware it was.

I brightened when the knock sounded on the front door, anybody's company will be great and with graduation next week, and the birth the week after, in theory anyway, soon I will have a little companion again.

I don't know how it will be, having a small Jacob staring at me, depending on me for everything. I know in my bones he is a boy. I have seen him in my dreams, he has Jake's glossy black hair, and big dark eyes, and his skin is lighter than Jake's but darker than my own pale flesh. He is beautiful. I still haven't named him, I think Jake needs to have a say, and if he is still refusing my calls after the birth, I will name the baby Jacob jnr and he can live with it.

I opened the door, wondering how long this guest is planning on staying, and my world stopped.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Was my brain tricking me because if so, I have just launched myself into some strangers arms.

I pulled back to check, but he still looked like Edward.

"Edward?' I asked, hoping he wouldn't morph into some other person.

"Hey Bella Love."

He kissed my forehead and put me down. His smile warmed my heart and I felt him reach out and dry the tears I hadn't felt, on my cheeks with his thumb.

"I thought you would be glad to see a friendly face, I didn't expect tears."

"Edward" I repeated, trying to absorb this knowledge.

I looked behind him, half expecting now I had established it was indeed him, that his fiancee would be standing there wondering what the fuck this fat, pregnant psycho was thinking about her man.

"Nina? Is she here too?" I asked.

He smiled and cupped my face.

"Bella. God, I missed you, love. I had no idea how much until this moment."

He kissed my lips, in a very chaste and non Atomic way, lips closed, and I hungrily kissed him back, in a completely non chaste way.

"Whoa, sweetheart. We can't go there. Come and sit with me and tell me how you and your little bump are coming along."

I sat beside him, unable to take my eyes off him lest he disappear.

Edward.

Edward was here, he did come back.

"So, let me see."

He smoothed my dress down and placed a hand on my belly.

"You are tiny. I can feel it, Bella, it just kicked me! I have never felt a baby kick before, how awesome."

He rubbed his hand over my dress and I felt Jake's son go wild, kicking and thrashing and moving in for the contact through my skin.

"I think he likes you. He is going to be a footballer, feel those massive feet. I know one thing, he didn't get those feet from me, they are all Jake's."

"When is his father coming back?"

"Never, according to him.. But, " I smiled, " you said you were never coming back and here you are. Maybe Jake will come back and see his son born. Even if he leaves us again."

My face fell.

Then I will be alone again. Naturally.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and rubbed circles on my back.

"He will have to come meet his little boy sometime, don't cry, sweetheart. I can stay a few months, if he comes back soon Alice and Jasper will let me stay with them. I won't be in your way."

"You are staying here?" I brightened up immediately, noticing the big suitcase at the door, and the bag on top. How could I have missed them? Must be because I only had eyes for Edward.

I felt foolish, curled on his lap, crying over my life. I'm sure he assumed I was crying over Jacob but it was so much more than that. Pregnancy hormones have sent me insane, instead of being happy and grateful he is here, all I heard was 'I can stay a few months.' He is leaving again. I burst into a fresh flood of tears and Edward hugged me tighter.  
"Bella, baby, it will be okay. He must still love you deep down, he will come to his senses."

I nodded, better he thinks I am crying over the father of my child and not over him leaving me again.

He is not even mine to cry over.

I know I can't trust anything I am feeling right now, I cried over running out of eggs when I was baking, and yesterday I cried over a kitten. I don't even like cats.

My emotions are fucked up completely, it's like this child inside me is controlling my thoughts and feelings, and all I can do is go along with it.

"So, what do I smell? God, Bella, I missed your cooking. The British have no idea how to cook a great meal. I had forgotten how stodgy everything is. Do I smell pie, because I am starving."

I jumped up, so to speak, in as much as any almost due pregnant woman jumps up, and led him by the hand into the kitchen and stood back while he recoiled from the sight of enough food to feed an army.

"Tell me this is that chicken and mushroom ambrosia you made before, I stole the leftovers out of the fridge in the middle of the night, the damn thing had come into my dreams and taken them over. I woke up standing beside the open fridge, with half the pie in my hand, I swear I wasn't even awake. It called to me, begged me to bite it."

I chuckled and cut him a quarter of the pie and put it on a plate and grabbed his cutlery.

He sat at the breakfast bar and moaned over every mouthful, causing the other pregnancy hormones to kick in, making me wet and needy. I tried to discretely rub my thighs together, I was so turned on by the sounds he was making, and the sight of him eating my pie. I wanted, I just wanted...

He was looking at me, suddenly wary, I guess he can read me well.

"Bella.."

"Please, Edward, you have been there before. I did it for you, please, just do this for me. It's been so long."

He stood and held my hand and led me to my bedroom.

"I am not making love to you but I can do other things, I can make you feel good, if that is what you want. Are you sure about this? Bella, I am not here to start a relationship with you, I have to say that from the start. I am only staying a few months then I may never be back. Don't go making this anything it isn't. I do love you, you know that, but we are not meant to be. I wish we were, God, I wish we could be, but it won't happen. Okay? Do you want me to leave?"

He loved me? Truly?

"No, don't go."

I lay down on the bed and he hovered over me and leaned in and gave me one of those kisses. It was so awesome I came without him even touching me anywhere else. My body stilled as I moaned his name, and relaxed through the end pulses. I kept my eyes shut.

"Bella, did you? Really? Without even my hand?"

"No, I didn't." I lied, I want his hand.

"You did, you came when I kissed you. You are awesome, Bella, you make me feel like some sex magician. God, I missed you so much."

His mouth sought out my neck and he gently sucked down, along my jaw, his hands sought my breasts over my dress and gently rubbed.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

"No, I want to feel your skin, and I want you to touch mine."

"Bella, I used you in the past, I am not using you again."

"Shut up, Edward, I need to use you, just get undressed."

We both stood and threw our clothes off and he lay me down on the bed, my legs hanging over the side. His head was suddenly between my thighs and his tongue, his long and clever tongue, was licking and pushing and exciting me so I simply let myself moan and cry out as he sucked my clit inside his mouth and flicked it gently, back and forth, until I screamed his name and clutched at the sheets.

"Edwarddddd."

I lay there with my eyes shut and wondered why the hell nobody had ever done that to me before because that was better than sex.. Well, better than sex with Jake, maybe not better than sex with Edward. He gazed into my eyes when I opened them and rubbed my mound, letting me come down slowly, just keeping me feeling the aftershocks for a minute.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Mmm" I replied, surprised I could even say that much.

He pulled me into the bathroom closest to his side of the bed. His bathroom. I never let Jake use it, we always used the same one that I had imagined once, long ago, was going to be mine when Edward arrived and married me.

He turned the water on and pulled me under with him and I stood and allowed the warm stream to wash me as he stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips on my neck.

"Bella, you smell so good. So good." He was losing himself in me, I could tell. I ground back against his very obvious erection and felt him back away.

"Edward, just let me help you now."

"I am not making love to you, Bella." he repeated. His body wanted to, and mine certainly wanted all of his.

I opened my legs and caught his penis between them and shut them tight, letting him graze against my folds as he instantly rocked back and forth, outside but so close to inside, it felt so good.

"Bella, Baby, can you come again, because this is going to take me right over the edge in a minute."

"I want to feel you come." I answered and squeezed my legs together tighter, making him hiss, then groan as his body stilled and pumped his seed onto the tiles from between my legs. He rocked slowly a couple more times then turned me around and pulled me in for another Atomic kiss. I guess I could come again after all, because I did, loudly moaning inside his mouth.

"Bella, nobody else ever came close to coming from my kiss alone."

"I guess I am just easy." I sighed and clung to him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have made it special for you. Or left your bed. I would never, ever have wanted to take you like that if I knew it was your first time. I feel so bad, Bella, so sad I did that to you."

"I enjoyed it and it was better you didn't know. We were not anything before that, I know to you we aren't anything now, but we did become more, didn't we, because of it?"

I know that made no sense but I knew what I meant.

"Bella,you are so precious to me, you are the only one who ever made my heart feel like this. But we can't try to be together. I am so fucked up, I have been through far too much and I would never, ever let you be the rebound girl or whatever, again. I used you and it disgusted me that I could ever do that to someone as wonderful as you. You deserved more, you deserve more now. If we do ever take that step, it will be far in the future when you are not crying over Jacob Black, and I am not straight out of two relationships I never should have been in , in the first place. You and I will be something one day, and it will be so amazing, Bella. It will be worth waiting for, I promise."

I melted against him and he turned the water off and dried me before drying his own body, and he took me into his bed and spooned against my back and stroked me body so softly all over, I realized what it was to feel alive again.

I fell asleep and woke to a punch in the stomach and someone squeezing my insides until I could barely stand it. Fuck, shit, I knew what this was.

Labor.

I grasped my abdomen and felt a rush of fluid between my legs.  
"Ahh. Edwarddd." I screamed his name again but in a very different way to earlier.

He jumped up, startled, and grabbed at me, even as I pushed him away.

"I have to get to the hospital. I need clothes, my bag...aaahhhhh!"

Fuck fuck fuck, that hurt.

He looked so shocked, like he had forgotten the bump was even there.

"Dressed, get you dressed, what will..what do you want to wear?"

"I don't care." I screamed, doubling over again.

He opened my closet and grabbed a dress Alice bought me but I never wore because it was the exact shade of green of his eyes. He pulled it onto me and carried me to the hallway, stopping to grab some towels from the linen cupboard, and grabbed my carkeys off the hook at the front door.

"It will be okay, they may be able to stop it, and anyway, they have all these machines and incubators and drugs nowadays, they can save even really early babies, your baby won't be in much danger...any danger ." he modified.

It made me panic, I thought two weeks, ten days actually, early was nothing, now I felt scared and clutched at the baby.

"Don't let me lose it, Edward, promise me we won't lose it."

"I will get you there as quickly as I can, just hold on, my love."

He strapped me in, towels beneath me and raced to the hospital.

"My bag.."

"I can come back for it later, we need you in the experts hands as soon as possible, they may still be able to stop this happening tonight. I read my father's medical journals, they just have to delay delivery 48 hours, get some steroids in to strengthen his lungs and his chances of survival escalate rapidly. We are there, Bella, hold on."

He was around at my door at the speed of light and ran with me cradled in his arms, inside calling for attention.

A gurney was suddenly underneath me and he was yelling about premature labor and drugs and steroids and the doctor sat him down on a chair.

"First time fathers, it's always overwhelming, but just calm down. How early is this?"

"Months" said Edward.

I flinched, he didn't know? He wasn't aware I truly was a slut like Jake said, that I slept with him and three weeks later slept with Jacob?

They swept me inside and I grabbed the doctors hand.

"It's only ten days before the EDD. He doesn't know."

"Oh" said the doctor, giving me one of those looks. Clearly he thought I was telling him I had been sleeping around behind Edward's back. Or had trapped him into marriage while already knocked up with someone else's kid.

The staff all took us for the parents and I just didn't care to try and explain and justify my actions, not with the result trying to tear itself out of me. This was my punishment, God, I was paying now for being such a slut.

They did various horrid and not so horrid things to me before I was wheeled into the delivery room. A gowned figure approached and reached for my hand.

Oh, it was Edward, he looked amazing in scrubs.

"I rang Alice and asked her to ring Jacob, I am sure he will come, Bella. He won't want to miss this. I will wait outside if you prefer."

"No" I grabbed at his hand."Stay, please stay, please don't leave me."

"If that's what you want." he said, smiling tightly.

I don't think he is into the whole watching a friend give birth thing.

I was excited but scared, and I certainly did not want to be alone during this delivery.

Edward was told to sit on a chair beside me and he gripped my hand as the doctor attempted to kill me by checking the state of my cervix.

Honestly, they can send a man to the moon yet they still have to stick their fingers where you least want them at a time like this, to check progress?

"Fully dilated and effaced. I hope we are not waiting for anyone else to arrive, because this baby has other plans. It's going to be here within the hour."

An hour? Jake won't make it in time. Even if he does come.

Even though I don't even want us back together, I did want him here to greet his son. I felt myself tear up and Edward cupped my face.

"I have asked a nurse's aide to come in and video the birth, at least Jacob will see it later." he assured me, but it wasn't the same. A lady came in and the doctor told her where to stand and we were on camera.

I forgot within seconds as I screamed as another monster contraction hit me. How could I have slept through hours of these, as I must have?

"Sometimes it's the way the baby is laying, it blocks the nerves and you felt nothing until he moved down further." the doctor explained.

"Get him back on that nerve blocking space then." I panted.

"No, he has to come out, he knows that. He is doing fine. I need you to grab your thighs and bear down, he wants out."

I followed all their instructions but an hour passed and no progress.

I pushed, grunted, cried out, he slipped down then slipped back. I had heard "there's the head" about five times now.

"Can't you grab it next time?" I yelled.

"I just want to try one thing. Edward, get up behind her on the table and let her lean back onto your body, brace her as she bears down."

He did as he was told and the next contraction, I felt him take the strain and I pushed with all my might.

"Okay, crowning, keep it coming."

Edward laughed with excitement and whispered in my ear.

"Come on baby, you can do this. This is great, I can see his hair , look down in the mirror."

I raised my chin and looked down at the mirror the nurse had angled so we could watch the delivery.

Awesome, he was right there.

"Okay, another push, just slow and steady."

"Come on, Bella, you can do this, you are doing this." Edward said, holding me tight as I forced myself back and bore down again.

"And here we go," said the doctor, as we both watched, amazed, and the whole head popped out.

A nurse suctioned the nose and the baby cried, still inside me mainly.

"Wow" said Edward. "Bella, you are creating a miracle, you clever girl. This is the most awesome experience of my entire life."

In that moment, I wished so desperately I could have gone back and timed the whole sending him to Rose thing later in my cycle, so he could be watching his own baby come out of me.

Not Jake's.

"Okay, it's showtime. Down here, daddy, you are going to catch him and be the first person to ever touch him as he enters the world. Don't panic, I am staying right here.I will shove you aside if I need to."

Edward flew off the table and was at the business end in seconds.

His face was wreathed in a smile and he caught my eye and shook his head.

"I can't believe this is even happening. Show me what to do."

"Just support his head, the shoulders will emerge and he will turn, see that? Just keep supporting his head, now, ready, just catch him, like a football."

"Yes!" cried Edward, holding the slippery body up so I could see.

"Lay baby on Mom's stomach and cut the cord once I clamp it, there, right, cut here. Well done, you just delivered your own baby. Don't try this at home, folks, always bring your wife in so we can supervise."

Edward was grinning so widely I am sure the nurses assumed he was the father and I was not spoiling the moment.

"Okay, now touch your baby, Mom."

I reached down carefully as Edward moved it closer and a nurse dropped a warmed blanket over the body.

"Bella," said Edward,"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, mystified as to why we were playing guessing games now.

"It's a little girl."

"What?"

"You were wrong. She is so beautiful, she looks just like you."

He gathered up baby and blanket and lay her in my arms.

He lifted the blanket and I looked. He was right. It was a girl.

And she didn't have black hair or black eyes or even coffee colored skin.

She was my clone.

Small, petite even, brown hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face.

"Is she okay? Doesn't she needs drugs or an incubator, she is so tiny?" he asked.

"She is fine. Give her to the nurse, she will check her and weigh her for you."

Edward handed her over and walked to where the nurse lay her down and listened to her heart.

"Fine, absolutely normal. I give her a ten as well."

"So, two tens, she is perfect." said the doctor.

"Six pounds four ounces." announced the nurse.

She rubbed her over with a towel, pulled a small pink beanie type hat onto her head, and wrapped her up, handing her to Edward.

The nurse grabbed a camera and snapped off a photo, of Edward gazing in awe at my baby.

"She is fantastic, amazing, I just wish.."

He looked at me and bit his lower lip.

"I wish she was mine." he said, quietly, and handed her to me.

God, Edward, if you knew how much I wished that was true.

xXxoOoxXxoOoxXx


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this took an hour to upload! Thanks Fanfic, it's not like I have seven kids and a part time job...Thanks for reviews, now VOTE on the 2 issues, whose kid is she and should Edward open the envelope? It's up to you, gentle reader, to say how this story progresses!**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 10

Daddy's Girl

EPOV

Bella slept soundly and I gazed at the little pink bundle clasped against her chest. Night had taken over, and it was silent in this wing, not a baby cried, including Bella's little miracle.

I sat beside her bed and smiled at the two sleeping faces, so alike, so beautiful, and so precious to me. In another life, another time, this would be my wife and our first daughter. I could pretend, while only the dark windows were here to witness . I stroked the baby's back with a single finger and watched her breathe. I wanted to welcome her, and let Bella know I recognized this child for the true blessing she was. She may be Jacob's child but she was Bella's too. I much prefer hiding behind my guitar when I sing, but not having one with me, I quietly sang as I leaned over and brushed Bella's hair back so I could see her face.

She´s your brand new little daughter,

so enchanted, sweet and smart.

With a coo, she´ll have you smiling

With a laugh, she´ll own your heart.

It´s the time for hugs and kisses,

Reassurance when she cries.

It´s the time for making moments

Full of love and Lullabies.

For these golden days of childhood

come and go so very fast -

Hold her tight and love her dearly.

Make these precious moments last.

The baby opened her eyes and looked straight at me. She squirmed and put her fist into her mouth and sucked on it hungrily. I eased her out of Bella's grip and rocked her in my arms. She seemed to like me singing to her so I repeated the song then moved on to any I would sing to her if she was mine.

I recall the night that you came into this world.  
I couldn't believe the doctor when he said: "It's a little girl."  
I said: "Now Doc, you must be wrong. You see I want a boy."  
Then he laid you in my arms and my heart sang with joy.

Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,  
You're the centre of Daddy's world.  
You Know you're Daddy's number one,

"Edward."

I looked up guiltily, and found Bella smiling.

Ooops.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I stood and stared through the glass, and couldn't help the grin on my face. I was the one who delivered her, I held her before anyone else in the entire world. I felt so strangely proud of her, like she belonged to me simply because I caught her as she left Bella's body.

Awesome.

Amazing.

We had already watched the video, I will be getting copies made.

Alice and Rose both loved watching the baby being born as we showed them the action replay on the television in Bella's private room. I had asked them to upgrade her, now she was in the best room this hospital had to offer. She, naturally, fought against it but I pointed out, she had no say. I was footing the bill, she could pack up and go home now or stay and be treated like the queen she was, and her little princess deserved.

They only take the baby away during visiting hours, and we all line up and look at her even though we have all held her and kissed her precious little face already. Alice and Rose simply walked in an hour early like they owned the place and nobody questioned them, and I have barely left Bella's side since the birth, so the photos strewn across the table show each of us with the little miracle Bella created. Bella has the photo the Delivery Suite nurse took of me holding the baby when she was brand new, propped up on her bedside cabinet. I don't know if it's because it's the baby's first photo or because I am holding her. Sharing this experience seems to have bound us together even closer. What this will mean for our future remains to be seen but right now, this is the only place I want to be.

I felt someone walk up beside me and turned.

Jacob Black.

A day late but he has turned up, and I think Bella has already given up hope that would happen.

"Which one?" he asked, and I pointed her out. The family beside us walked away and the nurse pushed our crib closer so we got a close up view.

Jake looked at the baby intently, then turned to me and shook my hand.

"Congratulations." he said, and walked out the front door.

I ran behind him catching him up.

"What was that supposed to mean? You don't even want to go see Bella and have your daughter brought into the room so you can hold her? Not even once?"

"She is not my daughter." he stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that's right, you have a theory Bella screwed around when you two were together. Does it really matter, Jacob? You have a child together, if Bella made a mistake..."

"Yes she made a mistake. You were her mistake, Cullen."

"The marriage? I know you didn't.."

"No, not the stupid fake marriage, I don't care about that. The baby. Look at me. Notice my skin tone, my hair, my eyes? My head shape, my hands, my feet? I am kind of unique, hey, compared to most men. Do you honestly think I could father a tiny baby like that and have her take on none of my features?"

"But she is premature, she wasn't due for ages. She is little because she is early."

"Who told you that? Bella?"

"No, I mean, she told me the baby was due in Spring."

"It's Spring tomorrow, Edward. That baby is at most, two weeks early, even less."

"That's good news then, so she is just a tiny baby, not a premature one. What's the problem?"

"Put it this way. There were only two candidates for Father of The Kid, and I was one. I lost. Someone beat me to her, someone else took my girl's virginity and left her pregnant before I even got there. Now, who could that have been?" He tapped his index finger against his chin and looked into the sky.

I froze. I took Bella's virginity but I didn't...

Was it possible?

"Come with me, we have to find out the truth." I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, along the hall towards the main offices.

I felt the lightest, happiest feeling rise inside me.

Hope.

What if?

What if that little miracle was mine?

God, I will never ask for anything else again if she could just be mine.

I knocked on the door of the Chief of Medicine, and he called for us to enter.

"Okay, we have a question. Jake and I slept with the same woman. I slept with her ...shit, what date?"

"The date isn't the issue. She was nine days into her cycle when she spent the night with you. Ten days if you did it again the next morning."

He glared at me like he knew I would never settle for one round of sex with Bella.

"I was with her later the same month." he stated.

I drew in a breath. She had slept with him the same month? It was possible I was the father?

"I want a paternity test" I stated.

"Wait, you don't need one, let me finish. I was with her twenty one days later. So, Day 30. Who is the father?"

"Well, just on that information alone, it's far more likely the mother ovulated Day 12 or 13 and conceived then, than Day 30. I would suspect by Day 30 she was already overdue to begin her next cycle. Was she?"

Jake nodded, and stood up.

"Like I said, congratulations. Thanks for getting me off the hook, I certainly don't want a child with a woman who loves someone else and will never love me the most. I wish Alice had kept out of it and not encouraged Bella to get me to fuck you out of her system."

"I...I had no idea."

"Yeah, well now you know. Go gloat with Bella and be with your kid."

"I would like a paternity test, still." I faced the Doctor.

"Well, I am not a part of this, so I will go." said Jake, leaving.

"No problem."

"How long does it take?"

"Results...depending which way you want it done. Privately and most expensive way, we can tell you in an hour."

I could be a father in one hour.

"That's the way I want it done then. What do I do?"

He picked up the phone and spoke and a woman entered and took a blood sample and scraped inside my cheek with a wooden stick. He dug out Baby Swan's file, and placed it in her hands.

"Put a rush on it please." he said.

She nodded and I held the spot the needle had been and applied pressure.

"What now?"

"Go pay at the Administration Desk and they will rush it through. Give me the room number, I will call you when it comes back, so stay around until then. A hour at the soonest, two if there are emergency tests going on ahead of yours. It's not definite , though, if she ovulated twice that month, it could be his. It's just much more likely to be yours."

I felt my spirits drop.

"She could have ovulated twice?"

"Yes, studies show now, many women ovulate more than once each cycle, so it's rather random. Come back when I call you and I will tell you if the baby is yours."

"Thank you.' I said.

The visiting hours had ended so the babies were being returned to be with their mothers again, so I walked beside the crib which may just hold my child.

Bella was dozing, so I lifted the baby out and sat in front of the window and scrutinised her carefully.

She was so tiny, and so like Bella there were not any clues. Then she grasped my finger and I saw hers clearly for the first time. Her fingers were so long for such a tiny hand.

I raised my finger and kissed hers. I unwrapped her feet, they were long for her size, and she had the Cullen toes, that seemed to turn up every generation. My father had them, I had them. So long, and maybe a curse for a female, who knows? She was going to need longer, slimmer shoes than most girls her age.

She opened her eyes and I smiled at her.

"So, little girl, are you mine? Did I deliver my own child yesterday? How amazing would that be. I promise I will always be here for you, if your mom allows that, and for her as well, regardless of who made you. You feel like my own baby, maybe that is a sign. Sorry about the long toes. What do you think?"

She blinked at me and held eye contact.

I didn't know how I would bear waiting the next hour but then I realized, if the test was negative and she wasn't mine, it would mean I only had her for a single hour, so I may as well relax and enjoy the possibility.

I lay her on my chest and stroked her back. My fingers normally itched to have my piano keys under them but now, this baby was a better thing to be holding. I sang to her quietly, so as to not disturb Bella.

**Close your eyes my pet, I will sing for you,**

**it's a lullaby I never knew,**

**in this world you know, some things must come and go,**

**but my world is all in loving you.**

**It's a simple song, and it's words are true,**

**and I'll do the best that I can do,**

**as I write this song, how can the words be wrong,**

**when they're all about my loving you?**

**You've got Mommy's eyes, and now I realize**

**God has blessed my world with loving you,**

**you've got Daddy's toes, a joke I suppose,**

**but it's still, what makes up you.**

**As you close your eyes, here's a prayer or two,**

**While you sleep I will be here for you.**

**Things might come and go, but this you'll always know,**

**Daddy's lullaby is just for you.**

"Edward, that was beautiful." Bella said, laying there watching me.

"She is beautiful, like her mother. I just want to hold her for a while, if that's okay."

"Of course, I love that you love her."

"Bella, she is your daughter, how could I help but love her. I want to be part of her life. I want to be her Godfather, her friend, her protector. Will you let me be those things?"

"Of course I will. She will always need men in her life, especially now her father is probably never going to show any interest in her."

"Jake was here, he saw her in the Viewing Nursery." I told her.

"Did he come up here?"

"No." I said, and watched her face fall. Damn that man, he could have made her happy for one day, after all she has been through. That was too much to ask? Of course she wants the man who she assumes fathered her child with her today. I am but a substitute.

"Well, at least he saw her. I will be able to tell her that when she asks about him."

"We will all be there for her, Bella. I don't know exactly when or how but as soon as the next movie is done, I will be back, I promise. I want to help you with her. And I will stay with you for the first three months, they are the hardest apparently."

"I kind of thought the first eighteen years were the hard part." she replied.

i walked over to her bed and she moved to the far side and patted the mattress.

"Lie down next to me, I want us all together on this bed."

I climbed up and held the baby tightly.

Laying beside Bella, with the baby in between, things felt good, and right.

A nurse came in and handed Bella a couple of painkillers and she took them, and asked the nurse to take a photo with the camera Alice had left.

She snapped off a couple of shots, of Bella cradled in my arm and the baby lying on both of us.

"Well, what are you naming her?" I asked.

"Would you do that, for me? I never considered I was carrying a girl. I have no idea what to name her."

"You could name her after yourself, she is the image of you."

"Poor child. No, I want her to have her own name, but I would like something meaningful."

I thought of suggesting Charlotte, after Charlie, then was hit with a better idea.

Carlie.

Sure it was after Charlie but it was also after Carlisle.

"How about Carlie?" I suggested.

"I like it. Carlie Swan. Too short, she needs some middle names. Maybe I should put some form of Alice's name in there, she has been my friend forever."

"Alicia?" I offered.

"Yeah, Carlie Alicia Swan. No, still too short. After Isabella Marie Swan, I kind of am used to more syllables. I wish you had a more suitbale name to use the female version. Edwarda? Edwina?"

We both screwed up our noses and shook our heads simultaneously.

"I like your third name, Masen. How about 'Macey Alicia Carlie Swan'? Cool, right?" she asked me.

"Cool" I agreed, glad to be included. Which ever way this test turned out, I was in her name anyway.

BPOV  
Waking up twice to find Edward holding the baby and singing to her made me feel maybe she would not be too scarred by her father not being here to welcome her. Damn Jacob, he could have come inside and held her once before he denied her being his. If he had held her, he would have felt something, surely?

It seems my mistakes will be paid for by my daughter and she will never know the love and joy of being Daddy's Girl. For all my father's anger at what I did, marrying Edward, he still loved me. He had phoned me weekly since he found out I was pregnant. He did ask if it was Edward's baby, but when I told him it was Jake's, he had been relieved. He trusted Jake to be a proper father to his child.

Guess that didn't work out like we all expected!

I definitely want Edward in her life, maybe the best Godfather on the planet can fill the void left by the father who denies her. I wonder what she will call him, by his songs I don't think he would be adverse to her calling him Daddy, and let's face it, being Daddy is a role, not a biological thing like being father.

Until he mentioned her name, I hadn't been game to say what name I really wanted to call her.

After all he had done for us and all he meant to me, I wanted to name my baby after him. I had considered every form of Edward but just couldn't find a female version I liked, so then I tried all forms of Anthony, but it was his third name, I liked best. Masen. If the baby had been a boy, I know I would not have done what I said I would and used the expected Jake Jnr, I would have named him Masen.

Macey is close enough, nobody will instantly know I named her after Edward but he and I will. I let him suggest names and as he was getting into it, I slipped in Macey and he went along with it.

"Are you really coming back? Are you going to be part of Macey's life?"

"I think being here for this little girl is a tad more important than dressing up pretending to be somone in a movie. And I got paid 2 million for Mr Darcy, which, admittedly, let me rid myself of all my debts and left me over a million to invest, and so, if I do the movie I have agreed to, that will be another 3 million, I think the three of us could live pretty sweetly on that?"

"Edward, you can't support us. And you love acting, you can't let us stop you. We are not your responsibilities."

"You are if I accept her as my own child. We were married when she was conceived. That legally makes her mine unless Jacob makes a claim. I honestly don't think he will, Bella. I'm sorry."

"You know when she was conceived? You must think I am some cheap.."

"Bella! Please don't even say that. I was out of Rose's bed, into yours, then back in Nina's, whom I left for Rose in the first place, so don't start accusing yourself of anything around me. We are all flawed, me more than most. You did what you thought was right at the time. I just went around using women to make myself feel better, not so rejected, I needed to feel whole and desirable and wanted. I knew you wanted me, and I used that , Bella. I am that much of a monster. I swear I will never use you again. Nothing will be happening between us , not for a very long time. And only then if we have sorted ourselves out, and both decided it's what we want. I knew Nina would take me back, and I let her, even though my heart wasn't in it."

"Edward, you are a man, you need sex. If you don't sleep with me, you will sleep with someone else, and I don't think I could bear that, now."

"Bella, we can date, we can be exclusive, no, we can't make love but we can do other things, I think we established that already. We probably brought on labor with our shower time shenanigans."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you were ready to start, sex can bring it on. Probably even more so, seeing you said it had been a while?"

"A very long while. I don't think even Jake felt it was right, us being a couple. He was very...undemanding, especially after the pregnancy test was positive. It was kind of rare for us to have sex, he explained why actually, and I can see it's amazing he slept with me at all in the circumstances. I hurt him badly."

"What do you mean? Because we had been together?"

"Yeah." I really didn't want to get into the dream talking with him.

"Are we going to live together? I mean, no pressure, I just want to know."

"I think we could. If I keep acting, I will be gone sometimes but never for too long. Until Macey starts school, you two could come with me if I have to go away on location. I know my mother will adore you, I need to take you home with me, soon. I can already hear her. 'Edward, you had this beautiful girl all this time and you still tried to make a go of things with Nina again? You didn't learn last time, the two of you were just friends? You two just don't have that spark.' And don't even get me started on what she thought of Rose. She will think you are perfect for me."

"She will?" I asked.

"You are." he replied, leaning over and kissing my forehead."And we are going to sort ourselves out, then take things slow, and see what we can be. It will be a risk and I know with the intense passion comes the possibly of intense pain, we could be so very good but also, so very bad for each other. You will have my heart in your hands and I will have to trust you to take care of it for me."

"It works both ways, I have to trust my heart in your hands, too."

"Oh, I will never hurt your heart, Bella, I love you too much."

I smiled at him.

My room phone rang and I answered.

"Jacob! Finally." Now that I don't need you, nice of you to call.

"What? Fine. Goodbye...Oh, I will be sure to do that."

I slammed the phone down.

"He doesn't want his name on Macey's birth certificate."

"That's okay,Love, put mine."

"Edward, isn't that illegal or something?"

"Bella, you are now against all things illegal? Our marriage.."

"Oh, right."

"What else did he say?"

"He wants me to inform him before I visit Charlie any time in the future so he can be sure to not be there. Edward, he has no intention of ever seeing Macey again. he doesn't even know her name."

I couldn't help sobbing, he was being so unfair. He can punish me all he wants, but not his own daughter.

"Bella, I will be her dad, she won't need him."

"Will you? She can call you Daddy?"

"Of course she can. I am her daddy."

I lay back in his arms and thanked God for sending me Edward when I needed him most.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called, and an orderly walked in and handed Edward an envelope.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing important at all now." he said, tossing it into the waste paper basket. "It has lost all meaning."

**VOTE VOTE VOTE ...Who is the Baby Daddy? Should Edward even open the envelope...nothing is proven don't forget, she could be Jacob's. I got pregnant at all different stages of my cycles, even the 'safe' time. Toes mean little, Jake has big feet too. Victoria, send me my Fluff Award for this chapter, woman!**

**I watched Little Ashes, don't be afraid to watch it, the gay sex scene is really short and unimportant, the love scenes are more meaningful. Two straight guys kissing...hot. Possibly helps one is RPatz. Who'd have thought? I avoided it all this time for nothing. It's on tv here.**

**Daddy's Lullaby, Ron Wilson.**

**Brand New Little Daughter**

__

~ by Linda Lee Elrod ~

I don't know who wrote daddy's Girl but hey, whoever you are, I acknowledge you own the lyrics.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for reviews. Check out my new story, The Escort, see if you like it. I have finished writing all 15 chapters of this story here but there will be a sequel soon. Cheers. Lynz**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 11

Homecoming Princess

Edward was in the nursery, being taught how to bathe Macey, while I packed my bag and got ready to return home. Our first night in the apartment. How would we go, with no experts on hand to tell us what to do if she refused to feed or cried, or whatever else becomes an emergency in your mind when you have a newborn.

I grabbed all the tags off her crib, as ordered by Alice, who was making me a memory book already. I guess we had enough photos to fill it.

Just not one of her with her father.

My father had visited and had been too scared to hold the baby until Alice took him and sat him down and explained what to support and he had been blown away once she was in his arms.

He had grinned like the fool she reduced him to. Babies have a great way of equalizing things.

Charlie avoided all mention of Jake, I think he is as disgusted as I am at his behaviour. Of course, I know why he is acting like a douche, and Charlie doesn't, so it is a little unfair.

I dropped the crib tag and it floated down into the waste paper basket.

Edward's envelope was in it so I picked it up and scrutinized it.

For 'nothing important', it had a large row of red letters declaring the contents were for his eyes only, personal and highly confidential.

I tucked it into my bag. He may need it one day.

Then it hit me, why would the hospital have given Edward this envelope?

I looked again.

"Test results" was printed on the top.

Shit.

Is he ill?

Why else does somebody have a medical test?

I looked around and decided, he threw it away, it is now trash, he won't even know I looked but I have to know if he has some illness.

I slid my finger along the seal and yelped as the blood appeared. Paper cut.

Darn.

I sucked the blood away and wondered if this was a warning.

Don't open Edward's test results.

I slid it back into my bag and finished packing.

Would I want him to open any test results of mine?

Maybe not. I will just ask him.

Later.

The door opened and Edward appeared with a spotless baby, dressed in an outfit bought by Alice. Tiny pink frock, white baby sox, pink babyshoes, not even newborn size, no wonder I had felt her kicks and assumed she was a boy and a footballer.

Little white cardigan, with pink embroidery, I don't think anyone will ask if this baby is a girl or a boy. He grinned and leaned in to kiss me. The headband on her head is white stretchy lace with small pink rosettes.

Which reminds me, the few things I have bought are all boys clothes. I need to shop, and soon.

One word to Alice, that may be a better idea. She would love to buy all the basics for Macey, in pink.

I spread her blanket out on the bed and Edward lay her down and wrapped her in it.

"Shall I carry her?" he asked.

"Wait!" said a voice from the door. Speak of Alice and she will appear.

"We need 'about-to-leave-hospital' photos. Smile everyone."

She snapped off a few shots and then held Macey while I took a few of her.

"Godmothers need to be in the photos as well" she explained to Macey, who appeared unimpressed.

"So, you and I are the Godparents." stated Edward.

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Uh sure, Bella, can I speak to you outside for a minute."

I shrugged at Edward and followed her out.

"Bella, I think Jasper expects to be Macey's Godfather. I mean, you have known him forever. Didn't you two have some pact to be each other's kid's Godparents?"

Shit.

"Yes, we did. Maybe she can have two Godfathers? I already agreed Edward could be one."

"I thought he was stepping into Daddy role?"

"He is but I think he wants some formal tie to her as well."

"Well, you need to make up your mind, I know Jasper thinks he is Godfather."

"I will, thanks, by the way, all Macey's basics are blue and boy's only. Would you mind..."

"Oh, I would love to. Now, she will need about ten sleepsuits and .."

Alice was gone, in more ways than one.

I opened the door. Edward was by the window, looking at Macey then at me.

Concern...something, showed on his face.

"What?"

"Did they empty your waste paper bin?"  
"Yes, I think so, why? They looked after us like royalty, Edward. Don't doubt that.'

"I dropped an envelope in there a few days ago."

"Oh, I have it. I almost opened it. Edward, are you ill? Please tell me."

"No, not ill. I will tell you about the test tonight. Then we can decide if we want to know."

"If it concerns you, then I want to know." I answered, picking up my overnight bags.

We walked down to the elevator and waited and then to the car. Edward had been to have baby seat fitted and we spent five minutes working out how to strap Macey in and put the blanket back over her.

Edward cooked dinner while I breastfed my daughter and got her changed and settled, then we sat together and ate.

Concern for Edward's test was gnawing at my belly.

After he cleaned up, we sat together and he pulled me close and kissed my head.

"Bella, I had a paternity test done."

"Why?"

"There is a chance she is mine. Do you want to know? Think carefully, once you know, you can't ever not know again."

"Do you want to know?" I asked him. I doubted the baby was his.

"I am unsure. I would want to know if she was mine, but I don't know that I want to know if she isn't. Make sense?"

"Sure. Edward, I really think..."

"I know you do. But there is room for doubt, and Jake thinks she is mine, that's why he has rejected her."

"So, if it says she is his? Does he want to know?"

"I think his entire attitude would change. He resents that you slept with us both so close together, and muddied the waters."

"So do I. I don't know, I want her to be yours but if she isn't,and I know it for sure, I can't even pretend."

"So, do we open it or not?" he asked, tapping the half opened envelope with his fingers.

"Okay, I want to know."I decided. What the heck, I didn't think there was any chance she was Edward's, so what did I have to lose, really?

"First, will this change anything? Will you leave or not love her if she is Jake's?"

"I already promised to be her Daddy and I already love her, so no. It would be awesome if she was mine, though."

"So, who looks?"

He slid the envelope the rest of the way open and took out the folded test result.

Macey started to cry and I looked at Edward.

"Is that a sign, not to look? She doesn't want us to know?"

He shrugged.

He handed me the paper and I opened it.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is 99.9% likely the father of Macey Alicia Carlie Swan.

He was watching my face.

I read it again, one word at a time, to be absolutely sure.

"Go comfort your daughter, Edward!" I laughed."You are now officially her slave. I can't believe this, I never thought for one minute.."

"See, Jake knew. Macey knew."

He grabbed me and hugged me tight, lifting me off my feet and swinging me around.

"I am her father! I can't believe it."

"You are." I read the report again, and then again, searching to make sure there wasn't any words in between "Edward Cullen" and the percentage.

He carried his daughter out and sat down beside me.

"Thank you, Bella, for giving me a daughter."

"No problem." I replied, reading the report again.

It simply seemed to me it had to be Jacob, I don't know why I never considered the possibilities.

Now I owed Jake a massive apology and I doubt we will ever be even friends again.

He knew, all this time yet he stayed until I made it impossible for him to take any more. I know he thinks I already knew, suspected all along, but I didn't.

I guess the universe took pity on me and gave me a break for once.

"Hey, Jasper can be Godfather." he said.

"Yes, that's one problem solved. You knew?"

"I figured it out when Alice's face fell when I said I was going to be. She isn't hard to read. What had you decided? Were you going to bump me for him?"

"I was hoping it would be acceptable to have all three of you. I was going to ask."

"Well, what if the answer was no."

"Then I would have chosen you." I told him honestly. I love Jasper but he has Alice and they will have kids and I needed Edward to have a title. Now he does.

I laughed at the sheer relief and joy.

"Macey, you have the best father in the world." I told her.

"Let's get that tattooed on her arm before she grows into a teenager and resents me." he suggested.

"My daughter..our daughter will never have a tattoo." I promised myself.

"Hmm, you seem to think you would be able to stop her doing whatever she wants to. You never listen to Charlie, why do you think Macey will listen to us?"

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked him. Maybe he wouldn't want them to know, and have to explain why we didn't know ourselves all this time.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I am proud of her, not ashamed, Bella."

"You have to explain why you didn't know and they will know I am some cheap tart who slept with two men so closely together I didn't even know whose baby I was carrying." I cried.

"I think my father rather suspects I knew all along you were pregnant to me. He couldn't accept I gave you the apartment simply because I cared about you having a home of your own. This stays as yours, by the way. I want it to always be yours. I will have the 1% clause removed."

"No, Edward. Leave it. I like that we both own it."

"Bricks and mortar, Bella. It means nothing to me , except it's a place to keep you safe and homed."

"Thank you for giving it to me before you knew I had your daughter, and thank you for choosing to be her dad, before you even knew she was yours. Hah, now the birth certificate is the truth." I suddenly remembered.

He took a sleeping Macey back to her bed and came to sit me on his lap and stroke my arms.

"I want our next marriage certificate to be the truth, Bella. One day I will marry you but it will be different. There will be the white dress and the reception and guests and bridesmaids. I want all that for you."

"I don't care about the trimmings. I never did."

"I know, but our next wedding will be an honest expression of our love and commitment and a declaration to the world that we choose to be together, with nothing to gain."

"I think the white dress will be a little late."

"You were a virgin when I first took you, you can wear a white dress. I am not robbing you of that as well as everything else."

"You didn't rob me of anything, I gave myself to you freely."

"I know you did. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Why are we waiting again?"

"Well, I am glad we have to wait eight weeks medically because I am kind of wondering that myself and we promised not to rush anything. We will stick to that. It has to be done right, and be perfect. Now, are you up for a kiss or is it too early in our relationship?"

"I think kissing is allowed, but not That Type of Kissing yet, I kind of need parts of me to heal before you start them exploding again."

I kissed her gently, and sweetly and didn't cause any of the reaction I love her to have. She is right, we shall avoid those kisses for a while.

They set her off and get me ready to go myself.

The first time I kissed her, I had to stand still and think of other things, any other things, because I was sure I was going to come in my pants like a new teenager. I resented the whole feeling of being unable to control my own body and the embarrassment I almost had to endure. I may have spoken a little harshly as a result.

"I can't believe you are here, in my arms, after the things I have said and done." I admitted.

"It's all in the past, Edward. New beginnings, remember."

She lay in my arms in bed that night and I kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms, as we talked and planned for the future.

I will make things good for my girls.

I will take them to meet my parents and see where I grew up and where I hung with my friends and where I went to school, and worked, I want my child to know London, and the rest of the UK, it's where half of her family come from.

I want to keep the role I signed up for, and I do want to keep working, if I am honest. It's not to do with the fame or recognition, I know no matter how high I end up , there will always be those who will want to cut me down, and I am bound to choose a few movies I shouldn't, and I want that because I want to experience everything and learn from my mistakes.

I want my fans to like my work, and not be all focused on me, just my acting, that is all I will offer them.

I am really glad to have found Bella already and have my little family before any madness begins. My girls will keep me grounded.

We slept until midnight then I changed the baby and helped Bella get her fed and when she was done, I held her on my shoulder and got the wind out of her belly so she could stay asleep. She looked so cute, all sleepy eyed and satisfied, and I settled her again in her bed and waited for Bella to come back from the bathroom. Maybe I should get her a drink, she must need lots of fluid now.

I wondered how Charlie will react to the change of parentage?

I know he likes Jake but he has also had to see Jake let Bella down, right when she needed him most.

Bella snuggled up beside me and we slept until our new alarm baby woke us at dawn.

She was ravenous and attached herself onto to Bella quickly and the echo of her sobs still sounded as she breathed and gulped the milk down.

Alice arrived with a million bags of pink and stacked the clothes everywhere in the baby's room.

"We need a makeover in here, a girl needs a pink and frilly room. I got some decorating magazines, you two need to look and see what bits of the rooms in there you like, we can make this room magical."

I know it's going to be beautiful, my daughter deserves a beautiful nursery.

I answered my phone, my father was checking to see all was well.

I drew in a deep breath.

"Dad, I have some news. Good news, the best news."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviews, and for reading The Escort, you all rock**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 12

After Birth

Edward's POV

Having a child is a life altering experience and I have to say, I loved it. Macey was a particularly quiet baby which was annoying when I wanted to carry her around constantly and Bella banned me from picking her up unless she was awake and crying.

Come on, sometimes she is awake and just laying there, isn't that a sign she needs to be picked up and carried? Otherwise all she will see is the ceiling and that won't stimulate her brain and we all know babies need their brain stimulated by new sights and sounds, so sometimes I cheated.

If Bella was in the shower and Macey woke up, I simply said she was crying quietly, or I got her before she got too worked up.

And what's with all these people thinking they own a share of her?

Charlie had taken to 'dropping in' unannounced, I swear he cheats and pinches her so she will cry and he can pick her up. I begrudgingly have to let him have a share of her, but then there is Alice and Jasper...they could have a baby of their own, I am just saying.

Emmett has fallen in love with Macey so he is here whenever he can be, and Rose tries to pretend she isn't completely fascinated but she is. I see her wipe the odd secret tear away.

The baby has changed us all, and brought us back together. We are all friends again, and I need for Macey to know she has a lot of people to turn to if she ever needs them. But I am determined to be the main person in her life, after Bella, of course.

Damn breastfeeding, she gets to hold the baby more than anyone else, I think she only does it to get regular, unchallengeable time with Macey.

I can read, formula is just as good these days, and I tell Bella that and get the evil eye.

I am in charge of diaper changes, baths, and dressing the baby, and if Alice tries to push in, I let her make some clothing decisions but I reserve the right to veto.

Macey knows me, she turns her face towards me even if Emmett is holding her, so clearly she always knew I was her father. I think she is gifted. You can tell by her eyes, they are very focused and clear, you can almost see her reasoning things out.

Now we have added competitors for her attention.

My parents arrived last night and now I have to push in front of them as well.

Esme bought a clothing store worth of clothes for her, I swear, there are size 6 dresses in her closet now, and every size in between, from newborn upwards. She and Alice have discussed the reasons to buy ahead, fashions may change, they have to store away the good stuff before something happens and every girl's dress on the planet is destroyed by fire or something. At least Macey will have her supply stored away, safe from harm. I swear they think she is a doll for them to dress up.

Esme and Bella get on like a house on fire, but I always knew they would. I feel like the in- law, Mom insists Bella call her 'Mom' but I stood up to her and said if we both call her Mom, people will think I married my sister. Both women scowled and gave me a withering look, so Bella calls my mother "Mom". I feel like I will never win another argument and when I said that, all the females looked incredulous, that I ever even thought I would, I suspect.

"I can't wait for Macey to be able to talk, she will be on my side." I said, and the laughter from them was just rude.

Carlisle has never accepted for one minute that I didn't know I was going to be a father from the time of the pregnancy test.

"You were married to Bella. One presumes you two had sex? Yes? She got pregnant. She had your baby. I don't see what you weren't seeing, Edward." he stated. I didn't want to explain the in's and out's of the situation.

He knew, but he liked his edited version better than the truth.

Now and then he pulled me aside and looked at me pityingly.

"I cannot believe you left this woman. What were you thinking? You knew those other two were all wrong for you, yet off you went, leaving the best thing that ever happened to you behind, chasing after some old habit?"

Nina would be flattered. He does have a point, I have to admit. I had perfection staring me right in the face and didn't recognize it. If she hadn't lost Jake and needed me, would I have ever even come back? I hope I would have had the brains to. Now when I look at Rose sitting beside Bella, all I see is an obvious woman wearing too tight clothes and too much make up, and then there is Bella, so naturally beautiful she takes my breath away.

I am impatient for them to all leave, go home, back to their hotel rooms, just give us some privacy.

Bella had her post natal check up this morning and got the all clear and I for one will explode if we don't get to have sex tonight. I have been counting down the days since delivery and my dick can read and count as well, and I spent the entire day discretely adjusting myself as my mind kept drifting towards tonight.

"I know, let's all go out to dinner. My treat." my father said.

What is the jail term for murder, again? It may be worth it if I can have an hour with Bella before they drag me away.

"Sounds great but I need an hour or two to feed and settle the baby, and get ready. Can we meet at the restaurant at 9? Is that too late?" Bella asked.

I was puzzled, she just fed the baby. She hadn't planned to, but Macey wouldn't settle after all the attention so Bella had given up trying to soothe her and fed her, sitting beside the crib.

Alice was smirking, of course, she had been in there with us. But smirking?

I had left the girls alone and returned to make the coffee for everyone so I have no idea what they talked about after I left but by Alice's face, I am getting clues.

"Come on everyone, the traffic will be bad, we should go now." Alice said and herded them all out like an anxious sheepdog.

She blew me a kiss as she slammed the door behind them.

"I need a shower." announced Bella. "You could stack the dishwasher for me?"

I gathered the cups and scowled at our outing tonight. I wanted hours in Bella's arms, not yabbering at a table. I have known my parents all my life, what could they possibly have to say that I want to hear?

I turned the machine on and wandered down to our bedroom, and stopped in surprise at a freshly washed Bella sitting in bed, a sheet almost covering a small part of her.

"Bella, aren't you getting dressed?' I asked, puzzled.

"I don't own any clothes, the goblins stole them." she said, pouting.

"You might get really cold, then." I answered.

"I wish someone would come into my bed and warm me up." she sighed.

I removed my clothes faster than the speed of light and ignored that ripping noise, I have other shirts.

I lay beside her and felt like a starving man standing before an all you can eat smorgasbord. Where to begin.

I reached out and gently caressed her breast.

She smiled and wriggled closer, and whispered in my ear.

"Just be careful, those things are loaded."

Her hand had grabbed my favorite part of my body and I whispered back

"So is that and it will go off with the slightest provocation."

She laughed and stroked me, causing me to grit my teeth.

"Bella.."

"What?" she asked, looking as innocent as a naked woman in bed with a man can manage.

"I really want to last and put that somewhere else before it fires."

"Edward, I thought we were taking it slowly and not making love until we are both sure this is what we want."

I hesitated.

"Are you unsure?"

"God no, just get inside me before I bite you."

That sounded fun, maybe I could get inside her and she could still bite me.

I knew I needed to be gentle, I am sure things were still tender, so I stroked her along her folds and cautiously felt to see if she was ready.

Oh yes, she was.

Her legs fell apart and she grabbed my hips as I hovered over her, wanting to take it slow. I didn't want to hurt her and put her off trying again if this was too soon.

She sighed and pushed me onto my back and straddled me, lowering herself steadily onto my erection.

"Has it been so long you have forgotten what to do?" she smiled.

She rested against my pelvis and I felt every inch of me inside every inch of her.

She slowly raised herself then fell back again and I sighed and hoped this was not going to be over too soon, because this was Heaven and I wanted a long visit.

I flipped her, without leaving her body and started a rhythm, watching her face for any sign of discomfort.

"So good." she sighed, and I found myself rocking harder, and her hands gripped my backside and pulled me in further.

"Bella, I am, this isn't going to last, I am.."

I pounded inside and lost all control, losing my load inside her, and stopping to feel the pulsing as I came.

I almost felt myself blacking out, Jeez, it had been too long, far too long.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect..I couldn't.."

"Edward, that was only round one, I will catch up", she said and I instantly hardened again.

Vixen.

I rolled her away so I could sneak in from behind, and reached forward to stroke her clit.

"Just kiss me, that's all it ever takes." she reminded me.

"No, this is the real thing, we need to.."

I pushed inside and she pushed back against me.

"Bella..."

"We have all night, we will keep doing it until we get it right for both of us." she promised.

"But, dinner.." I hated reminding her.

"I already rang your father, they are eating without us, we can't settle the baby." she informed me.

"No wonder I love you so much." I answered, squeezing her in my arms.

"Do you, really?" she asked.

"You don't believe me?" I frowned, but never stopped the movement, almost completely withdrawing before pushing back inside.

"I don't know, sometimes I do, sometimes I wonder if it's all because of Macey." she said, honesty in her words.

"Okay, how come I knew I loved you when I thought she was Jacob's?" I asked.

She smiled and leaned back to catch my lips in hers.

I pulled out and flipped her over again, I wanted to face her, and touch her, and watch her,

maybe later we can do that position again.

She waited and I slid in quickly, sure now she was able to take all I had to offer. She ground into me and I felt her quiver against me, and she started rocking in earnest so I did all I could, placing my hands under her ass, pulling her in tight, rocking in faster and harder. I could feel her clit swelling as I hit it, rubbing it with my body as I pounded into her. This time she came around me, and I rocked on, keeping it going for her as long as I could. She stilled and flopped back onto the bed.

"That was awesome." she said.

"Do you want more, or are we done?" I asked, hoping to at least get rid of this latest hard on.

"Never." she laughed. "I had to wait a long time, we are not done until one of us falls asleep."

"That won't be me." I warned her.

"Sit up." she ordered, and I sat against the headboard while she straddled me, leaning her back against my bent thighs.

I liked this, I was in deep, and I could kiss her, and stroke her breasts, she was fantastic.

"You are everything, you know that, right?" I assured her. "Of course I love our baby but you gave her to me, Bella. I love you more than words can express."

"But you are going away again." she stated.

"I have to. Come with me." I begged.

"Isn't Macey too young to take that far on a plane?" she asked, furrowing her forehead.

"We can put an oxygen mask on her some of the way." I pointed out.

I hated the way the media reported every unproven crackpot theory but if a lack of sufficient oxygen in the air on long flights was even the slightest bit possibly dangerous for babies, we would guard against it.

"When are you leaving?", she asked.

She was still rocking against me, I was losing the ability to speak, let alone think rationally.

"When Macey turns three months old." I answered.

I kissed her, sucking her full bottom lip inside my mouth and she latched on to my top lip and stroked it with her tongue, so I released her and came back for a proper, open mouthed kiss, and immediately felt the effect. As soon as my tongue stroked hers, she started to tighten up and I had to push harder and faster to catch up with her and I chuckled as we came together this time, her eyes falling shut as she fell back from my mouth.

"Those kisses..." she sighed.

"Did you miss them?" I teased. still feeling the aftershocks pulsing between us.

"We need a surrogate for the next kid." she said, "I don't think I could go without them again."

I chuckled and leaned my forehead against hers and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Edward." she breathed.

"Marry me." I asked her quietly, sincerely.

"Yes, Edward." she agreed without hesitation.

"Thank you, my love." I replied.

We stayed in that position until her eyes started to flutter shut, then I lay her down on the bed, on her side, and spooned her body with mine and stroked her sides until she fell asleep.

Macey slept through for the first time that night, so well timed, I owed her a gift,

maybe a yellow Porshe?

xXx oOo xXx

Morning was a rude awakening, our daughter was clearly furious with herself for sleeping through, and I quickly stripped the wet diaper off and replaced it in seconds, I was becoming an expert.

Bella quickly used the bathroom for a quick shower and was back in bed, ready and waiting, as I handed a red faced screamer to her.

She latched her onto her breast and the screams were replaced by furious guzzling of milk.

"I hope she isn't damaging my breasts." I said, watching her, fascinated.

"Learn to share, Edward. They are hers too, for a while." Bella laughed.

"How do you cope, knowing we both are so needy for you?" I asked her honestly. I wanted her to say if she needed me to back off.

"I love it, Edward. It's the most un-lonely feeling in the universe." she answered."It honestly feels amazing, knowing you both need me, and you want me." she said, sliding a hand up to caress the side of my face.

"I will always want you, and need you, even when she grows up and leaves home." I assured her. I could never see us becoming less, only more.

"Do you want more of these?" she asked, nodding towards Macey.

"I do, but it's your body that gets invaded. I honestly want you to choose, how many, and when."

"Thank you, Edward." she replied.

"If it were my body, just know, we would probably be childless, or definitely stopping at one. I dont know how you women do it, it proves we are the weaker sex, I am in complete awe. I loved being there when she was born."

"I loved you delivering her."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you wished Jake was there."

"I felt Jake should be there, at the time, but I never wanted him instead of you. I wanted you there most of all. I am so glad it was you." she said.

"Bella, you cried over him the day I came back."

She laughed.

"I guess I can admit it now. I was crying because you said you were staying three months. All I heard was, you were going to leave again. I was crying over that. It just seemed to be better to let you assume I was crying over him."

"Crazy lady." I said with a smile."When are we getting married?' I asked and hoped she had meant what she said, and it wasn't just a 'in the moment' after making love thing.

"Whenever you want to." She replied, and the love shining in her eyes said it all.

I leaned in and kissed her, and got a punch from our daughter for invading her space.

"Macey Cullen, that was just naughty." Bella said, changing the baby to the other side.

Macey tucked in again and focused on the job at hand.

"My favorite girls in the world." I said, kissing each of them on their heads.

"I want you to have a perfect wedding this time. We do everything your way and hang the cost. Promise me you will have the wedding of your dreams."

"Edward, with you being there waiting for me, it will be the wedding of my dreams." she answered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks as always, for reviews, some of them are better than the story**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 13

As Long As We Both Shall Live

BellaPOV

I know it is right, this time. I worry, are we rushing things? Should we wait? Our first marriage was not meaningful and I had no doubts, it was a business arrangement pure and simple. This time, we are truly promising to love each other forever.

Is that even possible?

I haven't see many examples to prove it true. Carlisle and Esme, they are the best living example. My parents cancel them out though.

Am I more capable of managing to keep my marriage together than they were?

I guess the only question I really have is, can I hold on to Edward for the rest of our lives?

Here, when he is with us and never leaves our sides, it seems like Macey and I are his entire world.

But he has been calling his agent to finalise the details for his new movie and we are packed and ready to go. Our honeymoon will be a week in London, the week before he starts work again. Then I will have competition, the studio will take up so much of his time, the actress he is starring with is gorgeous and so out of my league it's laughable, and he has a fan base already. His agent asked Edward what he wanted done with his fan mail and Edward answered he should hire someone to handle it.

Tom, the agent, laughed and asked how many someones he could hire, because there was a stack the size of a small house of it every day.

Every talk show, every gossip and celebrity show wanted Edward to be their guest as soon as possible.

And it wasn't just in the UK.

Last night he was on Jay Leno and tonight Letterman has him and Oprah has been making enquiries about his availability.

Edward just laughs, and says if they knew the real him, they would only be booking him for five minutes because once he finishes talking about his movie, his wife and his daughter, he has nothing more of the slightest interest, to say.

He cannot understand the fascination the press have with him.

He is different to celebrities here, homegrown in the USA, and to him, that translates as he is lesser than them.

To the general public, it makes him more fascinating.

The two things he came here to film both went a lot larger than expected.

I still gasp when we drive through the city and see an enormous billboard with Edward's crooked grin smiling at us.

I can't wait for Macey to be old enough to recognise him on them but Edward is convinced he will be old news, yesterday's hero, by then.

I just wonder if we can get one of these gigantic posters and wallpaper her bedroom wall with it.

How cool would that be?

Edward says, very uncool, and he would rather have a poster of Macey and I.

Word has leaked out about our wedding next week and I am surprised how many people care.

We are being photographed wherever we go and Edward's agent here called us in, yes, me too, to discuss whether a marriage this early in his career was his best move.

I was shocked, I hadn't thought about that.

Aro pointed out, if he wants his female fans to become devoted, they need to think they have a chance of one day being Mrs Edward Cullen, and our marriage takes that possibility away and may lose him some popularity.

Edward seemed to be listening but when Aro suggested we delay the wedding or have it indoors, now, in secret, and publicly announce the planned big outdoor wedding is off, he lost it.

"All I offer my fans is my acting ability. They buy their ticket, I do the best I can to portray whichever character. I put my all into it, they judge me however they see fit and that's it. I only have that to offer."

"Edward, it would help if we did some publicity, announced some kind of competition for a date with you as the prize, that sort of thing. Always goes over well, gets a lot of paparazzi on the scene, a lot of free publicity."

"Sure, no problem, so long as it's a double date and whoever wins brings her boyfriend and I bring Bella."

"That kind of defeats the purpose."

"Why? Are you thinking of implying the winner gets to sleep with me, because that will never happen. I will never sleep with a fan. To start with, I would never take advantage of one, and secondly, I love Bella and will never sleep with anyone who isn't her, ever again. As long as we both may live."

Aro wasn't happy and told Edward this would restrict his fan base and reduce the offers he gets.

Edward explained clearly, he wants to earn the right to be asked to star in his future movies, by his acting ability alone. He does not plan to spend his life having little bits of plastic surgery to delay the inevitable aging process, and he wants to be a character actor, not a pretty boy.

"You are a pretty boy, get used to it." Aro shouted.

"I hope I am not, because then my career will fade as my looks do. And look at this face...pretty? I don't think so. I don't see it myself."

"Edward, this is not a career for the modest and humble. It's cut throat and every man for himself. You need your looks, you need to capitalise while you are young and pretty."

"Aro, if I fade fast, I don't even care. I have what I need, a wife and daughter, and if acting ever causes them any problems, I know which option I will choose. I have a house in London, we can live there very comfortably for the rest of our lives already. I will work on movies I feel have some relevance or merit but I am not doing any trash because it will be instantly popular."

Aro shook his head.

"You Brits just don't get it. Hollywood eats you up, puts you on display and spits you out when it's done with you."

"Fine, then I will go home and play my music and move on. It's a career, not a fucking life."

"Edward, do me the immense favor of allowing me to tell you at least, what to say and more importantly, what not to say. We have writers who can write you a speech that takes ten minutes and says nothing. You can have some privacy and work here, but believe me, every woman you have ever fucked will be appearing in magazines shortly. "My Affair With Edward Cullen" will be everywhere."

Edward looked down at the floor.

"Maybe it would be better to quit now and just go be ordinary people, Bella. I don't want you embarrassed by my less than spotless past."

"Edward, I am not stupid, you tell me first, anything you think I need to know. I won't be reading tabloids."

"But there will be gossip and rumors. I already had this when I was with Nina, she hated it. Every magazine at the checkout screaming my name, linked with some actress I barely knew and never saw off the set."

"Well, let's just see how it goes. If it gets too bad, we can walk away, right?"

"You just say the word. The whole acting thing is looking less appealing as we speak."

"No, you have to try. Our house in London is pretty secluded, you said, fully security fenced, and nobody knows you bought it, right?"

"Right. I bought it under someone else's name. It can't be linked to me."

"Then we have a refuge."

"Fine, but I mean this, the first time you get hurt by any of this, I am done with acting."

xxx xxx xxx

Edward POV

God, hardly anyone knows my name and already I am being told how to live my life.

'Don't get married, get married but in secret and don't tell anyone' , fuck that.

I want to marry Bella, I long to marry her. I will marry her, openly but privately.

Emmett has joined the payroll, and he will 'discourage' any close encounters with fans.

He has already called his fellow gym junkies, Riley and Sam and offered them jobs with him.

I feel safe knowing they will be there to keep Bella and Macey safe. I don't really expect any trouble but you never know.

Mr Darcy's Story is being released next month, way ahead of the original date. The studio wants it out there as soon as possible. Bidding for overseas rights is frantic, weirdly. A little English indie flick, and they are acting like it's Gone With The Wind. I just want the wedding over and done with, as soon as possible.

My parents want me to consider flying home early and having it there, it can be arranged quickly, and Bella has only her parents and stepfather left, and a handful of friends, it may be a better solution than flying all my friends and family here.

But it is her day and I want whatever she wants.

Bella surprises me by enthusiastically welcoming the idea so now the planned wedding here is cancelled, and you only have to catch a gossip segment to hear the many theories why, we have split up, she found out I was married before, (that one we love), and, my favorite, I have a secret love child.

Well, I do, and I don't care who knows it.

She was born into love, maybe not conceived that way, but we both love each other and her, so she is a love child.

Boarding the plane a week ahead of schedule meant we got away without anyone looking at us twice, I merely wore a baseball cap like eighty per cent of the men in the terminal, and nobody even looked at me, with my damn hair hidden away.

I swear I will have a buzz cut if it causes us grief.

I said that to Bell and she pointed out I am contractually bound to have my haircuts approved first.

Fuck me.

Maybe I should dye it black and grow dreadlocks.

"Sorry, not allowed. No dyeing or hair styles that cannot be changed instantly."

Why am I doing this again? Do I even care enough to put up with the bullshit?

Once they start dictating if I can shave or not, I walk.

Bella told me she likes me with a little stubble so that's the way it will be until dress rehearsal.

Macey slept a lot of the way and I put the oxygen mask lightly over her face as she slept.

I don't care if I am branded paranoid, whatever.

Esme and Carlise were there to meet us and I left our luggage to Emmett and the other men.

Carlisle whisked us away, home to their house, where I grew up.

I was happy to show my wife my place of birth and where I slept and played and went to school.

Few people noticed me and then all I got was a smile or a wave. I was just "Carlisle's boy" in this village. It was great to be asked how my dad was, instead of who I had slept with, or if I wanted to add to my list.

Bella was enchanted by the house and the grounds and eager to see the house I had looked at before. I first thought of buying it when I was with Nina and she needed to get away from the public scrutiny, but she wanted to keep our apartment at that stage so I forgot about it. Then when Bella agreed to marry me, I had my father buy the property in my cousin's name.

I watched my wife's eyes widen in amazement at the size of the property but the house is awesome, thatched roof, seven bedrooms, six bathrooms and a powder room.

I love it.

Macey can have the room next to ours, once she starts sleeping in a separate bedroom. At first we want her closer, in ours. Ours is a large room and there's plenty of room for her crib behind the dressing screen that divides the room.

Bella has chosen to stay at my parents place until the wedding, or rewedding as Emmett insists on calling it.

He is my Best Man again, I am grateful to him for getting me back on the right path and discovering my love for Bella so there are no hard feelings.

Alice is Bella's bridesmaid, and she only wants two attendants, Jasper being the other as he is her best friend.

So, I have asked Nina to be my other attendant. No doubt the world knows our history together so we won't bother to deny anything. Nina refuses to have any interviews with magazines, even though Bella and I encouraged her to accept and do them, if it gets her publicity for her art.

"Thanks, Edward, but I would prefer people bought my paintings because they like them, not because I once lived with you."

"Twice." corrected Bella, unthinkingly, then she blushed.

Nina laughed.

"Twice , I stand corrected, and neither time had any chance of ever working out. I adore you Bella, you are so right for Edward. I will always love him in my own way, but I want him happy and you are probably the only woman who can do that. He is...unique."

"Oh, make me feel special, Nina. Now I feel like a freak."

"Oh you are. An adorable geeky freak." she grinned.

I love how my rising popularity gets me so much respect from my family and friends.

"Edward, get your feet off the coffee table." my Mom ordered as she walked by.

I almost did the 'I am not ten and I paid for the damn table' speech but she gave me The Look and I took my feet down.

I don't think there is the slightest chance I will ever get a swelled head and think myself better than anyone else. My family and friends will keep me grounded and rub my nose in my many past mistakes.

Nina is staring at me intently and I struggled to ignore her.

"What?" I hissed.

She held up the magazine she was reading and my airbrushed face smirked at me.

"Sexiest man alive? I just don't see it, do you, Esme?"

"Not while Carlisle and Johnny Depp exist, no."

"And Tom Jones. And Hugh Grant." adds Nina.

"Oh, I love Hugh Grant." pipes up Bella.

Nice. Not even her sexiest man.

"Notting Hill, right?" asked Nina.

"Oh, anything he was ever in. Bridget Jones..what a loser...fancy choosing Reindeer Jumper Man over Hughie!"

"Oh I know. Is she blind?"

God, my ego is just getting out of control here.

"What about the actor who played Harry Potter?" says Esme.

"Nah, he is too geeky. Looks like a teenager still." says Rose.

"Oh, not on stage, naked," says my Mom.

"Okay, that's it. I am out of here." I announce and go sit with the menfolk and take my innocent daughter with me.

Maybe I should wallpaper her bedroom with my poster, before Hugh Grant gets the honor.

xxx xxx xxx

I can't even consider facing the front of the chapel, as my beautiful Bella walks towards me on Charlie's arm. This time he is there willingly and happy to hand her to me.

Charlie changed his opinion the day he talked to Bella after Macey's true parentage came out.

He came out of the room they had gone into to keep their chat private, and shook my hand.

I was bewildered. I had seen nothing but distaste and distrust in his eyes until that moment.

"Thank you for always being there for my daughter. Bella told me about you giving her this apartment, and the car and being with her and helping my granddaughter into the world.

The fact you were willing to become her dad and not hold her assumed parentage against her and Bella...well, any man can become a father, it takes a special man to be a Dad. Welcome to the family, son."

And that was it. I was in.

Mistakes forgotten, forgiven.

He smiled at me as he placed Bella's hand into mine.

"Look after her, Edward. I know you will."

"Thank you, Charlie. I promise I will." I answered.

Bella bit her lower lip and smiled at me and I wanted to kiss her and suck that poor lip into my own mouth.

"Dearly Beloved..."

I listened this time, really listened. I took my vows seriously and I would uphold every one of them. I may have a somewhat checkered and impulsive past, but things have changed, and this is the woman who changed me.

I caught Bella's eye and smiled at the tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to be brave but her emotions just got the better of her.

Pure love was all I saw, and my own was reflected back in her eyes.

Macey was sitting on Jasper's hip and she grinned at us , when she wasn't tearing at Jasper's hair.

He adores her. He swears he can recall Bella at the same age and he says they are peas in a pod.

He and Alice have considered our offer and are joining our staff as well. Bella needs them around her, but I offered them real positions. He is her PA and Alice is her 'other PA', as Bella calls them.

She apparently needs two.

"Two Personal Assistants?" I had queried.

"No, Jas is her Personal Assistant and I am her Party Animal." Alice explained.

Naturally.

"No, you are my Pain in Arse." Bella corrected her.

She will need friends when I am away and at work.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I clasped my Bella into my arms and kissed her passionately. Silence ensued and then throats began to be cleared and finally I tore myself away.

Bella blushed, and Emmett clapped and cheered.

"You go, Bella Baby." he encouraged.

We were ambushed and kissed and hugged and congratulated and I couldn't stop smiling.

So very different to last time, so much more...everything.

The reception was in our dining room and Bella conceded it was useful to have bought such a grand old house after all.

"Our own chapel." she had enthused the first time we visited together to look around, and suddenly we knew exactly where the wedding would be.

It only seated thirty but that was good, it gave us a clear limit of how many guests to invite and every one of them was dear to us, no chair fillers.

Finally they all left and I carried my bride upstairs. Rose and Emmett were sleeping in the guesthouse and they had taken our daughter with them for the night.

Now, she is mine again.

It feels like she always was, to be honest, I never stopped thinking of her and calling her my wife, anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 14

This Time, A Proper Bride

Bella POV

Alice seemed to take forever as she dried my hair, then started the long slow process of straightening it, then adding curls where she wanted them.

Rose sat and watched and examined the contents of the make up case, picking up and examining lipsticks, eye shadows, blusher, and most were rejected as she lined up the chosen few cosmetics.

As soon as Alice was satisfied with her handiwork, Rose began.

It felt kind of weird, getting so much up close and personal attention but today was the day I would remember forever.

As Rose carefully painted my face, Alice kept looking at my wedding dress, holding it high and turning it from front to back and back again.

"It's perfect, truly perfect." she sighed.

It was.

Edward had insisted I must have the wedding of my dreams and thus the dress of them too.

I had always had the general style and fabrics in mind, since I was about fifteen and my friends and I started to notice more than just the bride wore white. We started talking about weddings and dresses and sorting out what type we each preferred and stole ideas from one another.

Jasper had been my close friend and he had yawned and lay back and shut his eyes when the girls and I started opening Today's Bride and Bridal Perfection magazines.

Now and then, one of us attended a wedding and raced to school the next day to share the description of the brides dress and hand around photos. Gradually The Dress started to take shape in my head and now it hung from the velvet covered hanger.

It was made from satin, in a shade of slightly off white, as snowy white was too severe against my pale complexion. The color was called Ice Blue and it looked white but the sheen was a soft, flattering pale baby blue, hardly detectable to the eye.

In my hair sat two combs from my grandmother and they were covered in pale cream pearls and pale blue stones, in a design of flower petals.

Rose had used the palest blue eyeshadow and it complemented the whole theme.

I briefly wished my eyes were blue, but Edward so loved my brown eyes, it was impossible to want to change them now.

Alice held out a sleeve. They were three quarter length and widened as they neared the wrist.

The bodice was hardly modest, it accented my breasts and showcased them perfectly. I quite admired my rack when I was being fitted so many times as the dress was hurriedly but carefully sewn in the top bridal store. The high waist accented my smallness and then the skirt was slightly flared but still hugged my figure. The back of the waist was laced corset style so I had to remember not to breathe in as Alice laced me into it.

There was nothing old fashioned or demure about this frock.

It screamed sexy, modern, money no object.

I had worried my legs were too short but the style elongated them and the heels Rose strapped me into added four inches. I just hoped I was not going to ruin the day and faceplant.

Alice looked wonderful, her dress was pale blue and brought out the sheen in my dress, and she smiled at us both in the mirror.

I had considered asking Rose but when we all discussed it, we agreed it was just too difficult, with the whole Rose/Edward history, even though things were forgiven and forgotten, he still probably didn't want her in our wedding photos.

I was willing to chance it, but Rose had kissed my cheek and thanked me but declined.

"I will be on hand to take the baby if she isn't happy being up front with you all. But thanks, Bella. I do appreciate you asking."

She had dressed down for the wedding, no stunning Rosalie signature sexy as gowns today. She wore a waisted royal blue dress in a 50's style and she looked fabulous but obviously not even trying to compete with the bridal party.

I loved her for it, she could have so easily stolen the limelight.

Esme came in and handed me a velvet box and I opened it and gasped at the necklace inside. It was a slim gold chain with six bluebells, beautifully crafted, Small diamonds were used as the center of each flower and it really suited and completed the whole look.

"I had inside information." she winked.

"Not Edward?" I gasped.

This was all meant to be a surprise hidden from him until I walked down the aisle.

"God no, I didn't want 'it's ,you know, a dress, sort of white but blue, its got sleeves.' I needed accurate details. I asked Alice and Rose."

Esme put the necklace on me and did up the clasp.

"So, the something old, something new...recycled groom...something borrowed..the hair slides, and now something blue."

"Thank you so much, Esme, it's truly gorgeous."

"My pleasure, Bella. I hope you will keep it for Macey one day."

Macey had a dress designed by Alice. It was powder blue with royal blue trim and sash and there was a second dress in the room here 'just in case'.

I wasn't sure it was just in case she wet it or drooled on it, or just in case Alice felt the urge to change her mid ceremony or for the photos. The second dress was the reverse, royal blue fabric with pale blue sash.

The tiny garland of flowers for her head was too impractical and just for photos but she had a blue headband keeping her increasingly wild hair in place. She may have come into the world with my brown hair but Edward's had evidently been hiding underneath, and it crept out and showed itself more every day.

"Haystack hair" Emmett had christened it.

"Whoa, look at the size of these baby shoes! That girl has massive feet." commented Alice as she strapped the offending shoes onto Macey's never still feet.

"It's the toes, she has the Cullen toes."

"Well, I am glad not to be born a Cullen. Hey Rose?"

Rose inspected the feet and smiled.

"She is perfect and she will be able to kick any annoying boyfriends to the curb with those puppies."

"Holy fuck, when did her eyes go green?" exclaimed Rose as she carried the baby near the window.

"Just this last week. All Edward's genes are declaring their dominance. They let her look like me long enough, it seems."

"Well, if she had emerged like this, you would never have considered her parentage." exclaimed Alice.

"That's for sure." Rose added.

"I wish I had known. Even before she was born." I said softly.

I would have done things so differently had I known Edward had left her inside me.

I would have never let Jacob into my bed, or my life as anything more than a friend.

Now I had lost him completely, after all the years of growing up together. He was almost as constant in my life as Jasper had been, as we went from babyhood to childhood to teenagehood.

I missed him and I regretted the whole situation. He would never forgive me and I accepted that. I fucked up.

"Ready?" asked Charlie, coming into the room.

Rose kissed my cheek and ducked out to claim her seat at the front where she could take the baby if need be.

Alice picked up her bouquet of white roses and handed me mine.

"You look perfect, Bella." she sighed.

"She does. I am a very proud man. I am glad I know Edward better and can trust him to protect you and look after you. It's going to be hard, living in a different continent to you."

"Charlie, the way Edward is rising in popularity, I think we will live as much in The States as here. We will maintain homes in both countries until his work dictates otherwise but a lot of film studios are asking about him now."

"I will come and stay whenever you are visitng then. I want to see that flower of a child grow and develop. She is a real mix of you two now, isn't she?"

"She is. I am glad. I wanted her to look like Edward and she is changing more every day. She is a real little Cullen already."

"I think she looks like Esme, mostly."

I considered that. Edward had his mother's coloring and the baby certainly did remind me of Esme with some of her facial structure.

Wow, how awesome if my daughter grows up to look like an old fashioned Hollywood actress like Esme did.

That would be one for the books.

Dad kissed me as we reached the doorway and I instantly searched for my Edward.

His face lit up and he did a little doubletake as he spied me for the first time.

"Yeah, Cullen, I scrub up okay, don't I?" I thought.

A dress that cost a few grand, makeup by an expert and Alice's mad skills with hair. I should keep them as my personal dressers.

Maybe if Edward gets mega famous, I will suggest it. I have no intention of being the 'little woman' in the house dress while he walks down Red Carpets.

I will be right at his side.

The photographers can go do the other thing if they expect him on the arm of some skinny supermodel.

I caught his eye and walked towards him, and tried to remember to breathe and not to trip, one step at a time. I let out a silent breath of relief as Charlie handed me over and Edward accepted my hand.

I stood there proudly and excitedly at first, and listened to the words as intently as Edward was doing, but every time he looked at me and smiled, I lost it a little more and the tears started. Bless waterproof makeup or I would be panda eyeing it down the aisle out of here.

I listened to my husband as he recited his vows

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Isabella. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Bella, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

I tried to stop the tears but the love and sincerity in his voice just touched my heart so deeply.

My turn. I was determined not to cry

"My beloved Edward, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life.

Edward, you once told me that you are afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be alone, and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old, Edward. I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white, because to me you would be the most beautiful, even when you are all wrinkled and gray. You do not have to fear being alone, my beloved , because I shall be with you. Grow old with me. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything that you need, to respect and honor you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you."

I meant every word. Our courtship may have been crazy by everyone else's standards but it was ongoing, a work in progress.

I was lost in Edward's eyes as he smiled at my words and next thing I heard was permission for him to kiss me.

We had discussed this, practised this, rehearsed it over and over but the minute his lips grazed mine, I knew he was not sticking to the script.

Kisses between us could be dangerous and we had worked out a safe and gentle one just for this occasion but as Edward's tongue forced itself in my mouth, I knew he had become lost in the moment and I smiled against his lips and gently bit his tongue to bring him back. No way was this the time and place for an Atomic Kiss.

Edward snapped back and pulled back away from me, and smirked.

I laughed, he may think it would be amusing to have me 'affected' by his lips at our wedding but I certainly wasn't letting that happen in front of an audience.

Jasper claimed Alice as we walked down the aisle and I overheard him speak softly to her.

"It will be us next, our turn. Soon, Alice, soon."

I was so happy to see Alice had finally found her Forever guy. I always knew they would be perfect together.

"Maybe the Boss would be kind enough to let us say our vows in this very chapel." he added.

"Of course you can. And as you are both our employees,it will be at a very reasonable rate seeing you will be eligible for a very nice employee discount. " joked Edward.

He was as happy as I was about the two of them. We had all become so close, we needed them to take this step as well to make our lives picture perfect.

"Well, thank you very much indeed, my little lady and I appreciate that kind and generous offer, don't we Darlin?" Jasper drawler, exaggerating his Texas twang. Alice looked unsettled, and her eyes darted about, looking for a dark, secluded place to have her way with him. Both men both smirked, knowing exactly what they had both tried to ignite in us.

"WE have photos to be taken and a reception to get through before any of that can happen, you men." I chided.

Edward would be paying for his little detour from the scripted kiss.

But Jaz looked like he would be amply rewarded for his teasing and he kept up the drawl as they walked along with us.

Macey was at her best for the photos and I was glad when Alice whisked her away to change her, and of course, she came back in the other dress as well as a fresh diaper.

Our guests were already seated when we sat down and ate our wedding feast, fully catered.

Esme had handled everything. Clearly money talks, to have all this done at such short notice.

Our first dance together as husband and wife was a dream come true. Edward was expert at leading and somehow I managed to glide along with him, despite the deathtrap heels on my feet. He leaned in closely and sang in my ear, for me alone, as we danced. I could not regret anything that led us to this point.

Our guests joined us and I smiled at Nina as Riley pulled her onto the dancefloor. She had been eying him off all afternoon. I have a feeling he may be just what she needs. They certainly looked beautiful together, with their platinum blond hair matching.

Edward saw and smiled at me.

"I think Nina may have found her Mr Right."

"Their children would be adorable." I answered and he laughed.

"One dance and we have them married with children."

"I just want everyone to be as lucky and happy as we are, Edward." I admitted.

Charlie had brought a guest with him, Sue Clearwater, Harry's attractive widow. I wanted my dad to have someone special now I would be living so far away from him for long periods of time. Tonight was like a fairy tale.

The guests wished us well and hugged us again as they gradually all left and Edward undid his bowtie and sat down, pulling me close, between his knees.

"You are the most beautiful bride ever and I am the luckiest man alive."

He sat me on his knee and kissed me and this time, I let his tongue explore my mouth and take me to the brink. Suddenly, as it was getting to the best part, he pulled back. Rose and Emmett stood just feet away, smiling broadly. Dammit. Macey was asleep in Emm's massive arms. They were staying in the guesthouse and keeping our daughter with them for the night.

"Goodnight, looks like a very good night." smirked Emm, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett, it's their honeymoon, of course it will be a fantastic night." said Rose.

She kissed us both on our cheeks and they headed down the backyard and we were alone.

"Dance with me."

"The band has packed up, Edward." I pointed out.

"Then dance to the music in our hearts."

I love this man.

He took my shoes off my aching feet and rubbed them, then took me into the center of the room, and stood me on the top of his feet and danced us around, humming in my ear as he twirled us about.

"Will it always be this good?" I wondered.

"No way, baby, this is just the beginning, it will be so much better. I promise you that."

Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me up to our bedroom, and proved his words were absolutely correct.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, this story got 235 reviews at my other user, I wish I could bring them over here!**

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 15

Epilogue:The Honeymoon

(There will be a sequel soon so keep me on author alert.)

Rose and Alice fought over who would mind Macey while Edward and I were on our honeymoon then Esme called Grandparents Rights and insisted on having her all to herself, but she relented and said the girls could have access visits later in the week.

Edward was on the phone every time I looked for him, I wondered if I should offer to delay the honeymoon but when I started to suggest it, I was growled at so I shut up and searched the internet for last minute flights and holiday deals.

I guess I will never get used to having so much money I do not need to economise, my natural instinct had me considering California over Hawaii based purely on it being the better deal, but Edward took over and Hawaii it was.

He had negotiated a full week free and he was only allowing my cellphone to be taken. Esme had been ordered to report in daily when the baby was settled for the night, but apart from that call and emergencies, he informed his family and our friends, no calls.

His work phone was left in Emmett's capable hands and Edward warned him not to accept any roles or promo trips, just tell anyone to call back in a week.

Flying in over the volcano was exciting, I have never had much opportunity to travel so it was a total adventure from sitting in First Class, to walking into the most amazing hotel I have ever seen.

Even the glass elevators on the outside of the building fascinated me at first, Edward assured me I would get used to them quickly as I shut my eyes the first time we used them, and our suite was beyond luxurious.

"Edward, how much did this cost?" I squeaked. There was no way this was the economy package deal I had found for us.

"Never you mind. You deserve everything money can buy and we have one week's reprieve before the madness begins, let me spoil you,Love."

I guess he had a point.

"It's not like it's our money, it's a bonus from the studio. They want a thirty minute photo session in return, I guess we can get out of bed for that." he smirked.

One week in bed with Edward, I can handle that.

We decided to tour the whole complex and I stripped off and hunted through my bag for my one piece as the water looked so inviting, even from here on the tenth floor.

"Edward, they have mixed up my bag with someone else's, these are not my clothes." I cried as I pulled out dress after dress, shorts, tops, and lastly several minute bikini's that needed to come with an indecency warning.

"Alice swapped your bag for this one, she did your honeymoon shopping." he said as I frowned at a tiny black bundle of lace.

"Really?" I asked, holding up a pair of black lace crotchless panties and matching peekaboo bra.

"Tell me that's a bikini." he said, suddenly behind me, his hands on my shoulders and his nose in my hair.

"It's not a bikini but it's probably illegal in some states." I retorted.

"Try it on for me, please," he begged, his voice thick with desire.

I shrugged, what the heck, I had no problem being naked around him, why was this any different?

It just was.

Edward could barely speak as I paraded around the room. I could see his face reflected in the mirror and I felt suddenly a lot more desirable because of the look his face held.

I pretended to see something on the carpet and bent to retrieve it, giving him a full view from the back.

"Bellaaa."

He was behind me, his hands on my waist and the bulge in his shorts certainly told it's own story.

"What?" I asked, innocently as he turned me around and his lips caught a nipple.

I guess this kind of gear can be quite a turn on. Seeing his eyes as he sucked on my breast through the gap at the front of the bra top was quite dampening.

"Shoes" he managed to pull away and gasp.

Shoes?

Those damn pink heels that looked like death?

"I don't think I could even stand upright in them, let alone walk." I sighed.

"I don't need you upright." he answered, so I stepped into the deathtraps and sure enough, I was on my back in seconds.

Edward was hovering over me, his shorts and boxers gone, I didn't even see that happen.

His clever fingers were seeking me out, stroking my sex, then his head disappeared between my thighs and I sighed in anticipation.

He can do this all day, and night.

I wrapped my legs around his neck and admired the pink fuck me pumps.

Alice knew her stuff.

Edward was moaning, I was moaning, his tongue was doing the same thing he did to my tongue during those kisses and having remarkably the same effect.

"Oh Edward, my God, Edward." I screamed as he hit my clit over and over and drove me insane.

He was inside me in a flash, before the pulses even slowed and he sucked on my neck as he stroked himself in and out, slowly, long and hard.

Can you come while you are still coming?

Yes, it appears you can.

My body clenched again and I felt his mouth grin against my cheek.

"Edward..."

"Am I doing something wrong? You seem to have stopped breathing." he smirked, as his body released inside me. He grunted quietly and allowed his body to leave mine.

"Edward..."

Fuck, it would appear I could barely speak.

Edward cupped my face and kissed me gently, giving me a chance to calm down. My heart was racing out of my chest and felt like it may just explode.

"Sorry, Love, was that too much?" he asked, resting his forehead on mine and gazing into my eyes.

My legs fell to the bed and he pulled me upright and sat me on his lap and rubbed my back.

"Edward, I am not exactly used to having sex like this. So full on, and constant. I need to catch my breath in between..."

"In between orgasms? Noted." he smirked.

"What is it, I mean, I have been with Jacob, it was never a hundredth of what it is like with us. I guess maybe Jake and I were just not a good combination,maybe?"

"No, my Love, it's just an "us" thing, you know I have been with other women, though God only knows why I bothered, I wish I had found you first and never had to waste all that time and effort. Nobody, not one single woman, has ever responded to my kisses, my lovemaking, anything like you do. I think it simply means we were made for each other alone. There are no substitutes. Bella, seriously, would you even consider sleeping with any other man now? Because I could never sleep with another woman, even under threat of death."

"It just wouldn't be anything like this, would it? Maybe it is this way for every couple who is meant to be ?"

"Maybe that is right. I know it's amazing with Esme and Carlisle, you don't need superhearing to know how many hours they spend together at night, and Jasper and Emmett both talk endlessly about their sexlives and how amazing it has become since they found Alice and Rose. I guess it simply a sign we are right together, and it doesn't matter that we forgot to do the sensible thing and take it slow and wait to get over our past relationships, because ours simply eclipsed them, and wiped them out of our memories. I always knew the best night of my life was that one night I spent with you but we have topped it so many times since then..."

It would appear, tonight will not be any different.

We may have rushed into this but I think Macey gave us a reason to do that and neither wanted to be sensible any more.

We finally made it for the tour and the pool before dinner time and I lazed against Edward on a lounger and sipped my fruit filled drink.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"If we must." I answered. My appetite was back but food wasn't really high on my list of priorities.

We managed to avoid getting delayed by showering separately and keeping our hands to ourselves and I was actually famished by the time we sat at the smorgasbord of seafood and salads and fruit.

Dessert was delicious and Edward slowly fed me chocolate covered strawberries as I sat on his lap, to the amusement of some of the older guests. I nuzzled his neck between bites.

"Honeymooners!" everyone guessed.

I wanted the honeymoon to last forever.

"So, chocolate seems to be putting you into a good mood." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I would put anything covered in chocolate into my mouth." I murmured.

"Noted." he smirked.

The band started playing softer, slower music and Edward pulled me up and had me locked inside his embrace, singing quietly into my ear.

Just the feeling of his breath on my ear, and neck, sent shivers down my whole body.

"Let's go to our room." I suggested.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"Hmm, ten past ten." I answered, puzzled.

"Then how about a swim?" he suggested.

"Uh uh, pool closes at 10pm." I reminded him.

"Not to us, it doesn't."

He danced me towards the door and ducked outside, grabbing my hand and running towards the smaller pool, far from view.

A man stood waiting and he handed Edward the key to the gate, and Edward handed him something in return. He grinned and waved as he headed towards the gaming rooms.

I looked around nervously, but nobody was in sight and the pool was not that overlooked, most of the curtains were closed on this side of the hotel, and many rooms were in darkness anyway.

"I don't have anything to swim in." I pointed out as Edward stripped himself naked.

"Yes, you do, you have this whole pool to swim in." he answered, smirking.

I nervously stripped off, and Edward pulled me into the water.

"I feel kind of bare, here, Edward." I confessed.

"I can make that better." he said, putting his hands over my breasts from where he stood close behind me. Very close behind me..

"Very helpful." I laughed.

Edward turned me and started his attack on my nipples that had pebbled against the crisp coldness of the pool water.

"You taste delicious." he murmured.

"Salty?" I questioned playfully.

"I can find you something salty." he replied, and sat himself on the edge of ladder in the deep end, as I clambered to stand on the lower run.

It conveniently put me right at his crotch level.

I smiled and stroked his erection and kissed the tip.

"Mmm, salty."

"It will get a lot saltier if you keep...Bellaaa."

I positioned myself so he could plunge right down my throat and he grasped the metal supports.

"Oh God, Bella, Oh my God."

He seemed to enjoy this, and I took him in deep, breathing through my nose and willing my gag reflex to relax.

Watching him plunge into my mouth then pull almost out again and watching his eyes as they hooded and darkened was incredibly sexy and when he hit the back of my throat and screamed my name as he gave me his all, I smirked myself. This had been a great idea.

He did taste salty, just as he promised and I licked my lips as he withdrew from my mouth.

"Bella." he smiled.

"You like?" I asked, and swam backwards.

He was beside me in seconds.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Just swimming around." I answered.

"Oh no you are not. Get up that ladder now."

I swam over and climbed out, wagging my naked backside at him.

"Now, lay on the ground and hang those perfect legs into the water.

Oh yes, I like where this is going.

he climbed the ladder and stood right level with my eager and yearning center, and his mouth plunged onto me and I bit my lower lip so I wouldn't cry out for more.

That tongue, that amazing, long, hard, soft, gentle, rough, stiff, incredible tongue.

Like he even needed this additional skill.

Not that I am complaining, I am glad he came with bonus features.

He dragged it up and down, pushing in deep and almost bruising my clit as he teased and tasted.

"Edwardddd." My voice was giving out, I could barely remember my name let alone his.

I lay their quietly and he did his magic until he felt me clench and sigh, and almost black out.

"Breathe, Bella, breathing, right?"

"If I must." I sighed.

He slid me into the water when I stopped pulsing against his tongue.

I flopped against his body in the water and he carried me like some helpless newborn.

"I love you so much, Mrs Edward Cullen." he stated.

"Mrs Edward Cullen the second." I corrected him.

"Mrs Edward Cullen the first, the second, the only." he retorted.

I was glad about that, glad I had only ever married the one man.

We got it right finally, this time.

You have to learn to trust your instincts. Remembering the impact the first sight of him had on me, I had been right from the get go.

I'm sure he was right too, we are dangerous but with love and respect added into the sum, we can do this and do it right.

I am the wife of an almost famous actor, I know life won't be a bowl of cherries, but it will be what we make it.

With love and trust, anything is possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Mr & Mrs Edward Cullen

The Sequel to Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter One

Reel Life.

"Edward, we need you in make-up."

"Edward, could you sign these, for my kids."

"Edward, can I get a quick photo with my phone. Thanks. Smile. Lovely. For my...niece, she loves you."

"Edward, I was wondering about that script I sent over, have you read it yet?"

"Edward, your wife is on line 4."

The last one I took notice of and grabbed the phone.

"Edward. I know you are busy but I just wanted to hear your voice for one minute." Bella laughed.

"Hello,love. It's a freaking madhouse here, the interview starts in an hour and somebody is writing my answers for me, apparently the truth is irrelevant, and I have a whole new history."

"I hope you were really cool in your new past, then."

"Bella, they seriously expect me to not admit we are married. They have given me permission to refuse to answer but I want the world to know about us, and Macey. This seems so wrong."

"I guess they know what's best. I love you and I know you love me, so just say what your agent wants you to, it doesn't change the truth."

"I love you so much, Bella. I just don't know about this. You know I will be suddenly linked to every female I speak to."

"Edward, I don't care where you get your appetite, so long as you do your eating at home," she laughed.

"Fuck, now I want to come home and eat you. What are you wearing?"

"Um, let's see, black lace crotchless knickers, and matching peekaboo bra."

I felt myself harden and sighed.

"Where are you calling me from, I can hear voices," I asked.

"Supermarket, aisle three, dairy."

"And you are wearing... what you described?" I checked.

"Yes, well it's a warm day and I wanted to stay cool. The bra is very cool and when I bend over, the knickers get quite a refreshing breeze up my.."

"Bella! " I growled.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"How can I be of service, Mr Cullen?" she asked.

"You can meet me at my lunch break, in my trailer, in those clothes or you will be punished."

"Then I shall be sure not to wear them," she replied, breathing heavily into the phone.

"I have to go, love. I mean it, be here at 1.30 exactly. And be ready, I am hungry now," I warned.

I concentrated on my lines.

xxx xxx xxx

"So, Edward, it is delightful talking to you and I am sure all our viewers will enjoy your new movie and we hope it has all the success Mr Darcy , Destined For Greatness and At Long Last brought you already. Just a reminder, ladies, Tomorrow's Love starts in cinema's this Saturday night and Edward here plays a very sexy and intriguing character. So Edward, would you say you are more like Mr Darcy, Tad Holbrook, Michael Daniels, or Corben Coltrain, your character in Tomorrow's Love?"

"I really don't know that I am like any character really. Mr Darcy is a well known character so we couldn't change him a whole lot or his fans wouldn't accept him, I just hope we made him more lovable and nicer all round."

"And hotter, Edward, you definitely made him hotter," she drawled.

"Okay, hotter, if you say so," I laughed.

"What inspired you to take that role? It's been done before, and done very well, it was a risk viewers would not even go and see the film because they may have just thought 'oh no, not another remake' so it was a chancy decision to take the role."

"A friend of mine is a big Mr Darcy fan and hearing her talk about him with such passion and adoration..."

"You thought 'hey, I want some of that!' " she laughed.

"Hmm,maybe I did," I laughed back.

"And did you? Don't answer that, Edward. But tell us, do you have a girlfriend or are you single? I know that is the question on many lips at the moment. Is Edward Cullen taken or is he fair game?"

I paused. I knew what I wanted to say. My agent was staring at me, warning me with her eyes not to tell the truth.

"I don't really like talking about my personal life. To be honest, I don't see why it matters. Viewers either like my performance in a film or they don't. Whether I am single, divorced, married with a child, or ten children, why does it matter?" I answered.

My new agent, Afton, was looking both angry and frustrated. I had ignored the lines written for me, that lied and stated I was single and out there, looking for love. I was sure that would lead to many offers, but none of them would be about love at all.

"I think it matters a lot, yes, ladies?"

The audience clapped and cheered and I blushed and laughed.

The rest of the talk went as planned and I was relieved when the whole thing was over.

Walking off set, Afton caught me, of course.

"Edward, we agreed, young, single, looking."

"You agreed, Afton. I am not ashamed of being married and having a wonderful little daughter. It doesn't hurt Tom Cruise to admit he has those people in his life."

"Tom Cruise has been around a heck of a lot longer than you and he has a solid, long standing fan base. They all fantasized about being Mrs Tom Cruise and watched him date women and then settle down and by that point, they were watching his films to see his acting, not his looks. The women who were his original teenage fans had married and settled down themselves, they were ready to see him do the same."

"I can't really even imagine fans fantasizing about being with me. Where were they all before, when I was single? You know, single, barely noticed, it's still me, I am still the same person, the same guy women never spared a second glance on."

"Well, now you are hot and desirable, get used to it," she growled.

I slumped into the car and wiped the make up off my face with a handful of babywipes. I was taken back to the lot were pre filming was taking place for my next film, A Broken Heart.

My trailer was at the far end of the lot so I asked the driver to drop me there and I bolted inside.

Yes, slim, perfect and naked.

Bella was lying on the bed.

I locked the door and walked towards her, dropping my clothing as I went.

"Why hello there," I said.

"Oh My God, you are Edward Cullen! I am such a big fan, I would do anything for you," she squealed theatrically.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Oh yes, any old thing at all," she confirmed.

"Even have dinner with my parents tonight?" I asked.

"Really, Edward? I thought they were coming to us on Friday night?"

"Mother had to change her plans. Now, back to the topic, you would do anything?"

She laughed, and guess what, she did do exactly the three things I asked her to do.

And she did them very well indeed.

xxx xxx xxx

Meeting Jessica Stanley was interesting. She had several films under her belt already and had briefly been a child star before having some issues and leaving the profession for a few years, coming back in her early twenties.

She was slim and petite and had lovely hair but was funny about her perfectly average nose.

"It's enormous, it's a freak nose," she complained.

"You think your nose is weird, look at mine," I suggested, turning side on.

"Edward, your nose is sexy!" she answered.

"No way. That's what I don't get. I tried out for hundreds of roles and I was 'too' everything. Too skinny, too ugly, too unknown, too hairy chested, too British. Now I am sexy because I am skinny, barely known, hairy chested and British. And now I am beautiful and no longer ugly, yet I haven't changed a bit."

"We Americans can be like that. How long have you lived here now?" she asked.

"We moved back when our daughter turned two. I would prefer raising her in Britain but the work seems to be here and I want to work while I am sought after. Before they realize what a rubbish actor I am, and someone points out I never went to all the acting schools you others attended, and I am kicked back across the pond for being a fraud."

"Well, I don't see that happening any time soon."

"I hope to get five or even ten years out of it," I admitted. I really wanted to make a film that mattered and left my mark on the world. I hadn't found it yet. I was happy enough with what I had done but there was nothing amazing, no breathtaking performances. Nothing I would go down in history for.

"I saw the preview screening for Tomorrow's Love, you were wonderful. I wish I had been asked to play Desiree', she was a lucky lady indeed. I bet Phoebe never takes another role now, she will want everyone to remember that as her best ever."

"She was amazing, and so easy to work with. I was worried, going in, all the rumours about what a bitch she is and how demanding. She is meticulous but she is always pleasant and polite, even when someone, mainly me, got a line wrong or spoiled the take, she would just redo it and not complain."

"You two looked so hot together. Did you get any 'yearnings' to really fuck her like you had pretend to? Over and over." Jessica fanned her face. "It was very hot to watch."

"No, that's why it's called acting. Bella is the only woman I plan to make love to from this point onwards. I have had my share of ladies, now I have found the pick of the crop and made her mine, I will never do anything to jeopardize that."

"I didn't say 'make love to', I said 'fuck'. Come on, you could fuck just about any actress in Hollywood today and half the actors," she laughed.

"Well, I am afraid I need to turn them all down. My wife and I are exclusive and monogamous and plan to keep it that way."

"Really? You don't fear one day in the future, when we do kick you back over the pond, you won't be thinking 'I could have fucked a thousand women and I didn't. Stupid me.' Really, Edward?"

"If I were stupid, I probably would fuck them and then regret it. I didn't get into acting to fuck women. I want to act, I want to improve and grow and be thought of as a half decent actor by the time I quit."

"So, you aren't going to act forever, drag it out until you play the hot young things hot father, or grandfather?"

"I doubt it. I hope to have more children one day and be there as they grow up. I don't see as much of Macey as I want to."

"She is as cute as a button. I can't believe no newspaper has caught you with her yet."

"We live a long way out and we have a secluded property. And a lot of security. Nobody sees us at home and she rarely comes to any public place where I am working."

"I want to have a little girl just like her one day. When the boobs sag and the face gets too many lines to fill in with botox and nobody wants me in their movies any more."

"You are a great character actor already, there will always be roles for you. But don't let all this make you forget, real life is far more satisfying than all the fans and popularity. They are fickle and will cast us aside at some point. Have that child, Jess, and have a real life as well as the public one."

"Yes, well, we will need a donor."

I had forgotten. The hottest star out there today had a woman at home. Despite all the rumors and speculation, Jess was actually gay and loved her girlfriend dearly. But, like me, she was not allowed to tell. We had become close friends quickly and both dropped the charades around one another, when we were alone like this.

Chelsea had visited the set, as Jess's PA she was here whenever she liked and they had a lot of 'business meetings' in the lunch breaks in her trailer.

Nobody had ever got it right. She was linked with many male actors and musicians but she really was, just friends.

I hoped she would consider me a friend, as well, long after this movie was finished.

"So, we had better go, we should be at the preliminary meeting in there soon."

I held the door open and we walked across to the main building.

xxx xxx xxx

Next morning Bella groaned and hit the alarm on the clock beside the bed.

"Goddam early morning starts," she swore.

"Just enough time for a quick piece of loving," I replied.

She threw off the scrap of fabric she insisted was a nightgown and rolled on top of me.

Her hands were on my erection and she sat across my legs and stroked me as she licked her lips.

Oh yes, baby, yes please. Just the thought of being inside her hot, wet mouth and that tongue of hers, curling around, over, under, on the tiny slit at the end...

I jerked my hips up and she leaned and kissed my tip.

The kiss led to a deep throating and I made no attempt to slow down or hold back.

"Bella, my God, my Bella." I felt my seed pour inside her and she swallowed, making me come even harder.

My chest was pounding and she grinned victoriously and licked me gently, rolling my sac in her hand. Such soft hands, so small yet clever.

She was one amazing woman.

She released my softening dick and licked her lips.

"Fast and furious," she joked.

"And fucking awesome," I added.

I reached for her and she jumped out of bed.

"Not now, you have to go in thirty minutes and Macey will want a three second glimpse of her father. You owe me and I will collect, with interest."

"And I will repay my debt with a lot of interest, on both sides of the transaction," I promised.

I felt bad how little time I spent with Macey as it was. Bella was always willing to make up for our days apart with our nights together and neither of us needed much sleep, which was fortunate.

But Macey slept through my time at home mostly.

Bella threw me a clean towel and I hurriedly showered and dressed in sweat pants and a T shirt.

Macey grinned as I approached the table and sat beside her.

She had the morning newspaper open and was reading the headlines as she traced under each word she was sounding out, with her finger. At four, she was so bright and I was sure she was a genius. Bella always laughed and insisted our daughter was merely just above average but I knew better. Genius.

"Edward Cullen..that's you, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

I glanced at the headline.

"Edward Cullen spends two sec-lud-ed hours alone with Jess-i-ca Stan-ley on set. Is love in the air?" she stated as she read.

I smiled at her.

"Jess is a very nice lady and she is married. And Daddy is married to Mommy and loves you two both very much. I don't love Jessica Stanley. These things in the newspaper are called, what, Macey?"

"Fairy stories for grown ups," she answered, gleefully.

"Very good, and what do we know about fairy stories?"

"They are made up and are not true," she squealed, as I tickled her and pulled her onto my lap.

"So, dont..."

"Believe everything you read."

"And what do you do if any story worries you or hurts you?" I persisted.

"Ask Daddy and Mommy about them," she laughed and squirmed in my arms.

"Daddy loves three women in the entire world. Who are they?"

"Mommy, me and Grandma Esme."

"Correct. So, if a story says Daddy loves any other woman?"

"It's a fairy story!"

"Yay! Macey is the winner! She knows everything!" I cheered.

Protecting her is my main goal and there is no point pretending this trash doesn't get printed. Her friends at Nursery School will overhear things, better she is prepared.

Bella served breakfast and Macey fed me as I fed her, necessitating a quick change of clothes, then I kissed my girls goodbye and headed for work, like most other men my age.

The carpark was full of screaming girls so the driver kept driving and didn't turn in. He was frustrated and getting really annoyed.

I told him to drop me further down the road and I pulled my hoodie on and slumped my shoulders as I pushed my way through the crowd outside the entrance.

I almost laughed as several women pushed me, irritated at my cutting through, as they strained their necks to see...me.

The guard let me in and I turned and laughed and pulled the hoodie off, and bowed to my fans. A cry went up, they were all furious to have had me in their midst and not noticed.

Bad luck, ladies.

I hurried towards make-up and took the coffee gratefully that was handed over.

Jessica flopped into the chair beside me, her hair a mess, her face untouched.

We had our first scene today, although it would appear near the end of the movie and Jessica was to die in my arms.

"Crap, I had better look better on film than I do here, now," she said.

"You are dying, you are supposed to look pale," I reminded her.

"Pale, yes, transparent, I don't think so."

She sat and sipped her drink as she was painted and coiffured and manicured.

The director sat beside us as they almost finished, and pointed out several key things he was after.

"Edward, you are sad she is dying but her death frees you to marry the woman you really love, so we want guilt, relief, sorrow, angst.

"All in one expression?" I asked, jokingly.

"Sure, that would be good. Now, when you find the intruder inside your house, I want annoyance, anger that your privacy has been invaded, a little shock, maybe some clenched fists. Think about something that makes you feel that way.."

"Like reading about my affair with Jessica over breakfast with my four year old daughter," I suggested.

"You know, I think we should run with that," said Jess.

"What?" I bellowed. Surely she was as annoyed as I was?

"It would be helpful to us both. Chelsea and Isabella know we would never do anything to hurt them, and you aren't my type or even the right gender, so nothing will ever happen, but if everyone thinks we are a couple, then maybe the paps will leave us alone. Let's give them some sugar and pretend we are in lurve and they will soon get sick of us."

I thought it over, and called Bella.

"How do you feel about Jess and I going public? With our affair?"

"Does it mean she can come visit? I like her. So does Macey."

"Fine, I will 'sneak' her home to my secluded house for the night and by amazing co-incidence, her PA will already be there. Tell Emmett to let Chelsea in. See you tonight, love you."

Jess and I stood together outside in the breaks between shooting and she stood against the wall and I stood over her, one hand flat on the wall above her head so I could stand close. We talked and laughed and she acted coy and shy and I kissed her chastely, just a peck on the lips, and the flashes exploded.

We held hands as we ran to the car after we were finished for the day and she sat in the backseat with me, and rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned back against the seat and we looked quite the cosy pair.

"Fuck, I can't wait to be in bed with Chelsea tonight. It's been a long day."

"Bella and Macey are looking forward to your visit. But, yeah, I can't wait to make love to my beautiful wife, I think about her all day long."

We were photographed as the car pulled out of the gate so Jess pretended to try and hide her face, and she hissed at me.

"Put on your angry face, Edward."

I did, and the next morning we graced the papers.

Bella was reading the article out loud as we ate.

"The couple spent the night in Edward Cullen's private house and the driver confirmed they had been talking about wanting to go to bed and make love during the ride to his house."

"Oh high five," said Jess, and I slapped my palm with hers.

"I could be 'a close friend' and confirm Edward Cullen did spend the night making love," Bella offered.

"I always wondered, if all your close friends spent their days ratting you out to reporters, why would you remain friends with them?" I asked.

Macey ran into the room and squealed at the sight of Jess and Chelsea.

"Yay, my best friends are here. Your name was in the newspaper with my daddy's ,in a fairy story," she told Jess.

"I bet it will be in a lot more newspapers very soon," Jess answered.

"Why do people want you and my Daddy to be in love?" she asked.

"So more people pay to see the movie we are making, sweetheart. It's all about money."

"Okay. I have ten dollars," she told Jess, her eyes wide.

"Where did you get that?" Jess asked.

"Yes, where did you get ten dollars, Macey?" Bella echoed.

"Simone gave it to me. She wants me to take one of daddy's socks to school and give it to her Mom for her birthday."

I shook my head.

"What?"

"Simone's dad gave her ten dollars to buy her Mom a birthday present and when she asked her Mom what she wanted, she said 'something Edward Cullen wore next to his skin' so she asked me to sell her one of your clothes so I decided she could have a sock. You have heaps of socks, Daddy."

I laughed and told her she may indeed, hand over my sock. Considering she had grabbed one of the sports socks I ran in, and didn't bother tossing into the wash that often, it should be a real treat for the woman.

"But you cannot take money again and you can't give anything of ours away ever again, without asking Mommy and I, okay Chicken?"

"Ok, Rooster."

"So, that makes me Mother Hen?" queried my wife.

"Better than Old Boiler" laughed Jess, earning a slap with a teatowel from Bella.

The filming proceeded well, and was quite an easy film to make and Jess and I were in the faces of every reporter, never confirming or denying, just saying "no comment" though Jess often managed to blush on command and I held her hand always when outside.

She talked a lot about having a baby.

"Pity you aren't pregnant now, that would really put the cat amongst the pigeons," I said.

"I want to carry the baby myself but Chelsea thinks she should, seeing nobody will care if she gets fat. What do you think?" she asked me.

"You should do whatever you want to. If you want to have the baby, have it. If Chelsea wants to, let her have one as well. Twins the easy way."

"Edward, you are brilliant!" she said, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me soundly on the lips.

I guess we will all see that on the front page of tomorrow's paper.


	17. Chapter 17

Mr And Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 2

Who's The Daddy?

Bella's POV

I walked in the nursery school with my container of fairy cakes and a second of chocolate fudge cookies, and smiled at the other mother's already sitting at the miniature tables and chairs. It was a day for us to all get to know one another, now our children had been attending the school for six weeks. Several well dressed, obviously rich ladies smiled but kept their distance so I sat down beside a woman who was beckoning me over to her table. I didn't recall having ever seen her before.

"You are Macey's mother, right? Adorable child. Just thought I should warn you, your daughter tells the other kids that the actor, Edward Cullen ,is her Daddy! How cute is that! I think it's adorable but Simone's mother, Irina, she is making trouble, saying Macey is a liar and that Simone is not to play with her any more.

Apparently, your daughter sold one of your...partners?..socks to Simone and said it was Edward Cullens. You know what kids are like, I mean, I told Kayley her father was Johnny Depp when she wouldn't stop asking about who her Daddy was, and I was hardly going to tell her who that loser is, right? What a bastard, skips town when I am like six months pregnant, tells everyone he never touched me, it was like High School all over again."

She paused for breath and I panicked for a minute. Macey was booked in as Macey Swan, only because Edward was terrified she would get kidnapped and held for ransom or some sick fan would grab her.

We had talked about it with her and explained she was Swan at school, and she had seemed to understand but the significance of her selling Edward's sock had not occurred to either of us.

Edward thought it was cute and funny and enterprising of her, I thought it was just a joke, some woman paying to have a piece of Edward's clothing.

Now I realized we should have spoken to her and made her return the money.

"I will speak to her. Like you say, kids, they are just cute at this age," I answered.

"Yes, well Marcia said there was no way that was true, she said if Edward Cullen was knocking up women he would be choosing far better looking women than..."

She blushed and stopped mid sentence.

I knew exactly what this Marcia had said. That Edward Cullen would have chosen a woman far more attractive than myself.

I can't pretend to be surprised, I'm sure that would be the reaction of many of his fans if we did ever go public.

I could imagine the headline:

"Greek God Married To Girl-Next-Door" story page two.

My plainness had meant I could come and go from our property completely unrestricted, I guess the paparazzi and fans concluded I was staff. I drove in and out the gates regularly, as did our occasional housekeeper when we used one, and any caterers we hired, and Emmett and Rose were well known.

At first, Rose had been photographed and the stories had hinted at her being Edward's 'friend with benefits' so she made it very clear she was with Emmett and always called him "Husband" rather than his name when out anywhere.

Gradually the other mother's circulated and a few spoke to me and told me my daughter was adorable and a few tried to get details of who her father may be, so I guess the stories had spread already.

"It's the hair, and the eyes." I overheard a skinny blond say. "You just don't see many people with that shade of auburn, though his is different, yes, you are right. But you have to admit, her hair does look like you could well imagine his did as a child. And how many kids have green eyes? Not that many. Really, your sister had three kids with green eyes? She isn't an Edward Cullen groupie, is she?" the woman laughed.

This is such fun, it's a pity I am going to the dentist next time they have a gathering. It will be less painful.

I was glad to escape and I handed Macey ten dollars and had her return it to the pretty golden haired Simone.

"Okay, Macey, you know we don't want everybody in the whole world knowing who is your Daddy, right, so let's not tell any more children for now. It's hard for you to understand, but Daddy just cares about your safety, so if you like going to Nursery, let's not tell anyone else, okay?"

It was kind of fucked up, if you asked me. Maybe I should keep her at home until she had to begin school?

We had hoped to be back in the UK once she was old enough for school but it looked like Edward was in demand and he would hardly want to uproot and leave next year, in fact, I think he has already signed on for two more movies so that keeps us here at least three more years.

Unless Macey and I move back and live with Esme and Carlise and he visits?

That doesn't seem a good idea.

I trust Edward completely but he has never been a man to go without regular sex and I know there are a million willing women who would fill our bed if they ever got the chance and who knows what would happen in time, if we were apart?

A night where he drank too much, felt too lonely, allowed a fan to get too close, 'fucked up', then the whole house of cards would come tumbling down.

It wouldn't be a meaningful fuck to him but it would kill us, kill me.

I was kind of hoping to start a career of my own and have some freedom next year with Macey in proper school. But is it worth it when we could uproot and leave the country any time Edward decides he has had enough?

The Paparazzi are driving him nuts and he comes home so angry some nights, it makes me wonder if it is all worth it.

Shooting scenes in the streets of NY for instance, tens of thousands of fans lined the opposite sidewalk and had to be kept under control while he simply walked down the street with his co-star, over and over seeing the take was repeatedly spoiled by paps yelling out for Edward to look their way. He worried he would become too much of a liability, how many movie studios wanted a star with so many people haunting every location? It cost them money, and time, and most films were shot on a tight budget.

We were his safe harbour but it was getting to him.

xxx xxx xxx

Edward's POV

Jess sat down beside me and kicked her shoes off.

"God, someone rub my feet, they are killing me."

I grinned at her.

"I don't do feet," I informed her.

"Shit, what's the point of the money and the fame and the adulation if nobody even rubs your feet? I have to hire a foot rubber. There must be someone who adores me enough to put up with that shitty job if I pay them enough."

"Get used to it, don't pregnant women's legs ache and their backs take a beating I believe," I warned her.

"What do you mean, you believe? What was it like for Bella when she was carrying Macey?" she asked.

I hate this bit.

"We weren't together," I stated.

Jess sat up and looked at me.

"Really, Edward. How come?" she asked.

"Long story, begins with 'Once upon a time there was this dickhead who couldn't see what he had right in front of his nose so he ran home to Mommy and left the most perfect woman all alone carrying his child, and ends with, he finally came to his senses and returned in time for the delivery', thank God."

"My God, you left Bella when she was pregnant? I can't imagine you doing that."

"I didn't know."

"She didn't tell you?"

I shook my head, not wanting to go into details, I still cringe when I think of Jacob making love to Bella when Macey was inside her. It just seems wrong, but I don't blame her. She didn't know either.

"Jess, it's all in the past and I hate thinking about it, let alone talking about it. I was a moron and I fucked up so many times, I can hardly believe she gave me a second chance."

"Okay, we can leave it there. In the past. Who can I ask to father the twins? I don't suppose you would be willing to share your DNA with Chelsea and I? All we want is what you waste every time you and Bella make love with a condom, it's not a big deal," she added.

"My hope is that my sperm will never be deposited inside any other woman other than my wife ever, under any circumstances, and anyway, it wouldn't be some donation that was no big deal to me. Giving a woman, or women in your case, my babies would be a massive deal."

"You could see them watch them grow up, be Godfather," she offered.

"Nope, sorry, it will never happen. All my children will grow inside my wife and that's just the way it is. You can buy sperm, you know. Not that I know how one goes about it, I suppose eBay doesn't have a category for that?"

"I'm going to say no. Anyway, I would like to know their father and have him know the children, ideally. I just think it would be too weird finding out Mommy bought you as a frozen Popsicle and shoved you inside her without ever meeting Daddy."

"I see your point. Well, who do you think would make good father material? Who have you enjoyed working with the most?" I asked.

"It's not just a case of working well with someone, is it? I loved working with Hugh Grant but I would never consider him as a potential father. No offense, he is a great guy but I cannot imagine him showing the slightest interest in any child," she sighed.

"Who else, then? Now Hugh is ruled out. Bella is a huge fan of his, by the way. She would probably want one of his offspring, and if you and Chelsea had his babies, she would be volunteering to babysit," I joked.

"I don't suppose Johnny Depp donates, I imagine he thinks like you, wants his sperm only inside his woman. You men are selfish creatures. I swear, you spend half your lives avoiding making anyone pregnant and then have your brief episode where you do want to have a kid or two, then it's back to avoidance. So many wasted sperm."

"Stop talking about wasting sperm or call my wife and get her to drop in before the next take so I can waste some sperm in her, thank you," I told her. All this talk was stirring me up.

"So, when are you and Bella going to actually use some of your sperm again?" she questioned.

I raised my eyebrows. We had never really discussed timing. I assume she wants more kids but possibly not until we settle down in some place permanently. We should talk about it.

Chelsea came in and handed Jess a bag and the two of them oohed and aahed over tiny baby clothes.

"Sperm donor first, the clothes aren't needed until you sort out that little problem," I said, relieved we were called back on set.

It did make me think, as I spoke words of adoration to my 'soulmate' and went 'home' to my wife, Jess's bed, that I did want to experience a pregnancy with Bella soon. I had missed the whole party with Macey, just got there at the end. I woke in a sweat often when I dreamed I had missing her birth, that would have been almost tragic.

That night we finished late and I snuck straight into bed when I arrived home and found my wife and daughter already asleep.

Bella moaned and rolled away and I put my arms around her and kissed her back and neck.

"Edward," she said sleepily, turning back and cuddling up to me.

"Sorry it's so late love."

Mmm," she replied.

"How was the ladies luncheon?"

She opened her eyes.

"We have a problem. The mother's are all wondering if our daughter just has a wild imagination or if Edward Cullen is her father. I think they are almost sure she made it up."

"I hate lying about this but I fear for her safety if anyone knows, Bella. We have to protect her. But we need to explain why she can't tell. How did this come up?"

"The sock. Simone's mother was mad about the ten dollars. I gave it back to Macey to give to her but I am not sure if it's over. Some of the mom's were discussing her coloring."

I ran my hands through my hair. I may be simply paranoid but raising a child in Hollywood was never my plan. I guess I assumed I would not marry and have kids until after I had worked acting out of my system.

But it was done now and we had to work around it. I wouldn't go back and not have Macey, she is my brightest star.

"Bella, how do you feel about having another baby, soon? Jess and Chelsea spend all day talking babies and it's making me wonder about when we will have more kids. Are you ready yet?"

Bella sat up and hugged her knees.

"More kids? Was that ever a part of our plan?" she asked.

"I guess we have never discussed it, having had an instant baby like we did. I assumed you would want more one day?" I pressed, sitting up beside her.

"I hated being pregnant. It was horrible," she shuddered.

"You always sounded pretty happy when we talked on the phone," I reminded her.

"Well, it was a done deal. Not planned as you know, seeing you caused it, but I never really wanted kids. I am glad we have Macey of course but I don't really see more kids in our future."

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Edward, my life feels like it is on hold, I rarely see any place outside of these walls and next year Macey begins proper school. I was kind of hoping to get my degree or start a career, not sit around fat and uncomfortable for nine months. I truly hated being pregnant. It's impossible to explain to anyone who hasn't done it, but having somebody living inside you, making you fat and swollen and either so tired you seriously have to force yourself to stand and walk and get off the bus at your stop, or else so horny you start looking at the senior boys at the local high school in a new light...just no."

"There would be no buses, and I can get a school uniform if that helps," I offered.

"That's just s small part of the physical, you truly don't want to know about what it does to one's digestive system. And worse is the mood swings. Have you ever screamed out loud because you can't get away from yourself? Think of the most aggravating, annoying person you ever met and imagine living with them 24/7. How hard would that be? But you always know, hey, I can leave. No matter what, you can run away, disappear, but what about when that annoying person is you? You are stuck with them. I used to abuse Jake because I envied the fact he could walk away and I couldn't. I was insane for nine months.

If Alice offered to take me shopping, I would scream because I was pregnant, what was she thinking, making me walk all that way around the Mall, what a selfish cow she was, then she would say sorry, we won't go, and I would attack her for not taking me out and getting me out of the apartment for a while. She couldn't win.

I either hated food and avoided it, or ate it and threw up, or cooked for everyone else and sipped my freaking peppermint tea while they ate what I cooked, or fantasized about having sex with every male who walked past me.

I was not in charge of my brain, Edward, and that's so frightening. I don't want to go there again."

I rubbed her back and hugged her in close. Somehow, it all sounded so funny and my strongest feeling was deep regret that I had never met Crazy Bella.

I had felt Macey kick once, through her skin, and it had been an awesome experience even though I didn't suspect at all that she was mine. Had I known, I would have spent nine months with my arms around her, my hands on her belly, rejoicing every time my child made contact with me. And imagine making love to the woman who owns your soul, knowing the child you made together was inside her?

Was I never going to experience that? Would I never get to kiss her naked, swollen belly and talk to my baby as it grew? I can only imagine the anticipation of waiting for the birth, knowing you are about to meet and hold your child for the first time. What it was like with Macey was overwhelming, the best experience of my life.

God, I wish I had known.

I know all I missed out on was my own fault and I wished so much I could go back in time and just stay. Just not run home. I left her alone, at the time in her life she needed me the most, even if neither of us knew.

It would have soon been obvious, I could have been there when she did the test, when she found out about our baby. I could have looked after her and become so much closer than we had been. There would have been no doubt about Macey's parentage, nobody else had ever been inside Bella then.

God, I know that's what I regret the most. Some days I want to scream at the world, about how shitty and unfair it is that she has been with Jacob Black.

I could have stopped that. She told me from the start, she never saw him in that way. I pushed her into his arms, his bed.

I tugged my hair and rolled away, not wanting her to pick up my thoughts, my mood.

How many times had he made love to her? She said it wasn't often, but she makes love with me every morning and night and often in the night. Often she wakes me with her lips around me and...did she do that with him?

I slid out of bed and walked to the window. If Jacob hadn't walked, he would be here now, and I would be where? Off somewhere with some random fan in my bed? Ten more waiting outside?

Nameless, faceless women draining me dry, taking away my spirit, making me into a man with no soul left.

And I would be allowing them to. I would not be the noble sort, refusing to take advantage of some fan with low self esteem who saw themselves as somehow special because I used them for sexual relief. I can only assume they would think it meant I noticed them, or liked them, and that is not true. If I liked them and saw them as actual human beings, then I wouldn't touch them.

I have never been a manwhore but I know in my heart it was more lack of opportunity than any moral decision on my part. I slept with a few women before Rose. Nina had been my first everything, but even when we first lived together, there had been others for us both. We were not committed, we were young and free and not tied down, we shared our beds with others and we shared a bed together at times, but neither cared or wanted more. When we moved on, it was more like flatmates splitting up, sorting out who owned which cd, there was no heartbreak or regret. It had been fun but she had her art and her modelling career and both called her to distant shores, I wanted Rose and thought I had found my future.

Why Nina and I tried again is a puzzle. I think she wanted it more than I did, she needed to go back and restart so she could then have a proper closure and leave me.

On my part, I liked the familiarity of her, she knew me and loved me anyway, despite my many failings. It's hard to find a woman like that. Rose had been very critical and always ready to point out my weaknesses.

Rose and I were great now, as friends. That's all we should have ever been. Starting that relationship in deception, it was doomed from day one.

But it lead me to Bella.

Without Rose I would never have come to America, never needed a wife. Never met Bella.

I lit a cigarette and walked outside, surveying all I owned. This vast expanse of land in one of the most expensive areas of the world.

All mine, well, mine and Bella's.

Before I lived with Nina, I tended to sleep on the sofa of whatever friend was not sick of me mooching a roof over my head. How things had changed. But back then, I knew who my real friends were. Nobody wanted to be with me unless they actually liked me, the real me, the basic Edward Cullen.

I rarely feel that here. Bella and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, my friends from 'before', I know I can trust their love, but now everybody wants me at their parties, on their guest lists but tomorrow, who knows?

One really bad film, two mediocre films in a row, that is all it takes. The coming of the next 'big thing' and I will be 'Edward Who?' again.

Fans can be very fickle, a prettier face turns up and they will turn away in droves, go scream at him instead.

As crazy and annoying as their adulation is, it still thrills me and makes me feel admired, and who doesn't want that? But when it finishes, what will replace it?

The thought of being the man who used to be Edward Cullen frightens me.

I want to know I will always have Bella and Macey, and Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Alice. I know my parents will still love me and treat me the same if I work on the bins for a living.

I want Bella to be happy. I know she is waiting for this madness to be over so she can start a more real and solid life with me, but can I give it up or will I still be here, playing the father of the latest hot, young thing?

I dropped the end of my cigarette and stomped it and picked up the butt.

I should give the filthy things the flick, I know that, and I never smoke around Macey, I would hate her to think smoking was okay because Daddy does it.

Daddy has done a lot of things I hope Macey never does.

Used Bella, taken advantage of her feelings for me, back when all I was, all I could be, was a complete egocentric fool.

Thank God she forgave me and took me back, though I know she thinks she never had any of me in the first place.

She did.

She owned me from the first time I laid eyes on her, and the first time our lips met I knew what we could be.

So I ran from it.

Because I have always walked the easy path.

Not any more. What Bella wants is now what is most important to me and if that means I never get to experience a little life growing inside her, then so be it.

You can't have everything you want in this life, even if you are Edward Cullen.


	18. Chapter 18

_OOOh, lots of angry peoples about Bella's pregnancy. That was based on my pregnancy with my only daughter, I was insane for nine months and sent hubby for the chop before she was born, for humanity's sake. I felt totally opposite with my sons, but with her...had she been first, she would have been an only child! Must clarify, never fancied high schoolboys (once I left high school), that was poetic licence, never noticed any male younger than me until RPatz, I still suspect he lies about how young he is. I never met a 24 year old who looked like he did in GQ._

_I think he is 42, don't you?(I know my Aussie sense of humor is not understood in the USA, that was a joke.)_

Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 3

Enter Stage Right, Mike To The Rescue.

Edward's POV

Jessica and I sat and chatted while the make-up girls hovered and touched up places they deemed smudged and we rehearsed our scripts. It was weird, shooting so out of sequence, even though Jess had died in my arms, we were about to have our first meeting, in a little cafe' in Paris.

Bella and Macey had come with me and I didn't care how many photos were taken of us together, people were starting to notice their presence and Bella's visits to my trailer had been documented in America anyway.

She was now 'the mystery brunette' and much speculation was happening, especially since one of the mother's from Nursery had exchanged information about Bella and Macey in return for her face appearing in a magazine as 'a close personal friend' so Macey was no longer safe at that school.

It seemed it was time to come clean and provide Macey with a lot of personal security, namely Rose would be attending wherever we enrolled her next, as her body guard. She had been trained, and she and Emmett enjoyed practising beating the crap out of each other in mock kidnapping attempts, taking it in turns to be bodyguard or abductor.

Bella was fascinated by France and wanted to go everywhere. This was the final part of the movie to be shot, so we could stay on afterwards.

We had one little delay, the actor who was to play Jess's lover whom I stole her from, had taken another offer at the last minute before he signed the contract here so recasting was madly happening.

"Jess,guess who we just signed as Thomas, your ex? Mike Newton!" exclaimed the female director overseeing the Paris shoot.

"Oooh, yum," answered Jess, winking at me.

When we were alone, she laughed.

"I think if any man could have a hope of turning me straight, it would be Mike Newton. Even I can see what a delicious hunk he is. I bet he is conceited and believes his own publicity, though," she sighed.

Mike appeared the next day and proved to be such a nice, funny man we all took to him immediately.

He and I were soon joking about and he growled at me for stealing the lovely Jessica away from him and we debated about who she would have chosen in real life. Even with my insider information, she had reacted so strongly towards him the minute they met, I actually had no doubt I would have been the loser in a real contest, but I didn't let anything out, and kept up my argument she would have left him for me.

I was a little concerned, Jess did not like men in the way she seemed to like Michael. I caught her watching him closely and she mentioned his name constantly and quoted his every random statement like they were epiphanies to live by.

Jess was getting quite flustered when it was time to film their sex scene together. I had never seen her blush before.

We were all ordered off the set so they could do their love making in privacy, with just a cameraman and the director, something I always found quite weird. It's hardly up close and personal when every second, the filming is halted and the director instructs you to kiss her longer, harder, in a different way, no, don't touch that breast, kiss the other one, leg over here, no, try hovering over her closer, this isn't working, let's try her on top. It's nothing at all like real sex. And having her lipstick redone if you blur it mid passionate embrace, it keeps your head firmly reminded this is acting.

But having a long and tricky sex scene between them gave me a break and I quickly removed my make-up, I was done for the day.

I scooped up Macey and grabbed Bella's hand and we ran off and caught a cab and did some sight seeing. Bella was so refreshing, she loved all new experiences and she bought a million souvenirs and took endless photos even though I told her we could come back again whenever we had time in the future, seeing she loved the country so much.

I decided to buy a property here, maybe something back out of the city. The countryside was beautiful. Bella was thrilled and we house hunted for three days in a row while Mike and Jess were filmed over and over, the director was not happy with their chemistry, It was too hot and real and needed to be toned down, a lot, her character was dumping him for me and there was no way the dailies reflected that was about to happen, they looked more like they would set the bed on fire with their passion.

We found a cottage made of riverstones and perched high on a hill, and Bella's face convinced me we had to have it. It needed work but money would fix that problem. It would give Bella a project to work on, designing the conversion of the barn beside the cottage and making it all one big, family home.

She ran up the staircase and looked in room after room, and stopped dead when she opened the door to what was clearly a nursery.

I fully expected her to say she would convert it to a study or library but instead, she looked quite dewy eyed.

"It would be different, with you at my side this time," she said.

"Bella?" I questioned. She had been so sure she would never want to go through that again.

"I guess a lot of it was wishing you were there and wishing she was yours, not Jake's. It was horrible, I was never happy. But the birth was amazing, I do want that bit again. How could I not? The look on your face when she was born and you held her before I did. You handing her to me."

She looked lost in the past.

"It would be different, Bella. This time it would be planned and every minute would be cherished as the making of a miracle. We know how worth the end result is," I murmured into her ear.

"Can we conceive the baby here, in this house?" she asked.

I looked around. Flagstone floors, we would need a bed. Or a mattress. Or a rug in front of the fire.

"Wherever you like," I assured her.

"I think we should have two close together, I don't like how Macey is growing up dependant on other people's children for company."

I kissed her deeply and held my hand on her stomach. I wished we could make the baby now, and not wait.

"Mommy and Daddy, I called you," growled Macey, appearing at the doorway.

"What's up, Pumpkin?" I asked her, swinging her in the air.

"I want you to buy this house," she said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It has ducks. I never saw a house with ducks before. Come see them."

We followed her outside and down to the pond hidden in the overgrown garden. Sure enough, there were indeed ducks.

"I want this house, this life," said Bella.

I knew what she meant. This was so different to how we lived now. This was simplicity and freedom. Nobody knew who I was, as we wandered through the town, buying breadsticks and fruit and wine and cold meat that I hoped was not horse meat. I had been to France before and enjoyed a delicious meal then been told I had eaten horse meat.

We sat by the river and ate our improvised picnic and the only eyes on us were women and old men who were smiling at my beautiful wife and enchanting daughter.

It was so refreshing and I wanted this life for us as well. I wanted to merely be the owner of that house on that hill.

I found the relevant agency and made an offer on the property there and then. I acted quite casually but knew I would pay whatever they wanted, in reality. I felt the woman's eyes look me over, and assess me as just a tourist and the asking price she quoted was very reasonable, a lot lower than had I been recognised. Three days without shaving, casual clothes, unbrushed hair, I did not look at all like Edward Cullen.

Even when I said my name, the agent merely smirked, no doubt finding it funny I shared the name of a famous actor. I had Bella's name added and saw any stray thoughts it may be me, disappear. Edward Cullen was not married, after all.

Seeing the house was untenanted, and had an owner who was very keen to sell, there would be no delay transferring it to our names and I asked about local builders who would want to do the basic work once Bella designed her dream house.

I wished I could speak the language a little better but finally I was referred to a fellow Brit who had set up business here doing renovations so at least he would understand exactly what we wanted. He urged us to draw our plans quickly and have them lodged as there could be long delays before approval, and in the meanwhile, he would order the supplies of wood and stones most probably needed.

I unpacked our shopping and put the meat and milk and cheese into the fridge and left the multipack of mini cereal boxes and bread on the table.

Bella settled Macey into her bed and then came into our hotel bedroom and slid into bed beside me.

She was quiet and I feared she was backing out of the agreement to have another baby but she surprised me as usual.

"Maybe just conceiving in France is good enough, Edward. We could start tonight?" she suggested.

"Bella, are you really sure? You have done such an about turn, it's not just the house? I am buying it anyway. Baby or not."

"No, Edward. I have really thought about this since that time you brought it up and I realized my feelings during Macey's pregnancy were mainly because of the situation. That was what I hated. Never knowing what would happen. Knowing Jake would leave me, it was inevitable. Thinking I had to raise her alone, it just made everything so negative. I didn't smile until you came back. It will be different, it will be good and we both want it so what could go wrong?"

I hugged her in close.

"I don't want you to regret this," I said, afraid she may. How much time would I have free, to be with her during the next nine months? I had a movie which would start pre filming sessions in around six months time, right when she would need me most. Maybe we should wait for the perfect time.

Bella smiled at me, reading my mind.

"There never will be a perfect time. Or another way to look at it, there is always the perfect time. Now."

I took her at her word and cupped her face and kissed her.

"Balcony," she said, hauling me out of bed. We were in a backstreet, seeking privacy and were not really very overlooked. And it was dark already. I helped her drag the mattress outside and we huddled together on the balcony and looked at the stars.

It was romantic and a little bold and I liked it. A baby conceived on a balcony under the stars that hovered above France.

I pulled the blankets over our heads and we hid together like a pair of kids, and it felt like high school, sneaking off for sex in secret.

"Where were you when I was in High School?" I asked her. "To think we could have started so much earlier, had we been at least in the same country. I wish you had been my first, my only. Hell, I wish I was your only."

"Well, you got to be my first, Mr Cullen. And I would think the important thing is, we will be each others lasts."

"You are so right, how did you get to be so clever?" I asked her as I settled between her legs and pushed inside her warm and waiting body.

"Boy or girl?" I asked, as I stroked my shaft in and out of her, feeling her respond so quickly, like we were always meant to be together this way. Her right breast was in my hand so I lowered my mouth to take in her left nipple. I sighed contentedly and waited, there it is, the moan she always gives me when I suck on her breasts.

It seems her nipples have direct dialogue with her pussy, she always feels so tight and excited when I suck them while inside her.

"One of each, close together. I want your son, Edward. I long for a little boy who looks just like you."

"I think Macey would want a sister?" I queried.

"I think Macey will be happy with whatever we have. She is baby mad at the moment. Maybe we should buy her a babydoll while we are here, get the idea into her head."

"You seem sure we will manage to conceive straight away," I commented.

"Hey, you managed last time, on my first time, this should be a doddle," she replied.

She pushed me to the brink by crossing her legs tightly, trapping me inside and the friction increased so much, I knew I was going to beat her unless she came now. I licked my thumb and reached for her clit and stroked it slowly, like she preferred, and was rewarded as she exploded with me.

We clung together and shook through the aftershocks, Bella rocking and grinding her pelvis against me.

"That was awesome, now we need to do it again, from the back. I think you get in deeper from the back," she said, making me suddenly hard again. She jumped up and headed for the bathroom then returned and lay in front of me again.

I pulled her back close to my chest and sought out her warmth again. My hand grabbed her hips and she raised her upper leg until I was nestled inside her. She mewed as I pushed inside, the girl loves making love with me, and I love that she does.

My hands found her breasts and we rocked together, Bella singing quietly as we swayed and danced the dance of love.

"God, Edward, hit that spot again. My God, yes, yes."

It seems we have found another sweet spot. I replicated the move until she was breathless and panting and then she started to grip me from inside and pulled me over with her as she hit the peak.

"Fuck, that was awesome. Awesomely awesome," she mewed softly as she stroked my hands on her breasts.

I withdrew and turned her towards me so I could kiss her.

I placed a hand on her belly.

"Well, did it work?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me see. Yes, it did, probably, but we may need to do that again every night to make doubly sure, it's a medical fact you need to do that to me often, I think it's the law here in France," she smirked.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen," I promised.

"I love you and I wish we could stay right here, on this mattress, on this balcony, for a month."

"Maybe we can. We have no pressing need to go back yet," I answered.

"Your parents are coming to visit next week," she reminded me.

"Then I am going to suggest they come here instead. Mom loves Paris and she can take Macey shopping with her, and Dad. That would give us some free day time to make a baby," I pointed out.

"Done deal. Call your parents in the morning," she suggested.

We slept and cuddled together all night, never feeling the cold. Her body warmed mine as mine warmed hers. She woke me in the very early hours for a rematch and I won then she won the final round. I was very close behind her, it was virtually a photo finish.

We were asleep again in seconds.

"Not fair," said a loud Macey-like voice in the morning, as a disgruntled four year old stood, hands on hips before us.

"What isn't fair, Mace?" I asked.

"I didn't get to sleep on the balcony," she complained and waved.

"Who are you waving at?" I asked, turning to look down in the street.

"The man with the camera in that window," she replied.

I squinted my eyes and looked at the window in the building opposite. It appeared a lone paparazzi had found us.

I ducked my head under the blanket and kissed a giggling Bella.

"If he has a night vision lens, and I am pregnant, see if we can have a copy of the video he makes, we can show it at the baby's twenty first birthday," she laughed.

"Good idea. Not many kids get to see their own conceptions," I replied.

"If you two are not getting up, I am going to take a box of cereal and eat it in my bed," announced our daughter.

"Take two, and eat slowly," Bella ordered and reached for her favorite toy.

I suppose if anyone wants to watch a blanket wriggling about on youtube, that's their prerogative. We can at least give them a good show. A lot of changing positions went on, and it was good the balcony had a grill around the edge so we didn't fall into the street below with our antics.

We wrapped ourselves in blankets and went inside and washed one another clean in the shower, taking our time. Macey was very excited and jumping about, no doubt on a sugar rush from the cereal so Bella fed her toast and poured her some milk.

I rang the set and was told to head in around noon so we took Macey to a toystore and let her choose a baby doll.

Little Mommy Play All Day Baby won, and Bella happily piled the basket with everything a baby doll may need, diapers, dresses, bottles and a babybasket. I held up a babysling contraption in miniature like I had used to carry a tiny baby Macey around in, and put it in the basket as well.

Macey carried the box with her doll inside back to the hotel and we helped her unpack and change her new charge and get it into the babysling.

I showed her a photo in my wallet Bella had taken of me carrying her around when she was a few weeks old, her little face against my chest. I wanted to do that again, with her sibling.

Dammit, I want the world to know Bella is my wife and that we have children, and they can forget any fantasies they may hold. Like me for my craft, not because you think I will one day knock at your door and take you away from your lacklustre life. Make your life what you want it to be. You don't need me or any other moviestar to make things better for you, only you can choose happiness for yourself.

Bella and Macey went off for an afternoon in the park, Emmett and Rosalie at their heels, and I went back to work.

We had a few reshoots then that was it, the film was wrapped up.

Jess and Mike were very close together and suddenly it hit me. Jess had found and chosen her babydaddy. No wonder Chelsea was standing back and taking this obvious magnetic attraction between the two so well.

I was watching them later at the party, and I was sure I had just witnesses the proposal. Mike was leaning in close so Jess could whisper in his ear and he straightened up and looked over at Chelsea, then bent and spoke to Jess. The three left together and I had a feeling maybe this was going to be conception of the most natural method.

Bella was drinking water only, already playing it safe in case Baby Cullen was trying to implant.

I rubbed her belly and she bit my earlobe.

"He may have missed the boat, we should go back and give it another try," she suggested so we said our goodnights and goodbyes and went back to our mattress under the stars.

Emmett and Rose decided to go to the party seeing it would last all night and we thanked them for babysitting and stripped off for bed.

It was a beautiful night and nothing could spoil it. No paparazzi tonight, they would all be covering the party.

"Now, what other positions get me in deep?" I murmured in the ear of my eager wife, pulling the blankets over our heads.

xxx xxx xxx

**A/N I hope this makes up for the last chapter, all you peeps who disliked it! Cheers,Lynz**


	19. Chapter 19

Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 19

_Different style, different moves,_

_Damn I like the way you move_

_Girl you've got me thinking about_

_All the things I do to you_

Reshoots

"Edward, we need you back on set, the director is not happy with the flow. He wants a couple of new scenes added, the story apparently makes no sense. Now he decides, I told her from the start your characters attitude was wrong, and there must be a reason why your first wife left you, and it should be shown or at least explained."

"Great, so I am now, what? A cheater?"

"I do think that's where she is going. We are frantically trying to cast an actress to play some random woman Mercedes caught you in bed with before you met and married Jess. The time line in this movie is ridiculous but she is the Boss. See you in ten?"

"Sure."

I sighed and turned to Bella to tell her today would not be a baby making day after all.

"Carlisle and Esme have already informed me they want to spend the whole day with Macey, so I guess I am home alone," she pouted.

"Come with me, come on set, Jess won't be in much today so you can ask her if Mike gave them an Oscar worthy performance after the party last week."

"Good idea. You are such a pussy, Edward, not asking her yourself, you know you want to know and you know she would be happy to tell you."

"Hmm, lesbians talking about their night of straight sex, I think I would need you naked and ready once the story was halfway through."

"I really don't get why men fantasize about lesbians. It's like, if you were the last guy on earth and there were only lesbian women left, they would have no interest in you, you do realize that? You would be married to your hand. Mind you, I guess you and your hand would have an active sex life if lesbians making out turns you on, they would be everywhere you looked."

"Come on, time for quick shower sex."

"Pass, I want ssslllooowww, deep, long lasting sex or none at all, so I will take a raincheck for tonight."

She kissed me lightly and sprang out of my reach.

"Down boy, tonight's the night," I warned 'my friend.'

Our artist producer or whatever the hell title he gave himself was talking with the director, talking, arguing, who can tell with the French, hands were waving in the air, voices loud and passionate but they could just be discussing the next coffee break.

He turned as we walked up and flew towards me.

Don't kiss me, don't kiss me, I chanted in my head. He could be very...affectionate.

"Who is this ravishing woman and where have you been hiding her? We have our distraction, this woman here is perfect to play the woman our dear Edward's character has his little fling with. Get her to make-up, time is money, people!"

He grabbed Bella's hands and stepped back, assessing her from head to toe.

"I'm not an actress, I am Edward's wife," she declared loudly and tried to shake him off.

"Well, today you are an honorary actress, what Jacques wants, Jacques gets! Let the legal people work it out, you are our Samantha. You must spend many hours in bed with your delectable husband, just forget the camera is there, and show us some loving. Samantha is secretly deeply in love with Edward, he thinks she is merely a distraction, but he will remember her all his life, and I think in the end, the closing scene will be him walking towards you, when his mistress abandons him for...somebody. I haven't decided who."

"Don't you already have a script? Isn't this movie wrapped up already? It seems weird you are changing so much," she asked.

"Rewrites, my darling, when an idea hits Jacques, we run with it."

Bella shrugged and went along to make-up with me.

"Edward, I am not an actress, we both know I couldn't act my way out of a paperbag. I can't do this. When do I get to learn my lines?" she panicked.

"Jacques probably has no lines for you, he just wants some hot sex scene with you and Edward, just pretend you are at home," suggested Jess. She had worked with Jacques before, and would be more surprised if he didn't have one of his flashes of brilliance and change up the end.

The sex scene was on a closed set so everyone else headed into the city and the best coffee shops.

Bella walked on set and smiled at the two camera men who would film from all angles. She was warning them to keep her belly out of it, the slight lines Macey's pregnancy had left she had decided were not for public viewing. I didn't bother telling her how much I loved those tiny, silver marks and anyway, everything would be airbrushed to an inch of its life, imperfections were never a problem these days. Nobody even knew about the scar on my eyebrow, it never made it into any movies, it was erased away before the movie made it to opening night.

"Okay, so I am thinking, you two have been lovers since before your marriage, yes?"

"Yes," we agreed in unison.

"Well then, you know what to do, what we want. No need for a modesty pouch for Edward, I am sure he is pleased about that, the darn things are such a handicap and stop the sex looking real."

I dropped my towelling robe and lay across the bed, so Bella followed suit. I took a moment to appreciate the view, she has such a perfect body.

"Now, Samantha, you may say whatever you would normally, only when you say "Fuck me harder" or such, remember to use Edward's characters name, Antonio."

She blushed and I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Just pretend we are making our baby, Bella, and forget all this , we can have them reshoot if anything goes wrong. Just be us, that should set the bed on fire."

Bella nodded and stroked her fingers down my chest.

"You are so beautiful, so perfect," I murmured and Jacques silently clapped his hands as we embraced and relaxed and got down to it.

Bella's breasts would be on show so I tried to keep them covered mainly with my hands, until Jacques made crude sucking actions so I sucked her perfect pink nipples into my mouth in turn and she writhed beneath me. This created a very real problem, as she was getting turned on for real, which in turn was making me as hard as steel, so I tried to keep away from the forbidden zone.

"Cut, cut, what are you doing, Edward?"

"Um, little problem," I explained.

"Big problem, don't call your friend little," Bella growled.

"My , uh, penis thinks this is the real thing. I can usually convince it it's just a movie but it seems to recognize Bella."

"Try again, you can get really up close, just stroke along her "area' with it, it will come across as the real thing. Again!"

The cameras rolled and I stroked my dick along her folds, which made her arch against me and sigh and moan a little.

"Baby, I love you so much." I muttered, licking her breasts, feeling her clit on fire against me.

I shut my eyes to cut off the visual because the sight of Bella , head thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed, was making me so hard I was afraid of stabbing her.

"Yes, yes!" cheered on Jacques, running from one side of the set to the other, watching us.

I started rocking and stroking my dick inside her folds and her wetness was going to undo me any minute.

Bella moved and I felt myself enter her, and paused.

"I love you so much, Antonio," she called in a breathless and sexy tone that only egged me on, so I pushed inside her and hoped the sheet was covering our actual joining. She was scraping her nails lightly down my back, so she knew exactly what she was doing, driving me wild.

I rolled us and she writhed on top of me, and rocked on my pelvis, grabbing at my hair.

"God, yes, yes."

I wasn't sure who said it louder, Bella or Jacques.

I knew the sex scene had to be twenty two minutes so I slowed her down and rolled her under me and started sucking her nipples again.

Slowing down the pace, pulling almost out each long, slow thrust, she started biting my earlobes and sucking on my neck, and I kissed every inch I could reach, pushing my tongue inside her mouth, keeping it plunging inside that warm wet area as my dick plunged in and out her other warm wet area.

I was going to come any second, and so was she. Not long enough, we still had seven minutes but too late, her walls fluttered and tightened and set my own orgasm off.

I bucked and held her backside and pulled myself in as deep as possible, may as well make this a baby making session.

As soon as the pulses passed, I withdrew, kissing her and rolled her away, and she automatically raised her upper leg, letting my reawakened dick slide inside from the back.

Things were very lubricated now and I was quickly in a rhythm, pounding inside, reaching places the other position had not allowed.

My hands found her breasts and attacked her nipples, and she threw her head back onto my shoulder.

"Oh yes, I am loving this" I heard Jacques crow,

I was pretty into it, myself.

Bella pushed back against me every stroke and I was in deep, touching, hitting that spot she so loved me to reach.

"God, God, yes," she screamed.

Don't say Edward, I smirked as I realized I was still a tiny bit outside the coupling, still slightly aware we were 'merely acting'.

Maybe I should sign up for porn next, with Bella as the co-star.

The very thought pushed me over and I took her with me, both of us shaking and panting.

Finally we were still, done, and I lay against my wife, feeling her heart race beneath mine.

I stroked her hair and kissed her tenderly, they could edit.

"Stay right there, keep doing that, Edward," Jacques hissed.

So we did. For a full minute I stroked her like I always did after love making and she sighed and entwined her fingers in the fingers on my other hand.

"I love it, love it," we heard Jacques say as he danced about.

So, Bella and I had just made love, twice, on camera, with an audience of three.

That was different.

I was getting a copy of the whole take, for my own personal collection.

"Okay, cut," the call went out.

I withdrew from my wife and lay beside her, pulling her onto my chest.

"Edward, we probably shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

"Amazing, awesome, I would swear you two were really having sex, you are an even better actor than I thought, Edward, and Isabella, if you ever say you cannot act again, I shall slap you, sweetheart. You had out two cameramen hard as a rock with your sounds, I don't even want any retakes, that was magnificent."

"It was," she whispered, kissing me.

"Clear the set, let these two have a minute."

I wrapped my wife in a sheet, seeing we needed to remove the evidence, and wrapped the other around my own waist.

Jacques was at the door, and he smiled and blew us kisses.

"After that, I imagine you two need to go have real sex, so you are excused Edward. The rest of the day is all yours. I imagine I can guess what you two will be doing."

He winked and walked away.

I led Bella to the shower and dropped the sheets in the clothes tidy.

As I pulled Bella into the stream of hot water, I whispered in her ear.

"You heard what Jacques said, us two need to have real sex now, after that playacting."

She blushed and giggled.

"I am getting a copy of every inch of that tape btw. Something to show Baby Cullen, on his 21st birthday. Can you imagine if he ever asks when he was conceived, we can say scene twenty two, Places In My Heart. Watched by millions on the silver screen."

Bella seemed quite open to 'real sex' in the shower, so I allowed my friend to push inside her and held her close, breathing her in.

"You were amazing, best leading lady I ever had," I assured her as I pushed in and out of her glistening wet torso.

"Only one you got to have sex with, I hope," she smiled, her fingers in my hair, scratching my scalp, making me impossibly harder.

"Absolutely, but I hope my wife doesn't mind, because I am going to keep this leading lady for myself and take her home and keep her in my bed."

"I think your wife will be very understanding, so long as you bring your friend with you."

"I never go anywhere without him."

She moaned and bit down on my earlobe and the pain with the pleasure sent me off, filling her again and again.

God, I love this woman so much.

Now I have a favorite movie, I always get asked which was my favorite, now I have a completely honest answer. This one will always be it for me.

After we dressed and went to have a few words with Jess, the question came out.

"Bella, what name do you wish to use in the credits?"

"Isabella Cullen," I answered for her, pulling her onto my lap.

"Edward, what if your fans think that makes me your sister?"

"I shall simply say we are a very close family," I smirked, kissing her deeply.

"Bella, I will be telling every talk show host that Samantha was played by my wife, this is the perfect way to come clean."

"Okay, if you think that is best," she answered.

Jess clapped hands.

"So, Miss Jess, how was the after part of the after party?" I asked.

"Let's just say, Michael came to my aid and also to Chelsea's and it was damned hot, watching him inside her, in our bed. He is a clever man, all those years of making soft porn paid off, he managed to involve us both, even when he was only inside one of us. I wouldn't say we now like men but we definitely both now like Mike. He is willing to live with us, at least until we are all sure it's taken, I am kind of hoping it takes time, now, Edward."

"So Jess has had a taste of a man and liked it," I crowed.

"Damn it, I should have told you we used a turkey baster," she sighed.

"Is that what you call Mike's 'friend'?" laughed Bella.

"You call Edward's 'special part' his friend? That must sound kinky. 'Edward, get into bed and be sure to bring your friend so I can fuck him'. At least you didn't give him an actual name, I guess."

"I think he has a name now. Antonio," laughed Bella.

I nuzzled her neck.

"Antonio and I will both see you tonight, in that case."

xxx xxx xxx

Bella usually hated shopping but looking in the little shops and out of the way older style ones seemed to amuse her and she bought little knick knacks for Macey and a dress she couldn't resist for our daughter, and I found a charm bracelet she loved, so we bought it and picked out charms. Little doll to represent Macey, baby bottle to signify our hopefully conceived in France child, a tiny old fashioned movie camera that made us both laugh, for our performance this morning, an Eiffel Tower because we could just see the very tip from our balcony and we didn't want to ever forget that balcony. I selected a little red rose, to show my love for her, and she chose a heart shaped diamond, to show how her heart felt about me.

We walked hand in hand and revelled in the freedom, this was the life, she was so right.

A dress shop caught my eye, the frocks in the window were very reminiscent of dresses from the fifties, with Bella's breasts and tiny waist, it would be the perfect style for her.

I helped her choose six or seven to try on and we went down to the fitting rooms.

Of course, once her dress was off and she stood there in her lace panties and bra, my friend wanted to play.

"Edward, how many times in one day?" she whispered but she was shedding said panties even as she asked.

I sat down on the chair inside her dressing room and she clicked the privacy lock into place and leaned over me, undoing my jeans button and zip and welcoming my friend out. he was very eager and hard and she dropped to her knees and encircled him in her mouth, while I sat back and closed my eyes and concentrated on not making a sound.

"How are things going? Do you have the right size?" asked a voice outside the door.

Bella let me slip from her mouth.

"Perfect size, just not sure which few we like best, maybe will have to try them all a few times," she answered.

"Fine, let me know if I can help with anything," said the voice.

"I think I have this all under control," my wife answered and took me back inside her mouth.

I could live here, in her mouth, and I tried not to grunt as she worked her mouth on me, bringing me to the brink way too soon. I panted through my orgasm as she licked me clean.

"I had better try a dress on, so we can see if any actually fit me," she said.

I watched her slip the red fabric over her head and twirl in front of the mirror.

"It fits fine, I will buy every dress in that size, now stand on the chair," I ordered, lifting the dress back off her.

Bella frowned and I helped her stand and nudged her legs apart.

"Edward, don't make me scream," she warned in a whisper.

Damn it, if I want to make her scream, I will. I sat on the bench seat and held her thighs in my hands, pulling her towards me.

I licked her mound and angled her on my mouth so I could look up at her face from between her thighs, watching her every expression as my tongue gently licked her clit. She was rocking gently and humming quietly, so I decided, time to move this up a notch, and sucked her clit inside my mouth.

"Oh my God, Edwardd," she whispered.

I slowly flicked my tongue back and forth on the shaking bundle of nerves and watched Bella come undone. She gripped the clothing rail above her head in her hands and swayed back and forth above me.

My tongue pushed deep inside and got every drop she gave me.

Her lip was bleeding slightly, when I helped her down to the floor and I licked the blood drops from it.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"I had to bite something or I would have screamed the place down. You are bad, Edward. Very naughty."

I had planned leaving things at that but now she had me riled so I pulled her onto my knee, sliding my erection inside her and bucking hard and fast. My mouth sought her skin and sucked her over and over, breasts, neck, anywhere in reach. She was determined not to come and there was a time limit, so I pulled out and turned her over the back of the chair.

"You asked for this, we don't stop until you come, Mrs Cullen," I warned her.

I slid back inside and rammed her from behind, knowing this got to her every time.

She gripped the chair arms as she leaned over the back and I looked into the mirrors, as she was, and watched myself hammer her hard. She was unable to even try and resist and her body was clenching around me in no time as she panted and tortured that poor lip again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted in a whisper as I bucked and filled her, pinning her to the chair.

I kissed her back and neck and held her breasts as the frenzy ended, and I withdrew.

Bella sighed in a most satisfactory way.

She opened her purse and grabbed some tissues and cleaned herself up, then pulled her panties and bra on and her dress.

I grabbed her hair brush and coaxed her wildly rearranged hair back to laying down her back. I could do nothing about the red welts on her neck, at least the many on her breasts were covered.

We walked out and I paid for six dresses and put my hand out for the receipt. The saleswoman handed it to me, as well as a small cassette of tape.

I frowned and looked at it.

She leaned in close to my ear.

"As tempting as it is to keep that for myself, I figure Edward Cullen doesn't want his fans seeing him pleasure his lady in a dressing room. We have full security here. Can I just say, that was hot!"

She winked and I tossed a large denomination bill into the charity collection jar on the counter.

"Go and see Places In My Heart when it comes out, I think we are hotter in the bedroom scene in that," I answered her.

We went back to the house after dropping the dresses into the hotel. Bella had changed into the new red dress, my favorite, to wear to lunch and she sketched rough plans of how the finished structure should be, and we visited an architect to get things drawn properly. Bella corrected him often and finally, there it was, the dream house.

We arranged for the final plans to be lodged, and went back to the set, having received a text saying Jacques wanted to wrap the new final scene.

He loved the dress and so Bella wore it as she stood on the bridge and waved as I walked towards her, breaking into a run as I got closer, grabbing her into my arms and swinging her around, kissing her passionately.

"Cut, perfect, Jacques, you are a genius," he complimented himself.

"So, it's finished, finally, over, done, for real this time?" I checked.

"I am tempted to say your sex scene with your beautiful Bella was terrible and needs to be reshot another ten times, but that would be a lie and pure self indulgence. We are done. Thank you, Edward, Bella, it was an absolute pleasure to work with you both. I have sent your agent some of the scripts for my coming masterpieces, if you like them, you could work here for six months of the year, for the foreseeable future."

"I would love that. We love it here, we just bought a house to renovate, France is beautiful. Thank you Jacques, we will be in touch," I said, shaking the hand he offered.

He kissed Bella a little too long but I forgave him, working here for half the year would be fantastic.

Jess was leaving, having done her final close up shots, and she looked at Bella.

"I thought Edward said you hated shopping, because that face says you loved it, and had a very enjoyable shopping spree."

"I like buying dresses, Jess, well, I like trying them on, dressing rooms always appealed to me. They are particularly nice here in France."

"Really, I had better take Chelsea and check them out."

Bella handed her the card from the dress shop.

"This one is fun, big rooms, take Mike to help, and ask for the security tape when you leave."

Jess looked puzzled. I took the tape out of my pocket.

"We have ours. Memento for the baby, in case we conceived it in there," I added.

"Oh, nice. Dressing room baby. I could go for one of them. Thanks."

We arranged to have dinner the following night and made our way home.

Esme had a meal ready and we sat and ate together. Macey talked non stop about her day and finally fell asleep and Carlisle carried her to bed. They were staying in the suite next door.

We sat in the sitting room on the sofa and shared a bottle of wine and Bella's head drifted down onto my shoulder and I almost fell asleep myself.

"Goodness, you two look tired. No stamina, not like your father, Edward, he can go all night. You look ready for sleep."

She shook her head, and walked to the door.

"They will never get pregnant again if all they do is sleep."

xxx xxx

Lyrics: Snow Patrol "Chasing Cars." (The Baseballs do it better!)


	20. Chapter 20

Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 20

Life's A Picnic

"Edward, I am wearing panties, your parents are coming with us, and so is Macey, you can behave for one meal, surely," sighed Bella, kissing me swiftly to take away the sting of her remark.

The last three weeks had been great, lots of sex, sun, peace and relaxation.

We were going to our new property to picnic in the grounds which were now clean and tidy and the duckpond safely fenced off to keep a certain eager explorer safe.

I tried to switch back to family mode, but Bella, naked in the sun, rolling around on a picnic blanket..I mean, does it get better than that?

Maybe.

Bella naked in the waterfall we found down in the trees behind the house when we were there alone, and decided to see how much land we had bought. It had been a hot day, what else does one do but strip off and enjoy the feel of crisp water against your skin? Or a crisp Bella as the case may be.

Would I ever get enough of her?

I hoped not.

She was packing cold roasted chickens from the fridge, a small leg of ham, bottles of wine and our good glasses.

"Why not the plastic ones?" I asked. She usually didn't bother taking real glass glasses on a picnic.

"You will see. Special occasion."

Yet no sex.

As she piled in containers of potato salad and coleslaw, enough to feed an army, I quickly went through my mental date block. Not our anniversary, not a birthday, what was going on?

I knew she would tell me if she wanted to and she would leave me firmly in the dark if she chose.

No point even asking.

Macey and I sang loudly as Bella drove, my parents right behind in their hire car. This would be our last outing for a while, I had to be back in the States earlier than expected, and it was all in a good cause.

The type of role an actor dreams of had come up. They had signed a much better known star than myself, and he had been forced to drop out because of illness. Bad luck for him, golden opportunity for me.

Even so, I may have paused for a moment before signing on the dotted line had the director not been Jacques best friend and he had seen the rough cut of the movie we just finished here already and he wants Bella to star in this movie he was making, with me.

He had done a lot of string pulling and probably bought off a few people, to get rid of the actress who had the starring role already, so it was quite an honor that they wanted her so much.

She was her usual self, unconcerned, unimpressed Hollywood would adore her as much as I did. Disbelieving. She took the role simply to prove she couldn't act and they would all be sorry and learn their lessons. Stick with the experts, the kids raised in the movies, the Disney kids now grown up, who had been trained in every aspect of Hollywood.

She was so calm and blase' I was amazed and impressed. None of the butterflies that tortured my belly before a premier would bother her.

I suddenly realised, this celebration today was about her role, she was turning celebrity on me.

Alice and Jasper were at the house when we arrived, bread sticks in a basket, and Emmett and Rose pulled in behind us.

That explains the vast quantities of food.

Emmett could eat for the Olympics.

The menfolk carried the baskets and coolpacks and the ladies chased the pretty child who was darting about, trying to catch a duck.

"Leave them alone, Macey. That might be a mother duck, and if she has eggs somewhere, you want her to sit on them and have ducklings to play with, right?" Alice warned.

"Ducklings! I want ducklings. Daddy, can I have a duckling in my bedroom when the house is all prettiful?" she pleaded.

"I kind of think Mommy may have a 'no livestock inside' rule, but we can ask."

I couldn't wait until we lived here. My schedule was being manipulated so the six months here started as soon as this new take on Romeo and Juliet was done. They were taking a chance, using actors who could not even hope to pass as teenagers. The idea was, how would it have worked out had the two star crossed lovers been older, wiser and more experienced? We didn't even know how it ended but the director warned us, it would stick to the basic storyline, so I suspect we get to die in each others arms.

I guess it's the best way to go.

It would bring a whole new angle to the story and if it worked, it would be sensational, and put us on the A List.

Not that I cared, except it was making me rethink a few decisions.

If we did hit the jackpot, and become the cream of the cream, what better time to quit the whole business? Maybe Romeo and Juliet Revisited would be my ticket out, and we would have more money than we could ever need, and I could just do indie dramas again, this time for Jacques.

My God, we could live here fulltime, raise a houseful of children, be normal everyday people.

The idea sounded delicious to me and I rolled it around in my mind.

Of course, if Bella caught the acting bug after being Juliet, my plan would be redundant. I owed her the chance to do whatever she wanted, be whoever she wanted to be.

The rugs were on the grass and food was being plated and handed around. Emmett had already started and was laughing at my daughters antics as he devoured half a chicken.

"What's that, Uncle Emmett?" asked Macey.

"What, sweetheart?" he replied.

"What you are eating."

"It's cold chicken."

"Like a real chicken? Like a duck? Don't eat my ducks!" she squealed.

Ah great, I actually recall the day I discovered a Leg Of Lamb was not a 'legalam', but a leg off an actual lamb. I refused to eat it and kept crying for the three legged animal hopping about the farm, missing it's leg.

My father explained the lamb was dead, and another family was eating the other leg, and the chops etc and that made me cry harder.

I refuse to think about cattle.

I wish I could be a vegetarian but every pasta/tofu/egg dish looks to me like it needs a steak beside it.

"Don't anyone tell her where ham comes from," warned Bella, hissing at us all as Macey threw her arms about, crying for her new best friends.

"Hey, Mace, we promise nobody will ever eat any ducks off our property, okay?" I assured her, grabbing the flailing limbs and hugging her in close.

"But that chicken might have been our ducks friend," she argued, refusing to be pacified.

"Nope, that chicken was dead and we cooked it so it didn't go to waste."

I smirked as Alice suddenly looked at her drumstick and mouthed 'dead' , like she had never thought it through.

"Great, well, there's plenty of salad so long as nobody starts crying over eggs," said Bella.

"Okay, change of subject, what's the big announcement?" asked Emmett, grabbing the chicken pieces off the ladies plates seeing they had pushed them aside.

"Waste not, want not," he growled as Rose slapped him. "I mean, it's already dead, chucking it away won't bring it back to life, Rosie."

Bella stood and started handing out glasses and I opened the white wine and filled each glass as she went.

"As you all know, some idiot has signed Edward and I to play Romeo and Juliet...I don't mean they are idiots for hiring Edward, he is the perfect Romeo, but me, Juliet? Seriously? Anyway, the shooting is almost ready to begin, we have been learning our lines in bed at night and quoting Shakespeare at each other around the apartment, so when they decide to replace me with an actual actress, don't you lot get all huffy or sorry for me, because it's just ridiculous in the first place. Anyway, if by some miracle we do make the movie together, I am glad Juliet wears those high waisted dresses because Edward and I have a little Cullen in the oven. So, raise your glasses to Baby Cullen, sister or brother to Macey, reason for my early retirement from my brief career lasting two movies. At most."

I turned and caught her up in my arms and kissed her properly as everyone cheered and laughed.

"Well, thank you Bella, I am officially the happiest man alive on the planet. I get to experience every bout of morning sickness, every craving, and I hereby promise, once Romeo and Juliet top themselves, we are moving here to France permanently, and I am cutting down to one single movie each year for Jacques, so I will be virtually a 9 to 5 dad to my two beautiful children. Now before anyone moans and says they will miss us, we have acres of land, anyone who wants can design themselves a cottage and submit the plans can live here as well, so long as you choose a site out of 'cough cough' moaning range."

Laughter erupted.

"I don't moan. I just yell at Daddy when he is silly," Macey interjected, causing further giggling from the women.

"So, Macy, what do you want, a brother or a sister?" called out Emmett.

"A sister but if she touches my dolls, she has to live in the cubbyhouse," answered Macey.

"Or she could be company for your Daddy when he gets kicked out to sleep in the doghouse" Rose suggested.

"Daddy, I want a dog," yelled Macey.

"Thank you, Rose. Did I tell everyone Rose has a new job waiting for her, it's called being a child psychologist to my daughter when this dog _eats her ducks," _he finished with a whisper.

"What Daddy?" Macey asked.

"Nothing, my sweet. Now how about we have dessert, who wants chocolate cake?"

"I want some before Uncle Em eats it all," she squealed.

"Child already knows the basic rules of survival," commented Rose.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away as Macey and Emmett fought over cake and Esme tried to salvage some for the others.

I entwined our fingers together and swung our hands between us as we walked.

"You do realise you are making every dream I ever had come true, Bella?" I told her.

"Well, all I ever wanted was you, and Macey and now we get the bonus baby and the house here. You have fulfilled every wish and desire I had or didn't get around to yet," she answered.

"You made me wants things I never expected to want. I still can't believe I have a daughter, sometimes. She just seemed to appear straight from Heaven, into my arms," I stated.

"This time you get to earn your title of father of a new baby. Pregnancy can be rough and you are about to find that out for yourself. I will get fat and grumpy and whine about all the food I can't eat and about having to drink that disgusting non alcoholic wine."

I had noticed she had her own bottle and didn't share. Now I was glad of that fact.

"I will keep you happy," I promised.

"What if I go off sex? What if you have to be celibate the whole pregnancy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, highly likely, I seem to remember you attacking me because I dared to enjoy your cooking the night before Macey arrived. I don't think you going off sex is possible, now you have had a taste. Look how excited you got, and you were pretty inexperienced back then, not like now you are highly trained in the art."

"I have a good teacher," she sighed contentedly.

"The best and it's a proud day when the student surpasses the teacher."

I turned and faced her and cupped her chin.

"I love you, Mrs Edward Cullen. Forever."

"I love you, Mr Cullen. Forever and a day."

"Always got to go one better," I laughed.

"Well, I am a female, we are just naturally superior."

"You are, you know. You trap us unsuspecting innocent males in your webs and make us unable to survive without you but we know you would do fine without us. You will always have the upper hand."

"I want both your hands, they are pretty talented," she replied.

"Bella, you know saying things like that send my mind straight to searching for a place to have my way with you."

"Over there, in the old smokehouse looks good, far enough away from the others," she suggested.

I laughed and pulled her along behind me. The door was weathered and barely still on it's hinges, I knew that, so the shiny new set surprised me.

I frowned at Bella and opened the door.

Inside was a for poster bed, complete with netting draped down the sides.

"I thought we might need a little time to say au revior to France. Alice is taking Macey back to hers tonight for us. We are all meeting for breakfast in the cafe, if you want us to spend the whole night here."

"I think I could handle that. We had better get started, before those pregnancy hormones make you all celibate," I warned, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. Not with you around," she smirked and pulled me onto the bed with her.

I woke in the early hours and looked at the perfect woman in my arms. I know I got so lucky with her, and I know I don't deserve her, but I love her with all my heart and I will do right by her. Nobody will ever come between us.

I placed my hand on her naked belly and imagined what it will feel like when the baby inside gets strong enough to kick me. I can't wait.

You think when you are young and single that life is perfect bit it isn't, not until you have someone special to share it with you. Bella is my someone, and it's amazing but true, I am hers.

I look forward to being Romeo to her Juliet, I have complete confidence she will pull the role off in a way nobody expects. She loves me and it's impossible for her to hide that love, so she won't have a problem being the most famous female lover of all time.

Even if the film flops, we will still follow our plan, I can be happy being a part-time actor doing indie films.

The big time no longer beckons and tries to lure me in.

I want to be a fulltime father and husband, those are the most important roles.

And this woman made them possible.

I kissed her forehead and she mumbled my name, so I snuggled down beside her, and watched the dawn break through the little window with the grubby glass, and thanked God for giving her to me.

xxx xxx xxx

**A/N The End? Probably. Reviews for all my stories have dropped off a lot, I think I'm getting stale, so once I finish the unfinisheds, I may take a reading break and just read for a few months. I have so many stories marked to read and look at it this way, you can go read some good stuff now. Cheers, and my sincere thanks, to everyone who read, reviewed, pointed out my errors, and gave me a chance. I enjoyed the ride. I hope you did.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviewing, I was very surprised how many people are reading still. The only way I can judge is by reviews, so if you like any story and want it to continue, just leave me a single word if thats all you want to say. I was continuing this for myself but will post the chapters here if I know you are out there, reading. Cheers,Lynz**

Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 21

Let's both get undressed right here

Keep it up girl then I swear

I'mma give it to you non stop

And I don't care who's watchin'

Who's Watchin'

Who's Watchin'

On The Set

"Isabella, dear, I need you to stand closer to Edward, well, no, not that close."

The director was clearly in love with my wife but who could blame him? The usual anorexic botoxed starlets paled into insignificance when my all natural, beautiful wife appeared on set, and every male eye was on her. It had not led to the other actresses liking her, but she didn't care, as she reminded me, she wasn't here to make friends. Jess was playing a small role so we had the instant bff for Bella anyway.

So far, Jess was not pregnant but she assured us, Mike was doing his best and she was happy with that. I still don't understand the whole relationship but the three live together in perfect harmony and Jess is thrilled that Chelsea achieved a pregnancy first month, like we did, so we will have children the same age.

Bella has been amazingly well . To my disappointment, she is not showing at all, and I know the director is glad of the fact and he is shooting the sex scenes and death scenes first, seeing we get to be naked and he wants a flat bellied Juliet.

We are happy to oblige, I never miss a chance to see my Bella naked.

Bella had given me 'the talk', banning real sex from happening on this set so it was not easy, faking what I so longed to be doing for real. I could do it with any other actress but Bella made my heart beat faster and my head cloud and my body just knew what it wanted and refused to fake anything so the end result looked stilted and very unrealistic. We shot the scene five times before the director pulled me aside and asked if Bella and I were having problems in our marriage or what the hell was up.

"Just the opposite, Zac, we have never faked it before, it just doesn't come naturally."

"Edward, I saw that rough cut in Paris, you faked it awesomely then."

I shook my head.

"You...didn't...fake...it? Oh my God, you didn't fake it!"

"No, we were wasting too much film and time and it was already getting over budget, it just seemed the best thing to do. I mean, sex scenes are meant to convince the viewers you are having real sex, and we are married, and nobody knows. I trust you to keep it that way? Bella would be mortified if it got into any tabloid."

"No problem but Edward, what if I said we were over budget?"

"Really, Zac? You want us to really have sex?

"Don't you? Because I would be happy to be your body double for that scene."

"Okay, fine, but we will have to be sneaky. Bella has already said no real sex. Maybe clear the set and leave the camera's rolling and I will tell her we need to do it for real to get into the scene, then we can film a fake session after, and you choose which to use. There's no talking during the sex scene, right?"

"Nothing we can't change, we could just use some romantic song as you and Juliet get down to business."

"Fine. Then leave it to me, and I know nothing about this. This conversation never happened."

I felt a little unsure if this was fair but we were not going to get anywhere and they would replace Bella if we didn't get this right.

I couldn't imagine playing Romeo to anyone else's Juliet and she did love the film, and the updated storyline. Plus she was having fun and the pregnancy was making her horny and so lovingly sentimental, I wanted to do this. I wanted this film to be in our dvd collection to show our kids when they became an appropriate age to watch. It was the ultimate love story, not some cheap porn flick, it would be done discretely and I would be making sure the sheet covered every bit Bella would not want on show to the general public.

I decided what I would do is go ahead then tell her,afterwards, and let her watch both tapes and leave the decision up to her. That way I wouldn't be deceiving her too much.

If she refused to let Zac use the real thing, fine, I would back her decision one hundred per cent.

I didn't see the big deal, the fans would have already have seen us making love by the time this movie was released.

There was a lot of interest in me now, even more than before, and ironically it was because my wife was with me in the movies. It seemed America wanted a happy ever after couple even more than another single star.

There were no random photos ever, of me drunk, at clubs, with other women, or being a moron, the only photos were us together, sometimes with Macey in our arms, usually mine. I wanted everyone to know about my girls.

I can't help hoping the baby coming to join us is another little girl. Macey is like my own little doll, and I adore her. Then I think, maybe a boy would be better so I don't favour one over the other. I guess I am just eager to have another child. Then another after that. Whatever this one is, I will be hoping for the opposite gender third time round.

Bella has agreed to a minimum of three children so I even have hopes we may end up with more. Brad Pitt and Angelina have the right idea. Nothing means as much as a little human in your arms, no fancy car, diamond ring or seventh house in Hawaii.

A real little person.

Already I wake to find my hand on Bella's belly, long before I can expect to feel anything, but I need to be ready, I want to be the one who feels the first proper kick. I just hope it happens at night, while we are in bed.

Bella was sitting on the bed, looking worried.

"What did Zac say?"

"Basically, none of the takes are usable. Maybe we should get in some practice and then try again."

"Maybe we should just do it for real. Who would know, and it might make him happy. I don't want to get thrown off this movie, Edward, do this for me."

If anyone wonders why I love this woman, there are a trillion reasons. Now a trillion and one.

We told Zac we were ready for the next take and he frowned and I shrugged.

"No, uh, practice, Edward?" he queried.

"No, Zac, Bella has an idea how to make it look real. We manged to fake realistically in the last film, so she suggested we try that technique again."

Zac grinned and turned away before Bella realized he knew the intimate details of our 'technique'.

So, in front of the camera crew, who really were forgotten within minutes anyway, my wife and I made love for the required seventeen minutes and again for the thirty two minute later outdoor scene and both times they got it in a single take and it looked very real.

It was so much better, not having anyone telling us what to do, where to touch, how to move. We just did our best and hoped the sheet was staying in place. If Bella had not been pregnant already, she would have been after that.

Bella viewed the dailies with me and nodded.

"Good enough,Zac?" asked Bella with her secret smile.

"Excellent, you are quite the consummate actress, my dear. Very convincing, anyone watching would assume you really love the man, when I know it's me you adore."

"I do adore you, but Edward is my only love."

She would never even joke about loving any other man, she had her lines and she never crossed them, even in jest.

The balcony scene finished off the day and we fell into bed and collapsed against each other.

"That was quite a day," I murmured, my lips on her throat.

"Edward, do you think other actors use our technique?" she asked.

Now she had me wondering and thinking about the most realistic love scenes in recent movies.

"I don't know. The couple in Caught In Love certainly did a good fake."

"And we have seen them out together at private parties. Just never in public."

"Well, we can understand that, us actors have to be seen with the 'right' people. Whoever makes their latest film more attractive to the general public."

"But people are not stupid, I'm sure they can tell when a 'couple' are together in front of the paparazzi due to contractual obligations, and when they want to be together, they are usually more discrete if it's by choice. To start with, they are seen everywhere together post production then suddenly they are seen everywhere with the next co star of their next movie. It's a very obvious ploy."

"Well, there's only one co star I want to be seen with and I don't care who is watching. Maybe we should rehearse that love scene again, what do you think?"

"The one that was shot in one take and found to be perfect? The one we don't have to do again?"

"Oh we have to do it again, and again. Who knows, we may need to do it in one of Jacques little films and it would be such a shame if we had forgotten what to do," I cautioned her.

"Good point, hand me that pillow and Edward.."

"Yes, my love?"

"Call me Juliet."

xxx xxx xxx

Emmett and Rose were with Macey all day, whenever we were working, so she was bonding a lot with them, especially Emmett. He decided to take her to lunch at a fancy restaurant, something we rarely did, convinced she would sit up and behave like a little princess. I suspect four year old real princesses are not that perfect in public, but he would learn.

Bella was amused at the idea and looking forward to the report of how she went.

We were in make up having the hard to remvoe base cleaned off our faces when the trio returned.

"Well, how did it go? How was she?"

"It was fine until the woman at a neighboring table asked what the pate' was made of."

"Oh, that can't have been pretty," I guessed.

"No, a four year old screaming about the murder of innocent ducks was not something they get a lot in that restaurant. She preferred McDonald's anyway."

"Emmett prefers McDonald's. He likes playing on the equipment in the kiddies playground. Imagine that, banned out of two eateries in one day, we usually only manage the one," commented Rose.

"Yes, well, I had my little helper, we could do three tomorrow, I bet," crowed Emmett, giving Macey a high five.

"We were just having fun," growled our daughter with a look of thunder on her face."They should make the slides wider so Uncle Em doesn't get stuck in them."

"You said it, Mace. What's the point of making a slide for anorexics?" he replied.

"Or even just children," sighed Rose.

"Uncle Emmett bought me a present," Macey said with a smile. "Do you want to see it?"

"Ah, no , Mace, that was a joke, remember, I am buying you a really cool something you want tomorrow, you need to give that back."

"Emmett, seriously, she still has them? I told you to take them and shove them where the sun don't shine," growled Rose.

I paled, and wondered if we wanted to know this story.

"It's a hat, and it has a slit in the middle so they slide down off my head," she elaborated.

Emmett grabbed the small piece of black lace and Bella grinned.

"Did Uncle Emmett take you into the shop with him when he bought that hat?" she asked.

"No, they were in a bag in the backseat and I found it myself. He had lots of funny toys in the bag too."

"Macey, how about I take you out for ice cream?" suggested Rose.

She is certainly getting better at her job, but with a husband like Emmett, it will always be a fulltime occupation.

"Sorry, I really should know better than to let him wander off alone at the shops," apologised Rosalie, taking Macey's hand.

"I want ice cream," whined Emmett, following behind like some overgrown toddler.

"Please God, never let him breed," I prayed out loud.

"Edward, don't be mean, he would be the perfect father, he would always be the one thinking up the stupid things to do and Rose would always know who to blame. Even if the child thought of something ridiculously dangerous themself, Rose would be slapping Emmett over the head, assuming it was him. He is the perfect scapegoat, there's too much evidence of past bad behaviour to even fight off a charge."

"Good point. you are right as always," I said, kissing her head.

The filming was going smoothly, one week after the next it was just so much fun with Bella at my side, not like work at all, and she remembered her lines perfectly even if there were rewritten the night before. I was never as clever and caused a few scenes to need another take, but we were getting there and the end was in sight.

Bella had started to have a beautiful curve to her waist but clothes still hid it, to my frustration.

I needed everyone to see and know, I put that baby inside her.

It was mine, she was mine.

Then in the final week , Jess called us aside and invited us to dinner, so we both twigged what the good news was.

"Chelsea and Mike and I are going to be the proud parents of twins, born three and a half months apart. She is carrying a boy, and we hope I am having a girl, so we get the instant family in one go, but on the other hand, we have already decided we are a permanent threesome now, and will raise the babies together as a family, so we invite you and Rose and Emmett and of course Jas and Ali, to our wedding. It won't be legally binding but it is a commitment ceremony we all take seriously."

Bella hugged each of them in turn and I kissed the brides and shook the groom's hand.

"Lucky man," I said.

"You have no idea. I always knew lesbians were hot but man."

"No details, congratulations, Mike, we wish you three, five, all the best,"said Bella.

"Oh, I think there will be more babies in our future. Both women seem keen, who knows how many we will end up with?" Mike answered.

"Mike, can I ask you a personal question? Do you love them both?" Bella asked.

"Weirdly, I do. I would not choose to be a 'normal couple' with just one of them now, to please society and our fans. Not to mention our parents. Mine are just glad I have decided to settle down at last. To tell you the truth, I don't think I am cut out to be a one woman man, I have never found that type of relationship enough in the past, so having two ladies solves that problem. They are both so different, Chelsea is so sweet and quiet and Jess is a firecracker, so I have the best of both worlds. And they love each other as well, so no jealousy crap, we can be together as a couple, if we want, or all three, or they often go off together and I know, when I am off filming, they will be looking after one another and waiting for me to come home to them. What a welcome I get even after a single day apart, I can't wait to be away a week, just for the homecoming party. I don't even care who knows but will be discrete for Jess's sake."

"How private is the ceremony?" I asked, wondering if this was their way of 'coming out' to the public.

"Oh, very, nobody will know where it is being held and we have to name the date, obviously, but be prepared, because if word gets out beforehand, it may be delayed and done later."

A few days later, there was glaring proof nobody even suspected Mike was with the girls as every tabloid and celebrity magazine had titles such as "Has Edward Cullen hit the trifecta?" and photos of myself, carrying Macey, walking into a maternity shop with Bella, Jess and Chelsea, and for the first time, Bella looked pregnant.

It really spoilt the whole moment for me.

Jess immediately had her agent call a press conference and the three sat in front of the cameras and announced the true state of affairs.

Of course the backlash was a wild frenzy of those supporting and those hating, as usual.

I comforted myself that all those involved knew the truth and Jess had come clean immediately and was so sorry anyone had ever thought what they did.

We clearly were having to pay for our earlier deception.

Bella naturally, took it all in her stride and laughed at the photos and framed one of the magazine covers she liked the best.

On the last day of shooting, Bella and I were laying together , fully clothed more or less, and it was down to the final take, a quick reshoot.

Juliet lay in my arms passively and I said my speech and we had done it three times already, Zac wanted something different but was unsure what, exactly.

I slid my hands inside Bella's white flowing robes, and just as the camera's rolled, I felt that first little jolt as the baby kicked my hand.

I cried out in surprise and joy, and kissed Bella deeply.

"Ah, cut. You do realise Juliet is dead, Edward?"

xxx xxx xxx

The after party was quite a party but we cut it short and let Emmett and Rose go party til dawn while we lay in front of the tv and relaxed. Bella was a little sad her career was over, but I promised her she could revive it any time she wanted.

"But we will have two kids, I think they will be my priority for a few years," she replied.

"And we can have all the help you need with them, don't forget."

"You were right, Edward, this pregnancy is nothing like the last. I am enjoying it so much more than Macey's."

"That's good, love. Maybe you will want to do it again?"

"I said we would have three children, I am not backing out. Though we have the birth to get through. I worry a little. Macey's pregnancy was a horror story but her delivery was the most wonderful experience of my life. This pregnancy has been perfect, I hope the birth won't be horrible."

"I will be there, we can get though anything together. You will be fine. I can't wait."

"I think everyone knows that. Do you want to find out the gender next week?"

I shrugged. I could see reasons to know, and reasons to wait.

Macey being a girl and not the boy Bella had expected was a surprise, I think a nice one.

But it may be good to get Macey prepared this time, especially if it was not the sister she had ordered.

"Do you want to know?" I asked her.

"I think so. I would like to name it already so it is part of the family and we are all waiting for a new person we have bonded with as much as possible."

"Okay, then we ask."

"So, what names are we thinking of using?" she asked.

"Family names? Do you want to name it after your dad or Mom or anyone else?"

"If it's a girl, then we should put Rose in her name," Bella stated.

I thought about that.

Rose and I were so distantly in the past, it was no longer weird. She and Emmett were a perfect couple and her leaving me had pushed Bella and I together that night, who knows if that would have happened otherwise. In a weird way, I owed Rose.

"Okay, something Rose. Any ideas?"

"I love the name Zoe."

"Done, Zoe Rose Cullen. Beautiful, as she will be. I think it's a girl. Do you?"

"I do. But I was convinced Macey was a boy so don't go getting any name bracelet engraved just yet."

"What about if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,Jnr, no arguments."

We had to attend an award night as Places had been nominated for several awards, before we flew home to France the day after the scan. The house was done, Alice and Jasper had stayed and overseen the conversion and Alice had done the decorating with Esme's help. The guest houses were under construction, Rose and Emmett's was finished and being decorated and Alice was hoping to have it done before we all arrived.

I laid out my most casual tux and waited for my beautiful wife to be ready. I could dress in minutes, so went to see if she needed my assistance.

Bella tried on a dozen dresses before deciding on a midnight blue gown that reached the ground and slightly flared over her waist but showed off her increased bust to perfection. She hardly looked pregnant, but against the usual crowd of super thin actresses, she would be the one with the widest waistline, a fact she was very aware.

I walked up behind her as she gazed critically in the mirror, turning this way and that.

"I should have bought the black, it made me look thinner."

"You look amazing," I assured her, sliding my hands around her waist from behind and caressing her slight bump. The baby kicked immediately, we had our little routine down pat now. I rubbed circles on her belly and felt the baby move and turn.

I wondered if she wanted to forget the whole thing, and spend the night here, alone, with me kissing every inch of her skin.

In the unlikely event Places won anything, there would be others who could collect for us.

I started nibbling her ear and felt her melt in my arms and I knew she was responding to my ministrations everywhere as she molded against my body and tugged at my hair, making me harder.

"Don't make a single mark on my dress," my wife warned me, hissing in my ear.

I slipped it off her and lay it on the bed, then backed her against the wall, my hands checking to confirm what I already knew. She wanted this as much as I did.

"How about a little stress reliever?" I whispered.

I was inside her before she responded, so the reply was not needed but she was soon murmuring 'yes, yes' into my ear so I had the belated green light.

Her legs were wrapped around my waist so I balanced her gently against the wall properly and started the rhythm, slowly, carefully, aware acrobatics were temporarily on hold.

She clawed my hair and scratched her nails against my scalp and my entire body tingled. This would be fast, so I needed to get her there first. Atomic kiss time.

As soon as my tongue started it's work inside her mouth, she relaxed completely and let me pump in and out at my own pace, getting the level of friction I liked. She was as good as done, she was breathing heavily and writhing and moaning from just the kiss, it didn't matter what else I did when she was gone already like this. It's a handy skill, I admit. Allows me some selfish sex without her even noticing, she is too involved with the kiss and the reaction her body has to it.

As she came around me, I mentally high fived myself and let myself go, feeling her walls pulse around me, pulling me in, pushing me over the edge gradually, deliciously, as my hips thrust against her.

"Bella," I sighed into her fragrant hair as I felt myself fill her, slowly jerking against her as her body gripped my shaft tightly.

Sometimes slow is so good. It seemed to last forever, but I knew we were on a schedule, that had just been robbed of thirty minutes.

I was sorry to leave her warmth and she was sleepy eyed as I helped her stand.

"Very fast shower, no funny business," she declared and we were careful to not mess her hair or make up but it meant I was in charge of cleaning her. It's a hard job but someone has to do it and I only got warned off twice for spending too much time on the one area.

As I dried her, I lay her back on the bed and slid her legs apart.

"I need to inspect and make sure every bit is clean," I whispered.

She sighed, and I laughed.

Methinks the lady doth protest too much.

My tongue checked her clit and core were nice and properly washed as it stroked her and paid particular attention to that bundle of throbbing nerves and she was coming in my mouth in minutes.

Now I felt better, I had given her some selfish sex too, but I had enjoyed the taste of her on my tongue so I guess selfish is hardly the word.

Bella dressed in silence but her lips were curved in a smile.

"You are a naughty bad boy, we will be late," she said in her mock cross voice.

"You should have fought me off, your legs didn't seem to be able to stay closed," I pointed out.

"Like my legs will ever refuse to let your tongue access that area. You were playing dirty pool. You know I can never resist that particular activity, no matter what."

"So, how was the kiss?" I asked, innocently.

"Edward, what do you want me to say? You are the God of Kissing."

"Mm, that works for me," I answered.

"Works even better for me," she purred into my ear, scratching my scalp and thus ensuring an uncomfortable ride to the awards.

As our doors were opened, I stepped out and turned to help my wife alight, and the air was suddenly filled with deafening screaming that went on and on. I looked around, was Johnny Depp here?

"Edward!" the cry went up, and I stopped in shock.

Edward?

Me?

This was for me?

Thousands of women of all ages pushed against the ropes and hands reached towards us as camera's flashed and Bella laughed in my ear.

"Oh, I think they know about your kissing and licking skills. No, if they did, they would all be naked!"

I grabbed her hand tightly and looked around in sudden panic.

If the ropes broke, if the security guards lost this battle...

Emmett and Rose appeared from nowhere and took Bella from me, getting her safely inside as reporters shouted questions and my agent stood at my side, waving them away and hustling me forward. It was terrifying but Bella was safe, that had been my main fear.

I was finding it hard to breathe by the time we got to the end of the line and then I was inside, my head swimming alarmingly.

Bella was there and she put her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, Edward, now breathe. Concentrate on that, breathe in, hold it, now out."

My vision cleared again and my head stopped pounding.

"Is he okay?" asked Rose, after a long few minutes passed.

"Panic attack, no wonder, did you hear that noise?" Bella replied, rubbing her hand on my back.

"Hear it? I think people in Japan are stopping in the street, wondering what the fuck is happening. They will start an earthquake if they don't cool it," Emmett said.

"It's okay, Edward. Can we go inside now?" she checked and I nodded, unable to speak yet.

We were ushered to our seats in the dark. The host for the night was showing up on the screen the scene that just happened outside and the audience were clapping and cheering as I tried to pretend this happened every day and had not scared the living daylights out of me.

Bella held my hand and rubbed her thumb over my knuckle and whispered in my ear.

The show went back to it's usual format and by the time I was announced as Best Actor, I was fortunately calm enough to get up, kiss my wife, then go on stage and mumble something I hoped was slightly intelligent and go sit down again.

Places got five awards but I only had to go up myself for three, I don't think my legs worked any more after the third trip anyway.

Jacques was in his element and he announced he had me under contract for a film a year for the next five years, which caused more applause.

When asked what country they would be shot in, he answered evasively, saying whichever suited each film individually, thus keeping France our haven.

I was grateful for that. I would have assumed France was too far away for fans to bother seeking me out but that crowd had been terrifying and some of them may have thought the trip worth taking.

For the first time, the reality of what I had signed up for hit me, and I was very grateful to have Bella at my side.

I have a distinct feeling I am not cut out for this level of attention.

xxx xxx xxx

**My friend Kym told me she was at a health spa in NSW here in Oz and Orlando Bloom was there with his Aussie wife, and he introduced himself and shook her hand. All I have to say is, Thank God it was not Johnny Depp because then I would never be able to speak to her again! Orlando is my #2 celebrity crush.**


	22. Chapter 22

Mr And Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 22

The Price Of Fame

"Hello? Hello? helloooo? Please say something...I am hanging up in 3 seconds..3,2,1. Goodbye, please don't call again."

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her throat.

"Who was it?"

"I am guessing the same fan who rings you every morning at this time and never speaks," she answered.

"Maybe we need to get our number changed," I suggested. I do not want Bella exposed to any harassment at all, no matter how harmless. She didn't sign up for crap like this.

"No point, we are leaving tomorrow, and if we return, then I am sure she will have given up by then, right?"

"You are right, love. Ready to go?"

Bella was torn about the scan. We did want to know the baby was growing properly and we had decided to find out the gender but she was still not sure if she wanted to know the latter.

"It's just, if it's a girl, that will be good, great, I know you prefer another girl, Edward, and you and Macey will be happy, and I will be, too, of course, but it will mean I can't even dream about it being my little baby boy who looks just like his daddy. But if it's a boy, I will be thrilled, you less so, Macey will go into a full blown tantrum, and probably whine for the rest of the pregnancy. Maybe we shouldn't ask?"

"Bella, love, really, I don't have any preference. We have a wonderful little girl, if this is a boy, it will be awesome and I will be thrilled. If it's a girl, I will be thrilled as well. I just want us to have this baby safe and sound in our arms and then have another baby to follow as soon as you feel like it. Maybe we will be a little more concerned about the gender of the third baby, if we have two girls by then, but let's relax and just enjoy this pregnancy, the gender is irrelevant. Okay? Macey will cope. Buy her something awesome from the baby and she won't even look in the bassinet most probably. Buy her an iPod like she keeps nagging for. I swear, she will be hell bent on getting Emmett to fill it with highly inappropriate songs for her age group, and won't notice the baby exists. She will associate the baby with her getting the damn iPod and like the baby regardless of what sex it is. Kids are easily distracted."

"You had better be right because I know this is a boy," she said, rubbing her belly.

"How do you know that, Mrs Cullen?" I asked, nibbling her earlobe.

"Because I was not half this freaking big with Macey. Look at me, I am a whale, Edward. I am as big as a house."

"Bella, you are so beautiful, it wouldn't matter if you were carrying sextuplets and needed to prop your belly in a wheelbarrow to get around, you would still be the most awesome woman on this planet and you know it."

"Thanks for that image, where can I get a wheelbarrow?" she replied.

"Daddy, I want to come with you," yelled Macey, running into the room, grabbing my trouser leg.

"I thought you wanted to go to McDonald's with Emmett? The one way over the other side of town, where you haven't been banned?" I replied.

"Yet, Edward, yet," answered Emm.

"Emmett, consider this, this is the last McDonald's in a reasonable driving distance, one day we may be back and you may want to eat there again. Maybe you two should leave yourselves one eatery that will allow you back in. Think about it."

"Oh Edward, we won't be back for ages. You know once you get home into that new house in France, you will never want to visit this place again. You two love it there and we have ducks to chase!" he ended, chasing a squealing Macey.

"Don't eat my ducks, Uncle Em" she shrieked as he grabbed her and tossed her about.

"I won't eat your ducks. But I might eat your arm, can I eat your arm?" he laughed and carried her out to his car.

"Right, you two, fair warning. If you get arrested and tossed in the slammer, I am not bailing you out. You will grow up in prison, Macey, do you want that?" I asked, mock sternly.

"No, Daddy."

"Then behave and if Emmett is naughty, run and sit with Rose so only Emmett goes to jail."

"Uncle Em doesn't want to grow up in jail," she protested.

"Uncle Emm doesn't want to grow up," I replied.

"You said it," agreed Emmett, high fiving Macey over the back of his seat.

Rose shook her head.

"Have fun and Bella, relax, it is one or the other. I swear, you are going to come back disappointed no matter what sex it is, the way you are getting yourself worked up. Have twins, one of each." She kissed Bella's cheek and climbed in the driver's seat and we waved.

Bella was standing still biting her lip.

"Twins would be good. So long as they are one of each. I don't know if we could cope with three girls."

"Of course we could, we could cope with thirty three girls, just relax."

"Twin boys would be cute," she said.

God, no, now she will be disappointed it isn't twins as well as it isn't whatever gender it isn't.

She warned me hormones made her insane when pregnant, I should have listened.

"What if it's a boy but looks like me? I really want a boy with your hair and eyes, Edward."

Great, so even if it's the boy she craves, he has to fit her ideal profile now.

"Bella, it's our baby. Whatever sex it is, whatever hair or eyes it has, it will be our precious baby, okay?"

"Then tell me, honestly, what you prefer? I want to know. Girl or boy? What color hair and eyes?" she demanded.

"I want whatever gender it is, whatever hair color it has, whatever eye color. When it is born and handed to me, know that I got what I wanted. I have no expectations, I just want this baby."

"I am being selfish, aren't I? I hope it's the girl I know you want, really. I hope you get exactly the baby you are hoping for," she said softly, calmly.

"I will, Bella, I am. Please believe me."

I really hope it is a boy, because she talks in her sleep about the baby and he is a boy in her dreams. But I can hardly say that because she will cry if it's a girl, then. I truly do not have a preference any more. Not for myself. Bella wants a son, Macey wants a sister. Macey I can buy off, but I want Bella to have her dream baby.

The receptionist ushered Bella through to get undressed and lined up with the other ladies being scanned, it was rather impersonal and I wasn't impressed, but Jess and Chelsea were there, having their scans as well so Bella started talking to them and to my surprise, she relaxed and lost the tension she had been radiating.

As the girls went in ahead of her, she turned to me and rubbed my inner thigh. I moved her hand lower, nearer my knee. She touched me without thought nowadays. Pregnancy hormones.

I needed a distraction.

"Jess is so wound up, hoping she is having a girl , how silly. It will be whatever it is, no point getting your mind set on one or the other," Bella laughed.

I sighed and nodded my agreement.

No point in all.

Bella would never do that.

Her mood swings were giving me whiplash.

Mike came out and threw a jubilant air punch.

"It's a girl?" asked Bella, excitedly.

"Nope, it's a boy," he answered, grinning like a man who just won Lotto.

"But why so happy then? Chelsea is carrying a boy, Jess wanted a girl."

"Yes, and now we all get to try again! They agreed, if one wanted a second pregnancy, they both would, so now we get to do this again. At worst, I get to have four kids, Bella. I am a lucky man."

"You want four kids, Mike? " she questioned.

"I want a house full. I want ten, twelve. We can afford any amount. I hope we have four boys, six boys, however many it takes to get a nice big family. The girls will keep trying until they get daughters. There are two mothers, Bella, don't look like that. Jess and Chelsea love kids and love being pregnant. Jess just fears more criticism, there are always the 'children use up too many resources, they will kill the planet' nutcases out there, she fears offending anyone. She hoped to have a neat, two wife, two child family, but I say that we have snubbed convention already, let's go for broke and do whatever we please. Maybe adopt the next two, then have two more naturals. This is going to be awesome."

I congratulated Mike, I liked his attitude. I know he supports children's charities and never turns down any request where the money goes to kids.

He and I were both auctioned off for an evening with a fan and we decided to go as a foursome, just to ensure the 'dates' were well aware this was not a night of sex, or anything else, it was just our company during dinner.

Bella thought it was funny, and she and Rose planned to go out themselves and leave Macey with Emmett tonight. I don't know if I trust that pair, they delight in bad behaviour and shocking people. Macey is as bad as Emmett already. He has always been a joker, I enjoyed his pranks when we first met as teenagers, he always had another 'flawless plan' ready to hatch. He was lucky to have avoided jail time.

"Mrs Cullen?"

Our turn.

Bella lay on the bed and her eyes were glued to the screen as the nurse squirted the gel on her belly.

The nurse smiled at me then did a double take.

"Oh my God, you are Edward Cullen!"

"I always have been," I replied.

"Sorry, sorry, you must be so sick of that. Can I just get a photo of you on my cell? Would that be too much to ask?"

"That's fine," I answered.

"Do you want him naked for the photo?" Bella asked, straight faced.

"Aaaah, no, that's fine," she stuttered.

She put her face close to mine and snapped a photo, then stood up quickly, dropping her phone into her uniform pocket as the doctor approached.

He turned the screen away so only he could see it, to Bella's dismay.

He ground the transducer over her belly, around, under the sides, down lower near her mound, without a word.

"Just want to check everything first, then I shall show you how they are lying and their faces. Do we want to know the genders?" he asked.

"They?" I choked out.

"Twins, you knew it was twins already, surely?" he said, pulling her file closer. "Oh, first scan showed one healthy heartbeat and one questionable, they may not have fully disclosed, yes, it was noted. Sometimes, often really, what starts as twins ends pretty quickly and just one survives, many doctors don't mention anything until the second scan has cleared things healthy babies. Two sacs, two placenta's. Non identical. One...girl... and another...no, a boy."

Bella was biting her lower lip and he swung the screen and talked us through everything. Both babies were fine, proper size, boy larger than girl, longer and heavier, girl was petite.

"Not undersized at all, just a small baby. Perfectly proportioned, just won't end up a model, unless they start using...shorter...girls. I can't think of a politically correct way to say shorter."

"Vertically challenged," I offered, my mood so charged now, I was beyond thrilled. Bella was having her boy and my girl...Macey's girl, I had no preference.

She looked stunned, I expect it will take a while to absorb the news she has two aliens inside her body.

She didn't say a word the whole time and I helped her dress and kissed her belly before I covered it again with her frock.

"Twins, Bella. How amazing. Are you okay, love, happy?"

"I...I..."

"I know, how awesome. I want to work out how to tell their kicks apart. When we get home, we can lie down on the bed and figure out whose feet are where."

I looked at the photos and the receptionist handed us a dvd of the scan as we paid and left.

"Bella, are you okay, love?" I asked again.

She had not shut up since I met her, and now she had the most amazing news and she didn't speak?

"Can I still fly home?" she asked.

"Of course, no problem. It will be harder for you as you get further along but now they are still tiny, and they are fine, read the brochures."

She looked down and seemed surprised to see them in her hand. She had taken them from the nurses hand without registering the fact.

"It's going to be fine, sweetheart, we will cope. You will have Rose and Alice and no doubt, my parents , they will probably move into our bedroom closet to be close by," I joked.

"Twins. Two twins," she said, as if twins came in other varieties.

"Your little boy, Bella and another little girl. This is so perfect,"

"My little Edward Anthony. And Zoe Rose," she stated, slowly, still shocked.

"So, are you stiil sure about the Edward? I don't mind if you want to change his name now we know he is really in there."

"No, it has to be Edward," she answered, with passion.

"Okay, fine. Edward and Zoe."

Bella stayed silent the rest of the ride and I smiled. This was going to be awesome. She had no idea how much we would all enjoy twins. Two babies, no fighting over whose turn to hold the baby, there were two.

Emmett and Rose were just freeing Macey from her restraints and she had a purple dinosaur toy and a small plastic Babrbie doll of about 2 inches tall to show us, the toys from the meals she and Emmett had eaten.

"I wanted to keep my Barbie doll but she conned it off me," he complained.

"You don't play with Barbie's," she chortled as he wrestled with her.

"I have a real life full sized Barbie and I play with her all night long," Emmett answered, winking at Rose.

"Where, I want to see. I want a full size Barbie, Daddy, like Uncle Em."

"I'm sure he will buy you one if you ask him nicely," I replied, earning a scowl from Emmett.

"Hey, you started it," I pointed out.

"Well, tell us," said Rose excitedly.

"Yeah, so what is it, a boring boy or another Mad Miss Macey ?" asked Emmett, dropping our daughter on her feet.

"What would you like most of all, Macey?" asked Bella, finally out of the shock reaction.

"I want an iPod and a full sized Barbie," she squealed, running around us all.

We all sat down in the sitting room and Bella handed the photos around.

"This is Edward Jnr, our son, and this is Zoe Rose Cullen, our second daughter."

"Yeah, cool! Macey, come see your brother and sister," called Emmett, looking closely at the prints.

"See, thats Edward, and that's Zoe," Rose pointed out. A tear had slipped down her face at the girl's name.

"Edward, daddy is named Edward, that's dumb, Edward and Edward," she replied. "Mommy will say 'get in the bath, Edward' and Daddy will go get in the bath," she giggled.

"Well, you and Zoe will take up all the room in the bath anyway," said Emmett.

"Zosie and I will have our own bathroom, remember? I drawed it on the house drawing, I have my own bathroom, don't I, Daddy?"

"Mommy and I have our own bathroom in our bedroom, you and Zoe have a bathroom to share between your bedrooms. And Edward has his own half bathroom, with just a shower. So you have to let him in your bath tub."

"He will have to ask Zosie and I first, we won't want boy germs in our tub," she answered.

"Macey, come here," said Bella, taking her hands. "You are a big girl now. Your sister is named Zoe, you can say that."

"i don't like Zoe, I like Zosie, I am calling her Zosie," she whined.

"Fine, whatever," said Bella. "Zoe was going to give you an iPod when you came to see her in hospital when she gets born, but I guess she doesn't have to, if you can't say her name properly."

Macy crossed her arms and considered.

"Nope, her name is Zosie. I bet she will share her iPod with me. She can keep it. Zosie Cullen and Edward Again Cullen."

"Fine you can call her Zosie but you cannot call your brother Edward Again, agreed?" Bella tried to bargain.

"But he is Edward Again. Daddy is Edward, so the baby is Edward Again."

"Bella, we have months to come up with a nickname, just let it go," I advised. There was little point arguing with Macey, she always had the tenacity to keep up her side for days if necessary.

"That's an idea, Mace, how about you and I are in charge of thinking of a cool nickname for your little brother," Emmett suggested.

Rose, Bella and I all looked stricken at this suggestion.

"Nothing the poor child can't live with, Emm. In fact, you have to run them all by me first before telling them to Macey," I ordered.

"Sure, sure," agreed Emmett."Maybe another Z name, like Zosie? Zorro?" he offerred.

"Zanzibar" countered Macey.

"Zac Efron," replied Emm.

"Zucchini," replied Macey, laughing.

Great, my son will be named after a salad vegetable at this rate.

"Okay, how about this, we have a competition and the winner gets a trip to the toy store and is allowed to choose one thing as their prize. But I pick the winning name," I announced, desperate to have some control.

"I'm going to win," said Emmett.

"No way, I am going to win and choose a full size real Barbie doll like you have. I wanna see your Big Barble, Unca Em," Macey insisted.

"She is in the guesthouse in France," he improvised.

"Well, we will remind you to show us when we arrive back home tomorrow, won't we, Macey," I finished with.

She grinned and offered me her knuckles so I tapped them with my own.

Mike's driver arrived and I kissed my wife deeply, rubbing her back and wishing I didn't have to go out tonight. Bella was horny and it made me horny and I just wanted to bolt down this dinner and be back in our bed with no clothes.

I had a dinner suit on and the card bearing my 'date's' name and Mike had bought flowers for his 'date' as well as mine, something I had not thought of.

"So, what do we talk about tonight? I guess it would be rude to compare baby scan photos at the table?" I joked. This is the crap I hate, why I can't just be in movies and go home like some accountant once the day ends is beyond me.

"I think we should make it clear we are married, or as good as, right from the start. They are probably either hyped up little fifteen year olds or middleaged cat ladies, anyway. Who else enters these competitions?" he mused.

"We were auctioned, it was not the usual '20 words why you should win a date with' thing. So, we have to expect rich Daddy's at least," I answered.

The restaurant had a private dining room and we were led into it. At the table sat a woman of maybe 25, pretty, elegant, dressed well, and an excited teenage girl, as Mike predicted.

"Edward, allow me to introduce Jane, your date for tonight, and Mike, this is Stacey."

Of course, Mike got the harmless teenager who would settle for ten photos on her cellphone and a signed photo and Tshirt. I got the serious fan.

"Jane, how do you do?" I said, holding out my hand, which she ignored as she ran into my arms instead.

I managed to turn my face and avoid a full frontal kiss, and she growled.

I laughed and held her chair out and sat down as soon as she did, and she moved her chair closer.

"You look nice, I like your dress," I said, "I hope my suit is okay, my wife insists it was the right thing to wear tonight."

"You look amazing. I love all your movies, I have copies on dvd or off the Internet if the dvd isn't out yet," she confessed.

"Is that legal?" I asked.

"I dunno, then I don't have them yet," she amended, winking at me.

"So, tell me about yourself," I suggested. I lay my phone on the table in case Bella called.

"I grew up in New York then Italy, my father is a clothes designer, we live here in California or in Florence. I have no siblings, and I work for my father now. Are you really married?"

"Very much so. I have a wife and three children whom I adore," I answered. Near enough.

"Really, you look way too young. Is she your first wife?"

"She is my only wife, I never intend marrying anyone else, ever," I answered.

I helped myself to a glass of wine and grinned as Mike posed for yet another photo on Stacey's cellphone and she sent it to all her friends.

"It's just, some sites say you were married before," Jane said.

"I married Bella twice, well, we had a more formal wedding ceremony a while after our first," I fudged.

"So, two weddings but the same bride."

"Absolutely. I always knew she was the woman for me, from the first time I saw her."

Let these end up in magazines as quotes, I welcome that idea.

"But fifty per cent of marriages do end in divorce," Jane pointed out.

Or annulment. We had already been there, this was our turn to be in the fifty per cent who made it forever.

"I have no intention of ever being a divorce statistic, and neither does my wife. We have the perfect marriage and we are both committed to giving our children a happy family unit to grow up in," I stated firmly.

"But you will still, ah, date, other women?" she asked breathlessly.

I frowned.

"No, I will not date or engage in any activities with other women."

"But you have all these fans and they would do anything, ANYTHING, for you."

"Great, then I hope they buy tickets to see all my new movies and wait for the dvd's to be released and buy them too."

"But you will come back to my place tonight?" she persisted.

"I just said I don't cheat on my wife, what part of that didn't you understand?" I asked her, getting rather annoyed with this whole charade.

"Can we at least go on to a nightclub after dinner? My father paid a lot of money for this date."

"Your father paid a lot of money for a dinner date. The terms were clearly written on the contract and it does include clear definitions of what can and cannot happen. One is, we do not 'go on' anywhere else after the meal, secondly there is a very specific no sexual contact clause."

"But I assumed that was just for the lawyers. We don't have to stick to the terms."

I poured a second glass of wine and kicked Mike under the table.

"So, Jane, you are a big fan of Edward's?" he asked, shrugging at me.

Jane scowled.

"Can I get a photo of me and you?" asked Stacey and I happily complied and checked the picture, suggesting she take a second one as her eyes were closed in the first. This was the sort of fandom I could handle, I didn't enjoy the predatory, disrespectful kind at all. I was not flattered that a lot of women wanted to sleep with me, they were imagining some composite of the characters I had portrayed on the screen, none of them knew the real me.

Jane toyed with her dinner when it was served and looked rather disgruntled so I went to the men's room and put in a call for one of my 'people' to drop in a bag of publicity freebies, Tshirts, posters, tickets to the premiere, a signed script from all the cast on Romeo, various photos and mounted film cells and I hoped she would be mollified by this gift as she clearly had come here with a whole different night of activities in mind.

She brightened up and put the Romeo and Juliet Tshirt on over her dress and I signed it for her.

It was going to be quite a rare shirt, as they had decided on a different photo on the official shirt that would be available for mass purchase so Jane seemed happy again and we spent the rest of the meal just talking, fan to actor.

I think it's pretty sad that some girls and women need the idea they could sleep with an actor to validate themselves.

Mike and I kissed our dates chastely for the publicity photos and Jane and Stacey were being interviewed as we made our escape, having said a few words about what lovely girls they were and how we had enjoyed the evening.

All I could think about was getting home to Bella and I was disappointed when I walked inside to find Emmett sprawled on the floor with Macey asleep across his vast chest. I checked our bedroom no Bella, just our suitcases waiting to accompany us on the flight home tomorrow.

Damn it.

Scooping Macey off Emmett, I carried her to her bed and tucked her in, and nudged him with my foot/

"Hey, Edward," he said sleepily, getting up and sitting on the sofa instead.

"Beer?" I offered.

"Sure. Girls not home yet?" he asked.

"No, did they say what time they planned to return?" I asked, sitting down and putting the tv on quietly. A reshowing of the final episode of Lost was on so I wanted to watch it again and see if it made any more sense on second viewing.

"Nope, Bella thought she would be too tired to stay out late so I suppose they will back any time. How was your date?"

"Excruciating," I answered.

"Cat lady?" he asked.

"Worse, attractive woman in her mid twenties looking for another scalp to hang on her belt."

"Fuck, aye, if only you were this famous before the wife and the kid."

"Maybe," I shrugged. I had my share of meaningless sex already, I didn't imagine it got any better or more memorable in quantity.

It was like some pointless hobby you outgrew when something meaningful came along.

Emmett's phone buzzed and he flicked it open and laughed, and passed it to me. Rose had sent a photo of Bella with a man who seemed to be a fan. She was rolling her eyes and he was clutching onto her shoulder and almost kissing her neck, which was strictly my territory.

"Ask Rose where they are. I want to go get Bella and bring her home, we have a flight in the morning. Remember."

The man looked harmless, with his slicked back hair and nerd glasses, but still, she was oblivious to her own effect she had on men. And not every man respected boundaries here.

Emmett sent a text and read the immediate response.

"Shit, this guy is the one who has been calling your house, he just let it slip. I am going to back up Rosie, you stay here. I will bring Bella home safe."

He was gone before I could protest.

I paced the floor anxiously, she was pregnant with twins, we didn't need any further stress in her life now.

Finally the door flew open and Emmett entered carrying a laughing Bella, whom he deposited at my feet.

"So, new boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Tempting, so tempting, I just love a man in an obvious, ugly hairpiece, who lives with his Mom and collects moths...not butterflies even, moths. He invited me around to see his collection," she said, climbing onto my knee and putting her arms around my neck.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked, annoyed.

"If he kissed her I would have snapped his neck," said Rose, walking inside and dropping onto Emmett's knee.

I like Rose.

I rubbed my hand on Bella's belly and she stood and walked away.

"Let them sleep, I am so tired. Come wash me in the shower and we can go to bed and have a good nights sleep."

If washing her was all that was on offer, so be it. I said goodnight to Rose and Emmett and locked the door behind them.

So, my wife had a stalker. Before I even got one. I laughed, how ridiculous, I was not jealous and I knew other men admired her but I preferred the admiration to remain from afar.

Once Bella was certified fully spotless clean, I dried her and myself and slipped into bed and spooned her.

She felt so soft and vulnerable in my arms and I missed her neck, MY neck, nobody was allowed to kiss this neck but me. My lips rested against the pulse there and my hands gently caressed her newly enlarged boobs.

It felt strange, I was used to her usual size and having so much more to play with was fun but still felt kind of foreign. Bella pushed her backside back closer against my erection and wriggled.

"Are we sleeping or playing?" I asked, kissing her shoulder gently.

"We could always sleep on the plane," she replied.

Playing, then.

She hitched her upper leg up out of the way and I rubbed an eager 'Antonio' along inside her folds and listened to her breathing change when he smoothly slid across her clit.

She liked outercourse a lot, lately. We seemed to indulge in it as much as the inner variety.

Whatever my girl wanted.

I rocked back and forth, staying at the front section so her clit was getting the lion's share of stimulation and to be honest, it was a big turn on, feeling my tip tease and slide along her warm wetness. I could do this all night, I thought as I felt her clit swelling and my shaft hardening more. She felt so good, so eager, so responsive, I had never experienced anyone else who reacted like she did to my touch.

But then, nobody had ever turned me on and made me feel the feelings she did. It was so much more than need, it was finding what my life had been seeking and not having with the others.

So much deeper, so much stronger, so much a completion and wholeness.

I had never had a woman move me to tears as I pleasured her yet I often felt myself become overwhelmed when I was inside Bella and had to close my eyes rapidly to blink them away before she saw me for the weak, addicted man I was.

She was much more than a drug to me, she was more than an obsession, more than a soulmate, she was my everything and I could endure whatever life threw at me if I had her beside me.

xxx xxx xxx

(I may come back and edit this, still have sick husband in bed beside me, still can't be writing lemons!)PS...I am uploading a few single/two chapter starts I wrote at various times, I am about to end one of my open stories, so please read these new ones, they will be titled Option 1, etc, and leave feedback, the most popular one will be the one I continue. Cheers,Lynz


	23. Chapter 23

Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 23

We're Going Home

BPOV

Emmett was a Godsend on the plane, keeping Macey amused by making up stories about the other passengers, we were apparently sharing First Class with several spies, a pop star, an alien and a group of people dressed in disguise so she spent hours giggling at his silliness. Nobody complained and he was keeping her quiet so the 'spies' wouldn't know their covers had been broken.

"And see that man there, he was actually born a clown so nobody has ever seen him without his clown make up before," Emmett whispered.

"Babies can't wear make up," she answered.

"He didn't need make up when he was a baby. He was born with a big red nose but he had plastic surgery. And see how his hair is black? It's really rainbow striped but he dyes it," he assured her.

Rose sat beside us and was reading an interview in a magazine, laughing at some of the questions.

_Sienna: "So, Isabella, would you say Edward is deserving of his title as World's Best Lover as awarded by Hawt As Magazine?"_

_Isabella: Definitely, who did they survey exactly to get him voted the winner? Nobody asked me._

_Sienna: "Oh really,well I guess maybe the votes came from women readers who judged him on his performance in their dreams and fantasies. Do you think Edward Cullen is a better lover than Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt?"_

_Isabella: I really can't judge without a physical demonstration, could you send Johnny and Brad over to our place sometime?_

Rose laughed out loud and Edward growled and kissed my neck.

"Oh stop it, Edward, if a million women fantasize about you, then Bella is allowed to fantasize about JD or The Pitt Boy. Be fair," Rose growled back.

"I don't fantasize about anyone but you," I told Edward, holding his hand. For all his fame he still has an insecure little boy inside.

"I didn't ask those women to fantasize about me anyway," he grumbled. "That's kind of creepy when you think about it."

"Mmm, all those husbands wondering who the hell is the 'Edward' their wives yell in intimate moments," Rose grinned.

_Sienna: "So, what is it like living with a Sex God? Is it as amazing as we all imagine it to be?"_

_Isabella: Without knowing what you are imagining, I can't comment. He is a wonderful husband and a devoted father and yes, he is a Sex God._

_Sienna: "Would you like to tell us more about the Sex God part."_

_Isabella: No._

_Sienna: "Oh, um, what about the feet thing, does Edward have large feet? You know what they say."_

_Isabella: I think Edward has pretty average feet but that is the only average part of him._

_Sienna: "Really! How exciting."_

_Isabella: It is for me._

_Sienna: "So, what was it like acting with him? I believe you haven't acted before and your debut was a sex scene with the wonderful Edward Cullen. I have to say it's my all time favorite sex scene, by the way."_

_Isabella: Mine too._

_Sienna: "It hardly looked like you two were acting, it looked so real."_

_Isabella: I'm glad, we wanted it to look real._

_Sienna: "Well, it did. Was it weird faking sex with him? I mean, he is your husband."_

_Isabella: I have never faked anything with Edward._

_Sienna: "Well, maybe faked is the wrong word, simulated? Did you draw on your own sexual encounters together?"_

_Isabella: Absolutely._

"God, Bella, you almost implied you two really had sex in the movies. You should watch what you say," Rose cautioned and I grinned and tousled Edward's hair.

_Sienna: "Would you care to comment on the persistent rumor that Edward was married before fame caught up with him?"_

_Isabella: Oh he was. She was a wonderful woman, quite a catch. You rarely meet a woman as nice as she is._

_Sienna: "Yet the marriage was annulled."_

_Isabella; "Edward and I are happily married and I think that's the important fact."_

_Sienna: "Edward is rumored to have lived with an English girl named Nina, now quite a famous artist, in between his two marriages. And he once had a relationship with a member of your personal staff, Rosalie Hale. How do you feel about that?"_

_Isabella: "Rosalie, Nina and I are good friends so it doesn't bother me. We all have a past, may I point out. I wonder how you would like it if I sat here asking you about every liaison you have had if I had been rude enough to investigate your past and name names in such a public forum?"_

_Sienna: "Point taken. Thank you for talking to us, Isabella and all the best for your future."_

"Oops, that was tricky. Sounds like she ambushed you there."

"Yeah, I had never met anyone who bothered checking the records and knew we had the first marriage annulled but notice she didn't say it was me he split from."

"I can only repeat, I was a complete fool. I am so sorry for all this coming up again," Edward said sadly.

"Edward, your life is an open book whether you like it or not. There are baby photos of you on the Internet, for God's sake, and a picture of you holding hands with a girl when you were both three, and she has given an interview to a magazine! How insane is that? She said she could see you would grow up to be handsome and famous, what a crock of shit. I don't even remember being three, let alone assessing my kindy friends for future potential."

"That's true. I remember falling off my trike when I was three but only because it was traumatic," Rose admitted. "Edward, who is this with you in this photo? The 'mystery woman' from your past?"

Edward took the magazine and frowned. His eyes looked a little frantic.

"Show me, Eddie, I will probably remember even if you don't," laughed Emmett. The moment he saw the photo he stilled and looked at his friend.

"That was just some chick we met once," Emmett answered quickly, too quickly and I made a mental note to question Edward later. It was clearly taken in the UK and I thought Nina had been his only girlfriend there.

The plane landed smoothly and we were all glad to be home in France again, it felt so good to walk through the airport lounge and have nobody look twice at my husband. Emmett had the hand luggage stowed in the trunk of the taxi and we headed to the newly finished house. Rose and Emmett's cottage was done, Alice had finished decorating today, so she was excited to have us home and desperate to know what we thought of the conversion and cottages.

Alice and Jasper's cottage was nearing completion but not yet decorated. Esme's house was finished and beautiful.

Macey disappeared down to the duck pond as clearly the ducks were more important than her new home, and Jasper went after her, to make sure she didn't end up head first into the water.

"Hey Macey, guess what?" Jaz called to her and she caught the slowest duck of the lot and subjected it to a hug that could cut off it's air supply.

"What?" she asked, kissing the struggling bird then letting it go, so it escaped across the surface at full tilt to the far side of the pond.

"Auntie Alice is having a baby. Isn't that exciting?"

"Boring. Mommy is having two babies. I think babies are too boring. I would rather have a big brother."

"If you had a big brother, he would be the boss of you and decide what games to play and what to do. I think you like being the oldest and being in charge and soon your brother and sister and our baby will all be running along behind you, following whatever you decide to do."

She considered this and her eyes lit up at the thought. A whole gaggle of small children to rule and herd up like a sheepdog.

"So, they could catch the ducks for me," she mused,removing her shoes and socks.

"I think Mommy and Daddy would like you to see your new house before you go wading with the ducks. Alice and I went to visit your new school. You get to start next week, won't that be fun? You will make some friends here and have other children to play with."

"What's my name here?"

"Here your name is Macey Cullen, we don't have to worry about that stuff. Just remember to never talk to adult strangers and never leave the schoolyard with anyone except your parents or Emmett and Rose, or Alice and I, and we won't have a problem."

"So, I can't sell my Daddy's socks here?"

"I don't think anyone would want to buy them, sweetie. The French are different. They won't think your Dad is any more special than every other dad with kids at the school."

"So, they won't be people taking my photo all the time, now?"  
"No, those days are over. You can be normal, Mace. It will be so much better."

"Okay," she replied, taking Jasper's hand as he led her to his cottage and gave her a quick tour, showing her which room would be the nursery when it was complete.

Bella was oohing and aahing over her own house and the children's room were especially touching. Macey's name was painted on her wall in six foot high letters and she was impressed with that.

"M.A.C.E.Y. So this is my room and nobody else can come in without knocking," she decided."Are Edward Again and Zosie having their names on their walls?"

"Edward, we need a nickname, I am not having our son called Edward Again," growled Bella.

"We can call him Eddykins," Emmett suggested.

"I like that," declared Macey. "Eddykins and Zosie. Let's paint their names on the walls."

"Right, Bella, I need a private word," Edward declared, taking his wife's hand and leading her out of Macey's bedroom.

"I can't see the whole Edward Junior thing working. Can we at least give him a name of his own and add Edward Anthony as his middle names? He is never going to thank us for allowing his sister to call him Eddykins, you know she will keep it up until he is seventy. We need to think of another name for him."

Bella held her hands up in surrender. She had not forseen the complications of naming the son after the father but it was clearly not going to work.

"Fine, then you name him."

"Bella, love, let's talk about it and decide together. There must be names we both like," Edward answered, putting his arms around her waist and feeling her soften and relax in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and promised they would talk about it tonight, in the privacy of their new bedroom, which was painted in all shades of purple, mauve and lilac with white doors and trim.

Bella adored it and so Edward did too. He wanted her to relax and enjoy their new life here, and he knew the pregnancy was making her tired and grumpy and Macey and Emmett were not helping. They were a deadly duo. Edward feared how Macey would react when Emmett had his own child to hang with and she was usurped.

Jasper and Alice's news was exciting, their baby was due three months after the twins so Alice would not be a lot of help to Bella after all so it was time to consider hiring a nanny who could live in full time.

The idea of some strange woman in the house irked him but Bella was going to come through the birth exhausted and she needed a constant source of reliable help.

A knock sounded on the front door and Edward automatically stilled, not yet used to the privacy and chances this was not a reporter.

"Granny and Grandad!" squealed Macey as Carlisle and Esme walked in, Macey in his father's arms already.

"Edward, Bella, the house looks amazing!" Carlisle declared, like he hadn't been dragged through to see every single piece of designer brilliance his wife and Alice had created.

"It's perfect," sighed Bella happily and Edward relaxed again. It was going to be so good here. Such a better life. He pulled his wife to the sofa and let his mother take over the kitchen with Rose. Whatever they concocted for lunch was fine with him but Bella was getting off her overtired feet and resting.

He lay her on the sofa then sat at the end and rubbed her feet between his hands as she tried not to moan out loud. He honestly could not imagine what it must be like to grow babies inside your own body but he knew this pregnancy was taking it out of her and would probably be her last and he would never suggest more children, if they happened it would be Bella's decision. He would love a houseful but whatever she decided was the right amount for them.

xxx xxx xxx

"Zander?" suggested Edward, cradling Bella in his arms in the dark of the night, their windows open and the warm air softly nudging their curtains in the gentle breeze.

"Xavier," she replied.

"Maybe it's too cute to go for another Z/X name? Let's think of names we just like," Edward suggested. "What's the name you would like to be called if you were a man? Not a little boy, he will be a man a lot longer."

"I always thought I would like to be named 'Dane' if I were a boy. I think it's manly and strong," Bella replied.

"Then let's name him that. Dane Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled and kissed her clever husband. She had wanted a name everyone would approve of and like but it was probably impossible to please everyone anyway.

"Zoe and Dane," she said, liking the sound they made.

"I kind of think we may as well give up on Zoe and name her Zosie, you know that pair will never call her Zoe."

"But is Zosie even a name?" Bella asked. This was so complicated.

"It's an Australian name but used mostly in Britain. I like it, it's different and uncommon."

Bella rolled and cuddled Edward in closer.

"Okay, done. Zosie and Dane, I will have Alice paint their names on their walls tomorrow and let Miss Macey find them there herself on one of her hide and go seek games with Emmett. Do you think he and Rose will join in and have a baby as well?" Bella asked.

"I have been thinking about that. I think when that happens. Macey will be more upset than she is about these twins. And Alice's baby won't have a lot of impact on her. But Emmett having a little mini him following him around? That will seriously burst her bubble. They are like Siamese twins at the moment."

Edward kissed Bella's forehead and felt her sag against him as sleep overtook her and he lay in the dark, watching his wife's face as she slept and the moon danced it's beams over her.

He knew he was truly lucky to have her and he would never forget that.

xxx xxx xxx

Alice raised her eyebrows a little but she and Esme made the stencils and the names were soon on the two walls in the babies rooms.

"So, what are you and Jasper naming your baby?" Bella asked as the women admired their handywork.

"We have a dozen names for each gender, so, no idea. You think it is easy, but the names I always liked he points out the flaws of using. I always liked Charlotte but he mentioned it rhymed with harlot, and the schoolkids would have a ball with that. He likes Vanessa, but I told him it rhymes with Undresser, so we have ruled out Charlotte the Harlot or Vanessa the Undresser so far. I think Dane is sensible, you can't do much with it. Zosie will make people wonder where you got that from but I suppose there's no point fighting with Macey, she will call her that no matter what you name her now. Are you okay not getting a little Edward?"

"I can see the pitfalls, we still may name his Edward Dane and use his middle name. We don't have to inform Macey of that."

Zosie's room was painted a soft pale baby blue as pink is so hard to get right when you decorate in pink as well and she wanted a soft contrast against the white furniture and pink accessories.

Dane's bedroom was bright primaries, and his name was painted in red against the darker blue wall. His other walls were yellow, green and red, and the trims starkly white. It was bright and cheerful and Bella loved it the most of all the rooms. His curtains were alphabet nursery print and his furniture all white as a relief against the bold colors. She doubted a small room could carry it off but the largeness and the two big windows letting in so much light made it cheerful.

Alice had added in purple and orange with big soft floor pillows and she planned on doing her nursery just as colorfully.

Babies needed stimulation, especially boys.

As yet, she and Jaz did not know the gender of their child but she was confident it would be the perfect child for them.

xxx xxx xxx

Settling into a life more ordinary was welcome but strange, Bella found herself scanning the faces in the street as they walked by, expecting to hear the females break into screams any moment when they realized it was Edward Cullen but although he got some smiles, nobody crossed the line of being polite and respectful.

Such a change.

A major magazine wanted to do a photo shoot at the new house but Edward felt that was counter productive and didn't feel anyone needed to know what their house was like or where it was.

Nanny interviewing was top priority at the moment. Bella favored someone who had already raised children of her own and was between motherly and grandmotherly but applicants to help with newborn twins were few and far between. They had a few giggling girls who didn't make it past the first five minutes, and although two ladies in their forties applied, but Bella didn't think either of them would be suitable. One had very strict ideas and seemed too controlling, they wanted their children to be safe and polite but to enjoy their lives and have fun, something foreign to this stern woman.

The other was more Bella's style but completely inflexible, she wanted weekends off. She had a teenager in boarding school who came home every Friday night and spent the weekend at home with her.

It was a shame but it seemed impossible to hire her as Edward's schedule was rarely weekdays with weekends off, and Bella needed more help when he was working.

Finally the agency sent two men along and Bella opened her mind to the idea. Emmett was excellent with Macey so she knew a man could be her perfect Nanny, and she did the interview with an open mind. The problem was, they both seemed perfect and she couldn't choose between them. She asked them both back for a second interview with Edward and he agreed, they were just what they needed and he hired both on the spot.

"Two Nannies, Edward, isn't that a little excessive?" Bella asked.

"Two babies, two Nannies. What if they are criers or just really demanding. Had it been a single baby we would have hired a single Nanny so hiring two makes sense. This way one can cover for the other, as well. When one has a day off, the other can manage both babies with your help and Mother and Rose, I think we need two."

So Milo and Michel became part of the family staff and had rooms in the staff quarters. They were happy doing night duty and we hoped the twins would sleep through from an early age like Macey had.

So now Macey had three men to run ragged until the babies arrived and she took full advantage. Emmett's job as body guard was pretty low key now but Bella wanted him to stay in the role, no matter how unnecessary and Rose was attending the local school as a teacher's aide to be near Macey by day. Although France was an entirely different environment, she was still the daughter of an extremely rich man and they could not ignore that fact.

Carlisle and Esme's house was down past the duckpond and was larger and more elegant than the cottages but it was built from riverstones and looked at home snuggled in the side of the hill overlooking the opposite direction to the main house, so both kept their privacy as Edward had wanted. Bella was in and out of her in-laws house every day, Esme was completely at ease with her daughter-in-law as was Carlisle. Life had gone from crazy to calm.

Edward had the one film to do back in the States but he was getting filming moved up so he would be home permanently for the births.

Bella could not travel with him so their first test of proper separation was underway. He was living with MIke and Jess and Chelsea thus had the privacy their security guards afforded them.

Bella had cried at the airport so they got off to a rocky start, and Edward had spent the flight back with his sleep mask in place so nobody would talk to him. He hated going away but he had signed for this movie two years earlier and it had to be done.

Paparazzi caught him at the airport where some of them virtually lived, and word was out instantly, Edward Cullen was back in Hollywood, and this time without his wife and family.

xxx xxx xxx

Bella lay on their bed and Emmett sat on a chair beside it, as they both read the pile of fan letters that one of Edward's 'people' had sent in a large box. His postal address was that of his agent, naturally, so fans stalking him never actually got a glimpse as his agent went to him, he never crossed the threshold of the office himself. Things had changed drastically to the old 'before' days when he had haunted the offices of agents, hoping someone would want to represent him as a virtual unknown. Now the top agency's were fighting openly to lure him across to their lists.

_Dear Edward, I love you and hope you love me, can we get married? Love Mackenzie._

_P.S. My mom loves you too and so does my gran._

"How sweet, a whole family of fans. How old do you think Mackenzie is?" Bella asked.

"It says on the envelope, 12 years and 4 months, so they are getting younger. He only made that one teen movie, obviously now younger girls are watching it on the dvd and falling for him. Oooh, this one is good."

_Hi Edward, I dreamt about you again last night. You were very hot and I was hoping you might like to visit me and make the dream a reality. My friends all think you are awesome but I am different because I truly love you as a person and not just a star. I have size 40" breasts but would be happy to have them enlarged. I haven't done so yet because you have never said in any interviews what sized breasts you prefer so please answer that in your next interview and just say "This is for J" and say what size. I have the money my gran left me and I think it is enough for the operation. Love you always until the day I die,J. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"That's just wrong," Bella commented. "Don't these females have a life? Can you imagine Edward saying a size on air and then seeing every woman who likes him rushing off to all get identical racks? He hates fake tits, he should mention that fact in an interview."

"All men hate fake tits on someone they care about and want to snuggle up to, we only like them on models and porn stars that we have no intention of ever touching. Like giant penises, I expect. Rose just screams with laughter when some man with a massive wang appears in a dvd and she says very few women would let him in their beds, with that weapon. It's just all hype and advertising by plastic surgeons. The real thing is always vastly superior."

"How does one enlarge a penis? God, I can't believe I said that, don't tell me, I don't want to know!" Bella cried, covering her ears as Emmett laughed.

"Same way as you enlarge a tit, you get implants put inside."

"Gross, now I am wondering how it, you know, 'deflates' when not in use?"

"Depends which type you get, some have 'airbags' with this little button thing in the groin you push to make it stand to attention, the permanent more solid implants leave you always ready."

"How uncomfortable."

"Bella, tell me carting around fake tits would be comfortable, it must be like having water wings down your bra only you can't ever get away from them."

"I guess having sex face down would be out?" she asked.

"Don't ask me, I have never done a woman with a fake rack. They are just false advertising. And who would be impressed if they didn't grow them themselves? It's like, anyone could get them, you know, they don't make you special, just fake. I wonder if they stay out there even when the owner turns 90? How freaky would that be, some wrinkly woman with perfect tits."

"I imagine that type of woman would never get wrinkly, just more and more cat faced as she gets her skin stretched."

Emmett shuddered.

"Sorry, Emm. Next letter."

The rest were the usual harmless type, full of promises of eternal love and devotion if he would just leave his family and run off to distant shores with them, or drop in for a visit and a romp in their beds.

"I feel sorry for these women, clearly they have no life and no concept of what real love is," she sighed. "I hate the ones from wives and mothers who say they would desert their husband and kids for him. Like he would be worth doing that for if he allowed that to happen. I hate that women put their imagined feelings for him above their own families, I just hope they wouldn't really do that."

"Never underestimate the stupidity of the human race, Bella."

She sighed and sipped the protein shake Milo had brought in. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a new letter. He frowned at Emmett when he finished reading.

"Hmm, I don't like this one. She sounds freaky."

Emmett took the page from him.

"J again... _Dear Lover, I call you that because one day you will be my lover. I realized my boyfriend was keeping us apart after I saw your interview on Suzie Talks the other day and you said it was ridiculous to hear about married women saying they want you, so I broke up with my fiance and gave the ring back. Now nobody stands between us. I know you are not really married, I read you got an annulment so that must be so we can be together. You haven't said what sized breasts you like so I am getting the largest size my surgeon will do, I will send you photos but please come and see me in hospital and could you write back this time please. NOT one of those horrible letters your secretary sends out either, a real letter from you. I promise not to show anyone when it arrives, I will frame it and keep it by my bed. I love you just as I know you love me. J. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Any others from her?" Emmett asked and they piled the letters into categories, the safe proper respectful fans, the pathetic and deluded hopefuls, and the psycho's. Half that pile were signed J.

"Here's another one, with photo's." Emmett commented, opening the envelope.

"How big is her rack?" Bella asked fearfully, aware this was not going to be some reasonably sized boobs.

"She has a tattoo. No, she has five, six, seven Edward tattoo's. And her name is Jane.

Jane and Edward 4eva. Jane Loves Edward Loves Jane. Edward Is Mine. Jane hearts Edward.

Mrs Edward Cullen."

Bella hissed at that one.

"Oops, that should get her a bitch slapping if she ever turns up in front of you or Rose. Or you and Rose, even better."

"Notice none of them can be seen when she wears clothes, presumimg she does wear clothes at some point. And no photo of her face at all. The hair looks over blonded, and she hasn't has the rack increased yet. That is a natural boob, see, the 'Edward Loves Me' boob," said Milo.

"That may be tricky, where do they cut to stick in an implant? She should have had the boob job first, now they might spoil her tatt," Emmett replied.

"Emmett, I wouldn't imagine you could get a tattoo done on an implant," Bella said.

"No, I guess it might leak or deflate," he mused.

"I don't like the last tattoo, it's worse than the Mrs one, 'Edward Or Death'. Can you imagine going into a tattoo parlour and asking for that? I am surprised they did it," Milo added.

"I think you pay the money, they write anything," Emmett answered.

"What happens the day she wakes up and realizes she is in love with Zac Efron or Justin Bebar? That's a lot of skin to have laser treatment."

"Bella, I hope that day comes but she is rather concerning, we should look into this. I don't like the rabid ones. You can't predict what they will do next."

Edward was on the Evening Rave so Bella and the others settled down to watch the interview after dinner. He made a point of saying he lived in a penthouse in New York when he wasn't in his Hollywood house, so Emmett was pleased to hear that lie. When asked why he was never caught by the paps in NY, he laughed and said he had a clever disguise and that he rarely left the apartment anyway, he had his 'people' take care of everything for him.

"Am I his 'people'?" asked Macey.

"You are his most precious person in the world," Emmett answered, holding her on his knee.

"He didn't tell them about the ducks," she said indignantly.

"Daddy likes to keep personal things quiet, Mace, nobody needs to know where he lives or what his house is really like. Sometimes adults have to fib, to make sure their family is kept safe," said Rose.

"I know," she sighed.

Photo's of Edward's supposed penthouse had been printed in several gossip mags so whoever owned it in reality were probably getting a lot of unwanted attention.

"The world is a crazy place," said Macey, summing it up nicely.


	24. Chapter 24

Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 24

Missing

"How the fuck could this have happened?" Emmett. "I will be on the first plane over, and I hope for your sake you have Edward located and he is there to meet me. I will call you with the flight details."

He snapped the phone shut and turned to Rose.

"Nobody knows where Edward is, he missed a reshoot of a scene this morning. He was supposed to go to a charity dinner last night and didn't turn up but everyone figured he was sick and tired of them, so nobody looked into it. Goddam it, I knew I should have gone back with him. Nobody here is the slightest threat and Bella has a houseful of people to watch over her and Macey."

"What are we going to tell Bella?" Rose asked , her eyes panicked.

Six weeks to go until the twins were delivered, news like this was going to scare the heck out of her.

"I think we go with Edward himself wanting me to go over for some reason. Think of a reason."

"To help him buy something, another property? A car? No, why would he buy a car and have to bring it over here? Come on Emm, she has to be reassured everything is fine."

"It's got to be property. Maybe he wants to buy something for his parents? No, for the kids. A large place they can all build on in future...maybe we should say in the UK ,somewhere vague, in the countryside, so we will be traveling and maybe out of range and not able to keep in touch? Shit, Rose, what if something has happened to him?"

"Don't panic before we know the facts. Maybe just tell her the truth. She will find out anyway, if you don't find him before tonight. One night without a phone call she accepts, two...never."

"Come on then, we will tell her together."

Bella sat down and held up the knitting on her lap.

"Does this look anything like the picture in the pattern book to you?" she asked Rose as the pair approached.

"Bella, we need to talk," Emmett cut her off.

"Okay," she answered, dropping her knitting onto her knee, nervously playing with the yarn.

"Emmett, call for you, it's the Boss Man," called Milo, walking in with the phone.

"What's going on, Rose?" asked Bella as Emmett happily grabbed the phone and walked outside.

"Nothing at all, it seems. False alarm. Edward went M.I.A last night and nobody could find him this morning but if he is talking to Emm, he must be fine. So, relax."

Bella picked her knitting up and frowned at the garment and looked at the picture again.

"It doesn't look right," she murmured, getting lost in the instructions, mouthing the words silently.

"Knit one, purl three, yarn over needle...".

Emmett walked back in and indicated to Rose to follow him out.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Edward ran into an old friend and there could be a problem. He wants me to fly over so I am going. The shit may hit the fan, be prepared."

"Tell me, Emmett, now," Rose ordered.

"This old...friend of Edward's is claiming he fathered her child. It was born a few years ago, back in England."

"Is it possible?" Rose asked.

"If you are asking, did Edward sleep with her, then yes, he believes he did. He vaguely remembers her so maybe a one nighter. I don't think he ever forgot to use a condom but I guess, things happen. Her name does not ring a bell to me but he was always gorgeous, Rose, he had a few one night stands. It may take quite a few bucks to shut her mouth. Don't tell Bella anything. We can pretend it's a work issue. Him needing a better body guard, whatever."

The two walked back into the room where Bella sat knitting, frowning.

"What's going on? Don't lie to me, either."

"Edward wants me to fly over, the bodyguards are crap, he is bored and needs a friend to talk to."

"Swear to me that is all," Bella asked quietly.

"I swear at this point there is nothing more I have to tell you," Emmett swore.

"Call me as soon as you know anything," Rose ordered, kissing him goodbye.

xxx xxx

"I won't even discuss this further unless you agree to a paternity test, forget it," Edward shouted, fed up, worried, scared what this would mean between Bella and himself.

The boy was the image of his mother. No copper in his hair, and eyes as blue as cornflowers. Neither ruled out the chance he had fathered him, but Edward was a little comforted those pointers were absent.

Emmett burst through the door, his face tired and haggard from the trip.

"Emmett, thank God. Do you remember Tracey?" he asked, nodding towards the woman sitting across the room.

Emmett stilled, and choked.

"Fuck yeah."

Edward raised an eyebrow then coughed.

"Fuck no, Emmett, she isn't..."

"She is," Emmett whispered.

"How old did you say your son was?" Edward asked shakily, handing the photos she had brought with her, to his friend.

"Put it this way, nine months older than that night we all spent in London, at the Club Of Hearts."

Both men paled.

Clearly she remembered the night too.

"So, he could just as easily be Emmett's as mine," Edward pointed out. Fuck it all, it would be a result of that party. Emmett was on his own, his London fuckbuddy off visiting her gran or aunt or someone, Edward had just secured a small role he hoped would lead to better things. They had money in their pockets, time on their hands and way too much alcohol in their systems when they met Tracey, a seemingly harmless girl at the bar. She had offered them a small white tablet each and sadly they had been much too drunk to refuse, and an hour dancing very closely together on the crowded dancefloor, Edward in front of her, pushing up against her tits, Emmett sandwiching her from behind, his dick hard against her backside, followed. She had writhed and wriggled against both, and invited them back to her room.

A couple of nights and days of fun and games had been enjoyed by all, but Emmett searched his mind and failed to remember if condoms had been involved. Normally neither were stupid enough to take chances but that first night had been different.

Neither he nor Edward had ever tried Ecstasy before, or since, and their brains had been fucked. That he did recall. He remembered flashes, naked skin, watching, participating, both men...

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

They had both done her, separately and at once. Either could have shot the fatal seed inside her. They got condoms from the room service guy the next morning. Once they sobered up, they only participated in safe sex. But it was a little late.

If this hit the papers, Edward would be seen in a very different way all together.

Nobody would believe it had been a one off, a night of joint idiocy by two drunken, horny, free at the time, stupid men.

Edward had been living with Nina the first time round, but she slept with other men; she and Edward were not exclusive. She had been seeing someone more or less nightly and hadn't come home for days on end so Edward was pissed at her. Nina was not going to care if she found out.

Siobhan had been away. Visiting family, screwing an old friend of that family.

Both men had been on the prowl. Together, drunk, egging one another on. Turned down already by a few girls each had propositioned. Emmett had tried it on with a blond who slapped his face and then a snarky redhead, Edward had bought drinks for two brunettes in a row, neither were interested, then along came Tracey, happy to take them both on. No, Nina and Siobhan would not care.

Bella and Rose were another matter.

"One of us is royally fucked," Emmett said to Edward.

xxx xxxx xxx

"What do we do?" Emmett asked his friend, after Tracey had left. She looked different now, more shapely, less thin, and her hair was short and dark, not long and blond. Emmmett had preferred it long and blond, many memories of her whipping that long white hair around flooded his brain. She had wrapped it around his erection at one point, when Edward was...busy with her and he was waiting his turn. God, they were different people back then, and he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. Rosie was now his everything but before he knew her, he had been a wild man, and nothing was ever too much, too daring, too hot. Nothing was out of bounds when you had no emotional ties. Life had been about fun and friends and drinking games and trying anything new and sex, mainly sex, he admitted. He and Edward had been very close at that point but all the same, Tracey was the only girl they had ever shared, in that sense. Of course, the Rose thing was long in their futures.

"I know the obvious thing is to demand a paternity test but you know we are both possibles. We didn't fucking have condoms on us and she said she was safe and we were drunk."

"And high. I don't remember much," Edward admitted.

"I do," said Emmett, frowning.

"If she let us both do her, then she probably was a good time girl, right, it could have been a lot of guys, probably," Edward suggested hopefully.

"No, she was just out of a relationship, long term, her boyfriend got engaged to her best friend. She had only ever been with him, and she was really keen to up her number. Think, Edward. We bought her a few drinks and we were competing about who got her, and in the end, she said 'what the fuck, both of you are cute, I will teach that prick.' And we spent two days and nights in her room.

Room service, remember, it cost us a fortune, we spent all your money and you got into trouble with Nina over not having even kept your half of the rent."

Edward tugged his hair.

"Fuck, I kind of remember some of that now. Nina was dating that idiot Marcus. The kid is probably mine."

"Edward, I played with her as well, remember. We were both doing her, just not at the same time, mostly."

"Fuck that first night was wild. I do remember a few things," he grinned. Emmett grinned back.

"Well, now we pay the piper. If it's yours, will Bella stand by you, do you think? She knows you had women in the past."

"I think so, but shit, Emmett, this is a kid. Bella would accept the old girlfriend bit, if you could call Tracey that, but she would be devastated if the kid is mine. I think I have used up all my free tickets by now."

"Rose is the same, she knows I was no virgin, but a kid...fuck my life."

"Sorry, but I am voting for it to be yours. Rose would take it way better than Bella."

"I agree. But he is so fair looking. I guess when we see him in the flesh tomorrow we may get a hint of who the Baby Daddy is. These photos don't look like either of us." Emmett said hopefully. "Why didn't she make contact with us earlier, anyway? It's been years."

"She saw what we saw. The photo of us in that fucking magazine. How that photo was taken, let alone kept to surface all these years later I have no idea. Nobody knew who the fuck I was back then, I was 'Edmund, Edwin, oh Edward, sorry...and what was your last name again?' to all the agents and magazines."

"So, now she knows that unknown Edward is The Edward Cullen and she wants her share."

"Seems that way. We have to get this sorted, I am going home next week, no matter what. I am not missing the twins birth even if I am divorced by then," Edward sighed.

Emmett walked to the liquor cabinet and opened a bottle of Jack, holding it up.

"Yeah, why not, we are already totally fucked," Edward replied.

xxx xxx xxx

Rose grabbed every copy of the magazine from the stand and threw them on the counter.

"I Had Edward Cullen's Love Child" screamed the headlines.

She looked about warily, Bella was trying new shoes on Macey, and if she could buy every copy in every store that sold gossip mags in this Mall, maybe she could get her home and talk on skype to Edward and Emmett about what to do to handle this news before Bella saw a copy.

Mika and Milo were both with her, and Rose hurriedly pulled out her card to pay as the cashier raised her eyebrows.

"You have forty seven copies of the same magazine," she told Rose, like there was a chance Rose did not know that.

"Just tell me the cost," growled Rose. The girl rang them through and Rose grabbed her bags and dropped them into the nearest trashcan. She decided to tell Bella she had a migraine and they needed to go home.

As she walked down the corner, she saw Macey pointing at the window of the newsagency.

"There's Daddy, look Mommy, Daddy is on that magazine," she shrieked and Rose ran forward and scooped her up into her arms. She walked away quickly, looking back to make sure the others were trying to catch her up.

"Want ice cream, Macey? I saw an ice cream shop with forty one flavors, will we try three in a cone and tell Emmett so he gets jealous when he finds out?" asked Rose, her voice artificial and hollow.

Too late.

Bella was standing reading the poster on the window of the shop and she walked inside.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Rose handed Mika the child and went in after her friend. Bella had the magazine open as she walked out.

"Rose, does this child belong to Edward?" she asked."Is this why Emm went over to him?"

"Bella, that's a trash gossip rag, they wouldn't know the truth if they heard it from the voice of God directly."

"He doesn't look like Edward, do you think?" She held the page up and Rose examined it.

No, it didn't look like Edward but it did remind her of someone.

"Let's go home," Rose suggested and led Bella to the car.

Once they had tossed their bags of shopping onto the table, Rose went into her and Emmett's bedroom and searched through his drawer. She pulled out his family photo, taken when he was about five. She compared the photo to the picture in the magazine.

The boy looked a lot like Emmett. Same jaw, same eyes, and Emmett's mother had blond hair and fair skin.

Emmett had some explaining to do.

xxx xxx

"So, I take the rap and admit it's my kid and you pay off Tracey and all's sweet. Rose doesn't have a lily white background herself, unlike Bella. She has to have wondered if any of my fun times left any little mistakes behind in the wake. I think we can weather this," Emmett said hopefully.

"I think I want the DNA test before we start laying blame. If it's mine, I need to face up to it. You are a great friend, Emm, but you don't need to take the rap if it isn't yours, I would never ask you to do that," Edward replied. What's done wad done, the past was bound to catch up and bite them in their asses sometime. Bella was not living in a bubble, she knew sex with randoms had a place in his past so she must have wondered if he had any unknown children out there.

Whether the reality would come between them remained to be seen. He had behaved ever since they got together properly, so she had that assurance. This juvenile behaviour was in his past and there it would stay.

"You have a reshoot and I think you should get your pretty self on location now before they send the sniffer dogs to find you. Every fucking gossip mag has you doing a runner to escape your parental responsibility. I will go get tested, if it's mine, we can deny you were even involved. I will make a statement that you were in the library studying at the time," Emmett laughed.

Edward swiped at him.

"Next headline would be 'Edward Cullen denies paternity, was screwing librarian at time of conception, says 'it can't be mine'," he joked.

Both quietened suddenly. Joke as they did, both knew it was out of fear. One of them stuffed up, well, technically both of them had. But one of them was about to pay the price.

"Fuck, Emmett, do I try and explain to Bella or not? I have ignored her calls so far, I called and told Milo I had phone problems but I was fine. I don't know what to say to her."

"Maybe we both dated Tracey and we can't remember who was with her at the time of conception, there's nothing wrong with that," he offered.

"Yes, but then Tracey would know whose kid it was."

"Unless she split with me then took up with you in the same month. That makes her sound like the cheap tart, not us," Emm suggested.

"I think we can all hold our hands up for that label, Emmett. Crap, we were both bad and stupid."

"Show me a man who wasn't and I will show you a man who never had the opportunity to be," Emmett replied.

Edward headed for the shoot, and pulled his hoodie over his head and looked down at the ground as he squeezed through the crowd. Some days it was easier to pretend to be one of them, the fans, than try and get through the crowd in the car. He was wearing a red hoodie, seeing every other one he had ever been photographed in was gray or black, the only colors he owned before now.

He flashed a smile at the security guard who coughed in shock and hustled him inside the gate.

"Mr Cullen, please don't do that, we need to have you fully protected at all times. Your wife.."

"I think my balls are more at risk than yours at the moment," Edward replied and headed for coffee and make-up.

Mike Newton was sitting in the chair already so Edward sank into the one beside him.

"So, Edward, have you been a naughty boy?" Mike asked.

"Of course. I was a complete idiot back then, I suppose this had to happen at some point."

"Well, if you want to borrow my lawyer, let me know. He shushed up a couple of sad mistakes I may have made. Money talks, Edward, and if you want this bitch to shut up, offer her a payment with a 'shut the fuck up forever' clause."

"Ah Mike, I actually may not be in the frame. Emmett was involved as well."

"Really, tell me more! Are we talking threesomes, my favorite way to play?" he smirked.

"Maybe once or twice. Just this one girl, this one night. Two nights."

"Someone ought to write a screenplay and get it into a movie, how well would the tickets sell? I could play Emmett," Mike grinned.

"I just want to fix and forget. What scene did I screw up?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't you, the director wants to add a little extra intrigue. He wants to change a couple of small details, shouldn't take long, maybe today and tomorrow."

"Good because I want to get the hell home and assure my wife this is past bad behaviour and not present. I know she already will know that but she thinks too much, and it will be a problem if I am not there to reassure her myself. Emmett can only do so much."

The makeup artist entered and started on Mike and her assistant started on Edward, leaving the final details for her boss to finish.

Nobody spoke about anything but the reshoot, to Edward's relief.

He noticed the girl applying concealer over the scar on his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. She looked familiar.

As he and Mike walked out of the room, he turned and looked again.

Tall, thin, willowy. The short red curls were wrong though, and the pallor of her skin didn't ring a bell. Then there was the rack. He would remember a rack like that. Fake, clearly, but out of proportion by far to her frame. He wished he had listened when she spoke to him earlier, his mind was elsewhere and he had barely noticed her voice.

xxx xxx xxx

Bella tossed the cellphone on the bed and curled up in a ball.

"Don't worry, Emmett assures me that kid is not Edward's, and he would know. That pair were thick as thieves back in the day. I don't imagine either fucked any girls the other didn't know about. This is gossip mag talk, nothing more," Rose soothed, stroking Bella's hair out of her eyes.

"I feel jealous, Rose. I have never really felt that, well, yes I have..."

"Bella, those two have pasts. I'm sure we don't want to know all the details or we would run away screaming but men that good looking do not pop out of cereal boxes clean and pure the day we find them. Hell, I imagine my past would curl your toes and I have only been with three men."

"One more than me," Bella replied, stretching out and feeling the babies try to break a rib with their kicking."Fine, sorry, I will give you two more room, stop trying to kill me, please," she sighed, rubbing her belly.

"Oh, we don't count Jake," Rose laughed and Bella grinned.

"Don't be so mean, Jake was there for me, it wasn't his fault I could only be a shadow of myself with him. He counts. At times like these I am glad, Rose, that Edward isn't the only man I have been with. It makes me feel better knowing one other man in the universe wanted me too. God knows every living, breathing, seeing woman alive wants Edward."

"I think the blind ones want him too. I mean, they could feel his pretty," Rose smirked back. "How the hell do you cope,girl? I mean, Emmett gets plenty of looks and come ons, but Edward gets crowds, thousands of screaming women wanting him. If he lined them up so he could sleep with them all he would die on the job at a hundred and nine years old."

"I know he loves me, I know he has been there, done that, and got over that stage of his life. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be here," Bella answered.

"Yes you would," Rose corrected her.

"I don't think I would, Rose. Infidelity is the one thing I couldn't cope with, and he knows that. I made him promise to break up with me before he sleeps with anyone else, and if that proves impossible, he has to tell me before he sleeps with me again. I mean, it's possible some day he will wake up and look at me and think 'Shit, I could do better, and there are a million applicants for her position, maybe it's time to go look,' it could happen, men are men," Bella sighed.

The twins thumped and nudged and moved together and she hissed.

"Crap, I will be glad when these two are out on bail, their sentence must be nearly done," she cried, cringing as her bladder copped a hard kick.

Rose lay her hands gently on her friend's belly and felt the turmoil inside.

"Maybe if it is Emmett's, it will be for the best. I don't think I can conceive," Rose whispered.

"What? Have you two tried?" Bella asked, concerned.

"For years. We don't admit it, we just pretend we are leaving it to Fate, what will be, will be. But we have done nothing to prevent it from the night we got engaged."

"Shit Rose, that was..."

"A long time ago, I know."

"Have you had any tests?" Bella asked.

"Nope. I know it's me. My parents were married forever and never used contraception and I am their only child. They were amazed when I turned up. I have no aunts or uncles, one child per generation. Only it seems maybe that ended with me. I am a genetic dead-end."

"How is Emmett? Does he want to explore your options?"

"He says he only wants kids if I am their mother but I have a feeling that ship has sailed. Wait," she added, leaving Bella's bedroom and returning with the photo and the magazine.

Bella took both and her eyes narrowed as they flicked between the two images.

"I had no idea Emmett was ever blond. His hair is so black now. And his eyes look way darker than they did as a child."

"Yeah, he looks just like this supposed son of Edward's, doesn't he?" Rose asked her.

Bella frowned.

Her cell rang and Rose retrieved it, and handed it over, mouthing 'Edward'.

"Finally, you do remember how to speak then," Bella growled.

She listened and nodded and answered in single word answers.

"See you soon. I love you, Edward," she finished with and closed the phone.

Rose looked up and smiled.

"It's okay, it's Emmett's isn't it?"

"It is. But Edward said he had the same chance of it being his."

"So, Emmett can father children," Rose said sadly. "It's me."

"Rose, I'm sorry, I really am. At this moment being pregnant seems like too much trouble but I would be bereft if we couldn't have had them," she admitted, drawing soft figure eights on her tight belly skin.

She hoped they wouldn't explode out of her, there seemed to be no room left to expand any further.

Milo entered the room with Macey on his hip and coughed, giving Bella time to tug her dress over 'the mountain' again.

"Your father-in-law is here and wishes to examine you, all of you. Maybe give you a post code of your own," he snickered.

"Carlise, come on in," Bella invited, unsure why he hadn't done just that, usually they wandered in and out of one another's houses freely.

Carlisle looked almost embarrassed.

"I feel the need to apologise for Edward's past behaviour," he explained, as he opened his medical bag and started pulling out a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

"Carlisle, I entered this relationship with eyes wide open," Bella answered him. "I don't care about what happened before we were together, I keep all my concerns for what happens now we are married and a family. I cannot damn him for a past before we even met."

"You are a generous and lovely woman," Carlisle replied.

"No, I am a realist. Why would I be the only woman to notice how utterly beautiful Edward is? I can't imagine too many women being able to resist him ever."

"Oh, he used to have trouble, he was always moaning years ago at his lack of choices. I think he was too pretty in his early twenties, girls didn't want to date boys prettier than they were," he chuckled.

"Well, he overcame that terrible handicap," Rose laughed.

"Blood pressure is good, normal. God only knows how," Carlisle muttered.

He pulled up her dress and felt the position of the babies.

"First one has settled head down in the birth canal. Second is transverse lie but that will change, he just doesn't have the room to lay any other way at the present."

He placed the stethoscope on the boy's back and took Macey onto his knee and let her listen.

"That's your brother, your sister is harder to hear now she is in position," he explained.

Macey took the end off her mothers stomach and spoke into it.

"Hello Dane, hello Zosie," she chortled. "I am playing with your toys so you should get bornded soon," she warned. She grinned at the sound of her own voice and Carlisle took the equipment back off her and put it away.

Macey lay back against him.

"Where's my Daddy? I want him to come home, I don't like him going away," she complained.

"Daddy and Emmett are on a plane right now," Bella told her, reaching to stroke her arm. "You will have all your slaves home soon."

"I just want my Daddy, now," she grumbled and slid off her grandfather's knee onto the floor, flopping like a ragdoll.

"I do too, sweetie, believe me," Bella replied tiredly.

xxx xxx xxx

Edward snuck inside and stripped as he walked, entering the main bathroom and showering the tiredness and cramped feelings out of his body. He dried off and wondered how much trouble he was in. Bella sounded so reasonable, he was concerned she had not taken in all he had said. He was admitting to some pretty abysmal behaviour here, things could not just go straight back to how they were before he left.

He snuggled into bed beside his wife and folded his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly. A baby gave him a gently nudge hello, and he sighed. That was probably the nicest welcome he could expect from any of his family.

"Edward," Bella murmured and lifted her head back, twisting her cheek towards his face. He kissed the offered cheek and moved his body closer to hers.

"I'm so glad you are home," she said, her voice sounding as happy as the words.

"I'm so glad to be home and I am never going away again unless you come with me. I missed you way too much, my Bella," he confessed.

"We all missed you but especially me," she replied, snuggling happily in his arms.

He lay there and breathed her in and enjoyed the moment, the calm before the storm. Clearly she wasn't fully awake yet.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered into her hair. "I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise. I was young and arrogant and stupid."

"Edward, you used a consenting adult for sex, I know she isn't the only one. Let's forget it," she murmured.

"I used a woman who allowed both Emmett and I to abuse her body at the same time," he said, needing her to know everything, the whole horrible truth in case she heard things later.

"I know. Edward, I used Jake both physically and emotionally, at least you only used her body," Bella answered. "That's a lot better than abusing her mind, and pretending things that were never going to happen."

"Bella, you did what you needed to do," Edward replied, worried how this was suddenly about her one mistake and not his many.

"No, I used my very best friend in the world and lost him from my life," she cried softly.

Edward had not even known she missed Jacob, so this was news to him, and it eclipsed his own confession.

"We have never spoken since," she said.

Edward stroked her body and kissed her gently. She was thinking too much about this. She had precious cargo, now was not the time to be castigating herself for a past deed long done with.

"Macey missed you a lot," she said and Edward grabbed the new direction gratefully. He would have to think about what she had said but not now, later.

"Was she good for Rose?" he asked. "I bet she missed Emmett."

"She missed you more. I didn't tell her you would be here when she woke up today so she will be a little over excited."

"I bought her a gift at the airport," Edward said.

"She won't even care, she just wants you home again with us," Bella explained."You belong to us now, Edward, not your past. Let it go," she implored.

Edward smiled, she always surprised him.

He wondered how Emmett was faring, how Rose had taken the shocking news that her husband was a father. She would have been completely unprepared, probably hatching schemes of how to cover for Edward's 'mistake', when it had proved to be Emmett's after all.

He slept when Bella did, and awoke to a squealing, excited daughter who had invaded their bedroom. He quickly found his boxers under his pillow and pulled them on under the covers before she climbed into their bed.

"Daddy, you camed home," she squealed, and jumped onto his chest, her little arms around his head and she kissed him loudly and wetly on the entire face..

"Guh, may I breathe, my daughter, or I won't be able to tell you where your present is," he laughed.

Macey slid down in between him and Bella and he slipped from the bed and opened his bag and searched for the gift. A flash of red lace shone from the depths and he hooked the garment up and out and frowned. Red lacy g string corset thing with a peekaboo bra top attached. Definitely not his, and he had not been near any woman while away. Of course he had not been _near_ another woman in that way but also, he had simply not been near another woman in a way that could end with her clothes being mixed with his. He dropped them back and hid them securely under his dirty clothing, and wondered what the hell that was about.

Maybe Emmett's idea of a joke? The mood Emm had been in, he must have set it up days earlier.

Edward found the boxes containing the doll for his daughter and the necklace for his wife and returned to bed.

He would think about it later.

Much later.


	25. Chapter 25

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 25

Edward sat down and watched Milo as he retrieved the clothes from Edward's bag and sorted the laundry into piles, whites, colors, black, red lacy lingerie.

Milo hooked the last onto a finger and raised his eyebrows.

"I can only assume that is Emmett's," Edward answered.

"Hmm, doesn't look to be his size but if you say so. How did he look in it?" Milo asked.

"I mean Emm must have tossed it in my bag as a joke. Nobody is exactly in a laughing mood at present, just bin it or something."

"Ooh, look at the label, La Perla, this cost a small fortune. Are you sure you want it binned?"

Bella paused as she was walking past the room and looked at Milo and the red lace.

"Nice, but it clashes with your hair. I think pink is more your color. Believe me, not many blonds can pull of that shade of scarlett. I hope you don't plan to wear that outside of your bedroom."

"It's Emmett's, smartie pants. And I do own red lingerie and most men think I look stunning in it, for your information."

"Red lace?" Bella pushed.

""Red satin, red and black lace, I am not some shy little shrinking violet I will have you know," he replied, twirling the article around on his finger.

Bella took it from him and examined it up close.

"Did Emmett buy this for Rose, is that what you mean?" she asked.

"I found it in my bag, I am assuming Emm put it there as a joke but it has kind of fallen flat with the big reveal happening. I wonder how Rosie is taking it? She would have had no clue. I feel bad for them both."

"She knew it was on the cards, Edward. Honestly you two act like Rose and I imagined you were both blushing virgins when we met. We know as much of your history's as we want to, of course you two chanced being caught out, it's just surprising this is the first stray to turn up. You must have known this scenario was very possible."

Edward sighed and looked at Bella, hoping she knew he did regret every chance he had ever taken. He had been lucky so far, so very lucky.

"Gah tell your children to behave," she gasped, leaning forward. Edward was beside her in an instant, rubbing her belly gently, encouraging the babies to relax.

"Come and sit down, you shouldn't be walking around. We can do everything that needs to be done. Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"There's no room for food but I would like peppermint tea please."

Edward lay her on the sofa he had moved into the kitchen so she could be amongst the hub of activity when they cooked and she didn't feel isolated. There was room in the bay window to fit the sofa, although it was not full length, with Bella it appeared to be, with her being so short.

She stretched and Edward smiled at the elbows and knees causing clear bumps on her belly.

"I am guessing these two will be our final production?" he asked. Twins had never occurred to him as a possibility and he felt guilty for inflicted the Dangerous Duo on her small body. Someone tall and statuesque like Rose could carry twins easily, but Bella would not be walking much longer or the weight of her belly would be toppling her into a face plant, he suspected.

Speaking of Rose, she appeared minutes later, excited and bright eyed.

Not what Edward had expected at all, unless she had stabbed Emmett to death or something.

"Edward, hi, welcome home, now go away and let me talk to Bella, please," she said.

Edward shrugged.

"Go find Macey and give Mika a break from her," Bella suggested, trying to soften Rose's rudeness to him. "They are out at the duckpond. There's duck food in the backroom, near the door."

Edward kissed her head and handed Rose a coffee he had made for himself and he smirked, knowing she hated sugar and he always had three spoonsful. She would be spitting and swearing in no time.

xxx xxx

"What?" asked Bella, surprised at Rose's whole demeanor.

"The fucking rabbit died!" Rose hissed, grinning like a fool.

"What rabbit? How did it die?" Bella asked, confused.

"The pregnancy test I take once a week is positive. I nearly didn't bother, we have been up all night talking about Elliot, and I just did it automatically and it's positive! I think I am pregnant. I have to go see Carlisle and have him confirm it."

"Rose, that's amazing. Elliot is Em … the boy?"

"Yes, he met him, got some photos, his mother only stepped forward because she thought the kid was Edward's and she wanted her slice of his pie. Edward's paid her off and there will be a proper press release absolving Edward and denying he was ever in the frame. She's willing to admit she accused him hoping he would pay up and not ask questions. Don't worry, our meal ticket is still snowy white."

"Rose, please don't call him that, he just paid off Emmett's son's mother for you."

"Sorry, I'm not thinking straight. Of course I appreciate Edward making that tramp disappear. Emmett has decided not to keep up contact with the kid, he's been raised by his stepfather for all these years, no point rocking the boat now. The kid knows Emmett's his father but he doesn't want to keep in contact either. Maybe when he is older he will reappear. Along with whatever other kids that pair have fathered along the way, no doubt. Anyway, this is the only offspring of Emmett's I care about, right here. I have to go find Carlisle."

"He was at the duckpond earlier. Promise to come back and let me know what he says?" Bella asked.

"Sure, just not a word to the E brigade, I want to tell Emmett myself and you can tell Edward after that. Be good, just relax, you look so tired and …."

"Fat, you can say it. I feel like I will never see my toes again."

"You will soon enough though this pair will have you so tired you won't know what toes are anyway."

Rose banged the door behind her as she hurried away, and Bella lay back and let her mind drift.

Red lace was swimming past her brain when she suddenly sat up.

"I wonder if Jane had any contact with Edward? I hope she is just fangirl obsessed not crazytown insane. Milo!"

He appeared, basket of freshly laundered whites in hand.

"Madam? How may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"Madam? When I own my own brothel you may call me Madam, not before. Speaking of brothels, don't toss that lingerie away. If it's so expensive, would there be a way to trace who bought it?"

"Bella, there's no way Edward would be buying lingerie for other..."

"I know that. I was thinking maybe the stalker chick, Jane, may be involved. Though how did she get near his bag is the question. Don't the movie studios have pretty tight security?"

"Maybe she works there. Maybe she is a fellow actor. That Jessica Stanley used to, you know, with Edward, I remember seeing them in all the gossip magazines once upon a time."

"I can assure you it's not Jess's and anyway, she is into other things, you should understand what I mean."

"Oh is Jess one of us? How delicious. So would Chelsea be her..."

"It's complicated. She and Chelsea are two of a threesome? That sounds worse than it is. The girls live with Mike Newton as a family. Does that make sense? Both women are having his kids."

"Hmmmph. A true member of our team does not play well with others. I reserve the right to take away her Gay card if I ever meet her face to face."

"Fine, whatever. Go get my husband and ... "

Bella screamed and grabbed at her lower regions and Milo dropped the washing basket and panicked madly.  
"Mr Cullen, Dr Cullen, both Mr Cullen's, Bella needs you," he yelled, dithering on the spot, unsure what to touch or not to touch as his employer writhed in clear pain.

Edward was beside her in a moment and he lay her flat and soothed her belly. This was getting too risky. Much as he wanted more children, he had no intention of paying with Bella's life. These twins had to be delivered.

Carlisle entered the room and sat beside Bella, lifting her frock and checking for signs of blood or leaking fluids . A frantic Milo was jumping about behind him, wringing his hands and babbling incoherently.

"It's time," said Edward firmly. "This is not getting to the point where the delivery is an emergency, I want these babies assessed for viability and delivered at the earliest possible moment and I want Bella hospitalized until then."

Carlisle stood and reached for his phone.

"I think we will play it safe and order an ambulance. Someone take Macey next door and have Esme put on some noisy children's video so the siren doesn't alarm her."

Milo dashed off, glad for a non messy involvement. He grabbed a wet and muddy Macey by the hand and shook his head at Mika.

"I know, let's all go see Grandma Esme and dance, I feel the need to dance, come on, Mace. Come show Mika how real girls dance. I'll put on the pink tutu and everything."

"And the tiara?" Macey asked, reluctantly leaving the duckpond seeing her hands were clasped firmly by both men.

"Sure, tiara, feather boa, whatever you want. We can dress Mika in that wedding gown you have, he will make a beautiful bride."

Mika scowled and swung Macey between them, keeping her feet off the ground.

Esme was at her front door, urging them in, and she quickly stripped Macey and had her under the shower, then dressed her in her Swan Lake costume. The dvd blared already, she had been tipped off with a quick phonecall from Carlisle.

"So, dancing then how about we make cookies?" Esme suggested.

"Can we put green candy frogs in the cookies?" Macey asked.

"Maybe on top if we ice them first. Now, let's see who is the best ballerina. Milo looks so pretty, maybe he and Mika need a little make-up, what do you think, Macey?"

Esme glanced out the window as she collected her make up bag and saw Bella being carried on a gurney into the back of the ambulance. Carlisle was clearly trying to calm Edward down, but things looked a little panicked. Emmett pulled Rose into their jeep and followed the vehicle as Edward and her husband climbed in the back with Bella and they left.

So much for the excitement of Rose discovering she was indeed pregnant.

Esme had been unable to resist listening in, but she would never reveal any details, that was Rose's privilege.

She wondered how happy Rose would feel now, seeing the way some pregnancies end?

Esme prayed her daughter-in-law would come through this in one piece and the babies would survive and that Edward would be able to cope no matter what the outcome.

xxx xxx xxx

"Dad, they are so small," Edward repeated for the tenth time. He hovered over the incubators and paced from where his son lay, to the one containing his new daughter.

Carlisle was hopeful, both babies were breathing alone and although they were small, so was their mother. They were hardly likely to be sumo wrestlers with Bella as their Mom.

"Four pounds even for the boy and three pounds ten ounces for your little girl. That's not so bad, there are plenty smaller in here. Bella did very well. Don't harp on their size, you know she is going to feel massive guilt just for not carrying them to term, even though the chances of that happening was always extremely remote."

Rose stood outside looking through the viewing screen, her hand resting on the glass longingly.

"Can she come in?" Edward asked. He needed someone else to welcome his twins and be able to assure Bella they were perfect and beautiful and he knew Rose would be the perfect candidate for that. He was glad she was pregnant and her hormones would only make her more attached to these tiny babies.

Emmett had freaked after taking one look at their sizes and was sitting outside in the waiting room, refusing to get attached. Edward could almost understand, the urge to protect them was strongest in his heart but he could well imagine it would be easier to reject them and stay away until they proved they were going to survive and stay with their family.

Then the thought if they only stayed a short time, he would want to be there for every second of that short time materialised.

His father seemed far too casual, his manner was relaxed and hopeful, couldn't he see how small they were? How vulnerable and tiny and needy and their mother was still unconscious.

Bella needed to wake up and see them in case...

The door swung open and Rose, gowned and masked, walked eagerly to the plexi cases and her hands rested on the sides, like she could feel them though the covering.

"Oh Edward, they are so beautiful," she sighed, her voice full of longing.

He sideled up beside her and looked through her eyes. They were beautiful. Their new daughter had Bella's little heart shaped face and a nice covering of straight brown hair. Her tiny limbs were short and thin and her feet and hands were tiny. She looked like a little doll.

His son was longer and his limbs were too long for his weight and he looked all arms and legs. His face was small, thin and angular, he already had Edward's jaw. His fingers and toes were so long , Rose laughed and pointed them out.

He was quite breathtakingly beautiful though.

Despite the haystack on his head, Rose laughed.

Yes, Baby Boy Cullen had his father's bedhair. A thick mass that probably accounted for the higher weight.

"Mrs Cullen is coming to," a nurse came in and announced and Edward ran to the door to be at her side. Carlisle grinned, so much for his son's pledge to stay with the babies every minute. He followed, just to ensure Edward didn't break down and cry over the size of his new children. They were more robust than appearances suggested and Carlisle knew instinctively they would survive. He had treated many prems who didn't make it and they had a look, in his experience. These two had the opposite look and their movements indicated to him they were going to graduate to the normal nursery very quickly.

Edward was used to carrying Macey around and she would look so large to him now the first time he saw her again Carlisle knew.

It always surprised the parents when it had happened with their own children, suddenly the big brother or sister looked gigantic after a day being with the newborn and getting used to seven pounds being the norm. It would be even more apparent with these two tiny souls being Edward's constant companions.

Bella was groggy but her color looked good, and her wound was clean and neat. She had been bleeding by the time they reached the hospital so she was rushed in to surgery and knocked out, no time for epidurals and spinal blocks, the babies needed delivering instantly.

The operation had gone well, Carlisle had been allowed to attend as an observer, and he had kept Edward calm as his son sat clutching Bella's hand while she slept.

Both babies had emerged bellowing loudly and had pinked up straight away, and their Agpar's were excellent.

Carlisle had no doubts they would gain weight and be out of here in no time. He understood Edward's fears, his only experience had been Macey's calm delivery and he had been able to hold her and bathe her afterwards, this time he could not be so hands on, much as he wanted to be.

"Bella, they are beautiful. Wait until you see them. They are doing well, both breathing alone," Edward said sincerely. He kissed her forehead and Carlisle backed him up.

"They look great, Bella, both are strong, they will grow like weeds and be out of here soon."

"What do they weigh?" she asked.

Carlisle frowned at Edward and he stayed silent.

"I will go check, be right back," Carlisle offered, signalling to Edward to keep quiet about the weights.

"Rose is with them, she can't shut up about how beautiful they are," Edward babbled distractedly. Why was Carlisle keeping the babies weights from her? He had assured Edward so many times the weights were good, yet he didn't want Bella to know?

Carlisle re-entered and handed a Polaroid photo to Bella.

"That's your son, see how big he is? Four pounds exactly, great for a preemie twin. He has plenty of room for fattening up."

"This is your daughter, she was slightly less, as girls do tend to be lighter. Three pounds ten, Bella, more than we expected so she surprised us. Such a great little fighter, she is already running the nursery, demanding all the attention."

Bella grasped the photos like a lifeline and Edward realized what Carlisle had done. She was so eager to see what they looked like, the weights had not registered as being as low as they were.

Bella smiled and looked at Edward, biting her lip.

"I wonder how Macey will react. Two little competitors for your attention," she grinned.

Edward was amazed how relaxed she was. Wait until she sees them and it hits home how very small they are, he thought worriedly.

Carlisle kissed her forehead and congratulated her on a job well done, then left them alone together. He had a plan. As soon as Bella was ready, he would put it into play.

He went to call Esme again and reassure her the babies were doing well and Bella was awake and happy.

Maybe Mika and Milo could handle Macey alone so she could drive here and see for herself.

xxx xxx xxx

Bella cringed as Edward helped her into the wheelchair. At least she could sit on her ladies parts, they seemed okay by comparison to after Macey's birth when it felt like she was sitting on barbwire. Her wound was sensitive but numbed by drugs so she was not too uncomfortable yet. She couldn't wait to see her children for herself. Rose had been in and talked incessantly about how beautiful they were, Bella just needed to see too.

Carlise and Esme walked in and Esme knelt beside the chair and hugged Bella carefully.

"You look amazing,I think half my hair turned gray when that ambulance took you away. It's such a relief to know all went well. I can't wait to see them."

"Me neither," Bella answered. She handed Esme the two photos and Edward was surprised she was willing to hand them over at all.

He had helped with her shower and dressing and felt so close to her at the moment, they had created new life. It felt so miraculous, he found it weird nobody was calling the newspapers or something. They had brought forth two little miracles, how could the rest of the world go on not knowing this?

Reality hit, there would be a thousand paparazzi after the first photo, he must arrange to secretly give it to some magazine first so there would be nothing to fight over and they would be left alone.

He felt nothing like his actor persona when he was at home with Bella and his family. He almost forgot that part of his life today as the real, actual Edward Cullen was there to greet his new children and support his wife through the post delivery period. Today he was no different to the other fathers here, anxious, excited, relieved, worried, ecstatic, tired, wired, sure at some point he would drop from nervous exhaustion.

He noticed the blinds were open in the NICU beside the ICU where their babies lay, and he guessed that was down to his father.

Bella , Rose and Esme all looked through the glass and and Edward paused.

"My god, look at how tiny some of those babies are. Are our twins in here?" Bella asked.

"No way, they are far too big for that nursery," Carlisle said, nodding his thanks to the nurse in charge through the glass.

"That one is about the length of my pen," he said, pointing out the smallest he could see. It was clearly maybe a pound or less in weight.

Once he was sure the image was clear in Bella's head, he signalled Edward to proceed and they entered the ICU and suddenly the twins looked far more respectably sized.

"They are small, but not tiny," Bella said, looking at her son through the plexiglass.

"You can touch him," the nurse said, and Bella put her hand in and the boy grasped on to her finger tightly.

"Mommies boy," Edward smirked.

"How utterly perfect and beautiful. He's almost angelic," she said softly. "He doesn't look like a 'Dane' though."

Esme quietly photographed the mother and son and stood further back to include Edward in some shots as well as he crouched down, admiring the baby boy.

Bella stayed with their son for five minutes before she could bear to take her finger back and move on to the girl next door.

Zosie was awake, rolling around a little, legs and arms flexed outwards. The leads coming from her body were swaying and Bella laughed.

"I think she wants out," she said as she put her hand inside and touched her daughter on the belly. Zosie stilled and looked at her mother.

"Eye contact?" Edward queried, amazed.

"Sure, they can see you if you get that close," Carlisle confirmed.

Esme clicked and moved about, getting them from every angle.

Carlisle knew Edward was feeling better about the twins now, nothing like a little comparison shopping to show him how much smaller they could have been. Multiples had a tendency to arrived early and the more babies there were in the pregnancy, the higher the risks. A set of quints had provided him with five really tiny babies by luck. Even so, they all looked good, pink and alert, he was confident all five would survive, they had that look of determination he had seen so often on the ones who made it.

Bella had really done well, and when you considered her tiny frame and short stature, it had gone on longer than Carlisle had expected.

xxx xxx

Bella fell asleep, photographs propped beside her on the metal cabinet beside her bed, and Edward lay beside her, cradling her against his body. It had been quite a day and he was so grateful he had come home in time, he had never expected to cut it that close.

Red lingerie was no longer on his mind, all he thought about was the amazing woman in his arms and the two little miracles down the hall. And Macey. How would she react to her siblings now they were here and real and no longer just a theory? He must remember to bring in the two gifts the twins had for their older sister. He wondered what music Emmett had put onto the iPod then decided it was probably better not to ask. He doubted there would be any nursery rhymes amongst the songs. He had added some of his piano sessions of classical music, hoping to even up the balance of probable emo and screamo music already on the device.

Sleep surprised him and he drifted off and awoke only when the nurse came to attend to Bella's needs so he wandered down to the nursery to check on his babies.

The sight of the empty incubator where Zosie had been shocked him to stillness.

xxx xxx

"I'm so sorry, Mr Cullen," babbled some nurse, pulling on his hand and forcing him inside the room, over to the incubator his son lay in. There his eyes saw the only sight that could have calmed him in that moment.

"We co bedded them because Zosie was getting stressed. Some multiples refuse to settle alone after they have spent their entire lives with a sibling."

His son and daughter lay so closely together their bodies were touching along the sides. Both were sleeping peacefully, little hands clenched on their chests.

Edward breathed again, a shaky shallow breath leaving his lungs.

God, for that split second...

"Thank you God," he uttered, he never wished to feel that feeling again. Thinking she was dead...

His bones were still chilled and he hurried back to Bella and clasped her body in close and he tried to erase the image from his mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 26

"I want an 'E' name," Bella said as Edward handed her their son. Edward furrowed his brow and thought about it.

"Our first home in England was in the town of Ely, in the road beside the cathedral of Ely. It's near Cambridge shire. It's a beautiful place, I will take you there sometime."

"Ely is good, I like it. Easy to spell. Do you think he looks like an Ely?"

"I think he is beautiful, he has this aura about him, do you see it?" Edward asked, stroking their small son's forehead. The baby grimaced and opened his mouth.

"I think Ely wants feeding," he said.

Bella allowed the nurse to help her get the tiny boy into position and he attached and sucked strongly, surprising her.

"Ah, afterpains. That hurts like a bitch."

She concentrated on breathing in and out through her mouth as the baby suckled. There was not a lot there as yet but the nurse assured her the colostrum was important and would provide antibodies so she persisted and gradually the cramps settled.

Edward took his son when he was finished and lay him up against his chest. He was shocked time and again by how light the bundle was, it seemed the blanket weighed more than the child inside.

Ely burped and Edward rubbed his back until he was sure he had no further wind.

Putting him back in his glass case was necessary, he still was not good at maintaining his temperature but he was improving.

"Okay, now for the barracuda," Bella sighed. If there was one thing Zosie excelled at it was breastfeeding and she had a suck like a high pressure vacuum pump. Bella gritted her teeth and Zosie grasped on to her mother's nipple and opened her eyes, frowning as her efforts brought forth little result as yet.

"She is so good, such a perfect little angel," the nurse said, watching the baby's intense concentration as she sucked hard.

Suddenly her sucking changed and she choked a little. Bella looked alarmed and the nurse smiled.

"We have lift-off. She has brought down your first milk. This should make her happy."

Zosie swallowed and gulped noisily, and after Edward burped her she immediately slept.

"We maybe should feed them in tandem, Bella, Zosie will force the milk flow and Ely will get the benefits of her determination," the nurse suggested.

"Okay, back to bed until next feed," Edward ordered, pushing her wheelchair down to her room again. He helped her into the bathroom and lay on her bed reading her magazines while he waited for her to be done.

He heard the shower turn on and relaxed. All three were doing fine, the panic was over.

Day three today, and Macey had been informed of her new status of Big Sister and Esme had helped her make a Tshirt with those words on the front to wear in this afternoon on her first visit.

Bella had need a few days to start to recover before Typhoon Macey swept in.

Esme had made a game of everything, and now they were ready for their first session as a family.

Edward found several articles in the gossip pages of the magazine, he was apparently in Germany at present, dating a supermodel in secret. She was stunning, but the man with her, caught turned away and almost obscured, looked nothing like him. Nowhere near as attractive; he felt insulted that anyone would believe that scruffy fellow could even be him. The hat was right, and the clothes, hoodie under black leather jacket, black jeans, boots, he had several similar outfits himself.

The man was unshaven and looked scruffy, and Edward never looked that ungroomed, did he? Maybe he did, he mused, some days when he was away from Bella he didn't care what he looked like and left it to the make-up girls to pretty him up when he got there.

The next magazine had him in Hollywood in secret talks with some director about a biopic about Jeff Buckley.

That sounded good, he sang in a similar style to the late singer, he hoped he had accepted that role.

Bella came back to bed and Edward got out of her way and helped her in between the sheets and lay beside her. She smelled sweet and fresh and like babies.

He nuzzled her throat and stroked her face and kissed her gently.

"Thank you for my children, Bella, You are amazing. Are we done, do you want me to go get the snip while you are recovering so we can recover together? Or should I wait until you are better?"

"Wait, please, we want to be absolutely sure we are not just reacting to having preemie twins, one day maybe we will want a brother for Ely."

"Or maybe he will end up with a house full of sisters, older and younger."

"Which twin was born first?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I have a video, Dad expected to pull Ely out first but Zosie's feet where right there so he hauled her out before him as it happens. Then Ely dropped and Dr Davis delivered him and handed him straight to me while Dad held Zosie for us."

Edward got the video camera and gave it to Bella so she could watch.

"All that blood," she shuddered. "How did you handle it?"

"I hardly noticed, I was just anxious as hell that everything would be okay."

Bella laughed over his face in the images, he was paler than she was, and that was saying something but he looked happy and became a lot more animated and relaxed once the baby boy was in his hands.

"Hello son, this is Mommy's little boy, can you see his face?" Edward was asking to whomever was using the camera. Bella felt herself tear up at the little wrinkled face smeared with her blood as his father beamed and a nurse listened to the baby's chest. Edward looked quite ecstatic to be holding his son, then Carlisle handed Zosie to him as well and he grinned and looked from one small face to the other.

"And this is Zosie, who may one day grow up and ask us how the heck she ended up with that name but we will lay all the blame on her sister. Macey chose your name, do you like it?" he asked. The baby opened her mouth and nudged his chest, looking for a nipple and Carlisle took her back.

Bella watched them each be bathed and weighed and dressed and saw herself sleeping through the whole thing. It was a little sad to have missed their first few hours but they had Edward, that was all she had ever needed.

The birth part of the tape finished when they were laying in their incubators, one in a pink hat the other in a blue.

Edward was standing between the two, smiling and waving at the camera, then it flipped to her still asleep and Edward was by her side again, as she opened her eyes and saw him for the first time as a mother of three. He kissed her face and then her hand and looked so lovingly towards her, she wanted to cry again. Damned hormones.

Next came various visitors gazing in at the babies, Rose was in most scenes, it seemed she rarely left them.

"Rose is pregnant, did you know?" she asked Edward.

"Yeah, I know. She is as clucky as a chook, I can't wait for her and Emmett's baby to be here and by then Macey will be used to sharing him. I know he will be interested in Ely, seeing if he has footballer's arms or something once he is a bit bigger."

Macey ran into the room and Edward scooped her up to prevent her climbing onto the bed.

"Geez, Mace, what has Emmett been feeding you, you weigh a ton," he exclaimed.

"I weigh two tons," she answered. "Where's Zosie and Edwardagain?"

"Macey, your brother's name is Ely. I never want to hear him called Edwardagain, okay?" Bella asked her quietly so her daughter would actually listen and maybe even obey.

" Alice painted the wall over again and it has E.L.Y. so I do know his name," she answered.

Bella moved the birth registration forms from beside the bedside and dropped them into a drawer.

Nobody need know his name was Edward Ely, especially not Miss Macey.

Bella just always longed to have a son named after her husband, it just seemed important to do that. They would all call him Ely but that was okay, she would know. Macey had been named for him, it was only fair his first son was as well. He was Edward Cullen Junior in her heart.

She had always dreamed of having Edward's son, the first time it flashed in her brain as a possibility was when she first met him before the 'pretend wedding', his beautiful face immediately made her think 'oh the world needs more of these'. Ely appeared to be almost his clone, there was little of her in him so far but that was fine.

Edward and Emmett headed to the nursery and Emmett held Macey up while Edward went inside and pulled the two incubators closer, with the nurse's help.

Edward pretended to be surprised to find the two gifts the twins had 'brought with them' and he took them out and handed them to his daughter.

"This is from Ely and this is from Zosie."

Emmett sat her on a bench seat in the hallway while she ripped open the gifts.

"Oh look Emmett, I have an iPod Touch like yours!" she exclaimed and he opened the packet and set the earplugs in it and showed her the playlist.

"Open the other present," Edward urged her before she got too distracted by My Chemical Romance blaring in her ears.

Macey seemed somewhat less excited about the other gift until she saw it was a flat digital camera of her own, then she was snapping photos of everyone who visited and of her father, giggling because she overheard a couple of nurses talking about him.

"One nurse said he was hot stuff and the other she said would like to..."

Rose's hand was instantly over her mouth.

"Bloody women, you would think they would show a little respect in a maternity ward," Rose complained. "Macey, it is not a good idea to repeat everything you hear that's said about your Daddy. Some people have no respect and no manners."

"Tell me what she said later," Emmett nudged her gently.

"Or don't, just forget it," Rose advised, glaring at her husband.

Macey grinned at Emmett.

"She said she wanted to see him in his birthday suit, but Daddy didn't wear a suit on his birthday, we went swimming at the beach and he just wore boardshorts," she whispered loudly.

"Bad luck for her then," Emmett answered.

Mika and Milo came in to meet their charges and coo over the twins and spent some time in the nursery being instructed on special care by the matron. Edward filled them as they gave the twins their first real baths and both were weighed and to everyone's surprise , they had regained their birthweights already.

"I think we know why," Bella groaned. Her breasts were constantly full of milk and ached between feeds so much yet the nurses were using an electric breast pump to make her produce even more milk. Both babies were constantly hungry, probably trying to make up for the shared sustenance inside their mother, Rose said. She had been allowed to bottle feed Zosie once and her heart had been stolen by the little girl as she concentrated and sucked the teat and gripped Rose's finger with her tiny hand.

Everyone had gone and visiting hours were almost over when Alice and Jasper burst through the door.

"How could you, Bella? We go away for one week so you have the babies the only time we are out of touch with the house? That's just plain mean," Alice ranted. She stopped the second Edward handed her the Polaroids.

"Oh my God, look Jas, isn't he beautiful?" she exclaimed."And Zosie, look at that face!"

"Come and catch a quick glimpse of the real things before they toss you out," Edward suggested and hustled them down to the nursery. Nobody was about except the nurse in charge and his two nannies so they carried the babies newly wrapped in blankets to the viewing window and peeled back the covers so their little faces could be seen. Alice was in raptures and Jas was kind of shocked that babies came in that size.

Edward grinned in understanding, he was used to them already but he knew at first glance they looked so impossibly small.

"Both perfect" Alice cooed.

"Okay, we will be home soon, another week maybe, come back tomorrow in visiting hours and spend some time with Bella, she has missed you," Edward told Alice. With two trained Nannies and a Dr Cullen on hand, the twins would be released earlier than most preemies if no problems showed up between now and next week. Edward just wanted everyone at home, under the one roof, especially his Bella. Sleeping in an empty bed was not happening, he would stay here nights with his wife until she was released.

Bella was on the phone when he got back. She hung up and smiled.

"Macey is having a Daddy panic attack, you should go home and let her sleep in our bed with you, she won't be doing it once I get home. I think the fact she has siblings has hit her."

"Will you be okay alone?" he asked, kissing her on the top of her head as she snuggled down flat on the pillow.

"I will sleep like a log for as long as I am allowed. Don't worry about me, just go comfort Macey. I will sleep better knowing she has you when she needs you, Edward."

"I will be back, bright and early," he promised.

"Spend some morning time with Macey until she gets distracted and wanders off, she needs you most now of all of us."

"Okay, see you when I get here. Give me a call if you need anything, Bye, sleep well."

Edward kissed her gently but firmly, already looking forward to the day he could claim her body back as his alone again. Sharing with the babies had been unavoidable but he felt a little edgy, she was his.

Mika appeared with the wheelchair and headed past him.

"The guppies want feeding," he said as Edward walked by.

"Look after Bella and maybe feed them a bottle tonight so she gets some decent sleep," Edward suggested.

"Yes Sir," saluted Milo at the Nursery door.

xxx xxx xxx

Edward shared his bed with a small child, two teddybears, a doll that made 'real baby sounds' that he could have lived without and an iPod and camera.

Macey crashed early and he lay and watched her face as she slept. She was so like his wife he felt himself tear up missing Bella.

"I think I'm the biggest sook here, Mace," he told his sleeping daughter. "I know how you feel, I just want your Mother back here in my arms. It's lonely without her."

He lay in the dark and eventually fell into the deepest sleep he had enjoyed since the delivery.

Rose took Macey out of the bed in the morning and dressed her in her bedroom then took her to the kitchen to feed her breakfast. Edward slept on so everyone was warned to keep silent and let him catch up. Rose turned off the ringer on the home phone and took his cell down to the kitchen as well. She could wake him if anything happened but the man needed sleep.

"Where's the Bossman?" Milo asked as he walked inside, and flopped onto a chair.

"Asleep. How's Bella?"

"Fine, soldiering on without her mate. She got a six hour break thanks to all the bottles of expressed milk so she was quite cheery once the milkmachines were emptied this morning, she rivalled Dolly Parton in the rack department."

"Eeek," Rose sympathised.

"You breeders have it tough, I would not be a lady for anything," Milo sighed. "Coffee?"

Rose handed him a cup and felt excitement at the slight nausea the aroma of the brew brought on. Even morning sickness was good, she had wanted this baby for so very long. Anything that proved it was really happening was amazing.

She sipped an orange juice and relaxed as Macey ate her third piece of toast and second egg. The child could eat like Emmett, Rose mused, then blanched at the thought of how much Emmett's actual baby would eat when it arrived. She had a feeling Dolly Parton boobs may become the norm for her once it was born, especially if it was built like it's father. She knew she would not be getting away with producing any four pound babies, she would be lucky to give birth to something smaller than Macey currently weighed.

Rose ate another two slices of toast, she was eating for one expectant mother and a baby hippopotamus.

xxx xxx xxx

Edward finally woke at lunchtime when the aroma of the roast Esme was cooking wafted up into his bedroom window, he decided to get her to pack up a serving for himself and one for Bella, she must be bored with hospital food by now.

He had slept a lot longer than he had expected and when he arrived at the hospital, a nurse informed him the photographer was there, ready and waiting.

Edward almost jogged to Bella's room and swooped her up to kiss her as soon as he got to her bed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. She looked beautiful,Alice had been in and had assisted her with her hair and make-up and she was wearing a pretty nightdress and robe that Esme had given her. She seemed a little nervous.

"What's up? This is just a quick couple of photos to show the babies off to the world so the paparazzi stop looking for us to try and take the first photo. Once these appear, it will be a moot point. You don't have to say anything, I have a prepared statement from the agent to go with the photos."

"I'm not concerned about talking, it just worries me about all those women looking at me and wondering why the heck you settled, when you have practically every woman under 60 willing to be your wife."

"Whatever, there's only ever been one woman I have been interesting in keeping and having babies with so who cares what anyone thinks, you are the most beautiful woman in the world anyway. You really don't see yourself clearly, Bella."

Bella smiled and suddenly felt beautiful in his presence. They each held a baby and Emmett watched from the corner of the room as Macy lay across Edward's legs and grinned at the photographer as she listened to her iPod.

By morning the headings were everywhere, Edward Cullen's new son and daughter,photos page 2.

Edward arranged for the fee to be donated to a children's charity and told Esme to buy a few copies to show Macey and to keep for the twins to see when they were older.

xxx

The boxes of gifts and cards from fans filled Emmett and Rose's sitting room as they sifted through and piled up items for Bella and Edward to look through and decide what to keep and what to donate to charity. Rose eyed off a couple of small items she would keep for her own baby if Bella didn't choose them, and she felt so excited for the day when she would be the one receiving the cards and congratulations. Nothing on this scale, this was madness rarely seen outside of a birth in the British Royal family.

Bella was choked with emotion when she walked in and saw the sea of baby clothing and toys. It was wonderful that so many of Edward's fans accepted he was a married man with a family he loved, and the pile of 'inappropriate' gifts was surprisingly small. Offers to 'keep his bed warm until his wife recovered' were numerous and Emmett had already ripped them to shreds and tossed them on their fire, and the gifts all contained a variety of would dispense of them soon, but Bella caught sight of the scraps of lace and asked Edward to go through them and see what he liked amongst them.

he was a little confused but he held up a lacy black short nightdress with demi cups and bella grinned and assured him she would look to buy something like that for their first post baby night of lovemaking, making him wish time would go by a little faster.

The babies were four weeks old, doing amazingly well, keeping Mika and Milo on their toes, and he and Bella were sleeping through at night even if nobody in the temporary nursery wing of the cottage was.

The twins would be back upstairs in their rooms once they consistently slept through the night, until then, what was the point of making the kind of money Edward did unless you used it for the good of your wife? Bella expressed plenty of milk by day for bottle feeding at night and she was already much recovered from the births.

Laying in bed at night, cradling his wife was wonderful and grounding but her offers for relieving his needs by her hands or mouth were rejected gently, he was seeing her very much in mother mode so far, but the minute Carlisle gave them the all clear, that would be changing.

He loved all his 'Bellas'; his wife, his children's mother, his lover, his mate and life partner.

"So good I married her twice' was his motto for her.

He firmly believed in Fate, had he not needed her to marry him the first time he was sure he would never have met her and thus never known what it felt like to find the other half of himself. She was his twin soul. Aristophanes presented a story about soulmates in _The Symposium_ by Plato. It states that humans originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them.

Edward knew not many men were as lucky as he was, and he knew nothing could ever tear them apart, they had proved that time and again with what had happened so far.

It would be his responsibility to make sure nothing ever threatened their love in the future.

With Emmett as his right hand man, no women would ever be able to get close enough to risk any talk even of improper behaviour on his part.

The day he married Bella properly had been the day he had seriously forsaken all others and kept himself for her alone.

Without her his life would be bleak and devoid of joy.

xxx xxx

The word he had to go back to the States for a reshoot was not something he had wanted to hear but it was in his contract and Bella could not come with him, the babies were too small to take on a plane and too young to be apart from her but it was only for four days, and he would be back. And the day he arrived home would be the day after Bella's check-up, hopefully it would be a homecoming to remember!


	27. Chapter 27

Mrs Ed

Chapter 27

"I don't want you to go!" cried Macey, grabbing her father around the knees and hanging on for dear life.

Bella sighed and replaced Ely into the downstairs crib and went to detach her daughter from Edward. All night he had suggested reasons why he shouldn't be going, this would push him back to staying and his reputation would be shot to hell.

"Macey, Daddy will be home by the weekend and we are planning that secret thing, remember," she cajoled her. The worst kept secret ever, they were going to have a surprise party Saturday morning, seeing Edward would not arrive home here again until 9pm Friday night and Bella had a few plans of her own. Macey would never manage to stay awake long enough to enjoy an evening party anyway, she justified.

Mind you, she and Edward would be exhausted and need to sleep in Saturday morning, maybe the party should begin at around 4pm. He should be done with her and recovered by then.

Bella was as frustrated as he was, worse she had these two little creatures sucking on her nipples every three hours, reminding her of other lips around those coral pink tips, and it did not do to be fantasizing about sex while feeding your infants, it was just wrong, somehow.

She was desperate for his touch and his hands just looked so strong and those fingers so long, and her head was going off on that tangent yet again.

"Well then leave Unca Emmett for me at least," Macey bellowed as her mother lifted her onto her hip.

Edward frowned and considered. He really did not fear any fan crowds getting out of control nowadays, the studio had made no announcements of the reshoots as far as he knew, maybe Emmett would be more use here with Macey so Bella got a chance to rest and recover and be ready...

That was the problem. It had been a long time since they had indulged in some hot and rough sex , all those activities had been soft and gentle and calm once the twins were diagnosed, anything other than controlled love making was too risky, he knew and accepted that but his loins still ached. Especially in the terribly long weeks of complete absence of any sex at all.

Bella had been willing to try a few things short of actual penetration this last week but he knew he did not possess that kind of self control, he would have had her on her back and be pounding inside her and do who knew what types of harm to her before she was cleared for intimacy again.

It was all he could think about and being apart from the woman he loved yet surrounded by a million willing other women was normally never a temptation but he was still just a man, with the usual needs, and a strange hotel in a foreign land, with a mini bar and no company...night after night...no, not happening. Emmett was necessary to keep him inside and safe from himself as much as from the fans.

Edward felt ashamed to even be thinking this way but he was doing everything he could to ensure he never got a single chance to fuck up and lose it all. Fame and fortune would be nothing without her and the kids and he was not about to let his impatient and randy 'friend' call the shots now they were so close to the finish line.

Not happening, no dinners out, no interviews with hot and willing female reporters, Edward was insisting on male reporter's only for any up and close personal interviews this trip.

Who cared if he got classified as eccentric, they had no idea what it was like for him.

Every magazine he read was full of letters about how his appeal pulled in fans from as young as 13 and as old as who knew, housewives loved him, grannies adored him in a very ungrandmotherly way, if he had to read one more letter from a legion of anguished fans about how no other actor had ever affected her the way he did...

"_I have never felt like this about anyone and have actually treated my grown up , happily married friends with complete scorn when they start chattering about what they would like to do to Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom, to me it was just ridiculous, we are not out of control teen fangirls, we are respectable married women, what the hell were they thinking? Then I saw my first Edward Cullen movie and I felt like everyone in the cinema knew my 'dirty secret', I dream about him and not in a way a woman old enough to be his mother should ever dream about a young man. All I know is, if I ever met him in a dark alley I would not hesitate to grab that sexy lad and have my wicked way with him and I wouldn't care if it ended up on YouTube. I feel so disgusted with myself, but honestly, I have never been affected by an age inappropriate actor before, ever. Usually I regret that the best looking actors are all past their prime now and taking roles as the father figure or grandpas even, so lusting after a young man in his twenties is so against my nature I fear for my own sanity, what is happening to me? I have never considered cheating on my husband, and listening to my daughter and daughters-in-law all sighing over Edward Cullen only makes me feel worse because at my age I should know better. Please help me."_

Psychiatrists were calling it "The Edward Cullen Effect" and saying how now and then, along comes an actor who simply manages to have it all, the right charisma, the broody looks, the personality and sense of humor that appeals to vast amounts of women of all ages and races and religions, it is simply some phenomena that rarely occurs but there it is, he was The One.

Every time he googled his own name, a million sites popped up, sites made by fans, sites with millions of other fans having joined, expressing their deluded love for him, it didn't help knowing he could not even live long enough to sleep with every fan who wanted him to.

Of course in the beginning, it had been about wanting to be popular and adored and worshipped but his personal circumstances had made that side of it irrelevant by the time it happened. He had heard so many men working with him sigh at what a waste of willing pussy existed out there, wanting Edward , just for a night or an hour or seven minutes.

The men had all volunteered to stand in for him if he would just invite some of the fans over after a shoot, they seemed to have no problem wanting to fuck girls who really wanted him but would settle for his lighting engineer or voice coach or make up crew.

That sent his mind off in another direction. If he had the same make up crew this time, he was going to find out why that new girl seemed familiar.

Maybe he could ask for males in every single area of close contact, make up, costume, hair. He didn't know how the feel of any small feminine hands touching him may set him off into thoughts and actions he would regret.

That was the rub, he knew the second it happened he would regret it, badly and wish he could turn back time, damn, he shouldn't go, not until Bella was cleared and she and him had a few nights of loving again.

"Emmett, call and see if we can delay this a week or two, I don't want to leave right now," he stated, putting his bag down again.

"Eddie, it's all set, come on, we will be home Friday night. Let's just do this thing."

Edward sighed, kissed his wife long and hard again, and adjusted himself inside his jeans.

"You be ready and waiting for me Friday night, I will be naked before I even get inside the front door. No kids in our bed, make sure the twins have enough expressed milk to be fed all night by their nannies, I need to spent that whole night inside you, Bella," he whispered in her ear.

She clung to him with one arm, seeing Macey was on her hip, and promised she would be ready and waiting and very willing, in fact he should eat on the flight home because food would not be on her list of necessities until the surprise party happened.

Edward tried to relax and think of other things on the plane, he pulled out his 101 photos of the twins he was taking to show the crew, but they just reminded him of the drought their gestation had caused, and he was relived to fall asleep and at least relive some wilder, sexier times he and Bella had shared together.

Emmett was forced to wake him when his moans became too vocal, and he scrunched down in his seat, huddled under the airline blanket and wished he could at least relieve his need himself. That would be really nice, a story about Edward Cullen getting caught wanking himself on a commercial flight.

"I don't understand how you manage it, bro," Emmett said quietly.

"Manage what?" he asked, desperate for a change of subject.

"Resisting all those women out there. Look back two rows, college cutie, blond hair, that woman has sent you three drinks, two notes and a hotel key, and she is fit and hot and my God we could party hard with her if you just loosened up."

"So where are these drinks?" Edward asked, noting his tray was empty.

"I drank them for you while you were writhing around having your sex dream about Bella," Emmett answered. "Here's the notes, I read them to make sure they were not a threat on your life or anything."

Edward scowled, and took the two small pieces of paper from him.

_I'm your biggest fan, meet me in the restroom, and we can mile high it together, Sharona. x x _

Edward scowled again.

_How long can you resist? Nobody would know. Maybe I should tell you I work as a lapdancer part time to pay my college tuition, I am in my last year so have had a LOT of practice so far, you could enjoy the benefits of that. S. xxx_

Emmett help up the hotel key and smiled.

"Room 69, how very appropriate and fortunate," he grinned."Those were the fucking days, Edward. We did all right, you and me, and that was before most women knew anything about you, they just liked your looks. Now you could line them up and walk the line and choose only the best, only the hottest, shapeliest, most buxom, willing women and turn the rest down. What a fucking buzz. Remember the ones who turned you down back in the day? They must have all slashed their wrists by now, they could have had a night of fun and passion with Edward Cullen before every other woman on the planet was after him, but no, they turned you down. I hope they are all suffering like crazy! Can you imagine it, now they would sell their cars and houses and husbands for a night with you?" he snickered.

"Leave it,Em, this is dangerous waters. It's been like three months now since Bella and I have made love, I REALLY don't need to hear about other women wanting me. I am only human, it's your job to keep them well away but in future, don't even tell me about any notes or free drinks or hotel keys, please. Go give that back to it's owner and tell her Edward Cullen does not fuck around behind his wife's back. Then come back and make sure that statement stays true this trip. I've never been slightly tempted ever before, once Bella gets the all clear, I never will again."

"Fuck man, sorry. You know we never had any self control in college, or afterwards, until you met Rose really. She was the first to make you want to quit fucking around. She was my first to affect me that way too," he mused.

"Yeah, then Bella made me realize what real love was and what it meant and I would never do anything to hurt her. You know that."

"Yea bro, I know that. But just imagine, if you never met her or anyone else, and now you had this fucking smorgasbord of women all panting for you... come on, man, some tiny part of you has to have some regrets."

"I am only human and worse still, only a man," Edward responded. "Of course I think about it now and then, I know I have this unique, probably really short lived once in a lifetime experience of being to get some action without any effort on my part, anywhere in the world. It's mind blowing, Emmett. How much would we have cashed in on this back in the day? Our numbers would be in the hundreds."

"In the fucking thousands, we would have had parties with just us two and many many women, Edward. Group sex with us being group leaders. We may have never even thought of settling down."

"That would have been a tragedy, Emmett. My life would be empty without Bella and my babies. I can't imagine any amount of sex making up for never holding Macey and the twins. Never having my Bella reach for me in the night. Never having her lips on mine, my arms around her night after night. We have shared so much in just a few short years, Emmett, me and Bella, and they have been the things worth sharing. The meaningful, beautiful things that make life worthwhile."

"Yeah but Bro, you can't deny, in another lifetime, if you had never met Bella, you would be milking this opportunity for everything you could."

"Sadly you are right, Emm. You are right."

Emmett returned the key and watched the girl's face drop and Edward smirked as she made the same offer to Emm, it was true, so many girls were willing to 'settle for the drummer' when they couldn't get the lead singer.

Emm came back and adjusted himself and sighed.

"Bloody morals, I think I liked it more before we had them, bro."

Edward laughed.

"Edward, do you ever think, just one night, one single night, where you went off with every fan you could, and just fucked them all, and had some real fun, then went home again and never mentioned it to Bella? Like, ever? You know it could happen. I would never tell."

"I sadly have had that thought, but why would you never tell, Emm? Tell the truth."

"Because I would be there taking the leftovers, the ones you didn't get to in time," Emm laughed.

"We are dirty immoral bastards who do not deserve our wonderful women," Edward sighed.

"Hey, we only talk about it, we would never do it, would we, Edward?"

"I hope to God not, Emmett, because I for one would despise myself forever if I cheated on Bella. With one girl or a hundred, it wouldn't matter."

"It sucks, you know, because you and I know we could do that one single night thing and have it mean nothing. Bella and Rose would never understand that would they? It would not reduce our love for them or soil it in any way, it would be completely apart from our real lives. It would be just like if they went to some chocolate exhibition and stuffed themselves then came home and reverted to their nightly, same brand after dinner mint again, just one little blow out that wouldn't change anything in your daily life but fuck, you would have something to talk about in the fucking retirement home, hey Edward."

"We sure would, Emmett."

Edward was quiet and brooded for a while, this reshoot was going to suck big time. He just wanted his anchor, his safe haven, his partner and lover and mother of his children, he hated going away without her and it would never happen again. From now on, if she couldn't come with him, he was not going. Maybe now was the time to quit all films except those made in France, that way they would only have to travel for award nights and such.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked one of the cabin crew.

"Sure, get me a glass of ice and couple of mini bottles of Jack, thanks," Edward answered, may as well get a little hammered, nothing else for it.

xxxx xx xxxx

"Emmett, please for get all that crap I said on the plane, I would never cheat on my wife, end of story. I was just feeling down and sorry for myself."

"Done, bro, and I would never cheat on Rosie. It was just boy talk, right."

"Right."

The limo pulled in at their hotel and Edward and Emmett went straight up in the private elevator that serviced only the penthouse.

What Edward needed was a long bath and a cup of tea and a good sleep.

He managed all three and arrived at the shoot just after dawn the next day.

The crew were all happy to be back, and the director was approaching and Edward's heart sank. He knew by the look on the man's face this was no longer a four day gig.

"Edward, I'm sure you heard about the very sad passing of your co-star, Anthony Morgan, such a nice young man."

Edward was shocked, he had kind of left the real world behind and lived in his own cocoon with Bella and the babies, he wouldn't have known had world war three started.

"What happened?" he asked, stunned.

"They are saying heart attack, we all know what that means, but I swear I am sure he was a small time user, we never had any problems with his using on set. It must have been a freak accidental overdose."

"And what does it mean for the movie?" Edward asked.

"Well, I know Anthony's mother as it happens and she is very distressed at the thought he portrays such a weak and somewhat immoral character in his very last movie ever so we were thinking, what if we shot a few flashbacks, and made you the villain of the piece? You have a long career ahead of you, nobody is going to hold this against you. Tell you what, I will give you the lead role in Searchlight if you agree to us reshooting the ending of this movie and changing things about. The whole story was about which of you,Troy or Todd, was the scoundrel of the piece, which of you cheated on pretty Tallulah, well, now we make the cheater you and let Anthony's last character, Todd Daniels, be always remembered as the hero of the story. Of course, this means maybe two weeks of reshoots, we need to change those innocent trips away you took, and delete the scenes where you were buying Tallulah's dreamhouse on the beach for her in secret and arranging for her dying father to be cared for in the hospice, now Todd will have done those things and you were, in fact, off having some good times with another woman."

"I don't have a problem with the changes in character, just the time. Two weeks? Can we do it any quicker? I have a wife coping with newborn twins and a cranky displaced daughter at home."

"With a houseful of staff, Edward, there to do what you pay them for. I have cut back on my original schedule as it would have taken more like three and a half weeks, and got it down to this. Say you can cope."

Edward knew fighting was futile, he was contractually bound to do any and all reshoots found necessary.

"Fine, but no extra's, no parties, no dinners, no charity events. I want my evenings free."

"Hmm, can do," the director agreed. He told his assistant to call in Mike Newton, they only needed him for one or two new scenes then the man could do all the publicity events that had been pencilled in for Edward to attend while he was here. Mike was very much a secondary character in this movie but that was all he had to offer the public, with the main stars now dead or refusing to do extras, Mike would have to shoulder the load.

Edward went to make-up and flopped into the chair beside Ashley Walsh who played Tallulah.

"Hey, Edward, I saw those babies of yours in the magazines, did you bring us some more photos?" she asked happily.

Edward pulled out his stack and divided them into three roughly equal piles and handed a pile to each of the women. The same make-up crew were working again so he was glad when the girl with the obvious red curly wig started doing his base coat.

"I feel like we have met before, what's your name?" he asked.

"Jane, I won a dinner out with you once. Mike Newton was there too, and some kid."

"Oh, right, yes, I remember."

"I am really embarrassed now, I came on way too strong, I was just sort of overwhelmed to be in your presence," she babbled.

Edward tried to remember details , all he got was a vague memory of the kid Mike had been happy to have won, he had considered it an 'easy date' , just photos for the kids phone and no fighting off pinches on the backside for once.

Edward had done a lot of dinners with fans who had won competitions.

Jane.

He had only done maybe four dinners with Mike, it should not be hard to recall this one.

He had glimpses of an annoying fan not taking no for an answer and wished he hadn't mentioned anything.

She looked different to how he remembered her.

She saw his puzzled look reflected in the mirror and gripped the top of her wig and pulled it off.

Her long straight blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and back and Edward remembered her. Jane, yep, the one one who assumed Daddy had bought her a night of sex with Edward Cullen. She had been pretty pissed at his refusal to play along.

The director walked in, script in hand and stopped.

"Do you have any acting experience?" he barked at Jane.

"Yeah, sure, I have done ads and non speaking bit parts," she answered.

"Great, sit down, Louise, get yourself another make-up artist, we need..."

"Jane"

"Jane here to play the part of the secret lover Troy here was cheating on Tallulah with. Don't worry, there's very little dialogue, just a lot of making out with Edward," he smirked.


	28. Chapter 28

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 28

Mike lay across the sofa and grinned at Edward as the man sat in front of him wearing an old fashioned pink plastic hair roller in his quiff.

"Very manly, I wish I had your hair," he quipped.

"Shut it, Mike. So, you look like I feel."

"Exhausted. Two babies in one house, what were we thinking?" Mike yawned. "Even with the nannies and the housekeeper, both Chelsea and Jess insist on breastfeeding, so neither get a decent nights sleep. God, it must be even harder in your house, one woman feeding two guppies. I can't believe it's even possible for such small delicate little creatures to cry that loud and long, it seems to defy Nature."

"I know what you mean. Wait until you get a baby girl, they cry so much higher and more piercingly than boys. Ely's cry is so less disturbing to the ears than Zosie's, hers you cannot ignore. I know we all jump up way faster when she is demanding attention but it's self preservation, not favoritism."

"Well, Dominic, Jess's baby, has the loudest yell I have ever heard. Chelsea's boy Mitchell is much more quiet and reserved and just a happier baby. But then you have to wonder. Chelsea takes motherhood in her stride, Jess has a meltdown if Dom has an extra diaper compared to yesterday's output, she is so anal about every aspect of that baby's life he will spend half his life at the specialists office. He is in the 50th percentile for height and weight, just wait until he slips to the 49th for one and 51st for the other, she will take him to the Mayo Clinic."

A knock sounded at the door and both men looked up lazily. Today a lot of stuff being done early was not their scenes, so they had time on their hands until noon.

"Hi Mike, I was wondering if we could grab a drink after work tonight? You must need a break from all those crying damp things and harassed women," said the slinky attractive woman at the doorway. She was licking her lips as she looked Mike over and a slight blush had appeared on her cheeks.

Edward grinned, he had been there so many times it was like a mini vacation seeing it happen to someone else for a change.

"Gee, what a choice, a drink with a beautiful woman at a bar and maybe a quick visit out to the back alley for a little fun, hey?" Mike teased, walking up and taking the end of the scarf tied around her waist , pulling her in closer.

"Maybe, we can see what will happen, maybe back to my place?" she purred.

"Maybe not happening. I have two wives at home whom I love way more than any skanky alley sex, fuck off, now, please," Mike said sweetly and dropped back on the sofa after slamming the door behind the shocked woman.

"Well played. Aren't you ever tempted?" Edward asked.

"Never ever. I have spent nine years fucking around and where did it get me, other than frequent visits to Sexual Health Clinics? I don't remember any of those women, Edward. Sometimes they would tell me I had fucked them before, sometimes many times, they knew all the dates and locations, me, I couldn't tell if it were the truth or a lie, no freaking idea. Didn't care. They meant zero to me, always have. Jessica and Chelsea are so radically different, they are my everything and I will never risk their love and trust for some empty sexual thrill. I know I could have my pick of any of those screaming fans, just knowing is enough for my ego, I don't need to risk my marriage and my future for some crappy sex. A quick romp that could take away everything I have? No fucking way, I am not a moron."

"No you are not," Edward agreed. "It's hard sometimes, though, right?"

"What's going on, Edward? This is not you. Granted most men never have to fight anything more than resisting the urge to boff their secretary or PA, we do have a much larger range to choose from but so what? A cheat is a cheat, whether he chooses from a pool of one or many. And you love Bella so much, what the fuck is going on?"

Edward sighed.

"It's been like three months, and before that, three months of quiet, careful, brief encounters. I guess we were just kind of out of control before the pregnancy and we had a lot of fun making those twins, I just long for some excitement and fun times again and there's not much chance of them happening while the twins are so little and dependant. I miss the good times."

"Yeah, I bet Bella does too."

"She's very baby orientated at the minute. Kid feeding off each breast, she is Mother Earth and loving it."

Mike shuddered.

"Let me tell you a secret. Chelsea tells me there are some, um, urges awakened during breastfeeding, she is always looking to race me off to her bedroom after Mitch is done. I think you might find Bella is finding it even harder than you are to be banned from bedroom activities."

"Really, she did offer to , you know, but she has not indicated really that she needs any relief from me," Edward replied.

"Of course not, you fool, how would it look to her, to admit she was getting horny against her will, she wants to be the perfect mother, she always wants to be the perfect everything to you, Edward. She has that chip on her shoulder about how you could do better, crazy woman, seriously, how many other decent women have ever wanted to take you on full time, permanent? Women know you are too much of a challenge, these fans that scream and faint and paw at you only want you for a single night, don't forget, and if you didn't perform as good as they are imagining you would...face it, there's not an article written about you where the female reporter doesn't make some speculation about how well hung you must be...are you amazingly well hung, Edward? Are you as big and as proficient as a porn star? Well, a lot of ladies would be well disappointed to find out you are like most of us, Mr Average. They need to keep you a fantasy because the reality is never going to match their dreams."

"Thanks Mike, nice to know what a letdown I would be," Edward muttered. Life was sucking here, he wanted to go home.

"The problem when you marry an outstanding looking partner is, you know every other person in range is lusting after that person, Bella amazes me by even being willing to take you on and know the constant temptation out there, especially when you two are apart. She can't be here, you can't be there, this is your time to shine, Edward, and prove you are a responsible and dedicated husband."

"True, I am hosting my own pity party here," Edward agreed. "You imagine if you get the fame and the fortune, life will be perfect and you will get to call all the shots, but we really go through much the same as the average Joe, just on a larger scale, don't we? You are right, if I was Mr Accountant, would I be eying off my PA now? Maybe I would, maybe I am just some low down douche who needs his ass kicked into line."

"Of course, Bella is one hot tamale herself, I imagine her brief entry into show business got her some fans of her own. One has to wonder if she gets offers in the mail? Phone calls from fans? Gifts of an inappropriate nature through the post?"

Emmett walked through the door and sat on a seat at the make-up table.

"Whose getting inappropriate mail?" he asked, idly chewing on the hamburger in his hand.

"I do, Edward does, you take care of that, but does Bella, we were just speculating."

"Oh yeah, she gets some very fun stuff. Rosie usually confiscates it without her even knowing it exists but we have had some fun times with various articles thanks to Bella's fans."

"So, let's hope while you two are here, none of these crazy fans turn up at home, and want a night of fun with your ladies. What could it hurt, you would never know, it's just meaningless sex, right boys? It has no impact on your real lives, if Bella and Rose want some empty sex, you two would be willing to overlook it and accept these things happen, right?"

Emmett choked on his food and Mike eventually got up to administer the Heimlich if necessary.

"Fuck man, Bella and Rosie would never cheat!" Emmett shouted. "I can't believe you would even say that. They are decent women and they love us and we are enough for them, right, Edward?"

"WE hope so, Emm, but who knows, maybe they sometimes think a little harmless fucking about would not hurt if we never found out."

"No way, man, they are not like that."

"Not like us, you mean? God, I want to go home. I hate this crappy part, I just want my Bella safe in my arms and my kids by my side, and none of this rubbish. I am not taking any more roles outside of France, that's it. I'm so done with the travelling and being apart."

"So, not tempted by the lead role in Searchlight even?" Mike asked.

"You should try out for it, you have the same amount of fame and box office draw as I have. They want to shoot it in my new country, sure, I would do it, eagerly, it's a great role, but go through all this crap again? Nope, not interested."

"Edward, we need you onset," Trixie announced and Louise bustled in to fix his hair and check his make-up was still perfect.

Jane was already in place and Edward reluctantly approached the bed and waited directions.

Luckily faking sex was rarely erotic, too many onlookers and lights and cameras and anyway, "Scarlet" was simply some cheap tart Troy had hooked up with on occasion, he did not have to fake affection for her, so he was easily able to act as though using her body meant nothing more than quick relief. No cuddling scenes, no kissing, he suggested in these circumstances a man like Troy would not even bother kissing Scarlett and the director agreed, to notch up his character as a heartless lying cheat, why try and make him even respectful to the 'other woman' who knew there was nothing in the liaison but lust?

Jane objected and said she was sure Troy would at least kiss any women he took to bed, but her opinion was ignored and Edward was pleased to have been saved kissing her.

Even as his body tossed hers about on the bed and leaned in close to simulate sex, all he could think of was the softer, more beautiful body waiting at home for him.

The sex scenes he and Bella had 'acted' were so hot compared to this cold and impersonal pseudo coupling. The director called things to a halt frequently, and repositioned both in various ways and completely kept the whole act as devoid of feeling as was possible. Edward felt no connection at all toward Jane, and just wished this part was done already. She was trying her best to make him kiss her, but he followed direction and turned his head quickly when she went against what the script called her to do, and she tried to land her lips on his.

"Stop, fuck, Jane, what do you not understand? Troy sleeps with Scarlet because he is a total pig, not because he likes her. He uses her, he has less than no feelings for her, he simply abuses her body and walks away. Don't try and make this into Romeo and Juliet, it's been done by a far better actor than you."

Edward fumed and stood up, dropping Jane onto the bed heavily, without concern.

"Edward is right, Jane, you shoot this our way or we grab the next wannabe in line, make up your mind now."

The shoot was done quickly after that and Jane sulked afterwards, but Edward had to call his wife and whisper sweet words into her ear, not worry about some sulky stalker.

Mike was so right, meaningless sex was pointless and soul destroying and what he wanted was hot times with Bella, not with some substitute. Thank God he had woken up to that fact in time. Thank God Mike had more brains than he currently possessed himself.

Bringing Emmett had been wrong, the man had suffered from a lack of morals all his life, he was not who Edward needed to be with right now.

The problem was solved when an anxious call came through that evening as Emmett sat having a drink and a chat with Louise and a still miffed Jane while Edward played on his laptop and ignored them all.

"Edward Cullen," he answered, having seen it was Mika calling.

"Edward, it's Bella, we are at the hospital.."

"God, no, what's happened? Is it the twins?" he gasped.

"It's Rose, she's bleeding, they don't know, Carlisle , he says it looks bad, like she is miscarrying. She needs Emm."

"I will have him on the next plane home, send Jasper over, would you? If he feels he can leave at this time, I really would like him here if possible."

"No problem, I have to get back, love you," she answered.

"I love you, my Bella, I truly do. I can't wait to be home again," he admitted.

"I know, my love, I know," she said and ended the call.

"Emmett, Rose is in hospital, you need to get on the next flight back."

Emmett was at his side in a moment.

"What's happened to Rosie?" he asked , his voice full of anguish.

"It looks like she has lost the baby. I'm sorry, man."

Emmett sank into the chair beside Edward's.

"This is our punishment for even thinking what we thought," he cried. "We would never have done anything, not really, it was all talk, why did this have to happen?" he cried, and all Edward could do was offer him a hug.

Edward fell into bed and hoped Emmett would arrive in time to be of some use to Rose, she must be terrified and frantic by now. Edward thought of the woman as one of his closest friends, once they got over the crap and moved on with Emmett and Bella, the old relaxed friendliness had returned between them and it hurt to know the prize she had pursued for so long was being ripped from her grasp.

She had been so understanding and accepting of their past, as in his and Emmett's decadent years together chasing skirt, and the child that resulted from their carelessness, they had no business even talking like they had been.

Edward felt incredibly guilty, how much worse would they have felt if they had stupidly taken up the offer from the college girl on the plane? Were they both retarded in some way, to even think how they had been?

Nobody would even have to argue with Edward that women were the superior and stronger sex, he had always known that. How come they matured so much faster and stayed mature, and men still had brief periods of becoming adolescents again? Like the first time round hadn't been enough, they still hankered at times for those bad old days of freedom and frolicking and fornicating at will.

He allowed his mind to wander down that path.

Pretend today's bed scenes with whats her name, Jane, had been real, and he had spent hours having meaningless sex with her, how would he be feeling now?

He would not be even able to go crawling back to his wife, he would know he was far too unworthy of her. How could she even consider him the better human, the one she was unworthy of, when clearly it was he who was undeserving of her love and trust?

He couldn't even believe now he had thought those thoughts, it was as if temporary insanity had intruded on his life for a brief spell.

He would wait for sex with Bella for a hundred years before accepting some shabby, weak substitute for the real thing they shared together.

A knock sounded on his door.

"What?" he called, not bothering to even stand until he knew who it was.

"Edward, may I come in? We need to talk about today," Jane's voice said through the door.

"What about today?" he asked.

"I didn't like the way we had to act that scene, it was too cold and not like it should have been."

Edward opened his door but stood firmly in the middle of the doorway, not allowing her to enter the room.

"Guess what , Jane, that was pretty accurate of how sex with someone who has no feelings for you would be. Like if we had sex, for instance. I would use you and toss you aside and not kiss you, not even once, because you are nothing to me, understand? Now, as Mike says, fuck off and leave me alone. We have to work together, fine, it will soon be finished anyway, then we never have to speak again."

"But Edward, I love you and I know you love me," she simpered.

"Hmm, interesting theory. If you love me, love me enough to respect that I am married, as I told you a long time ago on that damned charity dinner, I have no interest in you, I never will, and if you can't do you job then I am sure they can find another so called actress like you to take over. If Troy was such a douche, why would he only use the one one other woman? He would probably bed a dozen, problem solved. I will suggest that tomorrow so bye, nice knowing you."

Jane grabbed at his arms and Edward flicked them away and pressed the security button. The alarm screeched and lights flashed.

She stepped back and threw off the coat she was wearing and Edward frowned at the familiar looking red lace lingerie thing she wore.

"I've seen that before," he said.

"I sent one set home with you last time so you could think of me," she answered.

"What the fuck?" Edward gasped at the tattoo's adorning her body. She had been in full body make up today, he had assumed her skin was marked in some way, but never like this. He had concluded scars or birthmarks or uneven tanning.

Two burly guards appeared at their side.

"Okay, we need this woman off the set and she needs to be banned completely, whoever is responsible for hiring her needs to terminate her contract. I will have her charged with harassment or whatever, if she shows her face again."

Edward thanked the men and shut his door. He grabbed his cellphone and made a quick call.

"Hi, we have a problem, I want today's sex scene redone with another girl, I don't want Jane having any part at all in this movie. Sure, I know, it will mean another days work but this time it's worth it. Thanks."


	29. Chapter 29

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 29

Edward watched Jasper walk from the plane and frowned, he had brought Alice with him? He actually wanted Jas here to try and talk through his mental if not physical betrayal of Bella with him and didn't need Alice knowing anything about it.

As the two got closer, Edward's body started to buzz and he smiled in shock.

Bella!

Bella, not Alice!

He rushed to the doorway and had his wife in his arms the second she was through.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked, hugging her body close to his, feeling every inch of her sweet softness.

"I had a feeling you needed me more than those children of ours do, so here I am. I have left enough expressed milk for five days and nights, now I am glad I have frozen so much spare. And they won't suffer if they have to have a little formula until I get home, Edward," she said.

"How long are you staying?" he asked, rubbing her back, her arms, he wanted to touch every part of her.

"A week? I don't know, I just couldn't be apart from you any longer and Jasper was coming anyway," she answered.

"Jasper, hi, thank you for bringing her," Edward grinned.

"I couldn't stop her coming with me, she just packed a bag and kissed the kids and got in the car, it would have taken all of us to dislodge her out again. Esme and Alice have taken charge of Macey, and the Nannies have the twins in hand, so here we are."

"How's Rose? I'm so sorry she lost her baby," Edward said.

"She didn't, she hasn't at least, not yet. Carlisle did a test before taking her in for a curette and the test was positive so he scanned her and the sac is still intact, still has a heartbeat. She lost a lot of blood but it doesn't seem to have affected the pregnancy. He says it sometimes happens but it's still touch and go. He is keeping her in hospital for a week," Bella explained.

"Well I will be praying for her and the baby, it's so precious to her," Edward said. He knew Rose had always wanted a family, it was the top of her list even back then.

"So, take us to your hotel and let Jasper have a nice long bath and a drink to relax and take me to your bed and we can do something relaxing ourselves," Bella said, kissing Edward's cheek. "I got the all clear."

Edward kissed her and held her close in the car. Jas elected to sit in the front with the driver and Edward allowed himself to enjoy his wife's unexpected company.

"I really missed you. More than you could imagine," Bella said, blushing.

"Not more than I missed you," Edward swore.

He had hoped to talk through all the crap with Jas before having to admit to his wife what an ass he had been, now, his body just demanded he take her and make love to her and suffer later.

Bella stripped the moment she got through the door to his suite and stood under the shower, and Edward walked in beside her and washed her lovely body and touched it all over, as he had longed to. He found it hard to separate his lips from hers, she was really here, really ready, really wanting him.

She lay on his bed and watched him dry himself off and he dropped beside her and started stroking her folds.

"Just do it, it's been way too long," she pleaded.

"You just had twins, we have to take things slowly," he cautioned.

"They did not exit the same place they entered, that part of me has been so ready for weeks, months even, all that sweet and gentle stuff, that was fine but I need more now. I need you to really remind us of how it used to be for us, before the twins."

Edward feared he would come before he even got inside her but luckily he was even able to wait until her first orgasm before letting go himself.

"Three minutes, a new record," Bella said, rocking as he still stayed inside her.

"What's the old record?" he asked, smiling.

"Seven hours," she smirked and he laughed with her. Okay, they used to have quite the stamina, but he was sure those seven hours included a string of orgasms, so he could top it.

"Do you need to eat or drink or anything?" he asked as he hardened inside her again.

"I need to make a confession," Bella answered, screwing her eyes shut.

"What!" exclaimed Edward, shocked.

He immediately thought of what Mike had pointed out, Bella had fans too. But she would never...

"I had a dream," she said, pouting.

"What kind of a dream?" he asked, smiling.

A dream, he could handle a dream.

"I was in bed with...some people," she admitted.

"Was I one of those people?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"You were but there were two others," she whispered.

"Bella, it was a dream, I can cope with it," he said, smiling.

She was too perfect for words.

"Okay, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were involved," she said in a rush.

"So, Johnny and Orlando and I were all, what, making you smile?" he asked playfully.

"You all did stuff to me," she cringed as she confessed.

"All three of us. At once?" he suddenly realized. God, he was going to spank her for this.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know why I would dream such a bad thing," she lamented.

"Bella, baby, it was a dream, a naughty dream that will get you a spanking later but at the moment I am so turned on, it will have to wait," he whispered in her ear.

"You feel turned on by me admitting I had dream sex with two other men as well as you, all at once?" she asked, puzzled.

"God, it just sounds hot but anything would sound hot at the moment," he admitted, rolling her and pounding inside her.

"Who was the best?" he asked as she moaned and arched against him.

"Who?"

"Out of Johnny and Orlando and me, who was the best?" he asked, pushing inside harder.

"You were of course," Bella said, opening her eyes at last and smiling."You were the one who made me come."

"Like this?" he asked, pinching her clit with his fingers as she moaned louder and shook around him.

He followed her and filled her and once the waves passed, he pulled out and rolled her into his arms.

"I did something really bad, Bella," he admitted.

"What?" she asked lazily, her hands stroking his chest as his heart slowed back to normal.

"I had a hankering after the old days, I actually wondered for a few minutes what it would have been like had we not met and had all these women out there wanted me and had I given in and taken some of them."

"Any of them in particular?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"They are all nameless and faceless, I was just missing wild sex, and Emm and I talked about the opportunities we would have if we were not married," he said.

"Did you have a plan to go do anything?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"No! Never! It was idle speculation brought on my an overabundance of hormones."

"And would you prefer to be single?" she asked.

"No Bella, no way. I love you, you are my world, I would be dead without you," he cried.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked. "You look like you committed several murders."

"I betrayed you mentally," he explained.

"Oh, I think fucking Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom may have been a mental betrayal, do you hate me for it?" she asked.

"But they aren't real, you know what I mean. I was thinking about something that I could allow to happen, but I never would, not really. I realized it was hot sex with you that I was craving," he assured her.

"Edward, it would be ridiculous to think you would never think about the opportunities you are missing by being with me, every magazine and newspaper and website has a million women moaning about how much they want to fuck you, you would be inhuman if you didn't think about it. Just tell me if you ever want to act on it, beforehand. That's our rule, remember."

"If I cheated on you, that would be the end of us," Edward stated.

Bella frowned and sat up on one elbow.

"I could never let you go, I would always want whatever part of you I could have."

"No, you would never let me back home if I cheated, I know that."

"Edward, we are kind of in a situation few couples are ever in. I would try and understand if things ever got overwhelming and you made a mistake. This is not permission and I am not saying I would ever agree to this new fad of giving one another a free pass once a week, I can't see that ending in anything but tears and split up couples, but I would not run if you mucked up and you were genuinely sorry, I would want us to work through it."

"God, now I know I never deserved you," he muttered.

"Would you just leave me if I ever slipped?" she asked.

"I always assumed total monogamy was the most basic requirement, I guess you have a point. I cannot ever imagine letting you walk away from me, without a fight."

"Then let's agree to never slip, and to try our very best to always be faithful but to also agree if either of us did fall, it would not be the automatic end."

"I never want to put that to the test, I am so afraid of losing you," he admitted.

Edward's dreams were disturbing, all about two pirates trying to take his wife away from him.

He woke several times in the night and only having Bella there stopped his heart beating out of control as he fought the fear the dreams left him with.

They made love countless times, each time either woke they reached for the other. Some sessions were short and sweet and quickly over, others lasted for an hour or more as he fed his need to be inside her for as long as he could be.

Morning found them both bleary eyed but happy and secure again.

Edward wondered if anyone could love their wife as much as he loved Bella and he felt comforted at her words, just as he knew he would never be the one to slip. He would never forgive himself, for a start, so her forgiveness would be moot.

Could he forgive her, he wondered?

He wanted to say his love for Bella was utterly unconditional but was that true? He had suffered over two film stars she was highly unlikely to ever meet, how would he deal with an actual real threat? Would another man ever catch Bella's eye? She admitted she was sorry Jake was out of her life, could he ever crawl his way back and upset their serenity?

It was a can of worms he was sorry he had ever opened.

xxx xxx

The director was stressing out when he arrived on set, and Edward wondered what the latest drama was.

"I can't find anyone, we haven't been able to get you a new mistress...who the hell is that vision of loveliness? Is she an actor? Tell me she isn't your sister visiting you on set."

"This is my wife, Isabella, meet Hank, the director of this little mucked up story."

"You appeared with Edward in two films, how do you feel about being his skanky woman on the side?"

"I don't think I could ever fake not having feelings of love for Bella, I have to be cruel and impersonal with this woman, whoever plays her."

"Then there's a clue to why it's called acting, Edward. I want you both on set in 20 minutes."

xxx

Hank conceded maybe a new idea was needed. Maybe Troy cheated on Talullah because he was in love with Scarlet. Three hours of film and the look of love in Edward's eye, the gentleness of his hands as he touched his wife, the way his body drifted closer to hers like a magnet, made the words of derision and hate he had spoken from the script meant nothing, the actions overruled them.

"Okay, Scarlet is now Troy's soulmate, it's the only way we will ever wrap this damn thing up. Action."

Bella smirked, and Edward held up a hand.

"Hank, we can do this in a single take, if you will just let me explain first."

Edward hurriedly told him why their scenes together were always so breathtakingly real and Hank cleared the set and kept only the two essential cameramen and he watched in awe as his star and wife blatantly made love in front of him.

He always suspected nobody faked as well as those two had, he had cried tears of joy the first time he saw them in a love scene together.

Well, now he was the director of the third movie where Edward Cullen 'faked' wonderful, enviable, amazing love with Isabella.

"This could be your thing," he said to Edward as they watched the dailies.

He fanned his face and turned to them both.

"Done, it's a wrap. Excellent, that cuts days off our schedule. Thank you both and my lips are sealed." He mimed locking his mouth with a key and went to his hotel room wishing he was younger, and more beautiful and an actor, hell, he wished he was Edward Cullen.

xxx xxx

Bella lay on her back on their bed and watched her husband as he teasingly stripped off his clothes.

"Does that make us prostitutes?" she asked.

"What! Bella, make sense."

"Prostitutes get paid for having sex, we will get paid for today, and we had sex, so does that make us …"

Edward pounced on her and tickled her side.

"You are incorrigible," he laughed, kissing her neck.

"Careful, the boobs are sore. I expressed six times today and froze the milk but I suppose I should have just poured it down the drain, we won't be able to transport it home," she stated.

"If you expressed, why are the girls sore?" Edward asked.

"It's different, having your milk sucked out by a human versus via a breast pump. The mechanical device tends to leave you feeling kind of bruised."

"Poor baby, let me make them feel better," Edward offered, gently rolling one nipple in his fingers as his lips encircled her other. He sucked gently and grinned when he tasted the strangely sweet fluid her breast released into his mouth. There was not a lot there, she had so recently emptied them but he found just drinking from her so erotic. He had tasted all of her now, and he moved to the second breast and drained it gently as well.

Bella was watching him with half lidded eyes, and he traced a finger between her legs and found her core wet and open to him. He pushed his fingers inside her and started to caress her so softly she barely reacted, but he could feel her clit swelling, it was interested in his actions.

"Does breastfeeding make you horny?" he asked.

"Sometimes, if I have been neglected long enough. Sometimes it just hurts, sometimes nothing. However, I would have to say breastfeeding you makes me incredibly turned on."

Edward turned and crawled down the bed and opened her legs and lay his head between them. He opened her folds and licked along her slit and shut his eyes and tasted her sweetness here.

He moaned without thought when he felt her take his erection inside her mouth as he licked her, and he buried his tongue deep inside her, searching for that soft and spongey area she loved to have stroked.

His hips were thrusting and he had to take care and not pound too hard inside her mouth, but her tongue was circling his tip and making it weep already, and she sucked harder and he felt himself harden even further and grow longer, and go further inside her mouth. She was breathing hard, through her nose, preventing herself from gagging and he shuddered as his dick stroked the back of her throat. She swallowed and he hissed , how much better could he ever feel?

He tried to spare half his concentration back on her needs and her pleasure but it was hard, she made it hard, she made him so hard and rigid and desperate to release.

He licked his way back to her clit and teased those nerves instead, he was not going to last long and if she swallowed again...

He felt her stiffen and start to shake so he pulled her backside in tighter and licked her harder and she rewarded him, just as he spurted his release inside her. She swallowed, twice, and he released again, gasping at the sensation.

Multiple orgasms, supposedly something only women got to feel, only Bella had ever made him experience it as well for himself.

Mike was so right, he too had already had his years of mindless, so called 'free' sex, it could never compare to this. The sex may have been frequent and varied and free of ties, but it had never been anything like what they did together. He had taken time to get to a place where he was completely comfortable with Bella, and could ask and offer anything at all, nothing was off the table with them, he would lick and suck and caress any part of her and he was able to ask the same of her.

He trusted her, and loved her, and the connection just made everything they did feel like love, and the fact there were climaxes involved was just the added extras, the icing on the cake.

Just knowing how much she loved him, and he loved her, just knowing he had someone who would die for him, better still, would live for him, with him, put his needs above her own, love him even when he faltered and wanted to stay with him no matter what they faced together made his heart swell and feel like bursting.

He crawled up the bed again and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

He was loved, he was cherished, wanted, accepted warts and all. She made him feel like a better person, she made him want to be perfect, like she was.

He slid inside her and although she had expressed needing a good hard fucking, that was not what this was, this was about loving her and needing her and needing to be good enough for her and he stayed gentle and slow and felt her fire build up gradually, and encompass them both entirely as the pulses races between them.

He would choose death over losing her.

Bella picked up on his mood and let herself just go with it, let her body tingle and gasp and long for that build up to peak and explode and when it did, she felt him release at the same instant and they clung together and rode out the waves that he managed to keep rolling over them both for long minutes after the tsunami had already struck.

She knew he knew he had almost fucked up but he hadn't, that was the important thing, he hadn't. He had been tempted but he knew he was hers and he could not stray and involve any others in their life. She understood, the first heady days after she appeared in that first movie together, she had seen men look at her differently, recognise her, know who she was and it was a little intoxicating. She had been approached when Edward was at the bar getting their drinks, she had even had room keys slipped into her hand by pretty men with sparkling eyes but although it fed her ego, she knew it was never real, not what she wanted.

She knew it must be hard for him at times and she had felt his distress all the way back home after he left this time.

The babies were important, they made them , it was their job, her job in particular to keep them safe and well and happy but to do that, she had to keep her family whole and together and keep her husband happy so he wanted them, and wanted to come home to them all.

What she was doing here was for those children as well, because they deserved to grow up within a secure family and know how much their parents adored one another.

Bella did not believe he would have been able to cheat when it came right down to it but many women before her had been wrong about that.

Emmett had arrived home so filled with pain and anguish and it hadn't lessened much even when he found out the baby was still safe, still growing inside Rosie.

He had spilled his guts to Bella and begged her forgiveness.

He knew he was not the strongest and most moral guy on earth, he had slept with Rose even after all Edward had done to be with her. Edward had given up his home and family and country even to follow her to the States and Emmett knew they were a couple and were trying to become a family and it had not stopped him, even after all the years he had been Edward's best friend.

He had wanted Rose and he had taken her, slept with her behind his friend's back. Stolen her away, turned her head, ruined everything she and Edward had built together.

Now he had been willing to risk the family Edward now had and loved with all his heart, instead of being a true friend like Mike had, and recognised the weakness that was tearing at Edward. He had been screaming for help, needing someone to show him how to be strong and resist and get through this hiccup, and Mike had recognised his plea and shown him the way.

Emmett had failed him again.

At least he had not gone down the rocky road to infidelity and taken Edward with him.


	30. Chapter 30

Mrs Edward Cullen

Chapter 30 Epilogue

"Bella, could I have a word?" Hank asked as he walked over to where she and Jasper were sitting, killing time as Edward struggled to get his latest scene right. He was distracted, and although he was supposedly kissing the 'love of his life' in the movie, the real love of his life was twenty feet away and he wished the day was over.

"I don't wish to be rude, but having you here is driving Edward nuts, so I was wondering how you felt about doing a small role in another movie a friend of mine is directing near by."

Bella frowned, she wanted to relax and watch her husband but she did concede he was right about the distracting part, Edward was being very unprofessional today and kept looking her way.

She possibly shouldn't have blown his mind quite so hard last night, but the candle lit picnic by the river, the lack of witnesses, the temptation to be 'very bad' or rather 'very good' in public, they had gotten a little carried away and now his mind was not on his career.

"What's the role?" she asked.

"Well Camille is something of an exhibitionist, shall we say. The girl Dan cast is just not pulling it off, viewers today still like the big boobies and the rounded hips, so he was limited for a start because so many actresses, and I know they prefer to be called a generic 'actors' but that's the point, most of the younger actresses have bodies like teenage boys. He needs a womanly woman and they don't come more womanly than you, Miss Swan."

"Mrs Cullen," Bella corrected.

"But you act as Isabella Swan, do you not?"

Bella shrugged, her 'acting career' had been too brief to worry about her title.

"What exactly does this woman do for a living, that she needs such a 'womanly' body?" Jasper asked.

"Okay, she is a stripper," Hank admitted.

"I am presuming she is not a stripper with a child and recently delivered twins," Bella replied.

"Don't deceive yourself, your hour glass figure is very desirable to men, and that's who the film is aimed at. Don't forget, I got a close look at you during your scene with Edward, your body is beautiful, ripe and shapely as few are today in this business."

"These boobs may not stay this size without the twins here to feed off them, anyway, I am going home as soon as Edward finishes here."

"It's a small role, Bella, it would take five, six days at most. It's more of a cameo role, the main character is remembering his youth which he spend with the lovely Camille."

"Do it," Jasper said with a grin. "It would be a change, I can come be your bodyguard, nobody can get within a mile of Edward with the security here now."

"Okay, I get the feeling we are being banned off this set anyway, lead me to your friend and let's talk," Bella said.

Jasper chatted on his cellphone to Alice the entire trip in the limo, the twins were fine, screaming regularly, feeding well, loved their formula. Milo and Mika were exhausted, but Esme was running the nursery anyway.

Macey was keeping Emmett sane by dragging him away from Rose's bedside for a few hours each morning and afternoon but they had been banned out of two more eateries. Both had blamed the other's behaviour but Alice was pretty sure it was Emmett as usual.

"Tell him by the time his baby is old enough to want to eat at McDonald's, he will have a store wide ban and his child will grow up never knowing the thrill of a Happy Meal if he doesn't slow down," Bella said.

Jasper covered the mouthpiece.

"Alice said he went pale when she passed that on," Jasper laughed.

When they arrived, Hank's friend Dan met Bella and welcomed her wholeheartedly as he blatantly looked over her figure and she listened to his ideas and agreed to take the role, so long as this was it, no coming back for reshoots, and it had to be finished by the time Edward was done with his obligations.

Jasper read over the contract and Bella signed on the bottom line.

For all of the next week Edward kissed his wife goodbye and headed for work as she stepped into the car Dan sent for her and her new job began. Hours of pampering and make up, costume fitting, hair styling, then it was on, and to her delight, Bella loved the role. She felt incredibly sexy under Dan's directions, and soon mastered pole dancing, which Jasper said could only be a good thing for her marriage.

He offered to call Alice and have her get a pole installed in Bella and Edward's bedroom before they got home. Bella refused but said maybe in another room, somewhere they could set up as an adult play room maybe?

On the second last day of filming, Bella walked back to make up to get a few retouches done and sat in the chair.

The girl inside promised to get someone to help quickly and left Bella alone. Bella saw she had been reading a new magazine and flicked through it. There she was, having dinner with Jasper, Edward had been cut off completely from where he sat on her other side.

"_Mrs Edward Cullen gets cosy with a close personal friend she has known now for many years. How fortunate she has his shoulder to lean on while her husband works such brutal hours, leaving a girl all alone. And such an attractive 'friend' to have. Lucky you, Bella."_

Bella laughed and almost ripped the page out to show her 'close personal friend' seeing they had said he was attractive, even Alice would want to read that.

The magazine underneath had the same photo only now Bella and Jasper had been edited out, and Edward was 'caught' talking to 'an attractive unidentified woman'- otherwise known as the hostess of the club they were in.

_Edward Cullen plays the field while here filming reshoots for his latest movie. Looks like what the wife doesn't see, her heart doesn't grieve over."_

Bella closed both magazines and dropped them into the bin.

Her 'usual' make up artist walked in, with a new girl with pretty blond hair.

"Isabella Swan, this is Jane, she is new here but she is great, she will have you ready in minutes."

Bella smiled and Jane smiled back and it was only when Bella saw the tattoo on her back where she had failed to fully zip her top closed that Bella felt a slight pang of fear.

She could only see the word 'death' but she knew that tattoo, they had received a photo featuring it once, it had Edward's name along side.

Bella realised quickly the girl had no clue who she was.

"So, have you ever seen Edward Cullen? Have you ever acted with him? He and I date sometimes, you know," Jane said.

"Really? Isn't he married?" Bella asked.

"He was but he got it annulled. We are meant to be together, I know he is working on things his end. I sleep over at his house often, most nights. I have to be home by eight tonight, Edward will be waiting," she said.

"Where's that?" Bella asked.

"He has this condo in the middle of New York, we stay there. Of course, we have to be really careful, the paparazzi make him crazy."

One truth amongst the lies.

"I saw him in a magazine with his wife and kids," Bella said and the girl frowned.

"Photoshopped. He doesn't have kids, we are going to have a family ourselves but those kids don't exist. Don't believe everything you read in magazines."

"I wouldn't dare," replied Bella. "Have you ever worked with him?"

"I was going to be in one of his movies. We did this love scene together but the director thought it was too real, you know? We were supposed to fake it but Edward just can't keep his hands off me. Not that I mind," she hurriedly added.

"I had heard rumors about his love scenes," Bella admitted.

"Okay, you are done, see you. I have to go call Edward, he likes to hear from me every hour."

Bella waved and looked for Jasper.

She was pretty sure Jane was no threat, just self delusional. Nobody would believe her when she had so many facts wrong. A true fan would be correcting her and writing her off as a wannabe.

xxx

Edward laughed at Mike as the man tried to evade a bunch of screaming fans, and he opened the door to his limo and offered the man a ride.

Mike flopped in on the seat, waving, grinning, then shut the door.

"Fuck me, I am so sick of this shit."

"Tell me about it. They shut down shooting again today. At this rate I am going to be here forever. I really want to walk, Mike. Even if it gets me blacklisted. This shit is dragging on and on and Bella and I have newborns at home. I get scared they won't know us when we get back."

"Ah, see, that's what keeps me sane. Going home to my girls and my babies every night. Every night that I don't have to do this shit. I don't suppose you want to come to dinner tonight? I have six fans to entertain. How much will that suck? The studio is too nervous to do any one on one dates now, so many psycho's chicks out there accusing their idol's of feeling them up or whatever. If you can't be a star, besmirch one's name."

"Bella and I have a rule, nothing but work, no dinners with fans or director's, even they can say what they need to on the shoot. We want to spend as much time together as we can. Thanks for your help, by the way. I just needed a kick up the ass."

"Yeah we all end up there now and then Edward. It's a crazy business but I am glad Bella is here for you. I love that woman."

"Hands off, you have two of your own, Greedy."

"Bella could join my harem any day," Mike grinned.

The car stopped and Edward looked up.

"Fuck," said Mike, pointing out the window at the sea of faces and bodies pitching themselves at the car.

The driver lowered the screen between his front seat and their area.

"I hope you two gentlemen are not in a hurry, we appear to be besieged. I'm not risking driving through that crowd. Someone will get killed, I just hope it's not us."

Girls of all ages, from teens to maybe thirty were climbing on the car, bashing on the windscreen, screaming when they caught sight of the occupants usually hidden by the tinted glass in the back windows.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!"

"MIKE! I LOVE YOU MIKE!"

The car was completely surrounded.

"How the fuck did they even know we were here? I thought nobody knew I was doing the reshoots and you were only called in at the last minute."

Mike pulled out his phone.

"Hello my sweet Jessica. Really? That explains it then. Oh, about three thousand, at a guess. Yes, Edward's limo. He was attempting to go have dinner with his wife but I don't think we will be moving until the cops clear a path for us. Presuming they can get through the crowd to do that. Kiss the babies, and Chelsea, wait, I don't have to tell you to do that, you will anyway. Love you all. I don't know if the dinner appearance will still happen, depends how long we are stuck here."

Mike closed his phone.

"Twitter," he said to Edward. "Some idiot tweeted about you picking me up, and this mob got here that fast."

"Ah, good old rent-a-mob," Edward said looking out at the frenzy of females.

"What do they want from us, Mike? If one of them got the fucking doors open, what would they do? Rip us to shreds?"

"Well, I kind of hope they pack rape me first if I am going anyway," Mike said.

"Not funny. Honestly, what do they want?" Edward grabbed at his hair. "Oh fuck."

His breathing quickened and the driver reached in the glove box and handed him a paper bag.

"Fucking panic attack," Edward explained, breathing into the bag, closing his eyes. Girls were beating on the windows, inches from his face.

"What can I do?" Mike asked.

"Calm him down," the driver said, passing Mike a list of instructions.

"Right, first we need to establish if the threat is real. I'm going to say yes, depending on how strong the windows and doors of this car are.

Are you on medication?"

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of tablets, and Mike read the instructions and handed him two, looking around at the crowd.

The driver handed him a bottle of water and Edward swallowed the pills.

"Distract, maybe walk him through it," he read. "I don't think that's an option. Okay, Edward , talk to me, tell me why this crowd is making you anxious. Fuck, is this list for real?"

Edward was pale and sweating and grabbing at his chest.

"Edward, it's not a heart attack, it just mimics one, okay? You know that. Just breathe."

He opened Edward's cell phone and hit the first saved number.

"Bella, Edward and I are stuck in a sea of screaming girls, we are in the limo, they can't get to us, but he's having an attack. Talk to him, Okay?"

He held the phone to Edward's ear and watched Edward's eyes as gradually the fear lessened and he relaxed.

Edward smiled shamefaced as he ended the call.

"Thanks, I needed to hear her voice. She is the only person who keeps me grounded. She has to go finish her scene."

"Get us the fuck out of here," Mike hissed at the driver. "Run them down, they will move."

"I can't, I'm sorry. Union rules not to mention we are not immune to prosecution if we run someone over. It's not a life or death situation, we have to sit here and wait it out."

Mike helped himself to a scotch from the bar and found a pack of playing cards and started dealing to Edward and himself.

"Shut the divider, if they can't see him and he can't see them..."

The driver raised the screen and Mike was relieved to see Edward almost breathing normally again.

"Okay, the stakes are...one of your cars against my new Porsche. I kind of like that Lotus you keep in London. Hint hint."

The two men played and Edward made himself a drink, assuring Mike it was fine to drink with his medication, all that could happen was he would pass out and that could only be a good thing at this point.

Gradually the roar became so constant it was like any heavy traffic type of background noise, there but familiar. Faces were pressed against the tinted glass, girls were fighting and punching one another to be closest to the window.

"This is completely insane. I'm never leaving France again," Edward sighed.

"You will have to go to London and get me your classic Lotus if you keep playing like this," Mike said.

Edward sat up straighter and decided he liked that car enough to concentrate and beat Mike.

xxx

Bella lay across the bed and looked at the clock. It was past midnight.

"Do you know where your husband is?" Jasper said with a laugh. He had the television on but the sound muted. Edward's limo was lost beneath the sea of bodies. The police were considering arresting every one of the fans if they still refused to disperse.

It looked like a riot. Search lights had been set up, camera crews were crowding the area, live news broadcasts were going out from the scene.

"He will be okay, right?" Bella said again.

Jasper was about to repeat his reassurance when things changed and he sat up, un-muting.

Someone had fired a shot and the crowd were now rushing in every direction, yelling, screaming, trampling one another underfoot.

"Fuck, this is bad," Jasper said, shaking his head.

A line of riot police were walking slowly, clearing the girls aside, some were being physically removed and arrested, dragged off to waiting paddywagons.

Bella's phone rang and Jasper grabbed it.

"Okay, so, he's fine? He's not hurt? Thank God, she is about to meltdown." His eyes were fixed on the screen and he saw the limo finally drive slowly, inch by inch until it was lost from sight of the cameras.

Bella was at the door and Edward was straight into her arms.

Jasper shook his head and watched his friends shake together.

"_There has been a shooting, police cannot confirm if either Mike Newton or Edward Cullen were hurt.."_

Jasper hit mute.

"Is Mike okay?" Bella asked, pulling back far enough to be able to see Edward's face.

Edward nodded, and Bella waved at Jasper and took her husband to bed.

"I'll call the house and let them know, in case anyone's watching that," Jasper said.

It was a long night, Edward had been sedated on doctor's orders, and Bella lay there watching him sleep. He was restless and jumpy and sat up several times, holding his hands in front of his face.

She kissed him each time, and held him tightly, and he would calm and lay back down.

"This is not fucking worth it," she announced into the night.

xxx

In the circumstances, both director's decided they could work with what was already shot and Edward and Bella and Jasper flew home the next day. Edward was quiet, medicated, and slept most of the flight. Bella put a black eyemask on him and closed the curtains around their seats and rubbed his fingers. They were ice cold.

Jasper watched the news, all sorts of incorrect information was out there, Edward had been hit by the limo when he tried to flee, Edward had been shot, Edward was believed dead at one point.

Though they knew the truth there would be some people, like Nina, who would be thinking some of this shit was true. Jasper used the in flight phone to ask Alice to contact everyone important to Edward and let them know he was in fact alive and relatively fine.

"Jas, I hate to add to the stress but Edward's email account was hacked. There are personal emails and photos everywhere. On Twitter. On Facebook. All the gossip mags are printing every email word for word. You know the kinds of things he writes, he is always very open in his letters. He was bagging out Hank to Emmett, it's in all the magazines. There are personal photos he had of Bella."

Jasper decided not to tell Edward quite yet, let the man sleep.

He lay back in his seat and whispered all the details to Bella and she flushed in anger.

Just what did they all want from him? He was an actor, he owed them a decent acting performance in every film he made, nothing more.

His private life was just that, private.

She couldn't help wondering how many details of their lives were now public property, and if Edward had ever mentioned where their house was. He was usually super private about where they lived but he may have told Nina or another close friend in an email.

On top of this, some of the sleazier magazines were capable of adding their own imagined emails, there would be rumors about his life, his fidelity, his sexual orientation. Nobody was part of Hollywood unless they had taken their turn being labeled gay.

When Edward woke, Bella decided she had to warn him before they reached the airport.

Edward lay back with his eyes closed.

He really was done with this.

"Okay, they get one last headline about Edward Cullen. He just quit. Oh, and he is suing the ass off whoever hacked into his email and every magazine that prints anything of a personal nature. I am not going down without a fight."

"Edward, just to be clear, there's nobody, no emails to anyone, that you would not want Bella to read?" Jasper asked.

"None", he said, finally able to smile. He kissed his wife and gazed into her eyes.

"I promise you, I have never said anything in an email that would embarrass you, or reveal anything you would not want my friends to know. And no fans have ever managed to email me , I swear there is nothing improper there. I would never betray my Bella."

"What about your jokey shit with Nina? You say stupid stuff like you love her, will that bite you in the ass?" Jasper asked.

"Bella writes half of it, she knows the truth. I suppose some idiot could quote short sections and make something out of it that's not there, but hey, that's my fucking life, Jasper. Bella and I have supposedly broken up a dozen times, I have had affairs with dozens of women I have never met, I live in five other locations than my real home, and you and I are probably secret long time 'companions'."

"Well, so long as you are not cheating on me with Emmett," Jasper fake growled. "I would be very hurt to read if you were."

"Did you ever mention where our house is?" Bella asked.

"Never in an email, only by phone. I was always a little distrusting of the Internet, after seeing photos of myself that didn't ever exist. Mind you, I was a lot more buff in some of those photos, I almost wanted to print them out and frame them. Jas, have my agent and lawyer ready, Edward Cullen is about to fight back."

xxxx

According to the Edward Cullen sites on the Internet, half the world was in mourning over Edward's decision to quit making movies and the blame game was rife. Edward had released statements summarizing why he had gotten out of Hollywood, and he hoped it would send a message to all fans of all actors and actresses everywhere.

Don't push it, take only what the actors offer, no more.

Like them, watch their movies, follow them in magazines but let them have a life, don't force them to do a Johnny Depp and buy their own island just to regain some privacy. They already give back with interviews and publicity tours, let that be all they have to give. Acting is a job, like any other, and actors should be able to go home at night and enjoy their real lives, like their fans get to do.

The paparazzi had a lot to answer for, always invading their privacy, but they were just trying to make a buck. If the magazine didn't offer ridiculous amounts of money for celebrities caught off guard, then nobody would be following the popular actors 24/7. If fans refused to buy the tabloids, they wouldn't have the money to pay the outlandish prices.

He was sure he would be quickly forgotten and some new face would take his place.

Mike had decided he had endured enough, he and his wives and babies had moved several states away so it was a double blow to all gossip magazines.

They managed a few fluff stories but had nothing.

xxx

Edward rocked Zosie in his arms and looked at her little sleeping face. It had been time, he had three children that he didn't want growing up reading lies and gossip about their father.

His life had certainly not panned out the way he had imagined, but then, whose did? He had what he needed, the admiration and real love of his four dearest ones.

Bella had been quite a hit as Camille, she had received a few further offers to appear and even star in a couple of interesting films but Edward's experience had been enough to make her sure she already had the best life and wanted nothing different.

At the moment she was eating and drinking madly, and getting as much rest as she could, feeding the twins frequently in the hope of re-establishing her waning milk supply.

Zosie had been very co-operative and was happy to feed two hourly, Ely had not adjusted well to supplementary feeding and wanted her breasts constantly.

"I know how you feel, son," Edward had sympathised.

Their life was back on track and he supposed at some point he would want to do something, start a new career, maybe write music again, maybe even sing but it would be strictly small time. No more Hollywood for Edward Cullen.

He had never had a clear picture of how it would be if he did get famous, but the reality had been nothing like he had imagined. He had thought there would be a lot of fans at Red Carpet events, and that he would appear in magazines and on talk shows but nothing could have prepared him for the screaming. That had been deafening, terrifying and he just didn't get it. There was nobody in this world who could make him stand in the rain or hot sun for hours just to get the opportunity to catch a brief glimpse of, and to scream at.

Maybe he could partly understand the thirteen year olds but his fans had spanned all age groups and it was typical to see Moms screaming along with their daughters and even some grans.

The only screaming he wanted to hear was those screams from the healthy lungs of his babies, and the very welcome screams of his wife in the middle of the night when he made his moves on her.

He thanked God for his wife , his children, the opportunities that had led to him being cashed up enough to never have to work again, and the security that gave him. His kids would be all right. They could have the best education money could offer, and soon they would have two new playmates when Alice and Rose delivered.

Rose had sailed through the problem bleeding and come out of it stronger and more determined to keep her baby safe until he or she could be born.

Alice was just being lazy, using her pregnancy as an excuse to lay around and be doted on by Jasper.

Macey skipped out and ran to her father as he lay her sister in the crib.

"Emmett said you are not going to go away and leave us any more, is that true?" she asked, climbing onto his knee.

"Yes, that's true, Mace. Are you happy about that?"

His daughter threw her hands around his neck and sloppy wet kissed him.

"So, you aren't the Sexiest Man In The World Edward Cullen anymore?" she queried, her brow furrowed.

"He will always be the sexiest man in the world to me," Bella replied.

"So I don't have to share you with your fans?" Macey continued.

"No, Macey, I am all yours. You only have to share me with Zosie and Ely."

"And Mommy, and she says she gets the biggest share," Macey complained.

"Oh you bet she does, and she always will. You and the twins will grow up and leave home and have your own lives but Mommy and I will be here, together, forever. That's how it's meant to be, Macey. Mommy will always be the very most special person in Daddy's life. But my children are very special to me as well."

"Does this mean nobody will want to buy your socks any more?" she asked.

"Nobody will want to buy my anything, now, Macey. I am just a normal Dad with a normal life."

"There goes her career on eBay," Bella laughed.

Emmett walked over and displayed a page of the gossip magazine he was reading.

"Really, Emm, I was hoping they were a thing of the past," Edward growled.

"It had 'All the latest news about Edward Cullen and his shock retirement, page 2' on the cover, I had to buy it. You are living as a recluse in Alaska, Perez has it on reliable authority. Someone has already started up a travel service, taking fans to tour Alaska in the hope of spotting you there."

"Good, now we just need to leak to the press I dress as a polar bear," Edward laughed. "There will be spottings galore."

"Mommy says she likes you dressed as a pirate best," Macey said.

"Who told you that?" Bella panicked. Edward's pirate costume consisted of an eye patch, two shiny gold clip on earrings and little more, maybe a tricorn hat.

"I heard Rose telling Grandma Esme," the child replied.

Edward cringed.

"I really prefer my mother not hearing about my swordplay with my wife," he sighed.

"Edward, it's your best role, ever," Bella winked. "When you put that sword into my scabbard..."

"Emmett, mind the children, Bella is behaving like some pirate wench and she needs punishing," Edward said, scooping his wife up over his shoulder, running inside.

Maybe this would be one role destined to recur.

Forever.

The End


End file.
